Escaping Expectations
by Staryday
Summary: Xover of Harry Potter and DNAngel. Harry is 16 and in a gang led by Dark. He has no idea about magic until one day Dumbledore comes to see him. Suddenly he and the DNAngel gang find themselves at Hogwarts. Complete with EpilougeYAIO
1. Name's Drey not Harry

Chapter One: Name's Drey not Harry.

Drey yawned with boredom as he sat on the porch of 4Private Drive. He was sprawled in a swing tied off on the porch with his sketchbook in his hand. Swinging back and forth lightly Drey looked around at the house and yards looking for inspiration, finding none. He had long since drawn all the houses and yards around this hell hole he was forced to call home. Drey growled in frustration and closed the book with a quick snap. He was just about to go inside and snatch some food when out of no where a man appeared before him.

Drey started in surprise but quickly covered it up as he took in the man's appearance. He was very old looking but still full of life. His beard reached all the way down to the ground and his blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles. He wore a violet cloak that swayed gently even though there was no wind. The old man radiated power.

Drey quirked an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you?" he demanded annoyed.

The old man smiled kindly, "Now Mr. Potter you shouldn't use such language. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Drey stared at the man a moment before responding.

"1) No such things as wizards, 2) You ever call me Mr. Potter again and I'll knock you out no matter how old you are 3) I'll say whatever I fucking please," With that he turned to go inside but the man's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Harry James Potter, age sixteen, orphaned at a year old, passed from foster home to foster home until you were finally placed back here where the child services practically forced your Aunt and Uncle to take you in. You've been to seven different schools and suspended from each one of them and are currently in a street gang titled "The Streets." Did I leave anything out?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Ya, you did," Drey growled turning and jumping off the porch. He stalked up to the old man his hands in fist and didn't stop until he was inches from his face. "I don't like being spied on and I tend to destroy things I don't like."

All though most people would have backed away in fear of the angry teen, Dumbledore looked amused. Drey had made a name for himself as being strong and unforgiving. Anyone pissed him off and he beat their asses. He was strong enough that no one challenged him and tough enough that no one tried to gang up on him. But to Drey's increasing annoyance this old man looked at him like he was nothing more then a mere child and not someone to be feared. Drey wanted nothing more then to punch the old kook.

"Perhaps you do, but how can you destroy magic?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Say what?" Drey cocked an eyebrow, something he usually did when he asked a question. Before the old man could answer a shout was heard from inside the house.

"BOY GET IN HERE NOW!!!! Drey's "Uncle" Vernon roared. Drey rolled his eyes and turned towards the house.

"Hold on a second!" he shouted before turning back to Dumbledore. "Now what the hell are you talking about..." Drey stopped speaking and looked around as he realized the other man was no where in sight and try as he might, Drey couldn't find him, "... old man?"

"BOY!" his uncle's shout sounded again. Drey sighed and turned to walk into the house and the beating he knew he was about to get.


	2. Flashbacks and Beatings

**Chapter Two: Flashbacks and Beatings**

Drey somehow managed to drag himself up to the sorry excuse for a room the Dursley's had stuck him in. He used to live under the stairs but was moved to this room when child care services found out. Drey flopped down on his bed and reached under it to pull out a first-aid kit filled with bandages and antibiotics. Sighing in annoyance he got up and sat at his desk looking in the mirror that hung on the wall.

Drey's hair was black with dyed red streaks running though it. His eyes were a startling bright green but the contacts he wore made them even more so because it looked as if he had no white at all, only green color with undistinguished red veins. His skin was a shade of white that gave the impression of someone who prefers to go out at night rather then the day. Despite his amazing strength and speed his body was petite and figure slim. Add this altogether and you get a teenage boy who looked very handsome and very freighting at the same time.

Currently though, Drey's normally flawless face was marred with a bruise and small cut, courtesy of his Uncle. (To think he had beaten Drey just because his idiot cousin had eaten the chocolate laxative that Drey had said was candy.) Drey knew perfectly well that he could kick the older mans ass if he wanted to. But if he did then that would mean going back to foster care and being shipped around from place to place again and again and that was something Drey wasn't in the mood to do. He had grown up his whole life like that and it had annoyed the hell out of him. Granted, it did allow him the chance to meat his blood brothers and help form his gang, but that didn't change the fact that he hated it.

Drey smiled at the memory of meeting Dark and Daisuke for the first time. It had been when he and Dark where eight and Daisuke seven. Dark and Harry had been assigned the same foster home but Daisuke had been sent somewhere "more appropriate" for someone of his age and maturity. He had been relaxing quietly on his bed when a fuming boy had stormed in. Harry lazily opened one eye to see who had disrupted his personal time.

Standing in front of him pacing back and forth was a boy with wild violet hair and eyes that matched. His body was elfin-like and he seemed to glow with energy. His skin was perfect and smooth and his face framed by his wild hair. Harry noticed that this boy was quite handsome and when he grew up he would be beating off girls -and probably boys too- with a stick. Harry grinned slightly at that as the boy finally stopped pacing and flung himself on what he had claimed to be his bed. He crossed his arms and legs and pouted like an overgrown baby.

"Gee, angry much?" Harry snickered. The boy spat something at him in a different language.

"Geez, gomen," Harry turned away and closed his eyes again.

"You speak Japanese?" the boy asked in surprised English.

Harry shrugged, "Just a few words and phrases."

"Oh," they both fell silent after that, Harry trying to rest and the boy grumbling under his breath. Finally Harry got annoyed.

"Will you stop muttering?" he snapped.

"I'll mutter if I want to," the boy answered just as rudely. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What are you so mad about anyways?" Harry asked.

"These idiot child service people," he said waving his hand in an annoyed gesture, "I've told them time and time again not to split up me and my kid brother but do they listen? No, they send him somewhere "better suited for his needs." They don't seem to realize that what best suits his needs is being with me." The boy growled again and fell silent.

"If you care that much then go get him from wherever they tossed him," Harry shrugged.

The boy glared at him, "I've been trying but I don't know where the dam place is."

"What's it called?" Harry had been in most of the homes in the city so he would probably know where the boy's brother was.

"Iomega," he grunted. Harry thought for a moment. Iomega, that was one of the first homes he had ever been sent to. It was up in the rich part of town. If he remembered correctly that was a house for kids who couldn't accept that they had no families anymore. Basically kids who would go berserk without someone to take care of them.

"That's in the rich half of town. As far as foster homes go it's not as bad as some of the others I've been in," he stated matter-of-factly. The boy perked up and looked at him with a gleam in his eyes that made Harry nervous.

"Then you can show me where," he smiled jumping up, "My name's Niwa Dark, nice to meet ya." Dark bowed politely grinning wickedly. Harry raised an eyebrow and after a moment he also got up.

"Name's Harry, it's nice to meet you too," he took Dark's hand and shook it.

"Hmm, Harry," Dark looked thoughtful, "I don't like. Lets change it to...Drey!" Harry blinked then shrugged.

"Sure why not? I never liked Harry anyways." After that Dark and Drey had gone to get Daisuke and the three became inseparable. Dark and Daisuke had even adopted Drey into their family making him their "blood brother."

Drey put away the first aid kit and shook away the old memories. It was almost 9:00pm. Drey was supposed to meet Dark and the rest of the gang at their hang out at 9:30. Figuring he could get there early he opened his window and jumped out without making a sound. Grinning to himself Drey stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, put on a scowl, and went to go meet his gang.

A/N: Hey here's chapter two and the introduction (sorta) of the DN Angel characters. For those of you who don't know DN Angel I suggest you find out what it is and read it. You will not regret it. For those of you who do know what it is, here are a few things to know:

Dark and Daisuke are brothers (it would be to hard to have them sharing bodies and would mess things up in later chapters)

Dark and Daisuke's last name will be Niwa because of things to come in future chapters.

When Krad and Satoshi are introduced in the next chap, they too will be brothers.

Ok and for some who might have found this confusing, Drey is Harry. Before Harry met Dark that's the name he used, but after Harry and Dark met Harry changed his name to Drey because Dark liked that better. (And ya, Harry liked it better too.)


	3. The Streets and The Demons

**Translations for Japanese words are at the end.**

**Chapter Three: The Streets and The Demons**

When Drey walked up to his gang's hang out he found it almost empty. None of the members had arrived yet, and aside from Dark and Daisuke, who lived here, there was no one. The building was three stories tall and rundown. It was brown with few traces of its white paint. It had four windows on each floor and roof top access. The building had been abandon long ago along with the remains of the neighbor hood that it was located in. Despite all that though, it was the only place Drey and the other gang members had ever dared to call home.

Walking inside Drey grinned at the sight. Although the outside of the building gave off a rundown, keep out, feeling the inside was the complete opposite. The inside of the house was decorated like any other home. It had a couch, TV, a nightstand and table along with things that you'd expect to see lying around. It was also surprisingly neat for a place that at times had housed up to twenty five boys. Twenty five boys that drank, smoked, and didn't see personal hygiene as something to bother with. But little Daisuke kept everything as neat as he could because he knew that his big brother Dark liked it that way, (not that Dark would ever admit it).

Drey met with a delicious smell from the kitchen as he closed the front door and went to investigate. The kitchen was covered in flour and other cooking foods and items. In the oven was what looked like a dozen cupcakes. Drey grinned in amusement; Daisuke knew about the meeting and obviously wanted to make sure everyone got something to eat. His little blood brother loved making sweets; it was his favorite thing to do besides drawing. Daisuke had managed to fatten everyone up enough so they didn't look half starved. He also had managed to make a great mess as Drey noticed a bag of flour dropped on the floor. That explained why the kitchen was covered in flour at least.

A crash from upstairs captured Drey's attention. He turned toward the stairs and walked up, careful not to make a sound. He walked stealthily towards the bathroom where he could here voices and carefully slipped out his pocketknife that he always had hidden on him. As Drey stood outside the door he listened to the voices a moment before relaxing. Pushing the bathroom door open he was met with the sight of Dark kneeling in front of Daisuke and both of them were covered in flour.

"...been more careful Dai," Dark was saying.

"I know, gomen nasai," Daisuke sighed. Dark was cleaning a cut on Daisuke's forehead that was bleeding freely into his eyes. "Ah, itai Dark, it's getting into my eyes."

"Saa me o tojite," Drey said from the doorway as he pocketed his knife. Daisuke started in surprise.

"Get me some rubbing alcohol from the cabinet Drey," Dark said with out turning or showing the faintest sign of surprise. Drey never could sneak up on Dark no matter how hard he tried. He retrieved the desired object smiling slightly at Daisuke's little whimper.

"What happened?" he asked as he passed the bottle over.

"Dark scared me while I was making cupcakes," Daisuke replied.

"How the hell was I supposed to know he'd jump and throw the knives in the air then not move out of the way of one aimed straight for his head," growled Dark. Although Dark sounded angry Drey could here the fear underlining his voice and Drey could understand it as well. He and Daisuke were the only constant things in Dark's life. Just like Dark and Daisuke were the only constant things in Drey's life. Drey would be lost without these two and he knew they'd be lost without him as well. The knife that cut little Dai's eye could have just as easily taken it out or done more then scrape him. Luckily for everyone though, Daisuke had a child's luck.

A triple knock on the door and sudden loud shout interrupted Drey's thoughts.

"Shimatta," Dark cursed under his breath, "Drey go get everyone gathered in the living room I'll be down in a sec." Drey nodded and left.

Ten minutes later Drey sat in the living room with the rest of his gang waiting for their leader to come down. Everyone was talking idly amongst themselves about random things when Dark when came down the stairs with Daisuke bouncing happily behind him. Daisuke had a bandage over his left eye and his right hand but other wise was fine.

"Oi, Daisuke what happened to you?" a gang member named Takeshi shouted. Takeshi was one of the first members recruited and had been in the gang since before the split. He was loyal to Dark and Drey and loved to pick on Daisuke. He had raven black hair with brown eyes and was the gangs "official" news gatherer.

"I hurt myself," Daisuke answered happily before jumping off the stairs and running into the kitchen. Dark turned to face his gang which was now called The Streets. There were over a hundred members in total but only around twenty five were present. These twenty-five were the most important members and would relay anything said to the underlings later.

"Well, what's the point of us being called here?" Riku Harada asked, obviously bored. Riku was a very pretty girl with short red-brown hair. She was also one of the original members of the gang and the toughest girl The Streets had to offer.

"Riku don't be rude," Risa hissed at her sister. Riku and Risa were identical twins but complete opposites. Risa's hair was long and she was more into "girlie-stuff" then he older sister. She too was one of the original members and had a huge crush on Dark.

"The point Riku is this," Dark interrupted before the twins could get into another fight, "I got a very reliable tip that The Demons are going to be attacking us sometime tonight."

"What? I didn't hear that?" Takeshi exclaimed. "Who told you? Are you sure you can trust them?" Dark smirked a little.

"Krad did," he answered. Drey grinned with amusement. Krad was the leader of The Demons and Dark's ex-boyfriend. Dark and Krad would never admit it but they still loved each other, the fact that Krad had given Dark advance warning about the attack proved it. The only reason they had broken up was because of the gang split. Even though they were supposed to be enemies now both Dark and Krad allowed their little brothers Daisuke and Satoshi to still be friends, (on neutral territory and under strict supervision of course).

The Streets and The Demons were the two most powerful gangs in the city. Their rivalry was legendary and more passionate then most. It was probably because before the gang split The Demons and The Streets had been the same gang run by Dark and Krad. But once the split happened half the gang left with Krad, while the other half stayed loyal to Dark.

"We don't have time to get the entire gang together so it's just going to be us," Dark continued waving a hand to encompass them all. "Krad will have the same amount of people if not a few more." The group nodded in acceptance. "And since we don't know when they will attack tonight everyone will stay here. If you want anything to eat or a place to crash go talk to Dai and he'll hook ya up." They nodded again. "Well that's all I got to say, Takeshi you have anything amusing for us?"

Takeshi grinned wickedly, "Actually I did. The school was blown up last night." Gasps and shocked expression met this statement. Drey raised an eyebrow.

"It was blown up or blew up?" he asked.

"Blown up," Takeshi said happily, "Someone broke in, planted a weak powered bomb and blew the place up. They haven't caught whoever did it yet." Excited chatter broke out as everyone laughed at the news. It really didn't matter to them because it was summer and the Streets hated school. Hopefully this meant that they would get a few more weeks of vacation.

"Well that's good to here," Dark chuckled. "Ok people do what you want but be ready to fight on a seconds notice," Dark ordered, "Drey." Drey got up and followed Dark upstairs to the roof. When they stepped out into the night air it was actually pretty warm. Summer nights in their town never got cold enough to need a jacket.

"I thought you were getting everyone dinner Dai," Dark commented as they found Daisuke sitting on the roof drawing.

"I set everything out for anyone who wanted anything," he answered without looking up. Drey walked behind him to see what he had drawn. Daisuke had drawn a picture of himself, Satoshi, Krad, Dark, and Drey standing together in front of their old headquarters that had long since burnt down. Daisuke had a real talent for drawing just like Drey did.

"It's good bit you should flush out their eyes more," Drey advised.

"I will," Daisuke assured him.

"You were awfully quiet tonight Drey, something bothering you?" Dark asked changing the subject as he sat on the edge of the roof leaning back to look at the stars.

"Besides the fact that I want nothing more then to beat my uncle to a bloody pulp but can't?" Drey joined him on the ledge.

"You always have that problem. I'm asking is something's wrong."

Drey licked his lips and thought about it. "Well this blasted scar on my forehead..." he reached up and brushed his bangs aside to reveal a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, "has been burning every now and then and every time it does I swear my head's going to explode."

"Ouch," Dark knew that it had to hurt a lot if it was enough to make Drey complain. Drey never complained about any type of discomfort, "Any idea why?"

"Not a one," he sighed, "Then just before I came tonight some creepy old dude shows up and starts spitting random facts about me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he knew my real name, not just Harry, but my full real name. He knew about my life and that my parents died when I was a year old and that my bloody uncle had been forced to keep me. Hell he even knew how old I was and how many schools I've been to."

"Creepy, was he perverted?" Dark asked.

"I don't think so; he said he was headmaster at some school for magic. Hogwarts school for witches and wizards or something like that."

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Daisuke piped up.

"How do you know that?" Drey demanded.

"Oh I met him, his name was Albus Dumbledore," Daisuke informed them happily, "He was really nice and bought me an ice cream."

"What?!" Dark and Drey exclaimed jumping up. Daisuke blinked in confusion at their angry responses.

"Me and Satoshi met him yesterday at the school. We were watching the police trying to put out the fire after it exploded," Daisuke explained.

"And you just went walking off for ice cream with a complete stranger?!" Dark yelled, "Daisuke you don't know that guy he could have hurt you or slipped something into your food!" Daisuke flinched at Dark's shouts and gulped.

"I'm sorry, but I was hungry and Satoshi was with me the whole time."

"I don't care who was with you! Next time don't ever go wandering off with a stranger or accept anything from anyone you don't know ever again! Understand?" Drey shouted looking Daisuke in the eyes.

"Hai, gomen nasai Onii-sans," Daisuke answered meekly.

Dark let out a sigh, "You've got to stop being so trusting Daisuke, not everyone in the world is nice." Daisuke stared at the ground in shame. "Well, at least you didn't get hurt." Dark ruffled his ruby red hair affectionately. Before they could say anything else a shout was heard from inside.

"Everyone gather!" they heard Takeshi yell, "The Demons are hear!" Dark dashed to the door and Drey grabbed Daisuke before following.

A/N: Gomen = Sorry

Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry

Itai = It hurts

Saa me o tojite = So close your eyes

Shimatta = this is a mild cuss word in Japanese, it can mean "Damn" or "oh shit" in this case I'm using it as Dam.

Hai = Yes

Onii-san = big brother, it's slightly formal so it's like saying "honored brother" When Daisuke says it he's talking to both Dark and Drey.

**sniffs only one review. =-**(


	4. Fights and Letters

**Translations for Japanese words are at the end.**

**Chapter Four: Fights and Letters**

A beautiful teenage boy stood looking at a house he had come to know as his enemies headquarters. The boy had very long blonde hair that seemed alive as the wind played with it gently. He had golden eyes and a perfectly crafted body. His beauty was famed and only one person had ever had the right to call themselves his equal; Dark Niwa.

"Soon koibito," the blonde murmured to himself, "Soon."

"I don't see what the point of you doing this is Krad," Krad's younger brother Satoshi muttered. "It will be just like last time, and all the times before."

"What will my little pet?" Krad asked him playfully.

"Don't call me that. This fight, all it will accomplish is another draw, you know you can't beat them and they can't beat you," Satoshi looked slyly at his older brother, "Unless of course you're just doing this as an excuse to see your koi again." Krad cuffed him lightly on his blue haired head. Satoshi rolled his ocean colored eyes knowing that he had hit a soft spot.

"Whatever," he muttered his face returning to its emotionless state, "Just don't hurt Daisuke. Him and I are innocent bystanders in all this and want nothing to do with your fight."

Krad snorted, "Ha, I seriously doubt that you are innocent little Sato." Satoshi glared at him.

"Don't worry Sato," Krad's second in command Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dark and Drey would never allow Daisuke to get involved in a fight." Satoshi nodded knowing that those words were true. Draco removed his hand and turned to Krad.

"We're ready when you are," he said quietly. Draco had been friends with Krad and Satoshi for as long as the three boys could remember. Although he wasn't a biological relative of them he and Krad looked more like brothers the Krad and Satoshi. Draco had blonde hair cut short and slicked back. His body was muscular but that was only noticeable when he wasn't covered up. He had blue eyes that, much like Drey's, didn't have any white to them at all. Also like Drey he had been adopted into Krad and Satoshi family making him their blood brother.

"Fine let's do it," Krad ordered. As one his gang ran forward to the house where The Streets waited. Before they had even reached the door they heard someone shouting inside.

"Everyone gather! The Demons are here!" Krad grinned in the dark and nodded at Draco as Satoshi disappeared. At once all the lights in the house went out leaving complete darkness and shouting confusion in its wake.

The lights blacked out as Dark and Drey were halfway down the stairs. Daisuke, who was riding on Drey's back so that he wouldn't get in trouble, shuddered involuntarily. He had hated the dark ever since the night all those years ago. Drey's arms squeezed him momentarily in a rare show of concern and comfort.

"Teme Krad," Dark cursed as he stopped and waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden dark. When he and Drey could see relatively well they started to head downstairs again but this time at a slower pace. Already they could here shouts and grunts from the two gang's members fighting.

"Dark what about Daisuke?" Drey whispered as they reached the first floor landing. Before he could answer a small figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking around. Dark shook his head in mock disbelieve.

"Satoshi," he called and the figure whipped around to see them. Dark turned back to Drey, "We trust Satoshi to get them both out of here until the fight ends." Despite everything that had happened Dark still thought of Satoshi as a second little brother and still trusted him to take care of Daisuke when he couldn't.

Drey let Daisuke down at the bottom of the stairs and entrusting him to Satoshi hissed, "Go, both of you. No lingering." They nodded and left.

"Well now that that's out of the way, what do you say me and you go have some fun brother?" Dark asked through the darkness and Drey grinned wickedly.

"Ah, anger management at its finest," he joked. They both headed towards the noise of everyone fighting, intent on winning a fight they never could.

Four hours later Dark, Krad, Drey, and Draco stood facing each other on the roof top. All were beaten and covered in cuts and bruises and panting heavily. The fighting had died down because all the gang members had been beaten and those that could still fight had no one to fight against. It was down to the four boys on the roof top, the leaders and their second in commands.

"On three Dark," Drey muttered.

"Three," Dark leapt towards Krad while Drey dived for Draco.

They fought for a long time, punching and kicking, dodging and rolling. At times they would work together as a team, Dark and Drey moving as one to beat Krad and Draco who were also in perfect sync. To anyone who would be watching it looked as though the boys were performing a violent dance. They weaved through each others arms, jumped into the air, flipping over their opponents, spun away from attacks of varying decrees of intensity. Then finally half an hour later, they fell away from each other in exhaustion.

Drey and Draco fell to their knees clutching their chest as they gasped for breath. Dark and Krad also struggled to claim air but remained standing. For a minute everyone just stared at each other, all in awe of what they could do.

"It was a mistake," Dark finally broke the silence that surrounded them.

"Yes, it was," Krad responded solemnly.

"If you two regret it," Draco growled, "Then fix it."

"No one would question you both," Drey added.

"No," both Krad and Dark answered.

"It is too late for reconciliation," Krad muttered. He stood up straighter, "Come Draco, our fight is done. It is once again a draw." With that the two boys left unchallenged. They retrieved their gang members and returned to their home as quietly as they had come. When Krad and Draco walked into their house Satoshi and Daisuke were sitting together looking at some old book.

"You should go home now Daisuke," Draco told the boy, "Before Dark and Drey get worried." Daisuke nodded and bid farewell to Satoshi before running off. Satoshi immediately retrieved medical supplies from the cabinet they were stored in and quickly got to work helping out everyone who was hurt. By the time he had finished tending to everyone the sun was starting to rise and most the gang was sound asleep. As Satoshi cleaned everything up and put everything away he was startled as five owls quietly flew in through an open window and dropped five letters with green writing on the table before flying away again.

Dark and Drey sat on the roof top of Dark's house staring at the night's starry sky that was quickly giving away to the day's cloud filled one. Daisuke had run home and straight away got everyone into the living room where he did everything he could clean them up. The gang members where sleeping peacefully as Daisuke made his way to the roof carrying three drinks and some food.

"Knew I'd find you here," he smiled upon seeing his older brothers sitting together in silence. "So how did the fight go?"

"Same," Drey responded. That wasn't entirely true but the look on Dark's face made it quite clear that he didn't want to speak of it. Daisuke nodded and handed them their drinks and snacks. Yawning, he then curled up between Drey and Dark and closed his eyes. Dark absently stroked his hair, lost deep in his thoughts.

But when six large owls fluttered down and dropped six letters with green writing into their laps, all three boys came back to reality looking confused. The owls, undaunted by their bewilderment, took flight once again.

**A/N: **Koibito = Lover

Teme = You Bastard

**Wanted; need a beta-writer. If anyone one's interested let me know please. **

**(I like reviews, any reviews for me? =0) (makes hopeful face)**


	5. New School and Truces

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Seena58. Thanks to her I decided to continue this story. Because of my lack of reviews I figured no one was enjoying this and I should just drop it. But since Seena58 seems to really like it I will continue this story if only for her. Anyways, thanks Seena for the very nice review, I hope you (and maybe others) will enjoy this next chapter. Well on with the story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Seena58. (I highly recommend all of her stories; they are brilliant and very well done!)**

**Chapter Five: New Schools and Truces**

Two weeks later life went back to normal for The Streets and The Demons. The mysterious letters that some people had received lay forgotten in the trash. Everyone figured it was a practical joke.

"Come on, they can't expect us to believe this weirdo crap about some school to learn magic," Takeshi had complained loudly as he waved a letter around that was addressed to him. "This is totally bogus," he cleared his throat and began to read,

"Dear Mr. T. Saehara we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry... blah, blah, blah..." Takeshi waved his hand dismissively as he scanned through the rest of the letter. "The following his a list of supplies you will need... a standard set of school robes, lots of books, a wand?" Takeshi's eyes widen as he read that.

"Here that guys?" Riku snickered, "We need a wand." Everyone burst out laughing as they read through the rest of the letters in amusement.

At the Demon's headquarters they too were reading through the letters some had received.

"You will need one standard pewter cauldron," Keiji Saga laughed as he read through the letter that had been addressed to him.

"This has got to be a practical joke," Funabashi muttered throwing his letter into the trash. Everyone nodded and threw the rest of the letters away as well. Satoshi though, kept his and hid it under his pillow.

"Mail's here!" Daisuke called running into the house waving around some large envelopes. "I think it's something from the school!" Dark didn't glance up from the game of chess he was playing with Drey as Daisuke sat down and began opening the mail.

"Hmm, lets see," Daisuke ripped open a large envelope and read out loud, "

"Dear Students, "We are disappointed to inform you that due to the accident at school," Takeshi and some of the other gang members chuckled, "the school will not be reopened until next year..."

"Yes!" the Harada twins yelled and everyone else joined in. No school for a whole year, it was heaven.

"Hang on it can't be that good," Drey stopped all the cheering, "Keep reading Dai."

"Due to this," he continued, "We have relocated all students to new schools that they will attend until further notice." Everyone groaned.

"They relocated us?" Risa whined, "But to where? None of the other schools have ever wanted anything to do with anyone who goes to our school."

"Ya, they don't want a bunch of "hoodlums" tarnishing their reputations," Riku rolled her eyes.

"The following is a list of the schools student roster and where they will be attending school until further notice." Daisuke scanned down the sheet looking for the names of people in the gang. After a moment he looked up slightly confused.

"Well from what I can tell, the entire gangs going to the save school across town," everyone rolled their eyes. "Everyone that is except, Dark, Drey, Riku, Risa, Takeshi, and me."

"What? Then where are we going?" Drey demanded. Daisuke scanned the sheet again.

"I don't know, next to all our names it says undecided. It also says undecided next to, Krad, Satoshi, Draco, Saga, and Funabashi," Daisuke informed them. Drey raised an eyebrow and everyone exchanged confused looks.

"Hmm, that's everyone who got one of those weird letters," Dark mused as he moved a chess piece, "Check-mate." Drey looked and the board surprised before scowling. "Daisuke, Drey come with me." He got up and grabbed his jacket from the couch.

"Where are we going Onii-san?" Daisuke asked he and Drey followed.

"To talk with Krad," Dark turned to the rest of the members in the living room, "Guard the house until we get back."

Half an hour of walking later the three stood before The Demons headquarters.

"Oi, Krad!" Dark shouted, "Get your lazy ass down here!" They could here surprised shouts from inside as most of The Demons gang members filed out pf the house that was an exact replica of The Streets' Headquarters only with a porch.

"Krad has other things going on," Draco had appeared and everyone obediently moved aside to let him pass. "What do you want?"

"To talk to Krad," Dark snarled.

Drey intervened before something regrettable could be said or done. "We want to talk about this whole schooling situation." Draco raised his eyebrows just like Drey always did when asked a question, but Draco raised both instead of one.

"How ironic," he muttered more to himself then to them, "Krad wanted to talk about that too." He studied the three for a moment before sighing. "We'll meet you at the park in an hour," Draco suggested and Dark nodded in agreement. Gesturing to his brothers, Dark led them away.

An hour later Dark, Drey, Daisuke, Krad, Draco, and Satoshi all stood in the park facing each other. Krad was leaning against the jungle-gym bars with Draco on his left and Satoshi on his right. Dark was sitting in a swing with Daisuke in his lap and Drey leaning causally on the bar to his right.

"You guys get the notice about being transferred schools?" Dark asked skipping all pleasantries.

"Yes, most of our gang is going to be split up and sent to random schools around the city," Satoshi informed them.

"Most of ours is going to that save school across town," Drey said.

"Let me guess," Krad sighed, "You three, Takeshi, and the Harada twins aren't?"

"No idea," Dark answered, "How about you three, Saga, and Funabashi?"

"We don't know either," Krad responded, "So the question is why don't we have a place to go?"

"And why is only us and no one else?" Daisuke piped up.

Draco smiled a little, "Maybe we don't have to go to school anymore." Everyone grinned slightly at that enjoyable thought.

"I'm afraid that's not the case, Mr. Malfroy," an amused voice chuckled from next to them. Immediately Dark was standing and pushing Daisuke behind him, Drey was standing straight looking dangerous, Krad and Draco were standing side by side, fists clenched, and in front of Satoshi who had grabbed Daisuke protectively.

Drey growled when he saw the owner of the voice. "You again you perverted old kook," he hissed, "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm terribly sorry," Dumbledore said bowing slightly, "I didn't mean to startle you." Known of the boys relaxed their defensive positions as they glared at the old man.

Daisuke though, being as naïve as he was, grinned and popped out in front of Dark. "Hora, Mr. Dumbledore," he smiled, "What are you doing here?" Dark glared incredulously at his little brother as Satoshi instantly jumped forward and pulled him back behind the older boys to safety.

"Hello again Daisuke," Dumbledore smiled seemingly oblivious to the tension around him, just like Daisuke.

"We're leaving," Dark snapped. He didn't like the feel of this old man or how he was looking so happy at Daisuke. As all the boys started to leave Dumbledore spoke.

"But I thought you whished to know about your schooling situations," he said before they could even take a single step. Dumbledore received a glare from everyone except Daisuke. Dumbledore looked surprised at their hostility but continued none the less.

"You see it said undecided on your transfer notice because you and a few others have been given a rare choice to choose which school you would like to go to," he explained.

"So what does that have to so with you?" Draco demanded.

"I would like all of you to enroll at my school," he stated calmly. The boys blinked.

"You run a school?" Dark asked disbelieving.

"No, he runs that dum magic school we've been hearing about," Drey sneered.

"So you're the creepy guy who's been sending us those wacko letters?" Satoshi asked.

"'Creepy guy,' 'wacko letters,' my, my," he shook his head, "Is that what you think of myself and my school?"

"Considering what you've been spewing out about magic and what-not, yes," Krad snapped.

"Oh don't you believe in magic? No?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Let then how about a demonstration then hmm?" With that he disappeared with a swish of his cloak. Everyone started and stared and where the old man had been moments before.

"Where'd he go?" Daisuke asked.

"Right here." The boys whipped around to see Dumbledore sitting calmly on top of the jungle-gym.

"Mirrors," Satoshi blurted out, "That's nothing more then an old magician's trick down with mirrors."

"Hmm still need more convincing?" He pulled out a shiny and thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Ah yes, that will do nicely." He flicked the stick and suddenly six chairs appeared behind the boys making them fall backwards into them. Everyone looked shocked to find themselves sitting in chairs, that had quite literally, appeared out of thin air. Everyone except Daisuke looked at Satoshi for another explanation but Satoshi couldn't offer one.

"Wow," Daisuke grinned, "Can you teach me how to do that?" Dumbledore smiled kindly at the small boy.

"This would be just one of the many things that you could learn at Hogwarts," he told them. The boys exchanged glances before turning back to Dumbledore.

"We're listening," Krad said.

A few hours later the six boys sat in the park talking things over. Dumbledore was standing patiently off to the side to give them some privacy. After a long debate they finally agreed to accept his offer and give the magic school a try. Or, more accurately Dark, Daisuke, Satoshi and Krad accepted the offer. Drey and Draco only said yes so that they wouldn't be left behind. Dark called Dumbledore back over and told them their decision.

"Excellent," Dumbledore grinned, his eyes twinkling, "And I assume you will tell the others who received letters all about this?" They nodded. "Good, but there is one thing that I must make clear to you gentlemen," Dumbledore looked suddenly very serious, "I will not tolerate fighting at anytime during school. I know you each belong to your respective gangs, but I must tell you that at Hogwarts there will be no such things. You will either have to settle your difference or come to a truce while you are at school." Krad and Dark looked angry but it was not as of they hadn't been expecting that.

Dark turned to Krad looking suspicious as he held out his hand, "Truce?"

Krad also looked suspicious a moment before grabbing Dark's, "Truce." Then to everyone's surprise Krad pulled Dark to him and roughly kissed before shoving him away.

"Satoshi, Draco, lets go," Krad led the two boys away without as much as a glance back. Dark looked surprised before regaining his composure and nodding to Dumbledore.

"I suppose we'll see you soon, Drey, Daisuke come on," Dark led his brothers away who were each desperately trying not to laugh.

16


	6. Voldemort and The Order of the Phoenix

**Finally this story gets moving. This chapter is a kinda important one, ok it is an important one. Well R&R please. **

**Chapter Six: Voldemort and The Order of the Phoenix**

By the time the Dark and the others got home it was well passed midnight. Daisuke was half asleep and Drey could barely keep his eyes open. He opted for staying at Dark's house instead of going back to the Dursley's. When they arrived back most of the gang had left or else fallen asleep on the couch. Dark said they would explain things later to everyone and the three boys went to bed.

Two days later Drey was wondering around aimlessly trying not to think. He wasn't having much luck. Thoughts kept creeping into his head about all this wizarding stuff that had suddenly cropped up. Dumbledore had told them that usually kids started his school at age 11, but because of the school that they had been attending, a.k.a the one that blew up, no one had noticed the magically apt students. Apparently schools like theirs had so much conflicting energy and emotions that it was almost impossible to tell who was a wizard and who was just very angry unless you went there in person to find out. Of course no one would be able to go to every single save school and weed out those with magical gifts, but since their school was destroyed and the conflicting energy dissipated, they could know find magical students.

Drey didn't like the idea of going to a school and being surrounded by kids who knew more then him. Despite his delinquent habits, Drey was actually quite smart. He had always passed his classes in school with ease. Dark too, was smart and so probably wouldn't have a problem either. Daisuke on the other hand, he had the potential to be just as good as Drey or Dark but if the topic didn't interest him then he flunked out of it. Hopefully though, leaning magic would keep the young boys interest.

Drey was a little annoyed with Daisuke at the moment though. As far as he was concerned it was mostly his fault they were going to this school. Drey was certain Dark would have never agreed to go even if he was interested. Dark had the gang to worry about; he didn't have time to go gallivanting around the country leaning dum spells. But Daisuke had really wanted to go and Dark was incapable of telling his little brother no. All Daisuke had had to do was look at him with his ruby eyes round and hopeful and Dark immediately caved. And if Dark and Daisuke were going then Drey might as well too. He didn't want to be left behind for a whole without seeing his brothers. It of course, never occurred to the two older boys that Daisuke could go by himself, that was out of the question, hell it wasn't even in the question in the first place.

Drey growled in annoyance and suddenly came back to reality. He found that his feet had taken him to the city limits, to the junkyard to be exact. Drey raised an eyebrow in surprise; he hadn't realized how far he'd gone, being lost in his thoughts and all. Shrugging he turned to start back to Dark's house when he sensed a pair of eyes on him. Long years of living on the streets and being in one of the most powerful gangs in the city had taught him to act cool when you were being followed. Drey slowly withdrew his hands from his pockets, the only outward sign that something was wrong, and kept walking.

As he walked he could feel someone just out of sight following behind him, Drey was coming to a corner up ahead and decided now would be the perfect chance to confront his stalker. Casually turning around the corner of old cars piled high and forgotten, Drey burst in to a sprint. He quickly scaled the cars, a feat made much easier from all the times he had snuck out or in his window though a tree, and waited for his stalker to appear. Mere seconds after Drey had climbed the cars a dark figure came around the corner cautiously. The figure looked left and right and was crouched low, prepared for an attack from any direction. Any direction that is, except up.

Drey sprang from the car pile headed straight for the figure. The figure started and looked up just in time to see Drey plummet down towards him. Drey landed on top of the figure knocking him to the ground and the breath out of him. He was just about to through a punch when he noticed the figures blonde hair. He stopped in surprise and turned over a very angry looking Draco.

"Draco?" he asked incredulously, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Draco snapped, "Get of me!"

"Work here?" Drey asked standing up, "You work at the junkyard? Doing what?" Draco sighed and sat up rubbing his head where Drey had knocked him down.

"Crushing cars, watching for drug dealers and delinquents," his lips curved up in a small smirk, "Looks like I found one."

"Ha, ha," Drey grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Draco echoed him.

Drey shrugged and sat down, "I was just thinking and ended up here is all."

"What were you thinking about?"

"This whole magic situation we got ourselves into." Draco looked thoughtful and neither boy spoke for a while.

"What did your gang have to say about all of this?" Draco asked.

"Eh," Drey waved his hand, "They thought we were joking until Dark told them our decision to go. Now everyone's sitting alone and thinking quietly about what to do."

"Same with mine," Draco sighed and silence fell again.

Finally Draco broke the silence, "I would have never agreed to go if Krad hadn't said yes. And Krad would never have said yes if it hadn't been for Satoshi." Drey raised an eyebrow. "And Satoshi only said yes because Daisuke wanted to go."

"Same thing with me and Dark, we only agreed because of Daisuke," Drey smirked a little at that. For a boy who never told anyone to do anything he sure was great at getting people to do whatever he wanted.

"Dam kids," Draco muttered and Drey laughed.

"Indeed," a snakelike voice hissed at them from the darkness. Drey and Draco were immediately on their feet and standing back to back, fists raised.

"Who's there?" Draco demanded as they both searched the shadows. An evil chuckle met their ears making both boys shutter. Then, without warning Drey's head exploded with pain. He cried out and fell to his knees, certain his head had just been ripped open.

Drey was dimly aware of Draco shaking him and calling out his name, but the pain in his head- no not his head, his scar- was to overwhelming for him to be able to answer. They both heard the cruel laughter again and shuttered.

"_Stupify_," (a/n, did I spell that right? Hope so, too lazy to check it.) The malicious voice yelled and a shot of red light headed straight for Drey. Drey still unable to think because of the pain in his scar, could only sit and watch as the light shot straight at him.

At the last moment he was shoved out of the way and Draco took the hit full force in his chest. Seeing his friend's body fall lifeless to the ground was enough of a push to get Drey up. Forcing himself to forget about the pain his scar was sending through his body he picked up Draco's limp form and ran. He weaved in and out of the car piles so fast he was nothing but a blur on the surrounding landscape.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity later, Drey slowed to a stop. The pain in his scar had receded into a dull throbbing. Gasping for breath Drey turned Draco over, certain he was dead, to check his pulse. To his immense relief Draco was breathing steadily and it didn't look as though he had any wounds. He was apparently just knocked out. Drey sighed his relief and tried to wake him up, but no matter what he did, Draco didn't even so much as twitch an eye. Drey was starting to loose his cool (something that almost never happens) when he heard popping sounds all around him.

Looking around Drey discovered that about ten people had appeared out of nowhere around him. The five to his left were dressed in white robes and hooded. They reminded Drey of an old colt in America called the Kook Klux Klan that ran around in white outfits trying to "purify" the world of what they thought where dirty people. (A/N, Sorry 'bout the interruption again, but the whole KKK thing is just what I thought about when I read the descriptions of the death eaters. I mean if you think about, the two groups have a lot in common. They wear the same type of clothes and they're stupid for example...) All five had shiny sticks in their hands pointed at the other five people that had appeared. The other five consisted of four males and a girl. Unlike the others, they wore long cloaks of varying color all with a small blue phoenix on shirts just above their hearts. These five also had their wands out and fixed on the others.

Drey realized a second before it happened that these people were about to attack each other. He barley had enough time to fling himself on the ground while simultaneously covering Draco, before lights started flashing. There was a lot of shouting that Drey couldn't understand and he put one arm over his head, the other clutched Draco protectively. Suddenly a grunt was heard and someone was pulling him into a sitting position. The fight carried on around them but the figure held out a small stone to Drey.

"Quickly, touch this to get out of here," the person, a male, said.

"Where will it take me?" Despite the deadly situation around him Drey was still trying to be cautious.

"Never mind that boy," the man growled, "It will take you somewhere safe." A stray jet of light flew passed the two, almost hitting Drey. "Go!" Praying that he wouldn't regret this later, Dray grabbed Draco's wrist and then touched the stone. He felt a jerk behind his navel and was suddenly lost in a spinning whirlwind.

When the whirlwind died down he felt his feet hit solid ground with a thump. Not prepared for such an abrupt landing Drey tripped and fell. He shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times to get rid of the dizziness and feeling of nausea. When Drey managed to look around he found himself in a small kitchen. He registered dimly that there was no table before someone walked up to him smiling kindly.

"Are you all right Harry?" the person asked. Normally Drey would have lashed out for someone calling him that but at the moment it didn't even register in his mind.

"Where am I?" he demanded hoping no one could hear the fear in his voice.

The person grinned, "Welcome Harry Potter, to the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix." Drey raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Forget this, he thought to himself. There was way too much going on for him to take in all at once.

"Oh," he said out loud before allowing the blissful darkness to take him where it would.

**Oops, cliffhanger, heh heh, sorry. Did anyone like? Dislike? Let me know, please?**


	7. TheBoyWhoLived and The Weasleys

**Chapter Seven: The-Boy-Who-Lived and The Weasleys**

Drey woke slowly the next day with a splitting headache. He felt like he did after the time when he was nine and had let Dark convince him that wine couldn't get you drunk and they had both had a bottle each. Drey had wanted to murder Dark and probably would have if not for the fact he was passed out in bed for twelve days with a killer hang over. Needless to say, Drey felt like shit.

Gradually opening his eyes Drey found himself in a room unfamiliar to him. While this would have scared most other people Drey wasn't too worried. He was used to waking up in places he didn't recognize mainly because after fights or wild parties he was never able to make it home before collapsing. That's what Drey figured had happened it must have been one hell of a party since he couldn't remember a thing.

Sighing and getting up Drey realized he wasn't warring a shirt. Thank goodness he still had his pants on but looking around he could not locate the rest of his clothes. That's when Drey noticed another bed in the room. The room consisted of only two beds, one window that was firmly locked, an empty picture frame, and a single door. On the bed was a sleeping Draco who looked fine physically.

_Hold on, what is Draco doing here?_ Drey thought then suddenly remembered.

"I knew I'd regret touching that thing," Drey muttered allowed. He quickly crossed to Draco and gently tried to shake him awake. Draco just grumbled something incoherent and turned over. Drey scowled and reached over to his bed, grabbing his pillow. He then held the pillow firmly over Draco's face until the boy began to thrash around and threw Drey off himself.

"What the hell are doing?" Draco demanded coughing.

"Waking you up," Drey shrugged, unconcerned with the fact that he could have killed Draco by smothering him with a pillow.

Draco glared at him before asking, "So where are we?"

"The headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix," Drey answered remembering the person who had spoken to him before he fainted- cough passed out, men don't faint- last night.

"What's The Order of the Phoenix?" Draco asked.

"No idea," Drey shrugged.

"What are we doing here?"

"No idea."

"How'd we get here?"

"No idea."

"Do you know anything about our current situation?" Draco demanded annoyed.

"Nope, just that I can't find my shirt," Drey said pleasantly. He wasn't worried too much about where they were or why. Now that Draco was awake and fine they could leave and head back home.

"Well let's get out of here," Draco suggested as if reading Drey's thoughts. "Dark and Krad are going to throw a fit when we get back." Drey nodded and stood before going to the window. Drey tried to pick the lock and was very surprised to find he couldn't. Raising an eyebrow in mild annoyance Drey tried again.

"What is our katio unable to pick a little lock?" Draco sneered. Drey glared at him.

"If you're so special then you do it," Drey mock bowed Draco to the window. Draco instead of trying to pick, pulled out a metal pocket knife engraved with white wings; the trademark of The Demons. He lifted the knife and with all his might smashed the window.

It took both Drey and Draco an entire minute to realize that Draco was sprawled on the floor and the window was completely intact; there wasn't so much as a dent where Draco had hit it. Draco had tried to smash the window only to hit some sort of barrier and get thrown back onto the floor where he was now sitting in disbelief looking at the window.

"How the hell did that happen?" he demanded but Drey just shook his head. He had no more idea then the other boy.

"Looks like we use the door," Drey said pulling Draco to his feet. Draco nodded before blushing.

"What?" Drey demanded as Draco blushed.

"Here," Draco growled and took off his jacket before roughly shoving towards Drey, "Until you find your shirt." Drey looked at the offered jacket and grinned widely in a very Dark-like way.

"Ah, you're always looking out for me aren't you?" he snickered remembering how before the gang split Draco had always taken the time to make sure Drey was watched after. Krad had always done the same for Dark too.

"No, it's just you walking down the street half naked would draw to much attention," Draco snapped trying desperately to get his blush under control. Before Drey could answer the door opened and a boy with red hair and freckles stood there looking surprised. The boy was tall and lanky and wore clothes that looked like they had been bought from the Salvation Army.

"Oh good you're awake," the boy said getting over his shock and smiling, "My mum will be happy. She's been going nuts over you two." Draco and Drey exchanged glances. "Well since your up, breakfast is ready downstairs just try to be quiet coming down so you don't wake anything up." With that the red head disappeared into the hall.

"So much for a quick getaway," Drey muttered, "What do ya think?"

"Well I am kinda hungry and we don't know how long it will take us to get home," Draco mused, "So I suppose it would be smart to get at least one meal under our belts before we take off." Drey nodded and led the way out of the room.

The hallway went two directions. To the left were stairs leading down and to the right were three more rooms and stairs leading up. Figuring that the kitchen would be downstairs, Drey turned left followed by Draco. Despite the red head's kind appearance and words they were both still on edge. They walked close together each on guard, ready to fight.

Making it down the stairs they found a small room that looked like an entrance way. The front door was closed but left unlocked, and directly across from it was huge curtains moth eaten and falling apart. Drey raised a curious eyebrow and went to take a closer look at the curtains. He was about to open them when Draco grabbed his wrist and glared at him warningly. Drey glared back in annoyance and headed to the only other door.

Walking in the two were met with a large kitchen, large enough to hold at least twenty people. It had a pantry to the left, a sink, and a refrigerator **(Do wizards have refrigerators?)** to the right. In the center was a long table with many chairs. The chairs were currently occupied by numerous people, most with red hair.

"See here they are mum," the same red haired boy they'd met earlier announced when he noticed Drey and Draco. A plumb woman with curly red hair wearing an apron turned from where she was making breakfast. She smiled happily as she saw the boys.

"Oh good, I'm glad you both awake," she grinned, "Take a seat at the table while I finish up breakfast." With that she returned to her work. Drey and Draco exchanged glances before shrugging and taking two empty chairs next to each other.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George," another boy with red hair and freckles introduced himself and his identical twin sitting next to him.

"And this is our younger brother Ron," George took up the introductions without missing a beat and pointing at the red head who they'd met earlier, "And our younger sister Ginny." Ginny also had curly red hair and freckles.

"These are our older brothers Bill and Charlie," Fred continued on, "And this is Ron's girlfriend Hermione." Fred pointed at a girl with thick blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. At being called Ron's girlfriend she promptly blushed before glaring at the twins who were smirking wickedly.

"And that's our mum, Molly," George finished as Molly began serving everyone food.

"Nice to meet you all," Draco said politely while Drey was trying to remember everyone's names. "I'm Draco and this is Drey."

"Who is?" Fred asked looking around.

"Who is what?" Draco asked looking confused as he started to eat.

"Who is Drey?" George clarified. Drey, who was currently pouring himself something to drink, raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

Draco, who also seemed annoyed, pointed at Drey, "He is."

Everyone stared in surprise before the twins blurted out, "No, that's Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived." Drey spit his drink back into his cup and looked ready to kill the twin boys. Draco also looked surprised but quickly put his hand on Drey's shoulder to restrain him.

"And how the hell would you know that?" Drey snapped. It was the third time this month that someone, a complete stranger none-the-less, had known his real name. Everyone exchanged nervous glances that only succeed in Drey's scowl deepening.

"Well the...your...your scare," Ron whispered dramatically.

"What about it?" Drey demanded sounding just as angry as he looked. Everyone exchanges nervous looks again.

"Well it is the scare that you got from you-know-who right?" Fred asked.

"No," Drey snapped having no idea what the boy was talking about. Everyone looked at each other again.

"You-know-who?" Draco asked.

"Ya you-know-who," George repeated, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord?" Draco shook his head confused as did Drey. The kitchen occupants traded looks again but before anymore could be said the kitchen door opened with a bang reviling two very disgruntled looking people.

The first person had pale skin and long black hair. His face looked worn out but full of life at the same time. His eyes where a happy brown color but had a dead, haunted look behind them. The second person was young but looked like he had aged quickly in a very short amount of time. He had short graying hair and grey eyes.The men threw down their cloaks on empty chairs each looking rather windblown.

"Welcome back, Sirius, Remus," Molly greeted and quickly started making them plates, "Did all go well?" The black haired man just snorted.

"Everything went fine until someone here decided to be a cocky hot head and transform in front of a muggle girl," the other man grumbled.

"Dam it Remus I didn't know she was there," the black haired man who had now been identified as Sirius snapped. "And besides we caught her and charmed her memory so there was no harm done."

"We wouldn't have had to charm her memory if you had just done what you were told and not transformed in the first place," Remus shot back.

"Oh this is all my fault now is it?" Sirius demanded glaring at the other.

"Yes it is," Remus responded with a glare of his own. The two continued bickering and Drey looked at Draco confused.

"You get any of that?" He asked, Draco shook his head negative, "Me neither." Molly cleared her throat loudly interrupting the two's argument.

"Sirius, Remus, I believe there's someone here that you two have been waiting a very long time to meet," Molly said kindly smiling and directing her gaze at Drey. Drey immediately tensed up and felt Draco do the same next to him. Sirius and Remus followed her gaze to Drey still looking angry. But when they met Drey's green eyes both sucked in surprised breaths.

"My god," Sirius breathed, "You look just like him."

"Except the eyes," Remus muttered, "Lily's eyes." Before Drey could do anything to stop him, Sirius had crossed to him with two strides and enveloped Drey in a tight hug. Drey's eyes widen to saucers and he hissed, very, very, very angry.

In the time it took one to blink, Drey had pushed Sirius away, grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder onto the table sending food and plates scattering. Drey backed away from a very confused Sirius on the table followed quickly by Draco who looked just as angry as Drey did about being hugged by a complete stranger. The only people allowed to hug Drey was Dark or Daisuke, and that was very rare.

"We are leaving," Drey hissed to Draco who nodded and turned to the door only to find Remus blocking the way.

"Move," Draco growled dangerously to the older man. Sirius scrambled off the table, food clinging to his back. And looked at Drey with something akin to hurt in his eyes.

"Harry..." Sirius began but that was the last straw for Drey.

"That's it!" He shouted, "Next person to call me Harry is getting a free trip to the hospital!" Having a bunch of strange looking people know his name because of a scare on his head had been bad enough, but being hugged by some complete stranger and Drey had finally snapped.

Drey turned abruptly to Remus in the doorway. "Move or I will move you," he threatened. When Remus opened his mouth to speak Draco didn't even wait to here what was going to be said. He quickly punched the man in the jaw- not hard though- and sent him stumbling backwards out of their way.

"Gochisousama," Drey muttered to Molly as he and Draco tore out of the kitchen then the house as fast as they could.

**A/N: Gochisousama- basically, "thanks for the food"**

**Ok this is a nice, short filler chapter. And for anyone that doesn't know getting drunk off whine will have you puking no matter how well you can handle you alcohol. And I'm not saying this from experience personally but I was with my friend when she got drunk off whine. Wow, not a pretty sight.**

**Anyhow, next chapter Dark, Daisuke, Krad and Satoshi will be back and Harry and Draco find who their families really are. Dark will also find out a little something about his and Daisuke's parents death...**

**Also: Wanted Beta-reader. Anybody interested, let me know.**


	8. The Death Eater Claims His Son and Daisu...

**Chapter Eight: The Death Eater Claims His Son And Daisuke Is Lost**

Drey and Draco had been running for ten minutes straight and neither one felt the need to slow down. Both were breathing a little faster then normal but years of being in gangs had boosted their stamina so that they didn't need to stop for breath until they reached the edge of the suburban area they were currently in. A house to their left had very tall hedges that Draco immediately hid behind, dragging Drey with him. They both sat listening for sounds of pursuit. When none came they both finally relaxed.

Draco looked concernedly over at Drey. Drey's face was flushed red and he was hugging his knees to his chest. His face wore a mask of anger but his eyes told Draco the truth; Drey was scared. Draco couldn't blame him, waking up in a strange house then being hugged by a complete stranger, it was too much like that night so long ago. Draco shivered at the thought of it.

"You cold?" Drey asked noticing Draco shivered. Draco shook his head.

"Confused," he responded. Drey nodded in agreement. "We should find a phone and call the guys," Draco suggested, "They probably want to kill us by now."

"Right, but do you recognize this place?" Drey asked.

"It's the suburbs. All the suburbs are same as far as I can tell."

"Well, after we find a phone we should probably find out where we are then head straight home," Drey crawled to the edge of the hedges and peered out. "No one's coming as far as I can tell, let's go." The two boys slipped out from behind the hedges and ran down the street. Neither boy noticed the soft swish off cloak as a man dressed in white made to follow them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark was storming down the street where Drey's Aunt and Uncle lived. He was intent on causing Drey lots of pain when he got hold of him. First he ditched out and left Dark to explain all about Hogwarts to the gang, and then he didn't even come back that night. When Dark got hold of Drey he was going to wish that they'd never met.

Dark stalked up to the Dursley's house only to see Mr. Dursley walking out the door to go to work. Dark growled in disgust at the fat man walking down the steps.

"Hora!" Dark yelled getting the man's attention. Mr. Dursley looked up confused before scowling upon seeing who Dark was.

"What do you want?" He snapped rudely. Dark resisted the urge to punch the man.

"I'm looking for brother, where is he?" Dark demanded angrily. Dark had come looking for Drey enough times so that Mr. Dursley knew who he was talking about.

"How should I know?" Mr. Dursley snapped. "It hasn't been back here for weeks."

_Not that you're complaining, right Dursley?_ Dark thought wickedly. "Fine," Dark grumbled turning to leave. But before he did, he turned back to Mr. Dursley. "It?" He repeated. Then before Mr. Dursley could react Dark punched him right in the nose. He fell into his car, nose bleeding as Dark walked calmly away. He may be pissed off at Drey but that didn't mean he would let anyone disrespect him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco and Drey had knocked on three different houses before they finally found someone who let them use their phone. It was a little old lady who said she was more then happy to help and had even offered them a tray of cookies while they called. Having not had anything to eat for quite a while (they hadn't taken more then two bites at breakfast before Sirius had walked in and they left) both said thank you and hungrily devoured the cookies, much to the old lady's enjoyment.

Draco called his home first and Satoshi answered. Satoshi started to yell at him for taking off like he did and informed him that Krad was out looking for him right now. He also said Krad was pissed and would probably be beating him to a bloody pulp when he saw him next. Draco flinched at that thought and quickly told Satoshi he was on his way back now. Satoshi promised to pass the message on to Krad and then hung up.

Draco handed Drey the phone, or tried to anyways. Drey was happily munching on a cookie and looking like he was in heaven without a care in the world. Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I assume you like cookies?" He teased. Drey stopped munching long enough to look at Draco and smile.

"Yes, I love them. Especially homemade cookies," he answered and shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth. The old lady heard this and beamed. Draco laughed at how something as simple as a cookie could make the other boy forget all his worries and handed Drey the phone.

Drey dialed the number and waited while it rang. After a minute Daisuke happily answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked cheerfully.

"Mhsmsdfuchsfgh," Drey tried to talk but his mouth was so full from eating cookies all that came out was garbled sounds.

"What?" Daisuke asked clearly confused. In the background Drey could here the door open and slam shut and voices talking.

Drey swallowed the food in his mouth with an audible gulp and tried again. "Daisuke, it's Drey."

"Oh, hora Drey, you know everyone's been trying to find you?" Daisuke chatted pleasantly.

"Ya, I know, let me talk to Dark," Drey sighed.

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend that Oni-san," Daisuke muttered. "Dark is in a very bad mood right now." Drey made face, that wasn't what he needed to hear.

"Let me talk to him anyways." Drey could here Daisuke calling for Dark and a moment later Dark's voice came on the phone.

"You have five seconds to give me a very good reason not to kill you," Dark's voice was low and sounded dangerous.

"Itwasn'tmyfaultfirstsomecreepyguyattackedmeandDracothenabunchofpeopleinweirdoutfitsattackedusandabunchofotherpeoplesavedusithinkthenweendedupinsomestrangehousewheresomecompletestrangerhuggedmeandeveryonekeptcallingmeHarryPotterbecauseofthescaronmyforeheadandthentheywouldn'tletusleavesowehadtofightourwayout.thenwecouldn'tfindaphonetocallyoubutwefianallydidandthisreallyniceladymadecookiesforusandthenicalledyouandstartedtalkingreallyfastandyouknowtherest." Drey took a deep breath as he finished speaking. On the other end of the phone Dark blinked. (A/N: Heh, did you get all that?)

"Ok now say all that again but slower this time," he ordered. Drey did and once he was finished he could hear Dark muttering angrily to himself.

"Kimi wa doko desu ka?" He finally asked. Drey looked at Draco who was sitting patiently waiting for him to finish.

"Where are we?" Drey asked. Draco shrugged he had no more idea then Drey did.

"You in Rhubarb City number 8 Cherry Lane," the old lady suddenly spoke up. (A/N: I was eating Rhubarb pie with a cherry on top when I wrote that.) Drey nodded his thanks to the lady and relayed the message to Dark.

"Rhubarb City?!" He shouted, "That's over fifty miles away! How did you get that far in one night?!" Drey flinched at Dark's shouting.

"I don't know," he muttered lamely.

"Sou ka na?" Dark demanded skeptically. "Fine, both of you stay there. I'm going to get Krad and then we're coming to get you both." Drey gulped that could be taken two ways.

"Fine we'll be here."

The old lady, Martha, was happy to let Drey and Draco wait at her house for their friends. She said that she lived alone and had no family to invite over to visit. Martha was kind enough to make them all a nice lunch of goulash and macaroni and cheese. Martha said it had been very long since she had made anyone a meal and Drey was only too happy to provide her with an excuse to make food.

It was almost five when Draco commented that Dark and Krad would probably be there soon. Drey, who was talking to Martha and munching on another cookie, nodded at him then turned his attention back to the old lady. For some reason Drey and the women hit it off, she was like a grandmother to him. Drey couldn't help but like the old lady and felt sorry that she was all alone.

At five thirty they heard a knock on the door. Draco answered it and found Dark and Krad standing there looking pissed. But to his surprise Satoshi and Daisuke were also standing with their brothers. A small sigh of relief escaped Draco, with the little brothers there he would get to live a while longer. Dark and Krad would never beat anyone up in front of them, especially Daisuke.

"Let's go," Krad snapped, ignoring all pleasantries. Draco flinched at his harsh tone and went to go get Drey. Drey was saying goodbye to Martha and thanking her for all her help. She said it was her pleasure and if they ever felt like stopping by they were welcome at anytime. Draco and Drey thanked her once more and left.

Dark and Krad led the way down the street seething. Draco and Drey made sure that Satoshi and Daisuke stayed between themselves and the stronger boys. Satoshi seemed a little annoyed at this but said nothing and Daisuke just bounced happily along completely oblivious to everything around him. The tension grew until Drey finally couldn't take it any more and decided to try and break the awkward silence.

"So how we getten back home?" He dared asked. He received two angry glares in response and immediately shut up.

"The train," Daisuke exclaimed. "We are taking the train!" They turned down a road to find it completely deserted. There wasn't a sign of people anywhere. A cold, anonymous wind blew sending a piece of paper skittering across the road before them. Daisuke stopped bouncing and looked at the road wide eyed.

"We shouldn't go that way," he whispered, uncharacteristically serious. Dark glanced at his brother with concern.

"If we double back and swing around, will we have enough time to make our train?" Krad asked Satoshi. He too felt like they should avoid this road, something wasn't right.

Satoshi shook his head, "We'd miss it and ours is the last one for the day."

"Fine, let's get going then," Drey muttered. "The sooner we're gone from here the better." Everyone nodded their agreement and began walking. Daisuke shifted closer to Dark and Satoshi moved closer to Krad. Drey and Draco walked out to the sides a little to be able to intercept any attacks that came their way.

They were halfway down the street when Dark suddenly stopped. "Why do I feel like we just walked into an ambush?"

"Because you did," a high-pitched voice sneered. Everyone immediately formed a circle pushing Daisuke and Satoshi inside it were they would be safe. Then, without warning, Drey's scar seared with pain. He fell to one knee as loud, cracking sounds could be heard.

For the second time in two days, Drey found himself surrounded by strange people. Once again there were some in white robes and others in cloaks with blue phoenixes on them. This time though, there were around fifteen in white and only seven in cloaks. You didn't have to be a genius to know that they were outnumbered.

"Ah if it isn't the infamous Phoenix Order," the same high-pitched voice that had spoken earlier snickered.

"Bellatrix, how unpleasant to see you again," a man with a blue phoenix cape sneered. Drey recognized him to be Sirius, the man who had tried to hug him earlier that day. Next to him was Remus, then also Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and someone Drey hadn't met before. The newcomers face was distorted by scars and a chunk of his nose was missing. He had one normal eye and another eye that was constantly moving, as if it had a mind of its own.

Everyone had shiny sticks drawn and pointed at each other, well almost at each other. Drey and the others stood directly between the two opposing groups. If either side wanted to get to the other they would have to go through them. Drey didn't want to know what would happen if they did. Dark and Krad apparently had had the same thought.

"I agree _cousin_," Bellatrix hissed, "So how about we finish this so we won't keep bumping into each other?"

"Fine with me," Sirius growled back sounding much like a dog.

"Right then you all just have fun fighting and we'll get out of the way," Dark muttered hoping that by some miracle they would let them. No such chance.

"Oh you're not going anywhere," Bellatrix pointed her wand right at Dark who stiffened. "You'll be coming with us."

"Wait, if we're not going anywhere how can we then go somewhere with you?" Daisuke asked wide eyed and confused.

"Count on you Dai to ask the real important questions," Draco muttered, amused despite the dangerous situation they were in. Before anymore could be said Dark grabbed Daisuke and dove to the right followed by Drey. Krad moved at the same time as he, Satoshi, and Draco dove to the left. And with that the fight was on.

Flashes of different colored light shot in all directions. Dark, Drey and Daisuke huddle behind some old boxes as shouting came from everywhere.

"So which side are we on?" Dark had to shout to be heard over the noise of the fight.

"Why are you asking me? Neither as far as I know but I can definitely say I don't like the ones in white or the one guy with the cloak that was talking," Drey yelled back. Dark nodded and moved into a crouching position. He peered around the boxes and saw Krad and his brothers hiding behind some barrels. Looking around he noticed that the people with the cloaks were having a hard time and were outnumbered. The people in white seemed not to be taking the fight seriously; in fact they seemed almost bored.

"We're going after the white ones first," Dark announced sitting back down, "If a cloak gets in your way take them out, otherwise leave them alone." Drey nodded his understanding.

"Daisuke, I want you to stay here and not move no matter what. Got it?" Dark demanded. Although Daisuke looked scared he nodded scooted back against the wall they were next to. Unexpectedly they heard a loud crash and pained shouts. The barrels Krad and the others had been hiding behind had been hit with a jet of red light causing them to explode. Krad, Satoshi, and Draco were lying on the ground winded and defenseless.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke yelled. Drey and Dark instantly shot out from their hiding space towards their fallen friends. Someone in white was standing over Draco but with lighting speed Drey knocked the person away with a swift right hook. Dark was helping Krad to his feet and Drey helped Satoshi scramble up. Before they knew lights were flying straight at them and all five were diving this way and that to avoid being hit.

In all the chaos Drey lost track of Dark and ended up fighting side by side with Krad. The two plunged recklessly forward trying to get close enough to attack. Drey took out one person and Krad took out two more. This gave Drey the opportunity to look for his friends. Dark and Satoshi were fighting together a little ways ahead of him and Krad. Draco was back farther near to where Daisuke was hiding. He was fighting two people in white and didn't notice a third sneaking up behind him.

"Draco, your back!" Drey shouted trying to get his attention. Draco knocked one person he was fighting and dodged a curse. The curse flew past Draco and hit the boxes Daisuke was hiding behind, making them explode. Daisuke was sent flying backwards in the air.

"Daisuke!" Dark shouted in fear. He and Drey tried to get to him but more people in white kept getting in the way.

Draco had seen Daisuke and was at his side instantly. He picked him up and attempted to run away from the fight to safety but was stopped by another person. He tried to turn the other way but loud cracking sounds were heard and he was surrounded by six people in white. Even if Draco hadn't been carrying Daisuke he couldn't have beaten them all. He was hit by red lights and crumbled to the ground as one person grabbed his arm and disappeared, taking Daisuke and Draco with him.

"Malfoy we got him, lets go!" Drey heard someone shout. Without warning all the people in white disappeared with loud cracking sounds. Dark ran to where he'd last seen Daisuke, looking around desperately for his brother even though he had seen him disappear.

Drey walked up behind him looking lost. How could they have let this happen? They lost Daisuke and Draco before anyone could blink. Why hadn't Drey stayed close to Daisuke and Draco so that he could protect them? Satoshi and Krad were also staring wide eyed at the place the two had disappeared.

"Malfoy," Dark muttered. "Malfoy." _No it couldn't be, _Dark thought eyes widening, Malfoy was the name of the person who had killed his mother.

**A/N: Hora- hey**

**Kimi wa doko desu ka- where are you?**

**Sou ka na- is that so?**

**Egad! That was a long chapter! I had to make up for the shortness of the last one. There are so many places I could have ended it and made cliffhangers but I didn't. Why? Because I despise cliffhanger unless the next chapter is already done and ready to read. Here's a little tid-bit about Dark that I probably should have mentioned earlier, he only speaks Japanese when he's very angry or annoyed. Let's face it they can't be talking Japanese in and English country; no one would know what they are where saying. How about I answer reviews?**

**Babymar-mar I'm glad you're enjoying this. Thank-you for the review.**

**Raifiel thank you for the very kind words and thanks a ton for beta-reading. **

**And everyone should read Raifiel's Digimon story because she needs more reviews.**

**Amethyst Bubble, (I just love your pen name) I glad to know you liked this enough to favorite it. And thanks a million1 for beta-reading. If you notice I took a lot of your advice. Oh and about that comment about Drey being so "touchy" that was what I was going for. There is a really good explanation behind it but I haven't said what it is yet. I'll probably tell in a few more chapters though.**

**Anyways here's a question for all readers. Does anyone like Malfoy's dad? I can take this story two ways and I want everyone's opinion. Depending on whether or not you like him I plan to make him evil or good. So everyone let me know?**

**Preview for next chapter: Drey is told how everyone knows him and see how he reacts to Sirius being his godfather. Dark blames himself for loosing his little brother and vows to hurt the ones who took him. Draco wakes up to meet his dad and Daisuke... Krad and Satoshi are also very angry about everything but unlike Dark and Drey they don't want to sit around and wait for the order to do something...**


	9. My Family and Yours

**Ok, question for readers. I want to know if you want Draco's dad to be evil or to be good. His character is introduced in this chapter and I can't decide if he should ultimately be bad, good, or a mix of the two. So let me know if you have an opinion. Thank-you and now on with the story.**

**Chapter Nine: My Family And Yours**

Dark stood in the same spot lost in his mind. Drey was standing to his left and looked as though the world had just come to an end. Satoshi and Krad were to Dark's right, Krad was gripping Satoshi's wrist so hard it looked painful, but Satoshi didn't say anything. He knew that Krad was terrified that if he let go then he would loose Satoshi too. Drey sensed someone walking up behind them and tensed.

"Harry I..." Sirius voice floated to Drey, snapping him out of his thoughts. Drey whipped around and grabbed the man by the collar roughly shoving him into the wall.

"Where is our little brother?" Dark demanded coldly as Drey pinned the man before him.

"I don't know," Sirius gasped.

"Wrong answer," Krad had stepped up by them and was drawing his fist back to deliver a punch when they heard a cracking sound.

"Mr. Hikari I must ask you to please not attack my Order members," Dumbledore had appeared accompanied by a young women with pink hair. "And Mr. Niwa, I must ask you to put Sirius down." Although it was Drey holding Sirius against the wall Dumbledore had addressed him as Niwa, not Potter. Drey looked to Dark who nodded then released Sirius who fell to the ground gasping.

"Where are our brothers?" Satoshi demanded of the old man.

"I do not know," Dumbledore stated calmly, "But I assure you we have someone trying to figure that out at this very moment." That wasn't good enough for Dark.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" he shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? WHO ARE ALL OF YOU AND WHO WERE THOSE FREAKS IN WHITE AND WHY DID THEY KIDNAP OUR BROTHERS?!" Dark was shaking with fury and fear. If anything happened to Daisuke he would never forgive himself. Drey put his arm around Dark's shoulders protectively, waiting for Dumbledore to answer the questions.

"Those are all very good questions and I will be more then happy to explain everything to you," Drey sensed a 'but' coming, "But first we must get off the streets and somewhere safe." He turned to the man with the scarred faced. "Alastor, please escort everyone back to Grimmauld Place." The scarred man nodded as Dumbledore turned back to the four boys. "As for you four, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London." With that he disappeared just as quickly as he'd come.

Alastor led them down the roads confidently. It was now that Drey noticed the man had a wooden leg that clunked every time he took a step. No one said anything but walked in silence constantly looking around for any sign of ambush. The four boys weren't worried about being jumped again though. They'd been in enough ambushes to know that once the fight was over you were fine for the rest of that day. The people in white wouldn't be back tonight. But they would be back eventually, and when they did return, the four were going to make them hurt and hurt _bad_ for daring to take their family away from them.

Draco heard soft muttering coming from around him as he slowly regained consciousness. He guessed there were only two people and that they were trying to be quiet. Both of the voices sounded young.

"He will be alright won't he?" A boy's voice asked.

"Yes, the young master is just resting," a squeaky voice answered sounding scared. "Please little master, you is not supposed to be here!" That's when Draco figured out the first voice belonged to Daisuke. Draco groaned and opened his eyes. Standing a few feet from him was the little red head.

"Daisuke?" Draco then caught a look at the person he'd been talking to. The creature was small, barely reaching past Draco's knees. It had floppy ears and wore a dirty pillowcase. It was wringing its hands together and shuffling nervously back and forth.

"Draco?" Daisuke turned when he heard his name. "You're awake! Thank goodness!" Daisuke jumped on Draco and hugged him so hard he knocked the wind out of the older boy.

"Ah, ease up kid," Draco gasped, "I'm not Dark!" Daisuke let go looking sheepish.

"Gomen," he muttered. Suddenly Daisuke's eyes filled with tears, startling Draco.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked desperately trying to calm the younger boy down.

"Dark! What if he got hurt? What if Drey or the others did?" Daisuke exclaimed. "They could need me and I'm not there to take care of them!" Daisuke started to cry and Draco sighed.

"It's ok, Dai," Draco soothed wrapping his arms around Daisuke shaking body, "Everyone's fine, they're not hurt."

He sniffed, "How do you know?"

Draco grinned, "Well, do you think they're hurt?"

"No," Daisuke replied slowly.

"Then they're not. Don't worry, Dark and Drey can take care of themselves, for a little while," Draco added quickly seeing a hurt look cross Daisuke's face. Daisuke just sniffed again and wiped his eyes. He smiled up at Draco, happy again.

"How about you?" Daisuke asked, "Are you alright? You've been asleep for a while."

"I'm fine," Draco assured him. "What about you Dai? Are you hurt? And where did you get those clothes?" Daisuke wasn't wearing the street clothes Draco remembered. In fact he was certain that the new clothes he was wearing weren't his; they were obviously richly made.

His shirt was a long sleeved top made from black silk. It had a picture of a green snake on the sleeve. His pants were flannel material and solid black with a strip of green down the sides. The clothes looked slightly too big for Daisuke's small body but otherwise looked very appealing on him.

"I'm ok," Daisuke smiled, "I have a cut on my arm though, and look it's huge!" He pulled back his sleeve reveling a bandaged arm. Draco's eyes widen as he saw his arm was completely bandaged from his shoulder down to his wrist. "And as for the clothes, I probably got them from the same person who gave you yours'."

"What?" Draco asked looking down at himself. Sure enough he wasn't wearing his street clothes anymore either. Instead Draco wore an outfit similar to Daiuske's.

He was wearing a green silk shirt that felt very comfortable on his skin. Just as Daisuke had a design on his sleeve Draco also had one, but his was a dragon. His pants were black and skin tight and made out polyester. Draco had to admit, he looked good.

"Huh, well, let's not over stay our welcome," Draco grumbled getting up. "Dai do you know the way out of here?" Daisuke shook his head.

"No but I'm sure Tally will show us," Daisuke grinned looking around. "Tally?"

"Daisuke no one's here but us," Draco pointed out at the empty room.

"But she was just here!" Daisuke exclaimed, "She's the one who let me come see you."

"Wait, you mean that thing with the floppy ears?"

"Yes, she's a house elf," Daisuke explained, "And she's been really nice to me since I woke up."

"Whatever," Draco grabbed his hand, "We don't have time to find your friend, we're leaving." Before they could take a step the door to the room swung open with a bang. A man walked confidently into the room followed by the house elf Tally.

Draco couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the man. He looked like an exact replica of Draco himself, only older. His golden hair was longer then Draco's, reaching halfway down his back. He was lean and muscular with a well toned body. His eyes were the only thing that differed the two. While Draco had beautiful blue ones the man had cold grey ones.

Daisuke, being the naive kid he was, perked up when he saw the man, "Wow Draco, he looks just like you!" Daisuke turned innocent eyes to him, "Do you know him?" Draco completely ignored Daisuke's question, instead turning his attention to the man before him.

"I assume you are the one who treated Dai and gave us these new clothes?" Draco asked calmly, even though inside he was freaking out. The man did not reply but instead only stared at Draco in wonder.

"Well?" Draco asked after a minute. The man still stared and Draco stared back. What was so dam entertaining about a staring contest? Daisuke was looking back and forth between the two confused.

"Forget it," Draco snapped finally loosing his patience, "Thanks for the help, come on Daisuke." Draco grabbed his hand again and moved towards the door. When he brushed past the man he finally seemed to come out of his daze.

"Wait Draco," he held out a hand as if he meant to grab the teenage boy but stopped, "Yes I was the one who helped you." He finished lamely. Draco raised his eyebrows at the man's strange behavior.

"Thank you," Draco repeated.

"Hai, arigatou," Daisuke perked up. The man looked at Daisuke as if just realizing he was there. Daisuke blinked at him and cocked his head cutely. (Daisuke of course didn't realize he was doing something that made him look adorable.) The man turned to Tally with a glare and Tally shrank back. Daisuke just looked more confused.

"Well, we'll just be going now," Draco said slowly and grabbing Daisuke he left the room.

"Tally make sure they are both given something to eat and show them out," Luscious ordered the quivering house elf. Tally nodded and darted out of the room to carry out her master's whishes.

When he was alone Lucius leaned back against the wall and took a shaky breath. He couldn't believe it, after all these years, his son was still alive. He was handsome too, looked exactly like his father. Lucius grinned at the thought and, not for the first time since he found his son, he whished he had known he was alive. But the boy's mother...

Lucius shook his head of such thoughts. Even if he was his son, Lucius still had a job to do. The job of a Death Eater. The fact of the matter was that his son was very close friends with Harry Potter, and for that reason alone Lucius could never reveal to Draco that he was his father. It would cause the boy too many problems. As Lucius stood at the window watching his son go, keeping a firm grip on the little red haired child, he whished things were different. If only his mother hadn't done what she did. If only he had been a better father and looked harder. If only he wasn't a Death Eater. If only...

If only he hadn't had to do what his master had ordered to be done.

Draco had a death grip on Daisuke's shoulder; he didn't want the boy to go running off. Daisuke hardly noticed though, he was busy trying to figure out where they were.

"Dai can you sense your brothers or mine?" Draco asked while keeping a constant look out.

"Sense them?" Daisuke questioned, "How do I do that?"

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You know how to do it. Just do that whole squinty eye thing and find them." Daisuke looked amused.

"'Squinty eye thing?'" He repeated giggling.

"You know what I'm talking about," Draco snapped.

"Hai and I've been trying to do that for a while now but it's not working. Do you think I can't do it anymore?" Daisuke asked looking suddenly fearful.

"No, we're probably just too far away from them for it to work," Draco sighed. "Great, now what do we do?"

"You stop complaining and come with me," A greasy voice ordered from behind them. Draco whipped around and pushed Daisuke behind him, ready to fight.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, _and how did you sneak up on us like that?_

The man before them was tall and skinny. He wore black clothes that blended in with the night. He had shoulder length, black, greasy hair and a crooked nose. He was giving Draco a calculative look before answering.

"I am Severus Snape," he answered, "And have been ordered to bring you back to headquarters." Before Draco could respond Daisuke peeked out from behind him.

"Hey, you're one of the teachers at the new school we're going to?" Daisuke asked and Snape nodded looking mildly surprised. "You feel like my brothers, I like you."

Snape blinked at the smiling boy, speechless. Draco stifled a laugh at the man's expression before turning serious again.

"What are these 'headquarters' you're talking about? Headquarters for what?" Draco demanded.

Snape glared at him, "You'll find out when you get there." With that he turned on his heal and began to walk away. He stopped though when he realized the two weren't following him. "Your _brothers,_" he sneered, "Are there and going crazy about not being able to find you. So come along, _now_." Draco still hesitated and looked down when Daisuke grabbed his hand. Daisuke looked at Snape's retreating figure then up at Draco. His ruby red eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"It's ok," he whispered in a voice nothing like his own. It sounded cold and distant, like a wraith whispering to the wind. "He means no harm and isn't lying about our brothers." Any doubt Draco still harbored was immediately banished. Whenever Daisuke looked and talked like this he was always right. Well, at least he had never been wrong yet. No one knew what he did, let alone how he did it, but they had come to trust Daisuke's strange predictions. Draco quickly walked after Snape pulling Daisuke behind him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Drey was sitting on the bed upstairs in Sirius' house, which also happened to be the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, that he had been told he could use. He had so much stuff running through his head he was sure it was going to explode. Dark was sitting at the foot of the bed looking exactly how Drey felt. Satoshi and Krad had left a while ago with an order member the minute they had been told that Draco and Daisuke had been found. Drey and Dark wanted to go as well but had opted to stay to hear Dumbledore's explanation.

It had taken two solid hours to explain everything satisfactorily to Dark and Drey, and still the two boys couldn't believe everything they'd been told. And to top it all off, they also had to tell everything to Krad and the others when they got back. Molly Weasley had been nice enough to set up beds for them in a spare bedroom. Both Dark and Drey were trying to figure out how to explain everything to the others when they couldn't explain it to themselves.

Dark suddenly growled and punched the bed, "This is bullshit," he muttered. Drey couldn't agree more.

"Which part in particular are you yelling about?" Drey asked.

"All of it! How could've a war started right in front of us and we not know about it?" Dark demanded, referring to the war that was currently being fought against Dumbledore and the Order against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Who knows," Drey mumbled. Dark suddenly sat up straight.

"Daisuke," he said before tearing out of the room, Drey right on his heels.

Ron opened the kitchen door to go get Drey and Dark but just as he did the two boys practically flew down the stairs. He quickly stepped aside as they ran past him into the kitchen. Wondering how they'd know their brothers were back he followed them in.

Dark picked up Daisuke and was hugging him. He released him only to have Drey pull him into another tight hug. Daisuke just smiled and hugged his brothers back, happy to be with them again. Drey released Daisuke and saw Draco standing with his brothers who had already done the happy greeting bit.

"Okaeri nasai," Drey smiled to him and Dark echoed the greeting. Draco smiled and nodded.

"Daisuke has a cut on his arm but it was treated and taken care already," Draco informed the two. Of course neither boy heard any of what he said after "arm" and were immediately fussing over him like mother hens. Daisuke shot Draco an annoyed glance before showing them his arm.

Once Dark and Drey were convinced he was fine, Dark turned to Draco. "So what happened?" He asked, "Where'd you guys go?" Draco shrugged and shook his head confused.

"I'm not sure," he answered then went on to explain everything that happened.

"Ok, definitely remember to avoid that creepy guy," Dark said when Draco had finished his story.

"Sounds like a pervert," Drey muttered. Draco only shrugged.

"He was sad," Daisuke spoke up, "He was sad and lonely and filled with regrets, lots of regrets." Everyone turned to him and Dark was just about ask how he know that when he caught the look in his brothers eyes. They were glazed and unfocused again and his voice cold and distant. The boys didn't bother to question him but the Weasleys, who had been sitting quietly listening to them, did decide to ask.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, staring at the little boy. Daisuke turned blank eyes towards him. Ron started when he saw them but quickly recovered.

"He just does," Satoshi snapped from his place next to Krad. Krad could sense everyone's annoyance at the interruption of their conversation and decided it would best be finished in private.

"Do you have a room we could go and speak in private?" Krad asked politely addressing Mrs. Weasley.

"Ya we do," instead it was Dark who answered. "Come on," he jerked his head towards the door and led them away.

Dark led them to the room Mrs. Weasley had said they could use. He shut the door and locked it to give them more privacy.

"Speak Japanese," Dark ordered as he moved to sit down, "Those twins down stairs have some pretty impressive ways of eavesdropping." Draco raised his eyebrows in unspoken question.

"When the Order people were explaining everything to us they were listening hoping to find out something new," Drey explained in Japanese. The others just nodded and also began speaking in Japanese. (A/N: Ya I'm not putting this in Japanese for three reasons, one it would take way too long, two my Japanese is very limited, and three not everyone can read Japanese. So forgive me? Now back to the story!)

"So start explaining," Krad ordered sitting on the second bed of the room. Draco and Satoshi sat next to him. Daisuke was sitting on Dark's lap and Drey was next to Dark on the bed. Dark and Drey exchanged a glance that clearly said where do we start?

"Well where to start?" Dark muttered. "I guess you should know that the people in white, the ones who grabbed you two," he indicated Daisuke and Draco, "Are called Death Eaters. They serve the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Who?" Satoshi asked.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort also known as you-know-who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Drey responded. Everyone but Dark looked at him confused. "No one will call him by his name. It's like they're afraid that he'll appear and kill them if they say it."

"Most people also flinch when you say the name," Dark added, "Apparently only really kick ass wizards like Dumbledore dare to speak it."

"That's pathetic," Krad muttered.

"But effective," Satoshi commented, "What better way to gain power then through fear?"

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Daisuke piped up. (A/N: Yes I took that from the books, so no yelling at me for it!) Dark grinned at his brother's sudden spurt of philosophy.

"Right so who is this Voldemort fellow?" Krad asked getting back on track.

"Fifty years ago he was a wizard with a whole lot of power," Dark began, "He used all his power to try to conquer the magical world and killed anyone who stood in his way."

Drey continued for Dark, "He was so cruel and evil to everyone, including his followers, that eventually everyone began to fear even the mention of his name. Not even his Death Eaters dared use it, instead the calling him Dark Lord."

Dark took over again, "The Dark Lord single handedly brought the wizarding world to its knees. The only thing stopping him from succeeding in taking over was The Order of the Phoenix. The Order was founded by the only person the Dark Lord ever feared, Albus Dumbledore."

"The old cook?" Satoshi interrupted, Dark and Drey nodded.

"But despite the Order's attempts to stop him the Dark Lord was too powerful," Drey continued, "His Death Eaters were picking off the Order members one by one. No matter how hard they fought back the Dark Lord always won."

"So they never beat him?" Krad asked.

"Oh no he was beaten eventually, about fifteen years ago," Drey muttered looking annoyed.

"Who beat him, Dumbledore?" Satoshi asked. Dark glanced at Drey who was looking sullenly at the ground.

"No, not exactly," Dark said slowly, when Drey made no move to stop him from telling this particular part of the story he continued. "It was actually a little baby that did him in. The wizarding world named his as the-boy-who-lived." Krad and Satoshi each wore a look that plainly said they thought that was stupid, Draco however looked thoughtful.

"The-boy-who-lived? Hang on," Draco looked at Drey, "That's what those red haired twins called you when we first met them." Drey determinedly stared out the window.

Dark continued, "The Dark Lord had some sort of vendetta against one family in particular, the Potters." Everyone blinked in surprise and looked at Drey as Dark continued. "Well one night he decided to kill this family and attacked the Potter's house. He murdered the husband and his wife then tried to kill their one year old child."

"Tried?" Krad asked.

"Yes tried," Drey suddenly snapped surprising everyone, "He tried to kill me but he couldn't. He used the same curse on me that murdered my mum and dad but instead of killing me it bounced off and hit him." Drey fell silent again and Dark took up the story.

"When the curse bounced back at him it broke the Dark Lord's powers. He was left without magic or a body and had to survive by possessing animals and sometimes evil souled humans.

"In one night he was left with nothing and his followers were scattered. The Dark Lord's reign of terror had come to an end," Dark finished. There was silence while everyone thought and Drey fumed silently.

"So why do they call Drey the-boy-who-lived?" Satoshi asked.

"Because the curse that was used is called _Advada Kedavra_, the killing curse. No one has ever survived being hit with it and it's impossible to block."

"So then how did Drey live?" Draco asked Dark but he was looking at Drey.

"No one knows," it was surprisingly Drey who answered, "All they know is that it failed and left me with this scar." He rubbed his scar on his forehead, "Right here is the exact spot where the curse hit me." No one really knew what to say so everyone was quiet again.

"Tell us about this Sirius person," Draco spoke up, "Why did he hug you before?"

Drey gave them a bittersweet smirk, "He's apparently my godfather." Draco raised his eyebrows in shock. "He was my dad's best friend, they were like brothers actually. So when I was born my dad named him my godfather."

"So then why have you've been in foster care instead of with this guy?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh, because he's been in prison for murdering the guy who betrayed my parents to Voldemort," Drey explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

"The Potters went into hiding when they found out Voldemort was after them and the only person who knew where they were betrayed their hiding spot to him," Dark added.

"Sirius wanted to get revenge on the guy but when he finally caught up with him he got tricked. The guy, Peter, blew up half a street killing thirteen people and making it look like Sirius did it. Peter then changed into a rat, because he can apparently do that, and ran off. So when authorities got there it looked like Sirius had blown the street up killing all those people and Peter. He was sent to prison for it only to escape thirteen years later and fulfill his revenge."

"Fulfill his revenge?" Krad echoed.

"Well Peter could change into a rat so for thirteen years he lived as the Weasley's pet rat. When Sirius found out he broke out of jail tracked down the rat and killed him. Well actually he didn't kill him, he tried to, but the man threw himself off a cliff and killed himself," Dark finished the story.

"Nice," Satoshi muttered sarcastically.

"Ain't it?" Drey added, just as sarcastic.

"All right, there's still one thing bugging me," Krad began, "If Voldemort's powers were broken and his supporters scattered, how did he return?"

"No one knows," Drey answered, "They think it has something to do with dark magic but no one is certain."

"He kinda just reappeared and started killing people," Dark stated.

"Oh how pleasant," Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Is not," Daisuke said looking surprised and hurt that his best friend could say such a thing.

"Dai, he was being sarcastic," Dark whispered to his naive brother.

"I knew that," Daisuke looked embarrassed. The five grinned and Dark gave Daisuke a playful hug. What would they do without this adorable kid to cheer them up?

"We should go to bed," Drey suggested yawning, "It's been a very interesting day and I'm exhausted."

"Interesting?" Satoshi snorted, "Oh, ya very interesting. First we wake up to find you two..." he gestured to Drey and Draco, "...are missing. Then we have to come get you from some old ladies house..."

"Then walk straight into an ambush," Krad continued, "And you two get kidnapped this time," he waved at Draco and Daisuke.

"Then we finally all get back together again only to have our world messed up by finding out you..." he pointed at Drey, "Are some sort of "oseizonsha" to these wizards..."

"And our gangs are totally going to slaughter us for ditching like this when we see them next," Drey finished off smirking. He looked around at everyone and noticed they too, were smiling.

"So then we should enjoy our last night of pain free sleep because when we go home we will be hurt," Daisuke laughed and threw himself on his bed falling asleep within seconds. Everyone else followed suit and fell into peaceful slumber.

Well, for most of them it was peaceful anyway.

**Oseizonsha survivor**

**Okaeri nasai Welcome back**

**A/N: The end of this chapter. And let me tell you it wasn't fun to write as the other chapters. This one was basically explaining things, getting the six boys back together, and introducing Lucius. The next chapter is going to be fun because everyone's going school shopping! I'll probably bring in the other characters that are going to Hogwarts as well, (Riku and Risa, and all them). I've already started writing it so hopefully it won't take too long to get out. Well that's all from me.**

**And as always thank you loyal readers (even those who don't review) and my beta-readers, Amy and Raifiel! **


	10. Stares and Unwanted Responsiblities

**Still want to know if you want Draco's dad to be good or evil. Just let me know, all you have to do is type one four letter word. You don't even have to review if you don't want to. Well let me know.**

Chapter Ten: Stares and Unwanted Responsibility

The next morning the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius, and Lupin sat at the table eating breakfast. Or rather the kids were eating; the adults were poking moodily at their food. Ron was chewing his food while looking between all the adults. He exchanged confused glances with the other kids before deciding to try and break the uncomfortable silence.

"Um, so where are those street kids?" He asked. Hermione smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well Ron since you brought them up," Lupin began, "Why don't you see if they're awake and if they want breakfast," Ron scowled but did as he was told anyways.

"Oh and Ron," Mrs. Weasley called, "Tell them to dress warm because we're going school shopping today and it's rather chilly out."

"Yes Mum," Ron muttered. How could it be cold out when summers not even over yet?

Ron had been knocking on the door to Drey and the other's room for five minutes now and hadn't gotten so much as a grunt for a response. Finally he got annoyed and stuck his head in the room calling out to see if they were awake and just ignoring him. All six boys were actually sound asleep and Ron couldn't see how; they were in the most peculiar of positions.

Drey was half on his bed, half off. His feet and lower body was on the bed while his head and upper body rested on the floor. His pillow was covering his face and his blanket was thrown away from him on the floor.

Dark was sprawled eagle like on his bed with Daisuke laying across him. Daisuke had his pillow on Dark's neck and half his face and was holding Dark's purple hair tightly in his hand as he slept. Dark, like Drey, had his pillow over his face and the blanket kicked away. He had one arm thrown across Daisuke as if he was trying to protect the red head from any bad dreams.

Krad wasn't in any strange or uncomfortable looking position like the other three. He was lying flat on his back with his hands folded over his chest. He was lying on top of his blankets with a blank look on his sleeping face. He looked dead.

Draco was the only one who slept normally. He was lying on his side, _under_ the covers, _under _the blankets, with his pillow _under_ his head instead if covering his face, and he was alone in his bed.

Satoshi was sitting up staring at nothing with unfocused eyes. You could feel his exhaustion coming off him in waves. He wasn't blinking and was clutching the blanket to him like it was his lifeline or something. Ron wondered for a moment if the boy was still sleeping. He also thought it was strange how none of the boys snored.

"Hey Satoshi," Ron smiled coming all the way in the door where he'd been standing for a moment, staring at the strange scene before him. "At least one of you is awake."

"Ya," Satoshi murmured.

"Satoshi?" Ron asked moving closer.

"Ya," he murmured again.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya."

"Are you awake?"

"Ya."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ya."

"Don't mind him," Krad's voice floated to Ron making him jump. Ron looked over at the boy and watched as he opened his eyes and gracefully stood up in one swift movement. He looked like a vampire.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked after he got over the shock of Krad looking like the undead.

"Low blood pressure," this time it was Drey who answered. Ron turned in time to see him flip backwards off the bed and onto his feet.

"Low blood pressure?" Ron asked confused, he didn't know what that was.

"Hai, it makes it really hard for him to get up in the morning," Daisuke explained while crawling off Dark who looked pissed about being awake so early. Ron once again jumped in surprise. These guys hadn't woken up when he was pounding on the door but had when he was whispering to someone half asleep?

"Don't worry about it," now Draco was up and stretching as well, "He'll wake up in a few minutes." Daisuke started to make all the beds.

"What do want, anyways?" Dark snapped, he was cranky in the morning. Ron looked slightly offended, so far he'd gotten along fairly well with the purple haired boy.

"Um, I came to wake you up so you could get breakfast. My mum is taking us all school shopping so you should dress warm."

"Fine," Krad acknowledged, checking on Satoshi to make sure he was all right. Ron nodded and left. As he shut the door behind him he shivered.

_Those six are creepy_, he thought to himself.

"He thinks we're strange," Daisuke commented as he made the beds.

"What a surprise," Dark muttered rolling his eyes.

"Dress warmly?" Drey repeated, "Do we have anything else to wear?" Everyone looked down at themselves to find they were wearing the same clothes for a while now, except Draco and Daisuke. Everyone exchanged confused looks; everything they owned was back at their houses.

"Ya," Satoshi murmured.

The boys walked into the kitchen five minutes later yawning. Dark and Krad led the way followed by Drey and Draco, then Daisuke carefully leading Satoshi who was still out of it. Mrs. Weasley smiled at them all and received nods as a way of greeting. The six sat at the table, looking annoyed at being awake so early, but happy at the same time because they actually got to have a full breakfast.

"Not morning people?" Hermione teased and received angry glares from Dark and Krad while the others were to busy trying to decide what to eat first to hear her.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley began looking at them, "Why haven't you changed your clothes? It's much to cold to wear what you are."

"Ya and haven't you been wearing that since you got here?" Ginny asked. The boys shrugged as they ate their food.

"All of our stuff is back home," Drey explained. Mrs. Weasley dropped her fork and looked horrified.

"Oh my," she stuttered, "Oh boys, I'm so sorry! I never even realized that you didn't have any of your things here!" They stared at Mrs. Weasley in shock; even Daisuke was surprised by her behavior.

"You don't have to freak out Mrs. Weasley," Dark muttered, the rest just stared. No one had ever apologized to them for anything; especially when what they were apologizing about was not even their fault to begin with.

"Well we'll just have to stop at you houses then, nothing we have will fit Satoshi or Daisuke," Mrs. Weasley decided. The boys just shrugged.

"Ya," Satoshi murmured.

The trip to Dark and Krad's houses was tiresome to say the least. Mrs. Weasley decided it would be easier to just bring everyone then use floo powder to get to Diagon Ally from their houses. That of course meant that they would have fourteen people riding the muggle train, seven of which had never done so before. (A/N: I know Fred and George are technically supposed to be graduated from school by now but I like them so I'm going to put them in their seventh year at school.) To say that the group attracted many stares with their strange clothes and childish amazement would have been an understatement.

The Weasley's had never traveled by train before, and that was the only way to get to the boys' houses from where they were. Mrs. Weasley sat in a hard seat clutching the railing by her, terrified of the train. The twins stood looking out the window, joy obvious on their identical faces. Ron was holding Hermione's hand trying not to look/act scared, and Ginny looked as if riding the train was no big deal (which to her it wasn't). Hermione, Dark, Krad, Drey, and Draco merely looked bored. Satoshi and Daisuke were off in their own worlds not noticing anything.

When the train finally got to their stop Mrs. Weasley had to be gently pried off the train and was shaking violently. The boys just couldn't understand her reaction to the subway. Sure, it maybe scary the first time round, but not this scary. Daisuke just told his older brothers to be quiet; Mrs. Weasley had her reasons for being afraid. He got that blank look in his eyes as he said this so naturally the others didn't argue.

It was about a half hour walk to the boys' houses. They couldn't take a taxi because technically the boys weren't allowed to be living where they were. In fact just about everything they had was illegal; their electricity, their TVs and cable, their gas run stove and not to mention that almost every single thing in the house had been stolen from stores when no one was looking.

When they arrived at the park where they had first properly met Dumbledore, Krad took his brothers and headed left, while Dark and his went right. Half the Weasley's started following Krad and the other half Dark before they realized that they were all going different directions.

"Hey wait," Ron called to the two separating groups of people. "Aren't we going to the same place?" Dark and Krad stopped and looked at him disbelievingly.

"We do not live together so there for we must go to two different houses," Satoshi explained coolly.

"But then how are we going to meet up and get your stuff back to headquarters?" Ginny asked.

"First of all," Dark began, "We haven't decided if we're going back to 'headquarters' with you or not. And second once everyone's ready we're all meeting up at my house seeing how we have the largest fireplace for this 'floo powder' stuff. So you can go wherever you want, we'll end up in the same place eventually." With that he turned and began walking away again. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shrugged and followed after Dark, everyone else followed Krad.

When Dark, Drey, and Daisuke walked into their home followed by the three Weasley's and Hermione they were immediately attacked. Yes, attacked; by Riku, Risa, and Takeshi. Risa slapped Dark across the face, Riku punched Drey in the arm (hard), and Takeshi grabbed Daisuke playfully into a headlock.

"Ouch," Drey moaned rubbing his arm while Dark rubbed his cheek, "What was all that for?"

"For disappearing without so much as a note, or call, or even a goodbye!" Risa yelled at them. Drey flinched at the harshness of her tone. To hell with fearing Voldemort; he had nothing on Riku and Risa.

"There's a good explanation for that," Dark muttered. Even the fearless gang leader didn't want to deal with the angry twins. "Takeshi, let go of Daisuke." Daisuke's face had turned a bright red in Takeshi's headlock.

"I can't wait to hear it," Riku growled. Dark took one look at the twins' angry faces and smirked at Drey, who stiffened.

"Don't worry girls," Dark smiled charmingly making Risa blush and Riku roll her eyes, "Drey will explain everything."

"I will?" Drey squeaked. Dark pushed his brother into the twin's clutches and picked up Daisuke with one arm. He beckoned to the Weasley's and Hermione and dashed up stairs but not before he turned back to Drey.

"You will," Dark smirked. _Paybacks are a bitch aren't they little brother? _Dark grinned evilly and went into his room.

About ten minutes later Dark decided it was safe to risk going back downstairs. Drey was either dead or had finished explaining what had happened to the twins, Dark hoped it was the later.

"If they killed him then _I'll _have to finish explaining," Dark said to himself and shivered at the thought.

"Of course you don't seem to care at all that your brother would be dead," Daisuke frowned at him disapprovingly.

"Better him then me kiddo," Dark laughed and ruffled his hair.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked looking between the two, confused.

"Nothing," they replied together and led the way out of the room.

To say Drey was happy that when his brothers, Hermione, and the three Weasleys came back down the stairs would be the understatement of the century. Riku and Risa had been hounding him and pressing every single little detail out of Drey, then twisting his words around so that it sounded like Drey and/or Dark had done something wrong. Takeshi had just laughed at the girls and listened interestedly to Drey's story.

"Dark, thank goodness your back," Drey scrambled away from the twins, "Now I can go get dressed." He leaned over to whisper in Dark's ear, "And you can finish explaining." With that he fled the living room (and the twins) to the upstairs.

"Dark, you all look like your going somewhere," Riku commented sweetly; too sweetly, "You wouldn't by chance be running off on us again now would you?"

"I hope not," Risa was sitting leaned back in her chair idly filing her nails, "Because that would be very mean." When she said this she turned the sharp part of the nail file towards Dark, who gulped.

"Ah, ha," Dark laughed nervously, "Iie girls of course not, we're just um, going school shopping."

"School shopping? Where?" Riku asked pleasantly; scarily pleasantly.

"Um, some place called Diagon Alley," Dark answered.

"Never heard of it, where is it?" Risa asked. Risa knew every shopping place in the city but had never heard of this one.

"Nowhere you would know I'm sure," Hermione cut in coolly before Dark could answer. "Daisuke why don't you go see what's taking Drey so long please?" Daisuke nodded and left, Riku and Risa narrowed their identical eyes at her. Since when could anyone outside of the gang be allowed to tell Daisuke what to do? And what was up with the cold shoulder?

"So where is it Dark?" Riku asked completely ignoring Hermione. Dark opened his mouth to speak but once again Hermione overrode him.

"It's pretty far away from here so I doubt that you'll know it," she repeated.

Ron leaned over to Dark and whispered, "Secrecy remember? No one's allowed to know about wizarding stuff _unless_ _they're_ _wizards_."

"Oh is that why you two are freaking out?" Dark laughed out loud earning puzzled looks from everyone. "Don't worry about that, Risa, Riku, and Takeshi are all going to Hogwarts too." Everyone but the three mentioned looked a little taken back.

Hermione turned to the girls, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were witches." The twins shrugged. "But if you're going to Hogwarts then don't you have to get your school things too?"

"We tried but no book store around had the books on the list and nowhere we went had anything else we needed," Risa explained.

"Oh dear I thought they were supposed to send someone to help muggle-born families out when they find out about the wizarding world," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Well no matter. You three will just have to come with us." Dark winced, an _entire_ _day _of shopping with the Harada twins? With Risa?

_God please just strike me down now_, Dark whimpered to himself.

"Oh that would be lovely!" Risa squeaked, "I can go shopping with my Dark!"

_Please lord I beg you_, Dark whined looking up with his eyes,_ please just kill me now! _

"If that's the case then we should probably tell the others to bring along Saga and Funabashi as well since they won't know where to get their stuff either," Drey commented as he walked down the stairs buttoning up one of Dark's white shirts.

"Hey that's mine!" Dark exclaimed.

"So?" Drey stood next to him smirking, _Paybacks are a bitch aren't they?_ Dark just growled in annoyance.

"Who are Saga and Funabashi?" Ron asked stumbling over the foreign names.

"Keiji Saga and (A/N: Does anyone know this guy's first name? Does he even have a first name?) Funabashi," Dark repeated, "They're in Krad's gang and also got letters from Hogwarts."

"Well then yes they should definitely come along," Mrs. Weasley said all business like, "Is there anyway to get the message to them?"

"All ready done," Drey said, "They're coming over with Krad."

"Great so we're going to Diagon Ally with seventeen people, eleven who have never been there before and have no idea about magic?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Don't forget that those eleven are also gang members who probably wouldn't hesitate to beat someone up for bumping into them," Hermione whispered back.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Damn today's going to be a long day. I'll tell you though, I pity my mum, she's the one who's going to have to show them around."

Krad showed up ten minutes later with his brothers, Saga, Funabashi, and the rest of the Weasley's in tow. After introductions Mrs. Weasley prepared the fire and floo powder so they could go.

"Alright, to use floo powder is quite simple," Mrs. Weasley explained. "All you have to do is step into the fire, throw some powder down and say very clearly where you want to go. In this case you will say 'Diagon Ally' understand?" The gang kids blinked and looked at her like she was crazy.

"You want us to jump in the fire?" Riku asked for clarification.

"No dear, you just have to stand in it, you don't need to jump," Mrs. Weasley had obviously missed the entire point of the question.

"Oh and that's so much better," Riku rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Is there something wrong with this dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked genuinely confused at the girl's behavior.

"Oh no, who wouldn't want to 'stand in' a fire while throwing a handful of soot and calling out some nonexistent place? There's nothing wrong with that at all," Riku shrugged.

"Ron dear why don't you go first and show them how to do it properly," Mrs. Weasley suggested finally understanding what was going on. Ron shrugged and grabbed a handful of powder before stepping into the fire.

"Diagon Ally!" He shouted and disappeared with a poof. Once again the gang kids blinked at the wizards like they were crazy.

"All right who's next?" Mrs. Weasley smiled happily not noticing the kid's looks.

About an hour (and much yelling) later, the large group finally was gathered in the Leaky Cauldron. Dark and Krad were looking murderous (they really hadn't liked traveling by floo powder), the Weasley twins and Harada twins were flirting with each other like mad, Drey and Draco were keeping firm grips on Daisuke and Satoshi who wanted nothing more then to go look around the grungy place (though Satoshi of course said he wanted to no such thing because it was childish), Takeshi, Saga, and Funabashi were taking pictures of everything and everyone (well Takeshi and Saga were while Funabashi just kept them in line), as for everyone else, well with the exception of Mrs. Weasley (who was cleaning everyone up with a simple charm) they were trying to act like they had no idea who the strange kids dressed in muggle street clothes and drawing many stares were.

When Mrs. Weasley was done cleaning everyone up she called the sixteen teenagers (A/N: Damn that women has either got to be very brave or very foolish, 16 teenagers all by herself) to follow her to the back of the little pub. She tapped the bricks on the wall in a certain order and the street kids gasped as the wall folded back to reveal an archway. Though the archway was Diagon Ally and once again the kids gasped.

The place was impressive to say the least. It had shops with just about anything the kids could think up and some things that they had never even imagined. There were shops that sold brooms, magical animals, books of all sorts, plants of all kinds, and so much more that for a moment everyone just stared. The wizards of course had already seen this place so they just waited patiently for the others to close their mouths and stop gaping.

"Well let's go then kids," Mrs. Weasley laughed and started to move forward into the large crowed. Everyone began to follow her, except Drey who hung back looking nervous. Dark stopped when he realized that his brother wasn't following, he stopped and walked back to him.

"Come on Drey," he tugged a little on his shirt, "We better get going before they leave us behind. I have a feeling we don't want to get lost here." Drey bit his lip, a sure sign that he was scared. "What's wrong Otouto-san?" Drey looked at his feet and mumbled something incoherent. "I'm up here dude," Dark waved his hand in Drey's face jokingly.

"I said I'm..." Dark didn't hear the last word because at that moment Ron called out to them through the crowd.

"Come one you two! Hurry up or we're leaving you behind!" Dark just waved dismissively at him before turning back to Drey.

"You're what?" Dark asked.

"I'm scared alright!" Drey yelled, "I'm scared of big crowds."

Dark blinked. "Since when?"

"Since I was little," Drey muttered looking down again, "It was because of the big crowd that my friends couldn't find me when...when he..." Dark heard enough.

"It's alright," he stopped his brother, "Don't worry that wont happen this time." He gripped Drey's hand firmly in his own. "Because I'm not letting go of you no matter what." Drey looked up at Dark and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks Onii-san," Drey whispered and gripped Dark's hand as he led them into the crowd.

It wasn't hard to find their group even in the crowd. The Weasley's red hair and the kid's street clothes stood out against the cloaked people. They were standing on the steps in front of a very large building that was completely white.

"There you are," Hermione said when she saw them, "What happened, something catch your eye?" Dark let go Drey's hand so there wouldn't be any awkward questions but made sure to stay close to his brother.

"Ya, sorry 'bout that," Dark laughed then pointed to the building, "What's this place?"

"Gringots," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "It's were you can change your money for wizarding money." Everyone shrugged, it was a bank.

"The last time I went into a bank it was to rob it, not exchange cash," Krad muttered but only the street kids heard, they all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

Dark waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Nothing forget about it." Ginny shrugged and followed her mother into the bank.

The bank was run by little creatures that Ron had identified as goblins. There were small, barely coming up to Daisuke's knee. They had orange-ish skin and very large noses. The creatures didn't look too friendly and frowned when the large group wandered in.

"Alright whoever has money to exchange please come over here," Mrs. Weasley directed. Dark and Krad were the ones who handled all the money for the gangs so they followed Mrs. Weasley and Hermione to a goblin standing behind a desk.

"What do you need?" The goblin asked, not very nicely.

"We're exchanging money," Mrs. Weasley smiled. The goblin nodded and gestured for them to put their money down. Hermione placed the money her parents had given her and it immediately disappeared to be replaced with wizarding money. She took it and stepped aside for Dark and Krad. After trading suspicious looks Dark placed his money on the counter and it was exchanged for wizarding gold. Dark took it and looked it over curiously as Krad changed his money over.

"We also need to make a withdrawal from the Weasley vault and the Potter vault. Drey looked up surprised at this; he didn't have a vault.

"Fine I will get someone to take you down," the goblin gestured to another goblin and after a second of talking the new goblin lead them to a rickety looking cart.

"How many are going?" He- or was it a she?- asked.

"Just myself and one other," Mrs. Weasley said and got into the cart gesturing for Drey to follow her. Drey looked at Dark with a face that said clearly, 'Hell no am I getting into that thing.'

"Ah I think I'll come too," Dark quickly interjected and pushed Drey into the cart ahead of him. The Goblin didn't seem to care.

"Now you kids just wait here and don't touch anything and don't get into trouble!" Mrs. Weasley ordered the kids, glaring at her twins. There was mumbled yes mum and yes Ma'am from the kids as the cart took off.

To say the cart ride was fast would be yet another understatement. It flew by many winding tracks at breakneck speed. Dark and Drey totally loved it, it was like riding an extra fast rollercoaster, while Mrs. Weasley looked ill. Suddenly the cart screeched to a stop in front of a large metal door. Mrs. Weasley got out and followed the goblin who she handed a key and to open. The vault swung open to reveal a small pile of gold, most of which she put into a little handbag that didn't look like it shouldn't have been able to hold that much money. The two came back to the cart and they were off again. The next time they stopped it was before another metal door with lots of locks.

"Who's is this Mrs. Weasley?" Drey asked hopping out of the cart.

"Why it's yours silly," Mrs. Weasley laughed at his disbelieving look, "You didn't think you parents would leave you with nothing right?" The goblin opened the vault to reveal a massive amount of gold piled high. Drey's mouthed fell open in shock. His parents had left him a mini fortune.

"That's all mine?" Drey asked, even if he didn't know how wizarding money worked he still could tell that was a whole lot.

"Yes dear that's all yours." Was it just Drey or did Mrs. Weasley's smile seem just a little forced?

"Sweet, Drey," Dark had walked up and was staring at the gold, "You're loaded!" Dark laughed and Drey blinked. He went forward and grabbed some money smiling. "Well know at least we don't have to worry about not being able afford everything for everyone. If we run out of okane we'll just take yours!" Dark laughed and Drey shrugged.

"Sure why not? You guys are after all my family," Drey got enough gold with the help of Mrs. Weasley and they all headed back to the cart.

When they got back to the surface (the vaults were underground) everyone was sitting in the waiting area waiting for them.

Dark bounded up to everyone calling out happily, "Hey guys guess what? Drey's loaded!" Drey, who was still a little stunned to find out he had money, didn't say anything.

"Sweet then everything's on Drey!" Takeshi laughed slapping him on the back.

Three hours later the group was sitting at a restaurant type place eating lunch, that Drey had decided to pay for; or rather Takeshi had tricked him into paying for. They had finished their school shopping and were debating on what to do next. The street kids wanted to look around on their own for a little while and Mrs. Weasley agreed. They finished eating and made plans to meet back here in an hour and weren't their separate ways. Dark, Drey, and Daisuke went to check out the pet shop and everyone else disappeared into the crowd.

When they entered the pet shop they found it was quite loud. All sorts of animals were running around and making noises trying to get attention. Daisuke's face lit up with pleasure as he looked around and dashed off to check out all the animals. Drey wandered around as well always making sure to keep Dark in sight. It wasn't as crowed in the store as on the street but there were still too many people for Drey's comfort.

As Drey passed by some owls one in particular caught his eye. She was a snowy, white owl with black spots decorating her wings. When she looked at Drey her eyes seemed to hold more intelligence then the average bird. Drey was instantly in love; he'd always had a soft spot for animals. He reached out a hand a stroked the owls feathers gently. The owl hooted in delight and flew over to land on Drey's shoulder. Drey was surprised but happy about this.

"Well looks like you're coming home with me," he smiled to the bird and then added as a second thought, "Hedwig." Drey frowned, he had no idea where that name had come from but once he said it he knew he liked it. Hedwig hooted softly in approval as Drey walked to the counter to buy her. As he was waiting in line Daisuke walked up next to him looking embarrassed and holding something behind his back. Drey smiled knowing he had found something he wanted.

"What's that you found?" He asked. Daisuke pulled a little- rabbit?- creature out from behind his back and showed it to Drey. It was small and had three tails; it looked like a cross between a rabbit and fox. "What is it?"

"I don't know but I like," Daisuke said.

Drey shrugged, "Then let's get it." They walked out of the shop ten minutes later with Drey's new owl perched on his shoulder and Daisuke's rabbit-thing sitting on his head.

"What are you going to name it Dai?" Dark asked.

"Wiz," Daisuke said at once. Drey raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, that's not weird," he said sarcastically, Daisuke stuck his tongue out at him.

"And what Hedwig is normal?" Dark teased.

"Hey don't make fun my bird," Drey growled.

"He's not making fun of your owl," Daisuke stated matter-of-factly, "He's making fun of the name you picked for it." Dark and Daisuke laughed, Drey just looked annoyed.

"Oh, shut up," he muttered as his brothers giggled. Then without warning a huge gust of wind blew so hard that everyone on the streets had to cover their faces. The wind was gone as quickly as it had come.

"That was weird. Do things like that happen here often?" Drey asked.

"How should we know? But judging by everyone's face I'd say not," Dark answered looking around at the crowd. Indeed, everyone looked very confused and slightly disturbed by the strange wind. As Drey scanned the crowed he locked eyes with a boy who looked slightly younger then him with brown hair. The boy's eye widen in surprised awe.

"OH MY GOSH!" He shouted pointing at him, "IT'S HARRY POTTER! HE'S BACK!" Drey looked stunned as suddenly everyone on the street turned to stare at him. The strange wind had blown his bangs back revealing his lightning bolt scar. Drey tried to cover it but it was already too late, people were gawking at him and muttering. Dark took one look at the staring crowd and grabbed his brothers, leading them away. People followed them openly staring and talking in whispers.

One person got up the courage to walk right up to Drey and bow. "Welcome back Harry Potter." Drey looked shocked to say the least. He looked to Dark for help as more and more people came up to him saying welcome back or giving there names and forcing him to shake their hands. Dark grabbed Drey and Daisuke and attempted to force his way through the crowd but it was hard, no one would get out of the way.

"Are you going to stop him?" The question came from right down by Drey's elbow. A little girl in a cute frilly dress stood there holding a yellow flower in her hand. The crowd was suddenly very silent.

"Stop who?" Drey asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"You-know-who," the little girl answered, "Are you going to stop him?" Drey didn't answer but only stared at the little girl who could be no more then five. Why would she be asking if he was going to stop Voldemort? Wasn't that the Dumbledore and the Order's job?

"I...I..." Drey didn't know what to say or do. Everyone was staring at him waiting for an answer and he had no idea why they were even asking him the question in the first place.

"Please will you stop him?" The little girl repeated, "Grandma said it was because of him that mommy went to see the angels." Drey froze; the Dark Lord had murdered this girl's mum? "Grandma said that daddy might go with mommy to the angels too but I don't want him to. I miss my mommy very much and I don't want to miss my daddy as well." She had tears in her eyes and Drey was suddenly bombarded with the image of Daisuke as a little kid. She was looking at him with the same hope in her eyes that Daisuke had had on the fateful night so long ago.

Drey knelt down in front of the little girl, "You won't have to miss your daddy, he'll stay with you." Drey smiled at her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

Drey just smiled, "Because he's already with an angel when he's with you." The little girl smiled and tears of joy lined her eyes.

"For you," she held up her yellow flower, "Mommy was right, you will save us." Drey took the flower uncertainly as murmurs went through the crowd again. Dark snatched Drey's wrist and pulled him and Daisuke into the crowd. This time they passed without interference.

Everyone was standing at the café that they were supposed to meet at, waiting for them. Before anyone could say even a word Dark barked out, "We're leaving let's go." No one offered any arguments as they followed Dark back to the Leaky Cauldron; they were too surprised by the harshness of his tone. Drey was still clutching the girl's yellow flower in his hand.

_I don't want to be their savior_, Drey thought, _I don't know how._ A single tear slipped down his cheek but no one noticed.

**Otouto-san little brother**

**A/N: Yay fun. This chapter took waaaayyyyy to long to write. But I still enjoyed it. As always I must thank my awesome beta-readers, Amethyst Bubble and Raifiel. Thank-you both!! And now...on to answering reviews!**

**Yin an- Glad you like, and I do try to make everything blend together as well as I can.**

**Riss- Well I now have little Wiz in the story with all his "kyu-ing" cuteness. I think I should dedicate his appearance to you since you seem to love the little guy so much. wink**

**Amethyst Bubble- (You know I love your pen name.) Thank you for the compliment, and thanks for the beta-reading too.**

**Seena- Hey make up your mind! Ha-ha, just kidding, if you want to change it go right ahead and change it.**

**Anyway, one last thing from me. The way I described the use of "Floo Powder" is different then how it is described in the books. I guess I could have changed it but... I'm just too lazy. And it's not really that important anyways. So oh well.**

**Oh and I also have a new story posted, it's called Power. So everyone must go and check that out and send me nice reviews so I'll be happy!!**

**Hope everyone liked this chapter, don't forget people, everyone likes reviews! And don't forget to say whether or not Draco's dad should be good or evil!**

24


	11. Occlumency and Past Pain

**Once again I'm asking if people want Draco's dad good or evil. So far evil has the most votes!**

**Chapter Eleven: Occlumency and Past Pain**

Dark hadn't given one word of explanation to anyone as he stormed back to the Leaky Cauldron. He snapped at Mrs. Weasley (a little ruder then he meant too) to get them back to their home. Mrs. Weasley was too surprised of the normally calm boy's behavior to ask questions and did as she was told. When all seventeen people arrived at Dark's house he turned to the Weasleys.

"Thank-you for helping us today, we appreciate it," he said obviously forcing his voice to remain calm. "Now leave." None of the wizards moved.

"Dark, what happened? What are you...?" Hermione never got to finish he sentence, Dark's eyes flashed dangerously effectively shutting her up.

"Leave now," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"You'd best go," Draco spoke up looking at them, "Last time Dark looked like this I ended up in the hospital for three weeks." It was true; Draco had been really cruel to Daisuke and called him a bunch of names. Dark had found out and kicked his ass.

The wizards still looked unsure but noticed everyone around them looking angry. Dark was their leader after all, and if he said leave, then you leave. Even Krad and his gang were looking angrily at the wizards for not going. So after another moment's hesitation Mrs. Weasley left their school things and took her kids home. When she was gone Dark turned to Krad.

"You too Krad," he whispered, "Goodbye." Krad looked annoyed but for once in his life he did what someone else told him. Krad beckoned to his gang and they left.

A stiff silence surround the remaining people in the house. The Streets didn't know what to do; their leader never lost his cool.

"Dark..." Drey tried to think of something to say but his mind drew a blank.

"Forget it," Dark snapped, "Just forget it." He sighed defeated, before storming up to his room. After a minute Drey did the same, then Daisuke. The other members merely sat in the living room, saying nothing and hoping that everything was all right.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Drey sat in his room lying on his bed. The flower the little girl had given him was clutched tightly in his hand.

"_Are you going to stop him_?" Her question kept running around Drey's head, repeating itself until the words echoed and blended together so that he couldn't even think straight. It was giving Drey a major headache.

He had never answered the little girl's question, how could he? What was he supposed to say? Yes, I will stop the most powerful and feared wizard known to this world. Me, who until a couple weeks ago, didn't know that magic even existed outside of fairytales and storybooks? Tears slipped from his eyes as Drey curled his long body into the smallest ball he could manage.

How can someone...tainted...like him possibly be the world's savior?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dark paced his room like a tiger trapped in a cage. How dare those wizards ask this of Drey? His brother had enough crap to deal with in his life; he didn't need to be named a savior. Dark knew Drey acted real tough, but when you looked past the mask and way down deep, all that was there was a little kid still suffering from the hell he'd been through. Was Dark the only one who could see that?

Why did he have to be singled out yet again? Was Drey never going to be allowed to just blend in with the crowd? Was he ever going to get a break in his screwed up life?

"_Are you going to stop him_?" The girl's words rang in Dark's head.

_No, he's not_,_ because it's not his responsibility and it never will be._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daisuke sat on the windowsill of his room staring out at the sky. He could feel Dark's fury and Drey's fear as if the two emotions were his own. He wanted to cry but his brother's emotions wouldn't let him. That's what sucked about his little "ability," he felt everyone else's feelings but his own.

"_Are you going to stop him_?" Daisuke wished the little girl had never said those words. Those six, simple words, had hurt his family more then anyone knew, even more then his family knew.

It wasn't fair, why should Drey have to save everyone when no one had bothered to save him? Why was it always Drey who was sacrificed for everyone else? Why was Drey the only one who could stop Voldemort?

Daisuke didn't have an answer to that question but vowed he would find out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The boys spent the rest of the day in their rooms and didn't come out again until the next morning. Takeshi and the twins wisely decided not to ask what had happened the other day and instead just left them be. Daisuke was making breakfast (blueberry pancakes, his brothers' favorite) that he had saved for special occasions. Daisuke figured his Onii-sans' needed something to cheer them up and this was just the thing to do it.

"Hey smells good Dai, what are you making?" Dark asked as he and Drey entered the kitchen. The other three were already sitting at the table waiting to be fed.

"Blueberry pancakes," Daisuke said happily. Drey smiled thankfully at his little brother. Dai must have been able to tell how upset he was.

"Awesome, let's eat!" Drey shouted with enthusiasm, Drey loved food. As everyone sat around the table eating, no one asked about yesterday. Although Drey could tell they wanted nothing more then to know, they respected their leaders' privacy and kept quiet.

When the silence was becoming a little bit too uncomfortable, Drey decided he should at least say something to the gang members. They would understand what was going on, right? Before he could decided if he should or not, a little fluffy thing appeared with it's nose sniffing the table. Drey watched amused as Daisuke's little pet Wiz sniffed around Dark's plate, looking for scraps of food. Dark didn't notice the tiny creature until it darted out and ate the bite of pancake that Dark had just stuck on his fork.

"Hey!" Dark yelled grabbing Wiz and lifting him up to his eye level. "That was mine."

"Kyu-kyu!" The little creature wailed and desperately tried to get away from Dark. Dark stared at the thing amazed.

"This thing is even stranger then I first thought it was," Dark mused.

"Dark put Wiz down!" Daisuke ordered.

"Oh my gosh it's sooo cute!" Risa squealed in delight.

"What is it?" Takeshi and Riku asked.

"Something we found shopping yesterday at the pet store," Drey said, "I think it's a cross between a rabbit and a fox or something." Before either could respond, Hedwig flew in through the window in the kitchen. The bird gracefully set herself on Drey's shoulder then hooted, in what sounded like an angry hoot, at Wiz. Wiz kyu-ed back at her, also sounding angry. This continued on for a moment before Wiz apparently gave up and sat down on the table. He looked like he was sulking. Hedwig hooted again and jumped off Drey's shoulder to pick up the rabbit-like creature and fly away.

"Ok, that was strange," Dark commented after a moment of silence.

"Ya," Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to eating their breakfast.

Just as breakfast was finishing up, a loud 'crack' was heard in the living room. The street kids were confused and immediately on guard. Takeshi slipped the knife he'd been using into his hand while the Dark and Drey did the same. Risa pulled Daisuke away from the hallway that led to the living room and Riku stood in front of them both protectively. Dark took up position on the left of the hallway entrance, Drey and Takeshi on the right. They all stayed completely silent as a tall man with black hair and a hooked nose walked into the kitchen.

Drey and Takeshi pounced on the man, quickly restraining him. Takeshi placed his knife at the man's throat and pinned his arms behind him while Drey swiftly disarmed him of his –_wand_? Dark stepped in front of the man and looked him over dispassionately; the man was _furious._

"Who are you and why are you inviting yourself into _my_ house?" Dark demanded icily.

"I am Professor Severus Snape and order that you release me at once!" The man shouted. Dark smirked at his gall.

"In case you haven't noticed _Professor_, you are in no position to be giving orders," Dark sneered.

"Let him go Dark," Daisuke had walked out from behind the Harada twins. "He's the guy who found me and Satoshi when we got kidnapped." Dark look skeptical before nodding to the two boys to release Snape. Snape straightened out his clothes while glaring daggers at the three boys; if looks could kill, they would all be dust by now.

"All right so what are you doing here?" Dark asked, not to kindly sounding.

Snape glared at him before answering. "I came to speak with Mr. Potter."

"So speak," Drey muttered.

"_Alone_," Snape added. Dark glared at him before nodding to the twins and Takeshi. The three took the hint and left, promising to come back soon. Dark turned back to Snape.

"So speak," he echoed Drey's words. Snape frowned in annoyance.

"I said alone," he snapped. Dark's eyes flashed.

"I'm his older brother, whatever you have to say to him you can say to me as well," he growled.

"I'll tell him anything you say anyway," Drey shrugged. "So just make things easier on everyone and start explaining what you want." Snape looked mad but didn't offer anymore objections as they sat around the table. Daisuke crawled up into Drey's lap and looked at Snape expectantly. Snape scowled but said nothing.

"Well as I'm sure you undoubtedly know," Snape drawled. "I am your school's potions professor and a member of the Order of the Phoenix." The boys nodded. "Headmaster Dumbledore has thought it best that Mr. Potter learn Occlumency. He has arranged a place were you may use your magic without Ministry inference until school begins. You will then continue learning at school but it must still be kept a secret." The boys blinked and looked at him stupidly.

"What's Occlumency?" Drey asked.

Snape smirked, "Surely the famous Harry Potter knows what Occlumency is?" The boys scowled at the older man. "No? Occlumency is the art of protecting one's mind against intruders. It teaches you how to block other people from reading your thoughts or viewing your memories." Dark and Drey exchanged looks; that didn't sound too bad, in fact, it sounded pretty useful.

"Why must my Onii-san learn this?" Daisuke asked.

"Because the Dark Lord is skilled at Legilimency," Snape answered. For some reason, he didn't seem to mind Daisuke asking questions like he did the other two boys.

"Right and Legilimency is...?" Dark inquired.

"The act of delving into one's thoughts and inner most feelings. Only those who have mastered Occlumency can successfully prevent someone from using this spell to delve into their very souls." They creepy way he said this made the boys shiver.

"Fine, so I'm expected learn this incase this Voldemort fellow ever decides to use Legilimency on me?" Drey clarified.

"Yes," Snape nodded.

Drey thought it over for a minute before asking, "How's it work? I mean, what am I supposed to do?"

"I will perform Legilimency on you until you are able to completely block me out of your mind. We will start _easy _of course, and advance farther as you progress."

"And what exactly happens when you perform this on my brother?" Dark asked warily.

"I will see his memories and feelings," Snape explained. That one sentence settled it for the boys.

"Well sorry, that's not happening," Dark stood up quickly, as did Drey.

"What?" Snape looked confused.

"Sorry guy, but my memories are for me and me alone," Drey said, deadly serious. "And no one will _delve into them_ so long as I draw breath." The tone of his voice left no room for arguments.

"Ya, so tell Dumbledore that we say thanks, but no thanks," Dark snapped, pointing at the door. "You can leave now."

"You are arrogant enough to believe that you can stand up to the Dark Lord should he come after you?" Snape sneered, getting up slowly.

"I am arrogant enough to know that no will look through _my_ memories," Drey's voice was cold. "So stop wasting everyone's time and leave." Drey turned to walk away but before anyone had realized it, Snape had drawn his wand.

"_Legilimency_," Snape shouted and the spell hit Drey dead on. Drey fell to his knees as long buried images flashed across his mind, as clearly as if they were happening all over again.

_A boy with light brown hair and black streaks lay on the floor screaming. Standing over him was a black eyed man with a large whip in one hand and a knife in the other. The boy was covered in cuts and whip marks, he was laying in a pool of his own blood. The black eyed man smiled gleefully as he beat the boy, alternating between using the whip and knife. The brown haired boy yelled out with every painful blow, tears streaked down his face._

_Standing off in a corner was another boy, barely older then four. This boy had raven hair and green eyes. He was desperately trying to get to the only person he had ever named friend, but two very large men held him still, no matter how hard he struggled. Tears fell from the raven haired boy's eyes and he called out to the other._

_"Bran!" He shouted as his voice broke. The brown haired boy looked at him, pain etched into his handsome face._

_"Fight to the last Harry," he whispered, "No matter what, fight to the last." Harry was terrified of the look Bran had in his eyes. It was the look of a fighter who had finally been beaten, but refused to accept it._

_Without any warning Bran was on his feet. He punched the man who had been beating him. The man stumbled back but recovered quickly. He swung his whip and Bran flinched as the leather made contact with his bare skin. Bran grabbed at the whip and managed to wrestle it away from the black-eyed devil, but the move caused him to let his guard down. Taking the opportunity, the black eyed man slammed his knife into Bran's heart. Bran's eyes widened in surprise as he crashed to the floor._

_"Bran!!!" Harry screamed and somehow managed to break free of the men holding him. He ran to Bran's side and knelt next to him, tears flowing unchecked from his eyes._

_"Only smile if you mean it kid," Bran offered a small grin before his eyes went blank. Harry just stared at him, his last words echoing through his head. _

_The man with the black eyes laughed._

As quickly as it had come, the memory was gone. Drey was on his knees panting as if had just run a mile. He heard a loud SMACK behind him, then Daisuke was shaking him looking terrified.

"Drey, Drey!" He shouted. "Are you are all right? Drey!" Drey tried to answer him but the second he opened his mouth he ran off to the bathroom. Drey slammed the door shut as retched into the toilet. After what felt like an eternity to Drey, but was most likely only five minuets, he finally stopped throwing up. He collapsed on the bathtub next to him and closed his eyes, willing himself not to throw up again.

Dark shuffled into the bathroom as Drey leaned on the bathtub. He sat next to him on the floor and gently pulled Drey's head onto his shoulder. Despite how hard he tried not to, Drey found himself crying into Dark's warm embrace. Dark didn't say anything, just held him as he cried.

"What happened?" Dark finally whispered. Drey never broke down; it had to have been really bad.

Drey sniffed, "Exactly what he said would happen. He saw my memories and so did I."

"Don't worry he's gone," Dark soothed. "He left with a broken nose, but at least he left." Drey snorted a little. "Do you want to tell me what he saw?" Drey was quiet for so long Dark thought maybe he had fallen asleep.

"He saw when Bran died," Drey whispered. Dark flinched; Drey had told him a little about that, but not much. It was very painful experience for Drey to relive those memories.

Dark didn't know much about Drey's life before he met him. Drey had once said that he had been kidnapped off the streets when he was little and taken to what was once called a "Rape House." It was a place where very sick-minded people would take other people (usually kids) and do what they wanted with them. Sometimes they would beat them and take sick pleasure in their pain, other times they would rape them. Worse though, was when they would do both those things, and you couldn't fight back, because if you fought back, you'd die.

Drey and his older friend Bran had been taken to one when Drey was four and Bran sixteen. What Drey had told Dark was that Bran had fought back and been killed, right before Drey's eyes. Drey was kept at the house for three months, until it burned down and the police finally found out about what was happening.

Drey had survived but not without many scars, physically and mentally. The physical traces of his abuse were easily covered up with clothes; the mental were a lot harder to deal. Whether or not Drey had been raped, he'd never said.

"I'm sorry Drey," Dark couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Forget it," Drey's voice was starting to return to its normal, tough guy sounding voice. "I have." It was an obvious lie, but Dark didn't call him on it.

Drey stood up and left the bathroom, looking a little lost. Dark, respecting his privacy, left him alone. Drey needed time alone to think and sort out his thoughts.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Drey walked into his room he closed the door silently behind him. He was glad Dark had left him alone, he needed time to think. Drey's eyes focused on his closet. He opened it and pulled out an old, black guitar case. Drey took it to his bed and opened it. Inside was a shiny, red guitar, still in perfect condition. This guitar had been autographed by Elvis Presley, the king himself. Bran had gotten this from his dad, then it was given to Drey after Bran died.

Drey was very good at playing guitar and writing his own music. He loved to sing, because when you sang, you lost yourself in the music. He had never played this particular guitar, but now he pulled it out of the case and sat on the bed. He strummed a few cords then tuned the instrument. When it was perfectly tuned, Drey quietly strummed the cords and sang a morbid tune to himself.

Catch me as I fall 

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

_Four year old Harry sat in an empty room. He used to be in here with Bran, but now Bran was dead. He didn't know how long it had been since he was murdered, all he knew, was that ever since, he had been alone._

No one's here and I fall into myself 

**This truth drives me**

**Into madness**

**I know I can stop the pain**

**If I will it all away**

Footsteps could be heard in the hall, coming towards his room. For one shining moment he thought it might be Bran, coming back to save him. But of course it wasn't. It was the devil, his torturer, come back for another painful round. Harry shrank to the corner; he knew if he came now then he wouldn't survive. He heard an evil voice, a voice that forever haunted his dreams, calling his name. Drey closed his eyes and willed for everything to go away.

**Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)**

**Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)**

_A sharp pain in his back forced young Harry's eyes open and a scream from his throat. Harry's body shook with fear and pain, but he wouldn't give in. He starred up at the black eyed man and froze in terror. The man had the same look in his eyes when he had killed Bran. Harry felt tears burn his green eyes as he knew, without a doubt, he was going to die._

**I'm frightened by what I see**

**But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away**

_Blow after blow rained down on Harry's small body making him scream in pain. Harry tried to run, but his legs were hurt so badly that they could not support him. He collapsed to the floor as the man continued to beat him until he passed out._

**Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)**

_Harry slowly opened his eyes. Pain invaded every inch of his body. He couldn't believe it, he was alive. Whether or not this was a good thing or bad, Harry couldn't decide. He looked around for the black-eyed man but instead found three kids who looked a little older then him. Harry was so happy that he might finally have someone to talk to that he forgot all about his pain and the man and reached out to touch one of them. He suddenly snatched his hand away though as he came into contact with their skin. It was ice cold; these children, barely older then him were dead._

**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear**

_Harry screamed and scrambled away from the dead bodies as fast as he could. He lost all semblance of reality then, as he stared at the dead children. All he wanted now was for it to end, for all the pain to end. He wanted this place to burn, to burn just like the fires in Hell; the one place it resembled most. He wished for fire to destroy this Hell and the memories with it. Harry didn't move as the fire he whished for raged around him. He stood silent and watched as the flames engulfed everything, even the children's bodies. He stood still, not caring that the flames were about to engulf him as well. Then from the red inferno, came a woman. She was dressed in heavy black and yellow clothes; a firefighter. She reached out a hand and grabbed Harry's unresponsive body. She pulled him close and ran from the burning building._

**She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end**

_Harry stood before the remains of the house he had affectionately named Hell on Earth. It had been six long and hard years since he had last seen this place. It hurt to be back here, but he was glad to see it in ruins. No one had ever figured out how the fire had started, but no one was really complaining that it had. All the victims that were still alive during the fire had miraculously not been hurt, while it seemed that the fire had purposefully gone after the tortures. Once again, no one really complained. The black eyed man had never been found, dead or alive. With one last disgusted look at the ruins Harry –now Drey- turned back to his were his newly named blood brothers stood waiting patiently. Dark and Daisuke smiled as he joined them and the three left. Drey took one last look at the ruined house and smiled. He meant it._

**Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)**

Drey stopped playing his guitar as tears spilled down his cheeks. He quietly got up and put the instrument away. He considered going to sleep but realized that at the moment he didn't want to be alone. Drey walked downstairs to find Dark and Daisuke waiting for him at the bottom. They smiled at him and he happily returned it.

_My past may suck_, Drey thought as he walked to his brothers, _But at least my brothers will help make my future rule_.

**A/N: And another chapter is finished. The song I used in this is Evanescence Whisper from her album fallen. Now reviews!**

**Seena: Ya I tried to make Riku and Risa a little bit evil/scary. I thought it would be fun. And I just had to do something enjoyable with the sleeping positions (that was my favorite part of that chapter.) And school will be Chapter twelve, I've already got it half done. But the actual classes don't start till 13. But thanks for reviewing!!**

**Kat Himura: Well he's your update, I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing.**

**Amethyst Bubble: Glad you enjoyed it! It seems the part with Dark freaking out about going shopping with Risa was popular. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Well that's all from me! Major thanks to my Beta-readers, you guys rule! Hopefully my next chapter will be out within the week, if not sooner. So thanks for reading.**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO SAY IF YOU WANT DRACO'S DAD TO BE GOOD OR EVIL!!!!! Please.**

10


	12. Draco's Love and The Hogwarts Express

**Ya know what, I'm just going to stop asking if people want Draco's dad to be good or evil. Aside from, like, two people, no one has answered. So I'll stop asking now.**

**Chapter Twelve: Draco's love and The Hogwarts Express**

Draco sat outside on the roof of his house, looking at the starry sky. It was a full moon tonight, with no clouds. Draco loved to sit and stare at the sky; it was so peaceful and always helped him to think. Currently Draco was thinking about Drey. Something he had been doing a little too often for his own comfort.

Krad climbed over the railing on the roof followed by Satoshi. Neither of them were surprised to see Draco sitting and staring at the sky. They both silently made their way over to him and sat down. Krad was on his left, Satoshi on his right. For a while no one spoke, they just enjoyed each other's company and the night's silence.

"So what are you so upset about?" Satoshi finally asked, breaking the silence surrounding them.

"I'm not upset," Draco muttered half-heartedly.

Krad snorted, "And I'm not blonde."

"Well, some people could try and argue that your hair's more gold then blonde..." Draco mused.

Krad growled, "Draco..." He sighed in defeat.

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened the other day. With Drey and the wizards, I mean."

"You want to know why they were so upset?" Satoshi asked.

"Ya, I've never seen Drey look so... sad. He looked as though the entire world was put on his shoulders," Draco explained sadly. "I guess I'm just worried about him."

Krad and Satoshi traded knowing looks. "Why are you so worried about him?" Satoshi asked, barely keeping the amusement out of his voice.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Well he's not part of our gang," Krad began. "In fact he's part of our rival gang. He's not your friend, and he's Niwa. So why are you so worried about him?" Draco tried to answer but he couldn't of anything to say. Why was he so worried about Drey? Why did he care so much?

"I don't know," he answered finally.

"Could it be you like him?" Satoshi's face was completely blank as he asked this.

"Maybe even love him?" Krad also kept a straight face as he said this. Draco looked between his brothers incredulously.

"What? That's stupid! I don't like him and certainly don't love him." Krad and Satoshi smirked as Draco continued to look between them. "I mean, I can't, he's a Street! Were not even friends! Let alone crushes!" The two other boys started to laugh as Draco got angry and stood up, glaring. "Stop laughing! I don't like him! He's just...just..."

"Just what, Otouto-chan?" Krad demanded, looking him straight in the eye.

Draco sighed and sat down, once again defeated. "He's just too irresistible. All right fine, so I do like."

"That's all we wanted to hear," Satoshi smiled and stood up. "We'll leave you alone for now." Krad stood up and squeezed Draco's shoulder reassuringly before the two left. When he was alone Draco looked back at the stars and sighed.

"Well Drey, watashi aru koi sura to issho ni anata. Now what do I do?" Draco stayed were he was a little while longer before going back inside.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Drey sneezed over the game of chess he and his brothers were playing. Dark smirked and looked up at him. "Someone's thinking about you," he laughed. Drey scowled and moved a piece on the chess board.

"Check," he said while wondering who could be thinking about him.

"Check-mate," Dark moved on his pieces and won the game. Drey scowled again.

"That's thirteen games to Dark and Drey zero," Daisuke reported.

"All right I quit," Drey threw his hands up in defeat and leaned back into his chair, only to sit up and sneeze again.

"I forgot, is it one sneeze that means someone's thinking about you, and two sneezes mean someone's talking about you, or is it the other way around?" Daisuke asked.

"Who cares," Dark shrugged, "Either way it means Drey's got a secret admirer."

"I do not!" Drey yelled and the other two burst into peals of laughter. Drey's face turned red and he couldn't help but wonder who was talking about him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It wasn't long before September 1st arrived and it was time to head off to school. The Street kids bid farewell to their other gang members, the ones who wouldn't be coming with them. Dark and Krad both left strict orders to be kept informed about everything that was going on and chose two people to replace them until the returned.

Ever since the visit from Snape, the wizards had left them alone. But now Mr. Weasley stood in Dark's living room waiting to take them all to King Cross station where they would board the school train. He said that they would meet the others there as well, (referring of course to his family and Hermione.) So everyone finished their goodbyes and climbed into three rented cars (which had been magically enlarged to fit everyone and everything) and were off to the train station.

When they arrived Mr. Weasley got everyone a trolley and told them to hurry or they'd be late. So the street kids hurriedly got their stuff and raced into the station. They started looking around for Platform 9 ¾ and were stumped when they couldn't find it. The platforms went from 9 to 10, there was no 9 ¾. Mr. Weasley came up behind them to see what was the hold up.

"What's wrong boys?" He asked Dark and Krad who were leading the way.

"Oh nothing much, just that there's no platform 9 ¾," Dark commented sarcastically. Mr. Weasley looked surprised for a minute remembering that these kids had never been to Hogwarts before.

"Oh right, right," he said hurriedly. "No boys, the platform's here. To get on it all you have to do is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and you'll be there."

"You want us to run into a wall?" Krad asked.

"No, it's a magical barrier; you'll pass right through it. The trick is to do it when nobody's watching." Dark and Krad exchanged doubtful looks.

"Takeshi!" Dark called.

"Saga!" Krad yelled.

"Get over here!" They yelled together. They then directed the two boys to do as Mr. Weasley had just said.

"All right," they both looked doubtful but did as they were told anyways. Taking a deep breath, Takeshi ran towards the wall followed by Saga. Right before they smashed into the wall, they passed though it. Everyone blinked. Saga and Takeshi had just run straight through a wall.

"Ok, come on now let's get going," Mr. Weasley hurried them. One by one everyone disappeared through the barrier to arrive on a huge platform filled with kids. The train was a large black one with the words Hogwarts Express written on it. The Weasleys were there saying goodbye to their mom and Mr. Weasley went to join them. The street kids climbed onto the train and claimed the last four compartments for themselves, kicking out two little kids and a chunky boy who looked around their age.

Satoshi and Daisuke went to say goodbye to the Weasleys and tell them thanks for everything. Within minutes a whistle blew and the train started moving.

It wasn't long before Hermione and the Weasleys showed up. They stored their luggage in the compartments and the Weasley twins left with the Harada twins. Those four seemed to get on very well. Ron and Hermione joined Dark, Draco, and Drey in their compartment, while Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad and Funabashi went to a different one. No one knew what had happened to Takeshi and Saga, and truth be told, everyone was a little to scared to find out.

"So what year are you guys going to be put in?" Hermione asked.

"Um, well I think they said we be with kids our own age. So Dark, Draco, Krad and I will be in sixth year, the Harada twins, Saga, Funabashi and Takeshi will be in seventh year, and Daisuke and Satoshi will be in fifth," Drey explained. (A/N: Ya, I know, went way off course with ages and years stuff, but oh well. This is my story and this is how I want it to be.)

"Oh, I always thought you and Krad were the oldest, Dark," Ron commentated.

"Nah, they just look it," Drey laughed, Dark smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Hey..." Drey mock pouted.

"Come on, Dark he was just teasing," Draco muttered.

"Ya, that's right, I was just teasing," Drey echoed.

"Oh urusai, both of you," Dark snapped. "And what do you care anyway Draco?" Draco gave him a confused look. "Oh don't play innocent; you haven't been able to take your eyes off Drey since this morning." Draco turned a deep red and Drey looked surprised; he hadn't noticed anything.

"What?" Drey asked.

"Urusai," Draco snapped at Dark and he laughed.

"What does "urusai" mean?" Hermione asked.

Draco quickly answered, thankful for the change of topic. "It's Japanese for "shut up."

"Oh," Ron looked thoughtful. "I should remember that and say it to Snape."

"Please Ron, he'd still get you in trouble," Hermione scolded.

"You guys don't like Snape?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione, Ron, Dark, and Drey answered at once. Draco looked surprised.

"I didn't think he was that bad. Why don't you two like him?" Draco inquired.

"We just don't," Dark snapped. "So drop it." Draco shrugged and did as he was told.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The rest of the trip passed quickly enough. Dark and Ron got into a chess match that lasted for quite a while. They were both so good at the game that in the end they both agreed to call it a draw. They had taken every piece except for their kings. Both had enjoyed the challenge greatly and decided to play another game.

After their second game, (that also ended in a tie) the Weasley twins and Harada twins showed up in the door. Fred had his arm around Risa's waist and George had his around Riku's shoulders.

"Ah, Dark?" Risa asked. "You don't by any chance know what Saga and Takeshi are up to, do you?"

"No, why?"

"You should probably go and see for yourself," Riku answered. Drey raised an eyebrow and Dark shrugged, following the four out.

Ten minutes later he came back dragging a shouting Takeshi and Saga. He unceremoniously shoved Takeshi into the compartment and told him to stay, then took Sage to Krad. He came back a minute later to grab Takeshi by the shirt and started shouting at him in Japanese. After about ten minutes of yelling he kicked Takeshi out and sat down fuming.

Drey whistled, "Wow, did they actually do that?" Dark gave a curt nod.

"Wow," Draco muttered, "My brother's going to be pissed."

"What? What did they do?" Ron asked, he didn't know any Japanese.

"Um, they were..." Draco began but looked away sheepishly.

"Oh, just say it," Drey snapped and turned to Ron and Hermione. "They were screwing around with some girls they'd met."

"Screwing around?" Hermione asked. "What's wrong with that?" She had thought Drey meant they were doing nothing worse then playing a game or something.

Dark snorted, "Virgin." Hermione looked confused before comprehension showed on her face and she turned a bright red.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nothing eventful happened after that and soon they were arriving at the train station. Hermione led the way off the train and said not to worry about the luggage. She told them to change into their uniforms too.

"Uniforms?" Dark whispered to Drey.

"We said no to them," Drey answered back.

"Oh ya," Dark nodded. So none of them changed into their uniforms because they didn't have any to change into.

Ron and Hermione led them to the carriages. Pulling them were what looked like huge horses and snake hybrids. Dark, Krad, Drey, Draco, Daisuke and Satoshi looked at them amazed.

"What are those?" Krad asked Hermione indicating the creatures.

"Oh can you Thestrals? I'm sorry but who'd you see die?"

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"You can only see Thestrals if you've seen someone die," she explained. The boys nodded and climbed into the carriage with Ron and Hermione.

"So who did you see pass?" Ron asked when everyone was settled.

"Our parents," Dark answered indicating himself and his brothers, which was half true. He and Daisuke had seen their mom and dad killed, but not Drey. Drey, of course, had seen Bran die.

"When we were younger we had the "privilege" of seeing a mob fight," Krad muttered. "Bloodiest thing I've ever seen." Draco and Satoshi nodded in agreement. They were quiet until they reached the castle.

"You guys will probably be sorted with the first years. Go and talk to Professor McGonagall," Hermione pointed to an old, stern looking witch and they headed towards her. She walked over quickly when she saw them.

"You eleven were supposed to cross the lake with the first years and Hagrid," she scolded in a very snappish voice. "Well it's too late now, where are your uniforms?"

"Uh, the wash?" Dark tried, but received a stern frown from the old witch.

"You can not attend this school without the proper attire," she lectured. "I will let it slide for today and today only. But tomorrow I expect you all to have the proper clothes. Now follow me." She led them to a group of kids who were obviously very nervous first years. Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the group and addressed them briskly.

"Now in a few moments you will come through these doors and be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like you family. Your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will loose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. When the doors open, please come in." With that she turned and walked away. (A/N: I think it took that little speech from the first movie of Harry Potter, either that or the first book, I can't remember.)

"Well that was pointless," Satoshi muttered as they waited in front of two very large oak double doors.

"Who the hell cares about points?" Krad asked, seemingly annoyed at the idea. "I'm starting to think we might have made a mistake coming here." Before anyone could answer the doors opened and they followed the first years in.

The great hall was huge. Its ceiling was an exact replica of the night sky which was currently clear. There were five tables, four lined side by side for the students, and one at the front for the staff. It was a very impressive sight. Everyone gathered around in front of the student tables as Professor McGonagall stood before them by a stool and very old hat. Everyone focused on the hat as the brim opened wide and started to sing.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, form wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind _

_And tell you were you belong!_ (A/N: I took this directly from Harry Potter book four.)

The hall erupted in cheers as Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"When I call your name please come forward and sit on the stool to be sorted into your house. Abfalter Amy." A small girl with blonde hair walked forward, visibly trembling. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and after a moment it shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table second to the left erupted in cheers as Amy joined her housemates. The sorting continued until all the first years had taken their seats and only the street kids were left.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to address everyone, "This year we are pleased to welcome eleven new transfer students who will be joining us for the remainder of their education. I trust everyone will help them adjust and treat them kindly," he sat back down.

"When did we agree to that?" Drey whispered under his breath to Dark. "I thought we were just here until they rebuilt our school?" Dark only shrugged in response.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Harada Riku," She called. Riku walked confidently to the stool and sat down. After a minute the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" And the table farthest to the left cheered. Riku went and sat with George happily.

"Harada Risa," Risa walked up and sat on the stool and sat. It took longer to sort her then it did with Riku but finally the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" And Risa joined her sister and Fred among cheers.

"Hey Drey, ya know what I just realized?" Dark whispered to his brother.

"Hmm?"

"We're finally going to find out Funabashi's first name!" It had been a long standing joke that no one knew Funabashi's first name. He had never told anyone and no one had ever been able to figure it out. Now at last they were going to find it out.

"Funabashi," McGonagall called and he walked up to her.

"Arg! That's so unfair!" Dark cried. "I wanted to know his first name."

"Give it up already Dark," Daisuke muttered.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled and Funabashi went to sit down.

"Hikari Draco," Draco sauntered up to the stool and sat. Five boring minutes later the hat finally yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!" The table farthest to the right clapped as Draco walked over towards it, but didn't sit down. He waited patiently for his brothers.

"Hikari Krad," Krad walked to the stool, took one disgusted look at the hat, and sat down. The sorting hat had barley touched his head when it called out,

"SLYTHERIN!" Krad snorted and went to stand with Draco and wait for Satoshi.

"Hikari Satoshi," Satoshi walked up and gracefully sat down. The hat took it's time in deciding but eventually called out,

"SLYTHERIN!" Satoshi walked to his brothers and the three finally sat down together.

"Niwa Daisuke," Daisuke jumped happily up to the stool and sat down. The hat fell over his eyes and Daisuke waited patiently for the hat's voice.

_Well what have we hear. Plenty of courage, unwavering loyalty to those you love, and not a bad mind when something catches your interest, but no Slytherin qualities, we definitely won't put you there._

That is understandable Mr. Hat, Daisuke stated in his mind voice.

_Well aren't you strange? Most children are surprised to discover that I can speak._

Most yes, but I'm not one of them. I could hear you talking to the others before me as if you standing next to me.

_Yes, you have a strange gift of the mind. You are much like myself now that I think about it._

Well Mr. Hat my gift, as you call it, is a very close guarded secret of mine. I trust that you will not be telling anyone of it?

_Of course, what I see in anyone's mind is never revealed._

Good, then may I ask you a question before you announce my house?

_You wish to know why everyone says your brother must save the Wizarding world from the Dark Lord._

Yes.

_I'm afraid I do not have the answer to that question Mr. Niwa. But I can tell you that it is, as you have already suspected, more then just because he was named the-boy-who-lived._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted aloud.

Thank-you, Daisuke said as he went to sit at the table that was clapping, with something new to think about.

"Niwa Dark," Dark elegantly walked to the stool and sat. Before the hat had even rested on his head it called out,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Dark went to join his brother at the table.

"Potter Harry," The Professor called. The hall was suddenly silent as everyone watched Drey sit sown on the stool. He was very annoyed about being called Harry, but had decided to accept it and move on. A minute later the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hall erupted into the loudest applause it had all evening. It was so loud that no one heard Drey "mutter stupid" hat as he sat down.

"Saehara Takeshi," Takeshi practically ran to the stool and waited as the hat sorted him.

"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted and the table erupted in cheers.

"Saga Keiji," Saga was also sorted into Ravenclaw with Takeshi and everyone knew right away, that that would be trouble.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and silence feel over the students. "There is a time for speech making and a time for sleeping. Now however is the time for eating, so tuck in!" Food appeared out of thin air and students and staff alike began to eat. Drey smiled happily as he bit into some chicken and discovered it was wonderful.

"I can definitely get used to this," he sighs happily. His brothers rolled their eyes and laughed.

A while later, after everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood once again. He smiled at all the students before speaking. "First I would like to make some start of term announcements. First years and exchange students, please note that the forest on the edge of the ground is strictly forbidden to all students. Second I would like to introduce our newest staff member, Professor Whitmark." Said Professor stood up smiling and the street kids started in surprise.

"Hora Bonbon!" Daisuke yelled to the woman and waved.

She smiled at Daisuke, "Hora Daisuke."

"Shimatta teach, it's impossible to get away from you isn't it?" Dark yelled at the woman.

"Well I wouldn't be here if not for that little _accident_," she looked at Dark accusingly.

"Hey, don't look at us," Dark raised his hands defensively, "For once we had nothing to do with."

"Not from lack of trying, I'm sure," the new Professor smiled. Dark turned red and didn't respond.

"Well I believe you will get on just fine with the students, Professor," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as she sat down. "Well, that is all for tonight, so now off to bed with all of you."

There was lots of noise as the students all stood and headed to their dormitories. Ron and Hermione led the way for the new kids and told them the password to get in. As they were walking Drey got the funniest feeling he was being watched. Turning around quickly, he saw no one. Then he caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the crowd and saw Draco walking with his brothers. Was Draco watching him like Dark said? No, that couldn't be it. Why would Draco be watching him? Drey shook his head thinking he was just being paranoid.

Though as he followed Dark and the others upstairs, Drey couldn't help but wonder.

**Urusai – Shut up**

**Watashi aru Koi Suru To issho ni anata - I've fallen in love with you**

**A/N: And another chapter comes to a close. Well did you all like it? I hope I wasn't too abrupt in Draco confessing to having a crush on Drey. Normally I would have put more hints about it and some internal drama, but I really wanted to get this going so I just put it in there real fast.**

**In case you haven't read my other story Power, (which I strongly recommend you do) then you should know I'm on a mission. A mission to finish this story as fast as I can. So hopefully my updates will come quicker then before. (Last time I said that I ended up taking my story down from the website shiver don't worry that wont happen again). The only thing standing in the way of my mission: a faulty computer. My computer has a virus in it and it won't get out! We have to take it to our friend to fix so I'm going to loose my computer for a while. It bites big time, but hopefully it won't take too long to fix. I can promise though that the minute I get my computer back I will have an update for both my stories!! But anyways, I'm talking to much so....onto REVIEWS!**

**Sandra Cloudpole: Yay! You like! Thanks for the review.**

**Riss: Good "EP" or bad? Hopefully good, thanks for reviewing.**

**Amy: Who doesn't like brotherly love?! Very happy you like it, and major thanks for beta-reading! **

**Cleveland Rocks...Cleveland Rocks... All the little chicks... Sorry, my family is listening to that song downstairs and I happen to like it.**


	13. Classes and This Is Our Magic, Not Your'...

**Ok, I got bored and had like a major writer block. So I did this. Usually doing stuff like this helps me out, which it did. You don't have to read this if you don't want to, it's just things about the story.**

**Important Facts that should be kept in mind: (The REALLY important facts have !!!! by them.)**

**1) Drey has had a very bad childhood. Keep chapter eleven in mind.**

**2) Dark named Harry, Drey.**

**3) Dark is the leader of a gang called the Streets and Drey is second in command. Daisuke's also part of this gang but doesn't participate in any fights they get into. Also part of this gang is Riku and Risa Harada and Takeshi Saehara.**

**4) Krad is the leader of a gang called the Demons and Draco is his second in command. Satoshi sometimes will fight with them if the situation is serious enough or his brothers need help. Keiji Saga and Funabashi are in this gang.**

**5) The Streets and the Demons used to be the same gang.**

**!!!!!!6) Dark and Krad are evenly matched. They can't beat each other. Drey and Draco are evenly matched as well. Dark and Krad ARE STRONGER then Drey and Draco.**

**7) Voldemort is bad.**

**!!!!!!8) Drey really doesn't want to be "The-Boy-Who-Lived" he wants to be Drey Niwa, not Harry Potter.**

**9) Dark taught all his thieving ways to Drey and Daisuke. So all three of them are thieves (of course Dark's still the best)**

**!!!!!!10) Luscious IS Draco's dad. But only Luscious and Voldemort know this. Dumbledore suspects it, but isn't 100 sure.**

**!!!!!!!11) The symbol for the Order of the Phoenix is a BLUE Phoenix.**

**12) Drey is a little scared of overly large crowds. Why? I haven't said yet...**

**!!!!!!!13) Bran was VERY important to Drey when he was still alive.**

**14) Because of Drey's horrible past he refused to learn Occlumency.**

**15) Draco likes Drey. Everyone knows it EXCEPT for Drey.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Classes and This Is Our Magic, Not Yours**

Today was going to be a very long day, of that Drey was certain. It had started out well enough, Dark and Drey shared a room with Ron and three other six-year Gryffindors, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Everyone had gotten on really well, and the others really seemed to enjoy watching Drey wake Dark up.

This morning Drey had told Dark that Hogwarts had blown up just like their last school and they didn't have to go to a replacement one till next year. Dark had thought he was telling the truth and jumped out of bed laughing and whooping in joy. Of course when he fully woke up and realized what Drey had said, he punched his younger brother and stalked off to the bathroom.

The six boys had gone down to breakfast and met up with Daisuke, the Weasley twins and Harada twins and sat down to begin eating a nice breakfast. They had been exchanging stories about funny past experiences when Professor McGonagall had descended upon them, much like how a vulture descends on its prey.

"Mr. Niwas, Ms. Haradas, and Mr. Potter," she snapped. Everyone looked at her except Drey. Daisuke stomped on his foot and Drey started.

"Oh right," he muttered. "Potter, that's me. Really gotta get used to that."

"What's up Professor?" Dark asked cheerfully.

"Why have you not changed into your school uniforms yet? Classes will be starting shortly."

"Uniforms?" Dark asked and looked at Drey for an explanation.

"I've told you twice already, this school has uniforms for the students," Drey sighed, exasperated. Dark had an annoying tendency to forget things he didn't care about. "Didn't you notice everyone wearing the same outfit?" Dark looked around and realized everyone was indeed wearing the same black uniforms.

"Yes, now where are yours?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Uh, wash?" Dark guessed. McGonagall's eyes narrowed to near slits and Dark knew he had guessed wrong.

"Sorry Onii-chan, you used that excuse last night at the feast," Drey sighed.

"Shimatta," Dark cursed.

"Come to my office, all of you, now," she ordered and stalked away. The Niwa brothers and Harada twins got up and followed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So that's how everyone ended up in Professor McGonagall's office. Argus Filch, the school's caretaker, had brought in the Hikari brothers, Saga, Takeshi, and Funabashi for the exact same reason. Now everyone was waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to show up and make a decision about the situation. Dumbledore walked into the room followed by the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Whitmark, who looked amused.

"My, my," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "Not even an hour into the first day and already we have a problem?"

"There would be no problem Headmaster," McGonagall started. "But these students refuse to wear their school uniforms." Daisuke saw Bonbon roll her eyes and smiled at her.

"Well ya," Dark admitted freely, either not knowing or not caring about being in trouble. "No offense, but those things are ugly. Not to mention that I would look horrible with my body covered up that much." The kids had to suppress a smile and at Dark's vanity.

"Oh we wouldn't want that, now would we Mr. Niwa?" McGonagall demanded.

"Right, so you see my point?" Dark totally missed the sarcasm in the older woman's voice.

"Students will you please step outside for a minute?" Dumbledore asked. They shrugged and did as asked. When they were out of the room Professor Whitmark burst out laughing.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Minerva," Bonbon laughed. "It's just that this scene is so familiar."

"Would you care to elaborate Professor?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Please Headmaster, call me Bonbon, everyone does," she smiled. "Well you see this happened when I first met these young boys. I've know them for a long while now, ever since before the gang split even." Bonbon seemed lost in thought for a moment before continuing. "Well when I first met them, it was when all of them were part of the same gang. Teachers had tried to enforce uniforms on the students and eventually all the students gave in. All accept those in Dark and Krad's gang anyways.

"Anyone who was friends with Dark or Krad or their brothers refused to wear the uniforms and when teachers tried to force them...well..." Bonbon smiled at the memory. "Well, they burnt the school down."

"They what?" Professor McGonagall looked horrified.

"Yes, they did it on a Saturday at midnight, I believe. After making sure no one was in the building they lit a fire and burned it down. It was that act that landed them all in save schools. I believe they were eleven? Or maybe ten years old when that happened?" Silence followed Bonbon's story.

"Well we can't very well have Hogwarts being burned down by its' students now can we?" Dumbledore grinned, blue eyes sparkling. "They don't have to wear the uniforms if they don't want to. To tell you the truth, I never much liked the uniforms much myself either. They always felt so stifling." He walked to the door where everyone was waiting.

"None of you are required to wear the school uniforms, but I would appreciate it if you would," Dumbledore addressed them. "Now you should get to class before you are late."

"Thank you Headmaster," Satoshi bowed politely and everyone copied him.

As Dark and Drey walked to their first hour, charms, Dark turned to Drey. "What was he talking about?"

"Hmm?"

"Dumbledore, what did he mean by uniforms? They're not going to try and make us wear them are they? Because if they do, we'll have to have an encore performance of the last time we were told to wear uniforms."

Drey just stared at Dark. "You truly are an idiot." He stated.

"Hey!" Dark yelled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Charms class was quickly becoming Dark and Drey's favorite class. They had it with the Hufflepuffs who were very nice to the newcomers. Although this might have had to do more with the fact that they thought Dark and Drey were the hottest men they'd ever seen. Even some boys couldn't stop staring at them.

Professor Flitwick was a very small person who had to stand on large piles of books to be able to address the class. He was a kind teacher who enjoyed his line of work and most of the students seemed to like him. Currently he was finishing telling them what he planned to do in this class for the rest of the year.

"...But we won't be getting into that for a while. For today we are going to start with a simple charm called a Mending Charm. Now I'm sure some of your parents have used it at home as it is a helpful house hold charm. The inaction is, _Amendious_. (A/N: Made that word up.)

"Now, everyone has a torn rag in front of them, you are to use this charm to fix them all of the tears' you can before the end of this class. The person whose rag looks best at the end of class will earn their house twenty points. You may begin."

The class was filled with people saying the charm. From what Drey could see most were having a hard time with this "simple charm," the only people who seemed to be getting it were Hermione and a Hufflepuff student. Dark and Drey shared a confused glance before shrugging and trying their luck.

"_Amendious_," the boys said together. Their rags flopped on the desk once, but otherwise nothing happened. They tried three more times with no results before Dark started to get angry.

"Ok you stupid rag," he growled, "You're getting fixed whether you want to or not. _Amendious_!" The rag, to everyone's surprise, sewed itself back together perfectly. It was a towel with a picture of a flower on it.

"How'd ya that?" Drey demanded.

"I don't know," Dark shrugged looking very pleased with himself, "I just let it know who was boss." Drey looked skeptical but tried Dark's approach anyway.

"_Amendious_," Drey ordered. His rag also fixed itself into a towel with a flower on it. Drey nodded in satisfaction and put his wand down.

"Oh, very good Mr. Niwa, Potter," Professor Flitwick had come to check on their work. "Very good job indeed; twenty points each to Gryffindor." The Gryffindors cheered while Dark and Drey just shrugged; they really didn't care about house points.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next class they had was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. The other Gryffindors groaned at this while Dark commented happily they would get to see Krad and Draco. The other Gryffindors looked at them in shock.

"You're friends with a Slytherin?" Dean Thomas asked incredulously.

Drey snorted, "Oh, he and Krad are a little more then friends." He snickered and Dark punched him.

"Urusai," he snapped. They arrived at the classroom to find the Slytherins were already there. Krad and Draco sat as far away from the other students as they could. Dark and Drey went and sat with them while everyone else found seats.

"What's up with hostilities?" Drey asked. The other Slytherin students were glaring daggers at Krad and Draco, and now Dark and Drey as well.

"These kids are on our last nerves," Draco grumbled. "Krad has already sent one of them to the Hospital Wing."

"He annoyed me, greatly," Krad mumbled.

"The weird thing was no one cared that he attacked the kid. They just cared that a teacher found out and took forty points from Slytherin for fighting."

"Ya, these people seem too really care about house points," Drey mused.

"Don't know why. All it is is a scheme by the teachers to get kids to follow the rules," Dark commented. "Who cares if you get a trophy that sits in a teachers office that you never get to see." The others nodded their agreement as the Professor walked in.

"Allo class," she smiled. "My name is Professor Whitmark, but you can all call me Bonbon." Bonbon had long brown hair that flowed all the way down to her back. She had brown eyes that matched her hair and the sweetest smile in the world. Bonbon was average height and skinny. She wore a plain white shirt and blue jeans and sat on her desk rather then in the chair behind it.

"Good morning Professor Bonbon," the class chanted and the kids who new Bonbon well laughed.

Bonbon glared at them before addressing a confused class. "Not Professor guys, I hate being called Professor. It makes me feel old or something." The class chuckled. "It's just Bonbon or if you don't like that you can call me Teach." They mumbled a bit amongst themselves for a minute before returning their attention back to her.

"Well, since today is the first day of classes we're going to take it easy," she leaned back on her desk and folded her legs in front of her. "Now while most teachers seem to be getting straight to work, I don't much like that approach. I've even heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape have started giving homework." The class groaned. "But no worries about that here. Except for an occasional essay or two, you will have homework in this class only if you don't get it done during class time." The students seemed pleased with this as cheerful whispers went through them.

"All right lets get to know each other some. Anybody have any questions for me?"

"Ya, where's Daniel?" Dark asked smirking. Bonbon glared at him.

"Krad, have you had any luck in finding a way to shut him up?" Bonbon asked pleasantly.

"Hey!" Dark cried.

"Unfortunately not yet," Krad responded. Drey and Draco laughed.

"Pity," she sighed.

"How do you all know each other?" A Slytherin asked, sounding angry for some reason.

"I have taught these guys for what, four years now?" She looked at them for conformation and the boys nodded. "Yes, for one year in primary school then three in upper high school."

"And now you're here. By the way, why are you here Teach?" Drey asked.

"Well I had to get a new job after the school burnt down and Headmaster Dumbledore was looking for a new teacher and I got the job."

"Your last school burnt down?" Seamus asked awed.

"Yes it's the second time I've had this happen."

"Who did it?"

"Don't know, they were never caught."

"You said your second time. Did it happen to you before?" Hermione asked. The boys suddenly looked very sheepish and sank a little into their chairs.

"Yes and I have these lovely boys and their brothers to thank for it," Bonbon grinned indicating Dark and the others. "They were angry with the staff and so they decided to burn the school down."

"It was one hell of a bomb fire," Drey smirked.

"Yes, well let's just hope you don't burn this one down as well, boys." The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Au revoir students!" Bonbon cheered happily to them.

Dark and Drey bid farewell to Draco and Krad as they left the class. Hermione left them a while later to go to Ancient ruins since she didn't take Divination. Ron led them to the top of the North tower complaining all the way.

"And Trelawney is just flat out crazy. She's always predicting someone's death and talking all misty-like. And her class room is always super hot..." He went on complaining until the reached the trapdoor that led to Professor Trelawney's room.

Students from many different houses and years stood waiting for the teacher; Daisuke was among them. Dai smiled when he noticed his brothers and ran over to them.

"Hi Onii-sans!" He smiled happily. "We have a class together, that's so cool!"

"I thought they didn't mix the years up?" Drey asked.

"Normally they don't, but since this is an elective class they made an exception," Daisuke explained. Before anymore could be said the trapdoor opened and voice floated down to them.

"Come up, students, there is no need to wait down there," the misty voice said. They all climbed the ladder into a very hot and stuffy room. The brothers and Ron took a seat at one of the tables towards the back. When everyone was seated a woman appeared from the shadows of the room's fireplace.

The first thought that passed through Drey and Dark's head as they saw the teacher was "giant bug." She had frizzy hair and wore classes that made her eyes look huge. She was covered in shawls and was very skinny.

"Good afternoon class," she whispered dramatically. "It is good to see that all have returned here safe and healthy, as I knew you would." Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, two Gryffindor six years, squealed at her. They obviously were in awe of the woman. "For those of you who don't know, I am Professor Trelawney. Today will be an easy day as we will just review, so get your things that you need to read tea leaves."

Ron helped the new kids get their stuff and explained what they had to do. Soon they were swapping cups and reading each other's tea leaves, and not having much luck. The only person who seemed to be able to see anything other then lumps of green leaves was Daisuke. His eyes were glazed and voice sounded far away.

"Dark you have danger in your future. Not life threatening, but more like danger of hurting your pride," Daisuke deduced slowly.

"You saying someone's going to do something to me that will hurt my pride but not body?" Dark asked.

"Yes," Daisuke responded. Dark was suddenly glaring at everyone, expecting an attack at any time.

"Cool, hey what about me Daisuke?" Ron asked and passed him his cup. Daisuke took it and studied it for a while.

"I'm not sure," Dai began, "But I think you will win a contest? I'm not sure if that's right, but from what I can see, you will compete for something and be selected for it." Ron looked thoughtful.

"Well I was thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team..." he mumbled.

"Well then go for!" Drey laughed. "If Dai's right then you've gotten nothing to loose and everything to gain!"

"Let me see yours Drey," Daisuke held out his hand for the cup. He stared at it confused for a long while. Finally he looked at Drey strangely.

"That bad?" Drey asked.

"No, well maybe," Daisuke shook his head. "There's romance in your future, I'm sure of that. But also heartache, great heartache. I think that whoever you fall in love with is going to betray you." Drey blinked.

"Mou, that's depressing," Drey muttered and sank a little lower in his chair. Professor Trelawney heard Drey's comment and fluttered over.

"What's wrong dear? Did the leaves show you something unpleasant?" She asked mysteriously.

"See for yourself," Drey muttered and passed her his cup. Professor Trelawney studied his cup for a minute before letting out a high pitched screech. Everyone jumped as she fell into a chair.

"Oh my poor child," she whispered sadly. "My poor, poor child."

"What?" Drey demanded.

"My poor boy, you have the grim," she whispered dramatically.

"The grim? As in the grim reaper?" Daisuke asked.

"As in death?" Dark demanded.

"Yes my dear child," Trelawney sighed and everyone looked scared.

"Daisuke?" Drey asked looking at his little brother. He would only believe that if Dai confirmed it. Daisuke's eyes glazed and he stared for a moment at the cup.

"No," he stated firmly. "She is either mistaken or lying. I stand by what I said before." Professor Trelawney looked furious but before she had a chance to say anything the bell rang. The Niwa brothers grabbed their things and left the room before anyone could stop them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ron met the three boys at the bottom of the stairs. They didn't know how to get to the great hall to get lunch. Ron led the way all the while chatting on happily about how Daisuke had put Trelawney in her place. They met up with Satoshi, who was surrounded by girls. He seemed relieved to find someone he knew and immediately joined them.

When they entered the great hall for lunch, Krad and Draco were already there. They were once again sitting as far away from the other Slytherins as they could. Dark and Drey smirked, wondering if Krad had attacked anyone else yet. Dark called out to them and invited them over to eat with them instead of the Slytherins. Surprisingly, they both agreed without question and quickly walked over. They must really hate the Slytherins if they came over that fast and without argument.

The group joined the Harada and Weasley twins and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Satoshi and Hermione hit it off right away and started talking about their classes and lessons. The four twins were too busy sucking each other's faces off to do much talking; everyone pretty much left them alone. So Dark turned to Krad and started up a conversation.

"So, still not getting along with your housemates?" He asked casually.

"They are insignificant pests who need a good beating," he answered tersely.

"What about you Draco?" Drey asked. "You hate them as much too?"

"Yes, not even an entire day with them and I already know I want to kill them." As if to emphasis his point, Draco made a strangling motion with his hands in the air.

"Dang, that bad huh?" Drey asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Draco hardly ever lost his temper like this.

"No, it's worse," Draco sighed. "They picking on people younger or weaker then them. They talk big but can't back it up, and they're all just as annoying as hell!"

Dark whistled, "I'm super glad I'm not in that house then." Krad shot him a glare that would have killed Dark if looks could kill. Dark gulped and avoided his gaze. Before everyone split up after lunch, Dark made sure to get Krad's promise not to kill anyone and Draco's promise to keep an eye on him. After that everyone went their separate ways.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Transfiguration was horrible for Drey and Dark. Professor McGonagall had glared disapprovingly at them the moment she saw them. After that she had launched into a long lecture about stuff Dark or Drey didn't know. She used such strange and large words that after a while the brothers swore their heads were going to explode. So to stop themselves from going insane they quit listening and instead passed notes between themselves.

"Mr. Niwa and Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall's sharp voice startled the two boys.

"Ya know, I can put up with the whole "Harry" thing, but being called "Mr. Potter" is starting to irk me," Drey whispered to Dark, who chuckled.

"What may I ask is so important that you feel you must ignore my lecture to discuss it?" The old witch demanded. The two boys blinked at her.

"Uh, wash?" Dark answered deciding he was in the mood to be a smart-ass. Drey had to suppress his laughter. Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed and for a moment Drey was sure steam was coming from her ears.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," she hissed. "And I demand to see that note you have been passing, now." Both boys shrugged and handed it over. She took it and her eyes flashed again.

"What is this?" She demanded.

"Just something I did in my spare time Professor," Drey answered innocently. McGonagall fumed and handed back the parchment before addressing the class.

"I want one foot of parchment on today's lecture," she ordered, and the class groaned. "Class dismissed." Not wanting to be in the same room as an angry McGonagall, everyone quickly left. When they were in the hall, Ron turned to Dark.

"What was up with the note?" He asked. Drey pulled it out and showed it to him.

"It's written in Japanese kanji," he explained. "She thought they were just doodles and not actual words."

"Cool, can you teach me how to write like this?"

Dark snorted, "It would take way too long and you'd probably never get it anyways."

"Ya, writing Japanese is a whole lot harder then speaking it," Drey added. (A/N: That is not necessarily true, it's just my opinion.) Ron shrugged and once again led the way to their next class.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

History of Magic was just as boring as Ron had said it was. Within three minutes he and Dark were sound asleep. Drey lasted four before falling into a deep slumber as well. Hermione saw them and glared, but said nothing as she continued to take notes.

_Voices, whispering. They came from everywhere, everything. There was nothing but the voices and darkness. Then they stopped and one cold, evil voice spoke above all. It spoke words in a language that no one, not even the speaker, understood. As the voice continued a beautiful white horse appeared in the surrounding darkness. The horse glowed and came forward. It looked around, confused and scared. The voice then stopped chanting and the horse fearfully tried to run. But someone threw a net over it, trapping the beast. The horse screamed as shrouded figures descend upon it._

"Drey!" Dark yelled and Drey opened his eyes annoyed.

"What?" He grumbled and Dark smiled.

"Class is over bro, we gotta go," Dark seemed happy to get to annoy Drey by waking him up for once.

"Why are you so tired?" Dark asked as they made their way to the greenhouse for with the other Gryffindors. They were going to Herbology with the Ravenclaws.

"Creepy dream," Drey yawned. "Something 'bout a glowing horse getting caught in a net or something." Dark shook his head, dismissing it right away as nothing more then a dream. Ron and Hermione however traded surprised and worried looks.

"What was that for?" Drey demanded, seeing their faces.

"Nothing," both answered quickly. Drey gave them a "ya right" look but didn't press the mater, he was too tired.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Herbology passed fast enough, Dark actually paid attention. Drey laughed at him and explained that he had always had a soft spot for plants. Dark hit him.

Care of Magical Creatures was boring because all they did was review. Though the teacher, Rubeus Hagrid, was really nice. He was good friends with Ron and Hermione so he favored the Gryffindor students. As the rest of the class was leaving, Hagrid held them back.

"I'd like to ask a favor of you three," Hagrid addressed Ron, Dark and Drey.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could speak to your brothers and the new girls, Riku and Risa," he muttered sheepishly.

"About what?" Dark snapped, they had better not have gotten in trouble already.

"Well...um...about...um..."

"Spit it out already," Drey demanded.

"Well, public display of affection," the oversized man finally got out.

"PDA?" Dark exclaimed. "Even after all that stuff with Takeshi and Saga?!"

Drey sighed, "Don't worry Professor, we'll take care of it." Hagrid looked relieved.

"It's Hagrid to ya," he said happily pounding Drey on the back, making his knees buckle. "Isn't your little brother Daisuke?" He asked helping Drey back up. Dark and Drey nodded. "Ah, I like that boy, he's very polite. Though his blue haired friend is kinda creepy..." Dark and Drey laughed.

"You have no idea Hagrid!" Drey chuckled. They bid their farewells and headed to their final class of the day, Potions with the Slyrtherins.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The group descended down to the dungeons with feelings of dread. Something about the cold, confining place made them feel very uncomfortable; as if they we're walking into a trap. It was especially nerve racking for Drey, who had spent three months of his early childhood locked underground in a cold, small room, being tortured.

When they reached the dungeons the Slyrtherins were standing outside the doors in a semi circle around two people. Krad had pinned a pale looking boy to the wall by his uniform collar.

Draco was shaking his head, sighing. Dark pushed his way through the crowd of on-looking students to stand next to him.

"I thought," Dark began, "You said you'd keep him from killing people."

Draco sighed again. "I did. But as Krad so kindly pointed out, he's not going to kill him, just hurt him really bad."

Dark almost smiled. "What did this kid do anyway?"

"He called me and my brothers a Mudblood," Krad answered. Drey appeared next to Dark.

"What's a Mudblood?" He asked. Everyone but Draco, Dark, and Krad looked at him incredulously. "What? It's just a simple question."

Dark looked to Krad. "So what is it?"

"How should I know?!" Krad yelled, unconsciously tightening his grip on the boy who was still pinned to the wall.

"Well if you're going to beat the shit out of some kid," Dark said, walking towards Krad with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "You should at least find out why."

"Who I choose to beat up," Krad growled, "Is none of your business, Niwa."

"It is when I decide to make it my business, Hikari," Dark snarled. "Put that kid down."

Krad's eyes flashed, promising blood. "Make me, I dare you." Dark narrowed his purple eyes to slits no bigger than a cat's. Dark, of course, was not one to turn down a challenge, especially one that was from Krad and was for a fight.

Dark clenched his fist and swung at him. Krad dodged back, which was exactly what Dark was planning on. Instead of following through with his first attack he grabbed Krad's wrist. He tightened his hold on him and pulled Krad violently away from the boy. The kid fell to the ground and scrambled away. Drey grabbed him and placed him on his feet in the crowd, away from the fighting teenagers.

Dark and Krad had stopped and were glaring at each other. They moved into their fighting stances and were about to strike when a cold voice stopped them.

"What is going on here?" Professor Snape had appeared. "Niwa, Hikari, what do you think you are doing?"

As one, Dark and Drey glared at the hooked nosed man. They hadn't seen or heard from him since Dark had broken his nose (which they were unhappy to see was fully healed).

"We're fighting," Dark snapped. "What the hell does it look like?" Snape raised an eyebrow at him and everyone in the crowd gasped; no one ever spoke to Snape like that, not even his beloved Slytherins.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for swearing, and another fifteen for talking back," Snape sneered. "Now everyone inside." He pointed to the classroom and the students obediently entered.

Potions class was nothing short of slow torture. Snape kept picking on the Gryffindor students for nothing and praising the Slytherins for everything. Ron and Hermione had to keep stopping Dark and Drey from launching themselves at Snape and kicking his ass.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When the class was finally over, Gryffindor had lost a total of fifty points and the Slytherins had gained forty-five. Dark promised vengeance on the man and Drey agreed. Ron and Hermione tried to talk them out of it, but had little luck. They went to dinner with Dark and Drey plotting, Hermione scowling, and Ron leading the way as if nothing was wrong at all.  
Dinner was a quiet affair. Takeshi came over to join his gang earning many confused stares from the other students. Ron explained that houses usually didn't mix; the street kids said that was stupid, just like almost everything else in the school. They kept that last part to themselves, though.

When they had finished eating the Weasley and Harada twins went right back to making out. Dark threw some of his left over food at them and told them to stop. The Weasley twins were annoyed at that.

"And who are you, our mother?" George demanded.

"No," Dark snapped. "And I pity your mother if that's the way you talk to her." When Dark and Daisuke's mom had still been alive, he had always treated her with great respect. "But I am the leader of the Streets." He ignored the boys and turned to Riku and Risa. "We've got a complaint about your display of PDA. You know how embarrassing it is being asked by a teacher to talk to you about making out in class. Knock it off or your gone. I will not have two of my gang members being named sluts." Riku and Risa looked properly ashamed.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

"Don't be sorry, fix it." Dark ordered then stood. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After Dark had left Fred and George tried to kiss the Harada twins again, but both girls glared at them so evilly that they stopped. Draco, Satoshi, Saga, and Funabashi wandered over and sat down with everyone.

"So has anyone found out what a Mudblood is yet?" Draco asked after he had sat down. Drey shook his head.

"Why do you want to know what a Mudblood is?" Fred asked, with obvious disgust at the word.

"The Slytherin students have been calling us it all day and I want to know what it is," Draco explained. "It's against code to beat someone up without a reason."

"Mudblood is a very fowl term to describe witches and wizards with muggle parents," Hermione hissed, her voice laced with resentment. "Some people, like most of the Slytherins, believe that only pureblooded families should get to learn magic. They think that anyone with muggle relations is lower than dirt."

"Oh, so Krad was right to want to beat up that kid," Draco mused, then glanced over at Hermione. "You talk as though you've been called that a lot."

"I am muggle-born," she said proudly.

"That's a bunch of bull," Riku snapped. "Aside from Drey, we're all muggle-born aren't we?" Everyone nodded in confirmation.

"What about you Draco?" Drey asked. "I've just remembered that you don't know your parents."

Draco shrugged. "Well, since I don't them, obviously I don't know if their witches or not."

"Well hey, ya never know. Until I met Dumbledore I had no idea who my parents were. Now I know that they were wizards who fought the Dark Lord, were betrayed to their death by their supposed life long friend, died protecting me, and named a convicted murderer as my godfather," Drey summarized pleasantly.

"Drey?"

"What?"

"Urusai."

"Kay." Everyone laughed.

Daisuke suddenly looked around the great hall. He turned to Satoshi and Draco.

"Where's Krad?" He asked. Both looked and realized that Krad was gone.

"Don't know," Draco shrugged.

"Where's Dark?" Satoshi asked. It took three seconds of silence before the implications sung in.

"Shit." The gang kids said as one and stood. Dark and Krad were missing, both in bad moods. That was bad.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonbon watched as all her gang students stood as one and left the great hall. The others around them looked confused before hurriedly getting up and following after them. Dumbledore had also noticed the strange behavior and looked at Bonbon questioningly.

"Trouble," she answered and got up as well to follow the students.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Drey and the others were indeed smart to worry about Dark and Krad. The two boys had tried walking around in hopes of calming down; it didn't work. They wandered until by chance they met each other in a corridor by the doors to the outside. For a moment they just stared in surprise, then both smirked wickedly.

"Just what I need," Krad purred. "A nice fight to let off the tension of today."

"Hai, stupid Snape interfered with our last one. It's only fitting that we finish it," Dark grinned.

"Oh about that, Mudblood is a wizard word that is apparently an extreme insult to anyone who doesn't have magical families. That little brat wasn't just talking about me and mine, but also about you and yours, with the exception of Drey." The two boys had started circling each other, preparing to strike.

"Well, now that I know that, next time I won't get involved in your fight." Dark launched himself at Krad with a kick meant to knock him down. Krad jumped over it and swung a punch at Dark, who dodged.

"You shouldn't gotten involved in the first place Dark!" Krad charged him and let loose a flurry of quick punches. Dark blocked or avoided them all.

"I had to get involved! You didn't have a reason to fight! It's against the code to fight without a reason!" Dark jumped back into the air and did a flip before landing gracefully away from Krad. He then shot towards him and released his own barrage of punches.

"You and your damn code! That was the one thing I could never stand about you Niwa, your pride!" He blocked and dodged all Dark's attacks.

"My pride?! What about you? You had to be in control of everything! You had to make all the decisions! You just couldn't handle the fact that I was your equal!" They fell away from each other breathing hard.

Krad didn't respond to Dark's words. Instead he summoned swirling, golden energy into his hand. Dark answered by calling up his own black colored power. The two said nothing more after that but launched right into their fight. They released the energy at each other and attacked with such passion that they failed to notice their audience.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The gang kids, Weasleys and Hermione had finally found them. The Weasley's and Hermione stared in awe at the two while the rest just looked worried. Not too soon after they arrived the teaching staff also showed up. They froze in amazement as they watched Dark and Krad fight. Never before had any of them seen such a display of power.

Bonbon walked up to Drey and grabbed his elbow. "Stop them," she hissed into his ear. Drey looked back at the wide-eyed teachers and nodded. He gestured to Draco and the two of them moved forward.

They waited for the right moment then jumped into the fight. Before Dark or Krad could react both boys had summoned grey (Draco) and green (Drey) energy to their hands. They launched them at Dark and Krad who barely had enough time to counter before they hit. Dark and Krad were considerably stronger then Draco and Drey so the latter two were thrown to the floor. Dark and Krad stopped fighting and immediately checked on their brothers.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dark shouted looking Drey over. "You know dam well we're stronger then you! You could have gotten hurt!"

Drey rubbed his back. "We had to do something." He pointed at the teachers who were still in shock. Dark and Krad exchanged guilty looks.

"What have you done?" Snape demanded in a shaky voice. No one answered him.

"Where did you learn that magic?" Dumbledore asked, his normally kind voice cold. Dark and Krad pulled their brothers to their feet as all the gang kids went to stand by their leaders.

"Magic? It's not magic, it's what we do," Krad growled.

"That is magic, and of the darkest kind," Dumbledore said. "That form of magic was outlawed in the medieval times." The gang kids exchanged looks.

They all turned to face the teachers. Standing there, together, glaring daggers at them, no one doubted that these kids were dangerous. They may just be teenagers, but that didn't mean they should be taken lightly. Growing up in the way they had had hardened their hearts and made them formidable foes. Without realizing it everyone, except Dumbledore, took a half step backwards.

"If this is magic, then it is our magic, not yours," Dark stated clearly. Not a single teacher argued.

**A/N: Ha-ha I'm back! This chapter was kinda boring. It was mostly just with the classes and stuff but I did try to add in some funny moments. Did you all like Dark and Krad's fight? Don't worry if you didn't quite get the reason why the teachers were so mad, it will be explained in full in the next chapter.**

**The next chapter, I can't wait till that one's done. It will have some slash, and Daisuke and Satoshi breaking in somewhere... It will also have a Halloween ball and spiked punch... Oh, that chapter is going to be so fun to write, it's already half done.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Amy: Thank you my beta-reader. Yes, fast updates are a good thing. It keeps everyone interested, after all people don't like to wait to find out what happens. I just wish I could do that whole update within one or two day thing. That would be awesome! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Hakudoshi-chan: There will be more of this story until the end. Ya, that made a lot of sense. **

**Kat himura: Thank you for those nice words. Here's an update.**

**Did anyone get the feeling that Ron was playing tour guide this chapter?**


	14. Halloween Ball and Daisuke's Discovery

**Chapter Fourteen: Halloween Balls and Daisuke's Discovery**

It had been three weeks since the fight between Dark and Krad. The teachers hadn't done anything about it, but they seemed to be following the gang kids around. Bonbon secretly told them that the teachers really were watching them because they were afraid that they would use their magic again.

"Why do they care so much anyways?" Dark demanded one night while everyone was visiting Bonbon. They had all gotten fed up with being watched and followed so they had hidden with Bonbon in her personal room.

The room was about as large as their common rooms. It was decorated with pictures, numerous things for the class, and personal items of Bonbon. It had a bed, a closet and even its own bathroom off to the side. Bonbon was currently feeding everyone dinner since none of them were up for eating in the great hall.

"It's complicated," Bonbon answered.

"So explain Teach. Isn't that your job?"

Bonbon sighed. "Do you know how you use your magic?" She asked.

"How?" Krad snorted. "You focus and tell it to do what you want it to do."

Bonbon nodded, "Yes, now do you know where it comes from?"

"What do you mean by that?" Drey asked.

"There are many types of magic in the world. The main types are wand magic and wandless magic. Wand magic is what they teach here; magic performed using a wand. Wand_less_ magic is what you guys have been using all your life; performing magic without a wand," Bonbon explained.

"That still doesn't tell us why the teachers freak out about it. It's still magic right?" Draco inquired.

"Yes, it's still magic," she answered. "And if it wasn't for where the magic came from, no one would really care that you could do it."

"So where does it come from?" Riku asked.

"Yourself, or rather, your life force," Bonbon received blank stares and she sighed. "Everyone has life force; it's what keeps us alive. It's our spirits, our minds, personalities, body, blood, our everything. Without life force, we would die."

"So our power comes from our lives?" Dark clarified.

"Yup, when you use your magic, you use life your force. That's how it works with all wandless magic."

"It still doesn't explain why we're being watched every second," Funabashi muttered.

"It's because wandless magic is very dangerous; not only to the people casting it, but to the people around them as well. One false move, and poof, everyone's dead." She sighed again. "If you lose control for even just a second, someone could get hurt. And not to mention that if you use too much of wandless magic at one time, then you could die." Everyone looked shocked. "Ya, you could die. Think about, if you use too much life force fighting, then you'll have nothing left to live with."

The kids nodded and fell silent. "They think we're going to loose it and blow something up?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"They're also afraid of this magic," Bonbon said and everyone looked up at her confused. "It hasn't been seen or used since the medieval times. It was classified to be dark magic and people were forbidden to use it." She elaborated.

"Great, as if we're not big enough freaks already," Draco rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Bonbon said firmly. "I've known you kids for a long time now and I _know_ you won't loose control. You've had so many chances, so many close calls, when you could have just thrown everything to the wind and used your magic to seriously hurt someone." Bonbon eye's suddenly brimmed with tears. "There were so many times when I thought you might make a mistake and cross the line, but you never have. No matter what the situation, you've never killed anyone.

"That's why I know that these idiot professors are just being paranoid. You've proven time and time again, that while you might have the power to do so, you won't kill. You won't attack these students with your magic because they're not worth it."

Everyone smirked at their long time teacher and friend. "Damn right Teach," Dark smiled, "We may be punks, but were not killers."

"Don't worry about us," Daisuke said gently. "We can take care of ourselves." The others nodded their agreement and Bonbon looked at them all with pride shining in her brown eyes.

"I know," she whispered. "You eleven will show those teachers just what you're made of." A few minutes later the kids all left and headed back to their dorms. Bonbon stood alone in her room, cleaning up. She sighed and plopped down on a chair.

"You have to, or else you'll get into a lot more trouble then just being expelled," the teacher whispered to herself sadly.

* * *

Halloween was just around the corner and everyone was excited. Dumbledore had announced that there was going to be a ball for the school in the great hall. It was going to be a costume ball and was the only topic of discussion in the week leading up to it. Everyone was talking about what they were going to wear and who they were going to go with.

Every girl had their eyes on the new kids. They would blush and giggle every time they saw one and the gang kids were getting very annoyed. Riku and Risa didn't have to put up with any of it though, because Fred and George had sworn their eternal vengeance on anyone who dared ask the girls out or make a pass at them. That was enough for the other boys to back off.

The other street kids, however, weren't so lucky. They were constantly getting love notes and fighting off crazed fan girls. Drey was ready to explode, as was Krad. Dark on the other hand was loving the attention, but as of yet, had turned all offers down. Draco was just putting up with everything and politely refusing any offers he'd received; he silently thought that the only way he was going to the stupid ball was if he was going with Drey. Satoshi, like Draco, politely refused anyone and ignored all the attention. Daisuke though, was having a harder time with it. He was very bad at saying no to people and would have agreed to go with someone already, if Satoshi hadn't been looking out for him. Satoshi knew that Daisuke wanted to ask one girl in particular and had made it his own personal (and private) mission to make sure no one got in the way. Takeshi and Saga had already gotten dates with two girls who had reputations of being whores (not that the two perverts cared) and Funabashi was going with another Ravenclaw girl that he had asked.

The gang kids were still being watched by the teachers, not that it mattered much anyways. With all their fan girls following them they were never actually alone; something that angered Drey to no end. Currently, all eleven gang kids were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, skipping class. They all felt that they deserved a little "alone time" for dealing with all the crap they had to put up with.

"There's a new gang back home," Dark informed everyone. He was reading a letter from the kid he had left in charge while he was away. "Says they call themselves, "Muscles"." Drey and Draco snorted.

"How creative," Drey snickered.

"They apparently are very dumb, but because of their sheer size and strength, they've managed to take out one of the lesser gangs," Dark continued.

"What are you going to do about it?" Daisuke asked. He was lying on top of the couch behind Dark with his eyes closed.

"Nothing," Dark responded. "So long as they stay off our turf, I don't care what they do. Besides, it would be boring to have our guys fight a bunch of brainless brutes." Drey nodded his agreement.

"Okay, anything else going on back home?" Daisuke stretched like a cat, keeping his eyes closed.

"Nope," Dark answered. "How 'bout you guys Krad? Anything enjoyable going on?"

"No," Krad answered simply.

"Mou, that was helpful," Dark rolled his eyes.

"So who are all of you going to the dance with?" Risa asked, totally of the blue. For a second everyone stared at her in surprise.

"What brought this up?" Satoshi finally inquired. Risa shrugged.

"Just curious," she said. "Since me and Riku have dates, I was just wondering if you guys were going with someone or going stiff." (A/N: "Going stiff" is just a slang term for going to a dance without a date.)

"We're going with Amy Maitland and Ges Perski," Takeshi informed them, gesturing at himself and Saga.

"Aren't those two whores or something?" Drey asked.

"No," Saga snapped. "That's just a stupid rumor some Slytherin boys started a long time when they refused to go out with them."

"Funabashi's got a date, don't you Funabashi?" Takeshi sniggered.

Funabashi turned a dull red but said boldly, "Yes, Saehara, I do have a date. Her name is Tammy and we happen to like each other very much."

"I wasn't trying to make fun of you dude," Takeshi stopped laughing. "I think it's cool you finally managed to ask her out."

"Ya, you've only been worshipping her forever now," Saga added offhandedly. Funabashi blushed again and didn't say anything.

"What about the rest of you?" Riku asked, looking at all the brothers sitting gathered around the couch.

"Hmph," Krad snorted, "Like I would go out with any of these air headed girls."

"That's right!" Dark exclaimed happily. "Because Krad and I are going together!" The expression on Krad's face was priceless.

"WE ARE NOT!" He shouted and Dark just smiled even wider.

"WE ARE TOO!" Dark laughed, shouting as well. Krad was about to punch the purple haired gang leader, when Daisuke fell of the couch with a dull thud.

"Ah, Dai are you alright?" Dark demanded sticking his head over the side of the couch to see his brother.

"Ow..." Daisuke groaned and rubbed the arm that he had landed on. Drey walked behind the couch and picked him up before going back and sitting down with Dai in-between his legs.

"What's up with you Dai?" Drey asked concerned. The little redhead just mumbled something incoherent and curled up against Drey, eyes closed. Drey raised an eyebrow in worry and confusion.

"Don't mind him," Satoshi sighed. "He's just tired. He's been trying to do too many things at once." Dark and Drey frowned; they both made a mental note to keep a closer eye on their little brother from now on.

"Well not that that's settled," Riku grinned evilly at Draco. "Draco, you haven't said who you're going with." Draco was fortunately spared having to answer because at that moment, the portrait hole swung open. Everyone turned, surprised to see Professor Snape standing their looking livid.

"Well, well," he sneered, "Look who've I've caught skipping classes."

* * *

That night the gang kids were all in detention, each with the teacher whose class they'd skipped. Dark, Krad, Drey and Draco were unlucky enough to be with Snape. Satoshi and Daisuke were as well because Professor Flitwick, who was supposed to be making them serve detention, was too busy to do so. The twins were with Professor Trelawney, and Takeshi, Saga, and Funabashi were with McGonagall. Bonbon had found out about their detentions and laughed her head off at their stupidity. She had thought for sure that if they were going to skip class, then would go somewhere a little less conspicuous. Then again, it was understandable. Back home no one ever cared whether or not they went to school or ditched.

So the three Demons and three Streets were now in Snape's class room doing various chores. Dark and Krad were washing up cauldrons, Dark washing and Krad drying. It didn't escape anyone's notice that the Gryffindor student had to work a lot harder then the Slytherin one. Drey and Draco were cleaning and organizing the potions cabinet and Daisuke and Satoshi were cleaning the floors. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers, thoroughly enjoying making the students do such tedious labor without magic. What he failed to notice was how much fun the boys were having.

Daisuke had invented a way to slide across the floor that not only got the job done faster, but was also fun. Satoshi was enjoying watching Daisuke goof around and amused by the fact the Snape hadn't noticed. Drey and Draco were looking at the potion ingredients with amusement; there was a lot of disgusting stuff that made the immature boys burst into silent laughter. Dark was coming up with new ways to pick on people he didn't like and more ways to annoy Krad (one of his favorite pastimes). Krad on the other hand, was entertaining thoughts on how to kill Dark and Snape, and possibly some of the Slytherin students (his favorite pastime).

All in all, when Snape dismissed them a little after 9:00pm, they decided they should try to get detentions more often.

* * *

It was exactly two days before the Halloween ball. No one could talk about anything else but that and it was starting to get on Draco's nerves. He had said no to every girl –and even one boy- who asked him. Draco was wandering around the halls for some time alone. It was nearly midnight and he was supposed to be in bed; not that the blonde boy cared in the least. He kept thinking about what Krad had said to him earlier that night after dinner.

**Flashback**

Krad walked into the Slytherin common rooms looking annoyed. Draco glanced up at him from the book he was reading.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked.

"Some girl..." Krad started, but stopped and punched the wall in frustration. Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What'd she do?" He asked concerned.

"It's not what _she _did so much as what _Dark_ did," the blonde grumbled.

"Which was...?" Draco pressed.

"He's going around and telling everyone who asks him to go to the stupid ball that he can't, because he's already going with me." Draco had to suppress a laugh. "Then some girl comes up to me a few minutes ago and says that she's glad Dark and I are so _open_ about our _relationship_." This time Draco couldn't restrain himself and burst out laughing. Krad glared at his brother and snapped out, "I wouldn't be laughing homo. You're in love with Drey, remember!" That shut Draco up real quick.

"So, what's your point?" Draco mumbled.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Ask him where?"

Krad sighed in exasperation. "Mou, you're dumber then Dark. To the ball, you idiot."

Draco flushed. "No way, that would be too embarrassing."

"You mean it would be embarrassing to go with another guy," Krad glanced at Draco, studying his expression carefully. "Or it would too embarrassing to ask Drey?"

"Um, I need...some air..." Draco stuttered and practically fled the room.

**Flashback**

So that was how Draco ended up wandering the halls at midnight. If he had to be honest with himself, he didn't want to ask Drey because yes, it would be embarrassing, but also, he didn't want to be rejected. So long as he kept his mouth shut everything would be fine.

"At least that way, we can still always be friends," Draco muttered out loud to himself.

"Who can?" Drey asked, appearing from the shadows. Draco yelled and jumped away from him, clutching his now rapidly beating heart.

"Damn it Drey!" He hissed. "Do _not_ sneak up on me like that."

"Who was sneaking?" Drey asked amused. "I yelled at you, like twice, but you completely ignored me."

"Well, I didn't hear you," Draco responded, as if he would ever ignore Drey.

"Whatever," Drey dismissed the subject. "So what are you doing walking around this late at night anyways?"

Draco shrugged. "Thinking. What are you doing?"

"Same," Drey answered. They continued walking around aimlessly in silence.

"So, um, you going to that idiot ball thing?" Draco asked, searching for a topic to talk about.

"Ya, Daisuke would kill me if I didn't," Drey smiled happily. "He and the girls are making everyone costumes and apparently mine's already halfway done. So I'm going whether I want to or not."

"Oh, that's cool," Draco murmured nervously. "You going to go with anyone then?"

"No, everyone who's asked me is too fake."

"What do you mean?"

"They either asked me because they thought I was cute or else so they could brag about going out with the, "famous Harry Potter." I hate shallow people like that." Draco nodded in understanding. They continued on in quiet.

"You going?" Drey asked Draco, desperate to avoid any awkward silences.

"Um, maybe," Draco shrugged. "I don't have anything to wear and it doesn't seem all that appealing.

"If you need a costume, Dai and the girls will be ecstatic to make you one, they're already making a costume for Krad."

Draco snorted, "Oh, Krad'll love that."

"And you _know_ it's going to be good because Krad and Dark are going _together_, so you've really got nothing to lose."

"Well..." Draco hesitated.

"Oh, come on, Draco please," Drey whined. "I won't have anyone to talk to if you don't come." He gave him a puppy face and whined a little; Draco cracked.

"Fine, I'm going," Draco said then had a sudden idea.

"Yay!" Drey laughed.

"On one condition." Drey stopped celebrating. "We go together."

Drey cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"We go together as friends so that I don't have to get a date with some superficial girl," Draco stated slyly.

"Um, ok," Drey shrugged. "That's fine by me."

"Good," Draco nodded and the two parted ways, heading back to their dorms.

Draco smiled to himself as he walked. It may not be a date, but it was certainly a start.

* * *

"So when do we get to see our costumes guys?" Drey asked Daisuke and the twins the day of the Halloween ball.

"Exactly two hours before it starts," Daisuke answered.

"Why can't we check them out now?" Dark whined; he wanted to see what they had come up with for him.

"Because you can't!" Riku snapped.

Dark, Drey, Ron, and Hermione sat together in the Gryffindor common rooms. They were had the place to themselves since it was Saturday and everyone was outside. Daisuke, Riku, and Risa were working on their own costumes and refusing to let anyone see what they were going to wear. But judging by the quality of the three's costume and the painstaking care they were taking on them, everyone knew their own costumes would look awesome.

"Thanks again you three for making us some costumes," Hermione thanked for the thousandth time.

"For the last time 'Mione," Riku sighed, "It was our pleasure."

"Shut up Dark," Daisuke said just as Dark opened his mouth to ask what their costumes looked like. Dark scowled and instead turned to Drey, ignoring the twins and Daisuke.

"So did you ever get a date?" He asked his younger brother.

"No, but me and Draco are going together," Drey informed everyone nonchalantly. Activity around him froze as everyone stared at Drey in shock. "What?" He asked confused, looking around at everyone.

"Draco actually asked you on a date?" Dark asked incredulous.

"No," Drey explained. "We're just going as friends. Neither one of us wanted to go with some air-headed chick." Everyone stared at him disbelievingly.

"Hate to break it to you hunny," Risa sighed. "The whole "going as friends" thing, only applies when it's a boy and a girl.

"And it always means that one person has a total crush on the other," Hermione added. "That's the line Ron used on me for our first date."

"Hey, it worked," Ron shrugged.

"You guys are being idiots," Drey shook his head. "Me and Draco are friends, not secret lovers. We're going to a ball to have a good time as _friends_." Everyone shook their heads disbelievingly.

"Sure Drey," Dark rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

A few hours later found the Streets, Ron and Hermione, standing in front of Daisuke, Riku and Risa waiting for their turn to see their costumes. The twins would give them their costumes and lead them to the room were Daisuke was. They would have them try the costumes on and if anything was wrong, Dai would fix it.

When everyone was finished getting dressed they all gathered in the Gryffindor common room. Once again they had the place to themselves because most the student body had flocked to the bathrooms to get dressed. The Streets, Ron and Hermione stood in a circle getting a good look at each other.

Drey was dressed as a fallen angel. He had a silver silk shirt on that hung loosely on his chest. The pants he wore we also silver and loose fitting so that the clothes swayed and when he walked, giving the appearance he was gliding. He sported a broken halo that hung over his head with a spell Hermione had come up with. His hair had been temporally dyed a bluish-silver color and he was covered in necklaces of gothic crosses.

Riku and Risa were both dressed as porcelain dolls. Riku was a one that had dark colored makeup and a red tear painted on her cheek. Her clothes were ragged looking, but still beautiful, and hung limply on her skinny frame. Risa on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She was a doll that had very bright colored makeup. She had rosy cheeks painted on her and her eyes colored blue. Her hair was curled and puffy, tied into a ponytail on her head. Her clothes were a white, frilly dress that reached to her ankles, just showing little doll shoes on her feet.

Ron and Hermione were wearing partner costumes; Ron was a knight and Hermione a damsel. Ron was wearing a grey shirt of chain-mail and brown, cotton fabric. His hair had been magically grown to his shoulders and enchanted black. On his shirt was a made-up coat of arms with a sword and wand crossed in front of an hourglass. Hermione had a white dress tinged pink that reached to her ankles. She wore glass slippers that sparkled and when she twirled her dress would flare out prettily. She was wearing basic makeup with her hair pulled back into a bun and decorated with sparkles.

Daisuke was going as the opposite of Drey; an angel. He wore pure white robes and a full halo over his head. His feet were bare and made no sound, as he, too, seemed to glide instead of walk. His red hair had been flattened from its usual spikes and he was covered in sparkles. Dai seemed to shimmer in the light just as a real angel would. Though unlike a normal angel, he had red wings sprouting from his back. The wings seemed to move of their own accord and you could see different shades of red swirling in them.

Takeshi was decidedly, the most amusing of them all. He was dressed up like a rock star. Risa had gone all out with his costume. He had his hair temporally dyed bright blonde, like the sun. His normally brown eyes were charmed a very vibrant blue. He was covered in silver sparkles and wore rock star clothing. His shirt was plain white, covered by a jean jacket with no sleeves. His jean pants had a rip in one knee and another rip, on the other leg, just above his knee. His shoes were black and shiny and he even carried a microphone in his coat pocket, to complete the look.

Dark was going as himself. It had been impossible to think up a costume that Dark liked and that the three could make. So in the end, Daisuke had gotten fed up and said he was going as a katio, or phantom thief. Daisuke's mom had taught him how to make all sorts of costumes while she was still alive, so he knew exactly what to do. Dark wore a solid black outfit. His shirt was velvet and clung tightly to his chest, revealing his muscled chest and abs. His pants were skintight leather that made his already lean body look even skinnier. He also had a black trench coat that flowed out at his hips, waving even though there was no breeze. In the back of his coat and shirt were two long rips, slashed diagonally.

"What are the rips for?" Ron asked, noticing them. Dark attempted to look at his back and ended up turning in three full circles before giving up.

"They're for his wings," Daisuke explained happily.

"Nani?" Dark, Drey, and Takeshi exclaimed.

"Oh, is Dark going to have wings like yours, Daisuke?" Hermione asked.

"Ya Dai," Dark began warningly. "That had better be what you're talking about."

"Oh _come_ _on_, Onii-san," Daisuke sighed exasperated. "We don't have nearly enough time to make you a set of wings. And why go through the hassle, when you can just use your own."

"Do you honestly think that people wouldn't notice the fact that I have wings sticking out of my back?" Dark demanded.

"Ron, Hermione," Daisuke asked, turning to them. "Do you think my wings are real or that I made them using magic?" Ron and Hermione, who hadn't been able to follow Dark and Daisuke's conversation, exchanged confused glances.

"Of course," Hermione answered. "I mean, they really are life like and all, but people don't have wings."

Daisuke turned back to Dark. "See? Everyone will just think they're magic."

"And if someone asks how I got them to look the way they do?"

"You just say that someone else did it for you," Daisuke replied. "Now stop complaining already. I want to make sure that no one will be able tell your wings are real." Dark glared at his little brother but did as he was told. Concentrating for a moment, huge pure black wings, sprouted from his back. A few feathers fluttered to the ground as dark flapped his wings and stretched them. It felt good to have his wings free again.

"Turn 'round," Daisuke ordered, not phased in the least by Dark's wings. Ron and Hermione were shocked, to say the least.

"You...you...how...you..." Ron stuttered, staring at Dark in awe. Dark rolled his eyes.

"It's something he and Daisuke inherited from their parents," Drey explained. Hermione turned, looking back and forth between Dark, Daisuke and Drey.

"Inherited?" She squeaked.

"Yup," Dark said happily. "Every male of our family has their own set of wings. The Hikari family too, but they all have white wings."

"You mean Krad and Satoshi have wings too?" Hermione asked, still in awe. Dark nodded. "I need to sit down." And she did just that, Ron flopping down right next to her. Neither one stood up until Daisuke proclaimed he was done.

"Hey," Drey snapped, getting Ron and Hermione's attention. "You two keep shut about this ok?" The two looked at him confused. "We have enough problems already; we don't need to add to them with people finding out that they have wings." Both teenagers seemed to snap out of their stupors and nodded.

"Don't worry," Ron nodded firmly, "Your secret's safe with us." Hermione quickly added her agreement.

"Good," Drey straightened up. "Well, are we going to go or not?" Everyone smiled broadly and left the common room, heading for the great hall where they would meet their dates.

* * *

The group of Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw jumped down the last steps to the entrance hall. People were all walking into the Great Hall chattering excitedly, everyone was dressed in costumes of various design. A lot of people were hand in hand or else looking around for their dates. Dark spotted a flash of blond and blue hair at the far side of the entrance hall. He grinned and gestured for the group of people with him to follow. Ron and Hermione bidding them farewell and went inside.

The Demons were standing together talking and waiting for whoever they were supposed to be with show up. Dark bounded up to them and flung his arms around Krad's neck. He nuzzled his neck happily, smiling like an idiot.

"Yay, it's my Krad!" Dark exclaimed happily.

"Your Krad?" He demanded angrily. "What the makes you think I'm yours?" Dark smirked and looked the blonde over.

Krad was dressed as himself, just like Dark. His majestic, white wings framed his petite body. He was wearing a long trench coat, much like Dark's, only his was white. He had aristocratic clothes on complete with white gloves and what looked like thousand dollar shoes. His gold hair hung loose instead of its normal ponytail and at the end was a black cross somehow stuck into his hair.

"Not one for Halloween, ay Krad?" Dark asked, still smirking.

"I fail to see the point of dressing up like an idiot and parading around as something you're not," Krad responded coolly. "And you're not one too talk, thief." Indeed, it struck them all as funny how both Dark and Krad hadn't _really_ dressed up for the holiday. They had just put on the outfits they wore when they did...unlawful things back home.

"Whatever," Dark shrugged. "COME ON LET'S GO!" And with that Dark grabbed Krad and took off into the great hall with a cheerful wave to his friends.

Fred and George showed up just as the two Dark had dragged Krad off. They were both dressed as pirates; identical except that George's eye patch was covering his left eye, while Fred's his right. They gawked at Riku and Risa before coming back to their senses and escorting them into the Great Hall.

Mere seconds after they had left, Saga, Takeshi, and Funabashi's dates appeared. Takeshi held out an arm for Ges, who was dressed as Little Bo Peep, and led her inside. Saga, dressed as a punk, complete with dark makeup, baggy black clothes, and fake piercings, held out an arm to Amy who, dressed as an Indian, gracefully took it and they walked away. Funabashi, dressed as body guard, complete with sunglasses, took Tammy's hand, who was dressed up as a librarian with books and cat shaped black glasses, and led her inside as well. Just as they left, Ginny walked up behind Daisuke and smiled shyly.

"Um, hi Daisuke," she said, startling the boy. Daisuke turned around and turned a bright red when he saw what the girl was wearing.

Ginny was dressed as a gypsy. She had turquoise shawls covering her and was wearing very appealing eye shadow of the same color. She had a blue belly shirt on, decorated with jewels. Her pants were tight around her waist and ankles, but puffy around her legs; they were also blue. Her red hair had been curled into bouncy locks and she had ribbons flowing throughout her hair.

"Um...hi...Ginny," Daisuke stuttered out, blushing furiously at the pretty girl.

"You look really cute," she commented.

Daisuke flinched; cute wasn't exactly what he'd wanted to hear but it would do. "Thanks, you look really good as well."

"Um...so, shall we go in?"

"Ya," Daisuke hesitated a moment before holding his arm out to her, Ginny smiled and took. They both walked into the Great Hall, blushing and smiling frantically at each other.

Drey's eyes were wide. "When the hell did that happen?" He demanded, indicating the two.

"Two days ago," Satoshi stated. "Ginny asked Daisuke out because he was too nervous to himself and she got impatient." Drey shook his head; well at least Ginny was nice and he didn't have to worry about Daisuke _too_ much.

"Whatever," he sighed. "Hey Sato, where's your brother?" Satoshi shrugged. Drey rolled his eyes. "What are you supposed to be anyways?"

As far as Drey could tell, Satoshi looked the same as always, except for his wings. Like Dark, Krad, and Daisuke, Satoshi had revealed his white wings. He was wearing solid blue clothing, the color of the sky. But aside from that, it didn't look like he had dressed up at all.

"A blue bird," Satoshi stated monotone. Drey wasn't sure if he was joking or not but decided not to find out. Satoshi was just too creepy sometimes. (A/N: I'm sorry about Sato everyone! I just couldn't think what to dress him as. Every time I tried to think of something, I remembered the whole "drag" thing in volume three and couldn't think of anything.) Before Drey could answer, a hand rested on his shoulder. Drey jumped and whipped around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," Draco was standing behind him smiling.

"Damn it, I hate it when you do that," Drey muttered trying to calm his rapid heart. Draco smirked and Drey took a look at what he was wearing.

Draco was dressed simply, but stunningly. He was vampire; and Drey had to admit, he was a very good looking vampire. He wore a black silk cape that twirled around his ankles. His hair was slicked back and his eyes were very lightly decorated with whitish eye shadow. He wore a plain black shirt and skin tight pants. His teeth had also been magically pointed, making it actually look like he had fangs. Drey realized he was staring and quickly looked away.

"You like?" Draco asked teasingly. Drey nodded mutely. "Thanks, well let's go in shall we?" Draco gestured to the doors and Drey complied.

"Sato, you coming too?" Drey asked, turning back to the blue haired boy.

Satoshi let out an exasperated sigh. "I have to," he mumbled. "Krad and Dark put me on baby-sitting duty for you two."

"What was that, Otouto-chan?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Satoshi sighed again and followed the two into the hall.

The Great Hall looked spectacular. The house tables had disappeared, only to be replaced with hundreds of smaller ones. A stage with a live band had been but up where the staff table usually stood. The walls were covered in pumpkin vines; the pumpkins themselves sat lining the wall. Hundreds of candles floated around the room on were set on the tables. Jack-O-Lanterns flickered as the too, floated around like the candles. There were decorations of skeletons charmed to move on their own, fake little ghosts sent hovering about the hall as a joke, and the real ghosts of Hogwarts floated about, talking happily with the students.

Drey whistled in appreciation, "This place looks awesome," he commented looking around.

"Ya," Draco agreed and spotted Ron and Hermione at a table near the stage. "Let's go claim a seat before they're all gone." He led them to were the two Gryffindors were chattering happily.

"Hey Ron, Hermione," Drey greeted sitting down. "Having fun?"

"Yes, I can't wait till the band starts playing though," Hermione beamed and Ron sank a little into his chair; he didn't like to dance.

"Looks like you get your wish," Draco gestured to the stage. The band had finished setting up and were now about to start playing. After the traditional introductions and asking if they were all ready to rock, the band struck up a fast dance tune. They weren't that bad, for starting out cheesy.

"Come on Ron, let's dance!" Hermione begged, trying unsuccessfully to get her boyfriend on the dance floor. Ron stubbornly stayed in his seat and muttered some lame excuse about having a stomachache. Hermione finally gave up and sat back in her chair pouting. Drey felt bad for and since he was kinda bored, he asked Hermione if she wanted to dance. The girl beamed and they went off to the dance floor together.

The rest of the night was fun for everyone. When dinner rolled around the gang kids and their dates long with Hermione and a sulking Ron (he was jealous that Drey had been dancing with Hermione) sat together at a table. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, even Krad and Satoshi were enjoying themselves. Dark took a big gulp of his pumpkin juice and hiccupped once.

"Dang," he muttered, looking at the drink in his hand. "If I didn't know better I'd say this drink was alcoholic."

"That's because it is," Takeshi giggled, hiccupping as well.

"What?" Draco asked.

"We spiked the drinks," Saga explained. "But I think we over did it. There shouldn't be this much alcohol in it."

"Wait, you two spiked the drinks?!" Fred exclaimed. "But we spiked the drinks too!"

"Oops," Takeshi laughed, he was a little too drunk to care.

"Well that explains why everyone's so...bubbly," Krad commented.

"Did you just say "bubbly"?" Dark asked. Krad merely shrugged.

By the time dinner was over, almost every in the Great Hall was drunk, or on their way to being drunk. Since both Fred and George, and Saga and Takeshi had spiked the drinks they were now twice as strong. They were all surprised that no one had noticed or said anything yet. After dinner ended the band started up again and it was official; everyone was either roaring drunk, or had a nice buzz going.

Daisuke was enjoying himself with Ginny when something started poking at the back of his mind. He ignored it, blaming it on the alcohol, and continued dancing with his date. But after a while the annoying feeling wouldn't go away and he asked Ginny if they could sit the next dance out. She agreed and they went to sit down.

While the band continued and Ginny talked to one of her friends that had wandered over, Daisuke tried to analyze the feeling in the back of his mind. It wasn't the alcohol as he had originally thought, no something was wrong. Daisuke called Satoshi over to him and whispered that he had to go but didn't want to be noticed. Satoshi highly doubted that anyone notice his departure but agreed to make a distraction anyway. After a minute of thought, Sato walked over to the band.

While he was doing that, Daisuke turned to Ginny, prepared to make an excuse as to why he had to leave so early. What he found was the girl's head on the table, eyes closed. Daisuke sighed; she obviously had had too much to drink. The band stopped playing and the lead singer started speaking.

"All right mates," he said in a heavily accented voice. "We just got a request for an amusing song that Muggles apparently like too dance too sometimes. It's called a Waltz." Daisuke nearly fell off his chair; Satoshi had requested a waltz? The music started up and most people left the dance floor, not knowing how to Waltz.

"Please Krad?" Daisuke heard Dark whine. "It's a waltz! We have to waltz! Please!"

"NO," Krad blatantly refused and walked over to his chair and sat down. Dark looked put-out before catching sight of Drey; Drey hadn't had any luck of getting Draco to dance either.

"Otouto-kun!" He yelled at Drey. "Come, little brother, we must dance." He held out a hand expectantly to Drey. Drey, being drunk, therefore not caring if he made a fool out of himself or not, shot up and took Dark's hand.

"Yes Onii-kun, we shall dance." So that's what they did. Drawing the attention and cheers of the entire ball, the two boys waltz together amusingly well, for two people totally trashed.

Daisuke took this opportunity to slip away. He picked Ginny up carefully and slid out of the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor dorms. He gently placed Ginny in her bed when he got there and tucked her in. She mumbled but never woke. Daisuke then ran to his room and changed out of his costume, his pet Wiz, jumped on his head as he left his dorm. When he opened the portrait hole, Satoshi was standing there waiting for him. He had changed into something more comfortable as well and had hidden his wings again.

"So what's going on?" He asked as hey started walking.

"I don't know," Daisuke answered, following a vague feeling he had. "Something just isn't right, I can't explain it." Satoshi looked skeptical but didn't argue; instead he followed the redhead wherever he was going.

* * *

Back at the ball, the waltz had ended. Dark and Drey bowed to everyone as the cheered and the normal music started up again. Drey laughed happily and collapsed into his chair, grinning like an idiot. Which Draco felt the need to point out.

"You look like an overgrown kid at Christmas," he said playfully.

"Christmas? I thought it was Halloween?" Drey looked genuinely confused. Draco snorted; what the heck had those four put in the punch? He was suddenly very glad that he had stopped drinking when he found out it was spiked.

"Draco, I'm bored," Drey whined. "Let's go for walk!" Before Draco could answer, Drey had grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the hall.

"Your brother had better not try anything funny with my brother," Dark told Krad, his words slurred together as he watched the two walk away.

"Draco would never do that," Krad answered. He was just as wasted as Dark but you'd never be able to tell with the way he talked.

"Would so," Dark said.

"Would not," Krad replied.

"Would so."

"Would not."

"So."

"Not."

"So."

"Not."

"Ha, exactly," Krad cheered. ""So not," I win."

"Dang it," Dark muttered and rested his head on Krad's shoulder. "Krad I'm bored, let's go make-out."

Krad shrugged, "Sure, why not? We're both drunk."

"Yay!" Dark yelled and Krad led them both out of the hall, hand-in-hand.

* * *

While this was going on Draco and Drey had wandered into one of Hogwarts many gardens. They were wandering their way through the rose covered paths, Drey occasionally stumbling and clinging to Draco for support. When they reached the center of the miniature maze there was a large statue of a large, stone reindeer. It was encircled by a little wishing pool full of sparkling water.

"Wow, that's kinda pretty," Drey commented, right before tripping. He would have fallen flat on his face, if not for two strong arms wrapping around his waist and catching him. He looked up into the blushing face of Draco. "Thanks Dragon." Drey smiled happily, regaining his footing.

"Dragon?" Draco asked, reluctantly letting going of Drey.

"Well ya," Drey wandered over to a bench by the statue and sat down, Draco following suit. "That is what your name means, right?"

"Ya," Draco shrugged. "It's just that aside from my brothers, no ones ever called me that."

"Oh," Drey muttered and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "Mm, sleepy." He mumbled. Drey's buzz was wearing off and he wanted nothing more then to pass out somewhere comfortable.

Draco, on the other, was having a very hard time dealing with the situation. It was very disconcerting to have the object of his affections leaning against him. Drey's head was on his shoulder and his wrist was lying over his leg. Draco looked down at him to see his eyes closed; Drey looked very peaceful when he was asleep. It was like he finally took the mask off that he had carefully constructed over the years to protect himself from being hurt. His normally indifferent or annoyed expression was replaced with a calm and serene look, like a child in his mother's embrace. Draco's heart melted as he stared at him.

"What?" Drey asked, noticing Draco's look.

Draco took a deep breath. "Oh screw it," he snapped. "You probably won't remember this tomorrow anyways." And with that, Draco captured Drey's lips in a passionate kiss.

Drey was surprised and for a moment he didn't do anything. He felt Draco's tongue glide across his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. After a moments hesitation he granted it and Draco's tongue entered mouth. It roamed around, searching every inch of warm cavern. Draco ran his tongue along the top of Drey's mouth, producing a small shiver of pleasure. Draco smiled into the kiss and did it again before pulling away from Drey. He gently nipped Drey's lip and regretfully ended the kiss, looking at the other to see his reaction.

Drey was shocked; his tiredness forgotten as he breathed a little heavily. He couldn't believe Draco had just kissed him, and what more, he couldn't believe that he had liked it; a lot. He stared at Draco in wonder and amazement. Sure he had kissed someone before, but not like that. When Draco kissed him, it just felt _right_, as if they were made for each other. It felt like the world had finally been nice enough to send him a little piece of heaven. Drey was a little scared of what he was feeling, but he knew that he wanted more.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Drey leaned over and kissed Draco on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, small at first, then becoming more passionate and demanding. Draco wrapped his arms around Drey's waist and pulled him close. Drey held him tightly around the waist with one arm and ran the other through his soft hair. Draco made a soft, almost purring, noise in pleasure. Drey smiled into the kiss and allowed Draco to push him backwards on the bench.

* * *

Krad roughly shoved Dark against a wall, kissing his violently. Dark kissed him back just as viciously and reversed their positions, trailing kisses down Krad's neck. Krad moaned in pleasure and forced Dark into the Slytherin common rooms, then up to his bed in the dorms. They fell on to Krad's bed and Krad ripped Dark's shirt off. Dark returned in kind by tearing off Krad's shirt as well.

"We're going to regret this tomorrow," Dark gasped between kisses.

"Shut up," Krad growled. He pinned Dark below him, holding his hands over his head and trailed kisses down Dark's neck, earning a pleased groan from Dark.

"Impatient aren't we?" Dark teased, flipping Krad underneath him. "But this time _koi_, it's my turn to be on top." Krad growled, but offered no resistance as Dark slowly began moving downwards.

* * *

Daisuke stopped and cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something no one else could hear. Satoshi stopped as well and looked around.

"What is it?" He asked, not noticing anything strange.

"Hm?" Daisuke snapped out of his little trance and looked at Sato. "Oh, it's just my brothers, or our brothers really." Satoshi raised an eyebrow in question, Daisuke sighed. "They're just a little...loving at the moment." Satoshi took a second to understand what Dai was talking about.

"Wait, you can tell when they...well you know..." Satoshi stuttered.

"Ya, lucky me," Daisuke muttered. While sometimes it was good to know what his brothers were feeling, other times it wasn't. In fact at times like this, it could be down right gross. Daisuke really didn't want to know when his brothers were doing, personal things, but there wasn't really anything he could do except ignore it, which he did.

"So what are we looking for anyways?" Satoshi asked.

"Don't know, I'm just following a feeling," Daisuke answered and suddenly stopped, staring at a stone gargoyle. "And it's coming from behind there." Satoshi moved forward and examined the statue carefully. After a few minutes he straightened up.

"No latches or anything," he muttered. "If there's something behind it, then it's password protected." Daisuke nodded and allowed his eyes to completely glaze over. The white disappeared leaving nothing but red; they looked almost demonic.

Daisuke reached out a hand and touched the statue, "Snickers." He said in a far off voice, nothing like his own. The stone gargoyles sprang aside reviling large stairs winding upwards. Daisuke stepped on them and Satoshi quickly followed suit.

At the top of the stairs, the two boys entered a large, circular room. The room was brightly decorated and lined with lots of snoring pictures. Daisuke looked around at the pictures and muttered a curse.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi asked.

"I forgot that the pictures are alive," Daisuke muttered. "I didn't want anyone knowing that we had come here."

"They appear to be asleep," Satoshi murmured, then took a closer look at the "sleeping" pictures. "Then again, appearance can be deceiving."

If the pictures heard them, they said nothing, just continued snoring loudly. Daisuke walked around the room and found a perch were it looked like a bird should be. Underneath it were ashes, but no sign of a fire. Daisuke continued to look around, searching for the source of his anonymous feeling. He walked towards the fireplace that had a small fire burning in it. The feeling was stronger here and upon further inspection he found some floo powder on the mantel.

"Satoshi, do you know anyway to find out where the last person to travel with this fireplace went?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes," Satoshi replied, after thinking it over. "I remember studying it in the library." Daisuke was silent, thinking things over.

"Dark and Drey are going to kill me for this," he muttered to himself.

"Dai, someone's coming," Satoshi snapped. He had been standing as look out at the door. Daisuke made up his mind really quick then.

"All right Satoshi, we're going to go wherever the last person who used this went," Daisuke indicated the fireplace. Satoshi walked over and took some floo powder and muttered something before throwing it in.

"All right now all we do is say, "last place" and it will take us wherever it went last." Daisuke nodded and did as Satoshi instructed. Satoshi followed a second later as the door to the office opened to reveal an empty room.

* * *

Satoshi and Daisuke found themselves in a dark room. Satoshi fumbled around for a moment before pulling out his wand.

"_Lumos_," he muttered and his wand lit up. Daisuke blinked at the light as they both looked around. They were in a large circular room with many doors. The doors where in a circle and all looked exactly the same.

"What now?" Satoshi asked, taking in the bare room. Daisuke's eyes became fully red again and he pointed at a door to their left.

"That way," he said and walked towards it. Satoshi followed and pushed the door open, letting loose sparkling lights. Satoshi put the light on his wand out since there was now enough light to see by. They were in room that had clocks of all shapes and sizes, sitting on bookcase and ticking like a thousand bare feet padding on the hard stone floor. A towering crystal ball was the source of the light filling the room.

Daisuke led them cautiously passed the rows of clocks and crystal ball, to a door at the end of them room. He pushed the door open and walked though, Satoshi on his heels. A blast of cold air met them and both boys shivered. They were in a high ceiling room, higher then even the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. There were flames burning blue on the walls, lighting up glassy orbs covered in dust.

Daisuke closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He had never used his power so much at one time; it was beginning to become harder for him to think straight. Still, the redhead kept going, something in here had to do with his brothers and he was determined to find out what. He opened his eyes and turned right, walking past the rows of glassy orbs. After minutes of walking in silence, Daisuke stopped in front of a row labeled ninety-seven. He cocked his head slightly, as if trying to listen for something only he could hear, before walking down the row.

He stopped halfway down the row and turned to look at the shining orbs. Cocking his head slightly so he could read them better, Daisuke was very surprised to see one labeled:

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

And Harry Potter

"What the...?" Satoshi muttered and Daisuke looked at him. Satoshi was looking at an orb right next to the one Dai was looking at. That one read:

B.S.W. to A.P.W.B.D

Hikari, Niwa

And Dark Lord

Daisuke's eyes widen in shock. Why were their named on one of the glass orbs? He looked to the one next to it and once again found his brother's name:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Harry Potter

And Malfoy

_Malfoy_? If possible Daisuke's eyes became even larger. _As in the person who murdered my parents_?

"This is creepy," he muttered out loud and Satoshi nodded his agreement. Suddenly Daisuke was overcome by exhaustion. He had finally reached his limits with his power. Stumbling slightly, he slowly sank to the floor. Satoshi grabbed him and lowered him down, holding him tightly to his chest.

"Dai? Dai, answer me," Satoshi shook the smaller boy gently. "Daisuke what's wrong?" Daisuke took a shuddering breath.

"I'm ok," he whispered, "Just tired. I'm not used to using my power this much."

"Don't worry, we're getting out of here," Satoshi said firmly.

"But the orb things," Daisuke began to protest, only to be cut off by his friend.

"We can try to figure them out later," Satoshi interrupted. "For now we are leaving."

"A wise choice," a cold voice spoke. "Unfortunately it is not as simple as that." Satoshi whipped around to face the newcomer. His eyes widen at who he saw.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: HOLY MONKEYS! THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! It's 17 pages single spaced, 34 doubled spaced. Wow, let me tell you I'm very shocked at its length. It took forever to write and I didn't realize it was that long until I was completely finished. Hope you all don't mind...**

**Well did everyone like it? I tried my best at the make-out scenes between the four boys. Please be nice about it? It's the first time I've ever done whole kissing scenes. The most I've ever done was say they kissed, they liked it, the end. So hopefully I didn't butcher it too badly.**

**OHMYGOSH! I GOT 9 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M SO HAPPY! I usually only get like three or four for each chap. THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! Now I shall answer them...**

**Lady Jam: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my story. Here are the answers to you questions:**

**1) I'm terribly sorry but that information has yet to be revealed. So you'll just have to wait and see (ah, I mean read...)**

**2) You know that's an interesting question...hmm**

**3) Now come on! You don't really expect me to spoil the surprise do you? Tsk, tsk...**

**4) Most likely, but that's really not vital to the plot at the moment. They may if Dark doesn't...**

**5) I'm afraid I don't get what you mean. Do you mean that they'd become evil or something? Because if that's what you meant then the answer is no, they would never become evil of their own free will, (or eviler in Krad's case).**

**Thanks again for reviewing, and if I may ask, what does "Gambatte ne" mean? My Japanese is kinda limited.**

**Magy: Thank you for telling me your opinion on Draco's dad. Hardly anyone has given me an answer. I'll try to do ask you ask but can't promise anything. The S has an annoying habit of making those kinds of decisions without my consent.**

**Seena: Oops, if you thought the last chapter was long, this one must have been torture. Sorry XD. I know, I hate the uniforms they have, I think they're ugly. That's why my guys aren't wearing them. And if you do burn down your school, make sure you don't get caught like they did!**

**Dark and Drey talking? You mean in the note? Um, nothing important, just random stuff because they were bored. Beat up Snape scene...hmm...**

**Sheridan: Thank you for reviewing. I'm very glad you liked it. Did you like this chap as well? Hope so...**

**Ammy: My beta-reading friend. Thanks for all the help with the costumes. And sorry for making ya correct such a long chapter. I can't believe I left "Freakin Word" in it...haha, oops. I was just so annoyed when I was typing because I couldn't figure out how to spell it and spell check wasn't helping me any, so I just put freakin word until I could look it up. And yes, you are right in how to spell Malfoy's name. I just keep spelling it wrong because I'm dumb. Sigh (Edger Allen Poe in a fluffy dress! Hahahahahahahaha!)**

**Babymar-mar: Yes Dark and Krad RULE!**

**B.H.261: Long update... Did you like this chap as well? Thanks for the review and the nice comment!**

40


	15. Betrayal and Pain Part One, Betrayal

**Disclaimers: I've realized that I never put any of these before. So I'll put them now. I do not own Harry Potter or DNAngel, though like a lot of people, I really wish I did. The only thing I own is Bran and Bonbon and the plot.**

**And all the scenes of rooms in the last chapters, the ones with the glowley orbs and stuff, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I took the descriptions directly from book five, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I just added more words in my descriptions.**

**Oh, but the room that is going to appear in this chapter, that's like a Greek amphitheater, that's my creation as well. It was kinda based of the room with the veil in the book, but it's not the same.**

**And I realize that I have some French words in here, not many but some. So if anyone got confused by that, I apologize. If I use anymore French I'll be sure to provide translations. Ok, that's all for now...ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Betrayal and Pain; Part One, Betrayal**

Satoshi froze, for once in his life he was unsure of what to do. He still held Daisuke tightly in his lap; the red head was trembling slightly. Standing before the two of them was a man dressed in solid black robes. He was tall and thin, with too little white skin stretched over too much body. His face was snakelike, scarlet eyes slit like a cat's. The pitiless eyes looked down at Satoshi with mild interest and annoyance.

Satoshi clutched Daisuke closer to him, uncomfortable under the man's eyes; though he didn't show it. For a moment they merely looked at each other before Satoshi managed to find his voice.

"You," he said, forcing himself to meet the scarlet eyes. "You're the wizard everyone fears. You're Lord Voldemort." The man laughed; a cold, vicious laugh that sent chills running through Satoshi's body.

"Yes," he answered his voice like nails scratching over a chalkboard. He kneeled down in front of the two boys. "But who are the two of you?"

"No one you need to worry about," Satoshi tried to sound as cold as possible.

Voldemort smiled, "Oh, I highly doubt that. After all, two young boys managing to sneak into the Department of Mysteries without any aid at all? Then managing to find this..." he gestured to the globes surrounding them, "...particular section. I believe that it is something I should worry about."

Satoshi said nothing as he desperately thought of what to do. He hadn't even known where they were until now, but he wasn't about to tell this man that. Satoshi felt a gentle squeeze on his arm and glanced down. Ocean blue orbs met with crimson ones as Daisuke and Satoshi locked eyes for a brief second.

"Run," Daisuke whispered. Satoshi didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Daisuke and fled as fast as he could. Satoshi was glad to get away from that evil man, if you could even call him a man. There was just something not _right_ about him. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he was a psycho mass murder either.

* * *

Voldemort stood up lazily as he watched the blue haired boy run, carrying the red head. "Bella," Voldemort called and immediately the blonde haired witched appeared at his side. 

"You called, my Lord?" She asked, bowing at his feet.

"Bring those boys back to me, alive," he ordered. She bowed again before hurrying away. "Lucius," this time a man with blonde hair appeared next to his Master and bowed. "You are prepared." It was more of a demand then a question.

"Yes, my Lord," he replied.

"Very good. Then bring me Harry Potter."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius bowed again then hurried away. He had to suppress a shiver as he heard his master laughed.

* * *

Satoshi ducked into a room with a lot of tables. In need of a rest, he hid himself and Daisuke under one. Satoshi knew they were being followed; the death eaters didn't even bother to try to be stealthy. He didn't know what to do, even if he hadn't had to protect Daisuke there was no way he could take them all on by himself. He needed help; he needed his brothers and his gang. 

Daisuke stirred and opened his eyes to look at Satoshi. Satoshi smiled down at him, glad that Daisuke was all right.

"How ya feeling?" He asked gently, trying to be quiet.

"Tired," Diasuke muttered. "What's going on?" Satoshi bit his lip. He hated to ask this of Daisuke, especially when the other boy was so exhausted, but they had no other choice. They needed help and Diasuke was only one who could call their brothers.

"Dai, I know you're tired and all, but we're in trouble," Satoshi explained. "Is there anyway you could call your brothers?" Daisuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can barely feel them," he whispered. "They're so far away. But I'll try." Diasuke took another deep breath and reached out for Dark and Drey.

* * *

Drey and Draco were currently lying on the ground by the bench they had been sitting on earlier. The bench had become uncomfortable so they moved the ground, which was just as uncomfortable but let them lay down. Drey's head was resting on Draco's chest and his eyes were closed; a content smile on his face. Draco was looking up at the stars while absently running a hand through Drey's red and black hair. 

"Hey Draco?" Drey muttered, sitting up to look at the blonde.

"Hmm?"

"We should talk about this," he was of course referring to their make-out session that had ended a few minutes ago.

"Later," Draco answered. "Let's just enjoy the moment for now." Drey offered a small smile and lay back down.

Just as he closed his eyes, Drey felt a tingling in the back of his mind. He opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing nothing strange he closed them again, only to feel the tingling again; this time stronger. Drey sat up and looked around confused.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting up as well.

Drey shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. The tingling increased until it felt like someone was rubbing the back of his neck trying to get his attention. "My neck's all tingly." Suddenly a voice intruded into Drey's mind.

"DARK! DREY!" Drey's eyes widened. That was Daisuke voice.

"What's wrong, Drey?" Draco asked concerned, as green eyes widened then narrowed.

"Something's not right," Drey muttered, more to himself then Draco. "I gotta find Dark." With that he stood up and walked out of the garden, Draco scrambling after him.

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he opened his eyes again. Satoshi flinched at how dull they looked. All of their normal brightness and cheerfulness was replaced by exhaustion. 

"I don't know if they heard me or not," he whispered. "I don't even know if I had enough strength to make them hear me. I can tell you for certain though, I have zero magic left. I'm completely spent."

Satoshi nodded. "That's ok Dai, you did what you could. Now rest and let me take care of the rest of it." Daisuke nodded and instantly his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Satoshi bit his lip again; the only outward sign that he was worried. If Daisuke hadn't managed to contact his brothers then they were so screwed. There was very few things that scared Satoshi, and unfortunately for him, being caught by death eaters was one of them. Without even realizing it, Sato began to shake when he heard a small "kyu" by his knee. Daisuke little pet rabbit-thing was looking up at him with huge eyes full of worry. Satoshi couldn't help but smile and gently patted the creature.

Suddenly finding new resolve, Satoshi decided that it was better to at least try and escape, rather then sitting around and waiting be captured. The only chance they had was for Satoshi to get them back to the room where they had first appeared in, but that was a lot easier said then done. Even so, Satoshi carefully picked up Daisuke and slung him across his back. He hiked Daisuke up into a more comfortable position before pulling out his wand. Quickly making a mental note of his surroundings, he exited the room through a door to his left, hoping that he could somehow manage to find his way.

* * *

Drey was starting to get angry. He couldn't find Dark _or_ Daisuke anywhere. He was just about to give up and start yelling to vent his temper, when Dark and Krad walked around the corner. They were both pointedly not looking at each other. 

"Damn it! Finally," Drey yelled, walking towards Dark. "I've been looking everywhere for you and Dai. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I haven't seen him since the ball," Dark answered. "Why are you looking for us?" He cast a mistrusting look at Draco before turning his attention back to Drey.

"Uh, well, I just got this weird feeling that something wasn't right," Drey muttered.

"Like a tingling on the back of your neck?" Dark asked and Drey nodded.

"Ya, how'd you know?"

"Something is off. We've gotta find Daisuke. Drey go get the others then meet me in the great hall, it's late enough so everyone should be back the dorms." Drey nodded and took off to follow Dark's orders.

Krad turned to Draco. "Go get Saga and Funabashi," he ordered. "And if you can find her, Bonbon too. Meet me in the hall." Draco nodded and did as he was told without question. Dark raised a slender eyebrow in question.

"Since when do you care what happens to my brothers?" He asked.

"I don't," Krad shrugged. "But if Daisuke's in trouble then Satoshi is bound to be with him."

* * *

Satoshi was running blindly now. He had long since gotten lost and given up on finding a way out of wherever he was without Daisuke's help. Right now, all he was trying to do was hide from the death eaters and hope Daisuke would wake up soon. But of course, this was, once again, easier said then done. The death eaters had cast some sort of spell that allowed them to find the two no matter how well Satoshi hid them. He was running out of options fast. 

Satoshi stopped and leaned against a wall, catching his breath. Daisuke stirred and groaned, but didn't wake up. A bang from behind him set Satoshi running again, without even bothering to look back. He reached a door and ran though it. Closing and locking the door, he turned to see where they'd ended up.

They were on a large room, shaped like a Greek amphitheater. There were many steps leading down to bowl shaped stage. There was a dais in the very center and strange swirling energy above it. The energy was hovering a couple inches above the dais and was gold and black. The colors swirled together, sometimes one overpowering the other before the balance came back. The colors formed a perfect circle and never went out of an invisible line; it was like they were trapped in an invisible case.

Satoshi was so hypnotized by the colors that he failed to realize he had walked down to the stage and right up them. Without noticing it, he reached out hand to touch them when Daisuke's voice rang out.

"Sato, no!" He shouted right in Satoshi's ear. Satoshi snapped out of his trance and stumbled away from the dais. He was shaking slightly and sweating, unnerved by the strange thing.

"Thanks Dai," he whispered, then turned to leave. Unfortunately, just as he started to walk back up the stairs, the door he had come through burst open. It was blasted off its hinges to reveal four people in white robes. (A/N: I know, I know, they're supposed to wear black robes. But in earlier in the story I had them in white, so they're going to be wearing white for now on.)

"Crap," Satoshi muttered and looked around desperately for a place to hide. There was only one other door leading out the room, but the death eaters were closer to it then Satoshi was. Except with no other option, he figured he had to at least try and make it out of there.

He ran as fast as he could up the stairs and dodged the curses of the death eaters. He made it halfway up before one apparated in front of him. Satoshi's eyes widen as the man raised his wand and shouted a spell. He was too close for Satoshi to be able to dodge in time, so the spell hit him right in the eyes.

Sato yelled in pain and fell to is knees, clutching his face. His eyes burned as if someone had just stuck hot iron into them. He felt someone grab Daisuke from him and reached out blindly to try and get him back. But powerful cords wound their way tightly across his wrist and ankles, effectively tying him up.

Someone hauled him up and dragged him back down the stairs. Satoshi tried to open his eyes but when he did, he saw nothing. The pain had gone and with it, so had his sight; he was blind. In panic, Satoshi started thrashing around, trying to escape whoever had a hold on him. A sharp pain in his gut meant that his capture had hit him and Satoshi stopped struggling, winded. He was roughly dropped to the floor and kicked once more in the stomach; just for good measure. Satoshi heard a thump next to him and groan. Daisuke had been dropped beside him.

"Now stay quiet and don't give us anymore trouble, or else," a woman's voice hissed.

"What did you do to my eyes?" Satoshi demanded.

"Oh, can't the wittle baby see?" The woman mocked in a child's voice. "It's a spell that causes blindness. Don't worry brat, it's only temporary." She finished, her voice no longer that of a child's. Satoshi tried to glare at her, but in his current state couldn't quite manage it.

"Inform the Lord we have caught them," the woman ordered.

"Yes Bellatrix," someone murmured and a crack indicated they'd disapparated "You two go check on Lucius' progress." There was two cracks indicating that everyone was now gone. "Well, let's just sit here and wait shall we?" If Satoshi had been in the position to do so, he would have tried to escape just then. But as it was, he was blinded and bound very tightly, so could do nothing more then struggle to sit up.

"Lay down," Satoshi felt Bellatrix shove him back down. "Relax; my Lord will be here shortly." Satoshi spat something at her in Japanese that let her know exactly what he thought of her "Lord."

"Well aren't we feisty," she hissed in amusement. "So full of life, but what about this one?" Satoshi heard movement. "Wake up little one; it's time to open your eyes."

Daisuke shuttered and involuntarily groaned. As he slowly woke up, he realized someone was gently stroking his cheek. Opening his ruby eyes, he came face to face with a woman with messy blonde hair. He flinched away from her cold eyes and turned his head away from her touch.

"Good morning little one," her voice would have been that of a mother's, if not for the underlying coldness Daisuke heard. "What might your name be?" Daisuke whimpered and scooted backwards, trying to get away from the woman. His body bumped into another and Daisuke turned around.

"Sato!" Daisuke yelled and temporally forgot about the woman. "Sato, are you right? What happened?" Daisuke grabbed Satoshi and lifted him up to lean on his chest. He seemed fine, except for the fact that his eyes were completely white and pupil-less.

"I'm fine Dai," Satoshi answered, grateful that the red head wasn't hurt.

"Sato hmm? So that's your name?" Bella interrupted them.

"No," Satoshi snapped. "My name is Satoshi Hikari, only my friends may call me Sato."

"Touchy," the woman laughed. "And what about you, what's your name?"

"Leave him alone," Satoshi growled before Daisuke could answer.

"Dai was it?" She pressed, completely ignoring Satoshi.

"No," Daisuke answered, pulling Satoshi closer to him. "It's Daisuke Niwa. Only my friends get to call me Dai as well. Um, what's you name?" Daisuke asked, suddenly curious.

"Bellatrix, but you can call me Bella," she smiled in what would be a kind way, if it had been anyone else. But on "Bella" it looked like she was about to eat them. Daisuke shivered and leaned on Satoshi.

A loud crack echoed throughout the room and Daisuke came face to face with Lord Voldemort. He squeaked and scooted a little farther away.

"Ah, excellent work Bella," Voldemort hissed. "You shall of course be rewarded for your success."

"Serving you is reward enough, my Lord," Bella bowed humbly and Satoshi gave a snort of disgust. Bella turned a glare on him that had no effect since Satoshi couldn't see it.

"Ah yes," Voldemort turned to the two boys. "The two I "don't have to worry about." I hear you gave my death eaters quite the chase."

"The boy with blue hair is called Satoshi Hikari, and the red head is Daisuke Niwa, my Lord," Bella offered from behind her master.

"Niwa and Hikari?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Well isn't that interesting." He walked forward and in front of the boys. He looked Satoshi over, "A blinding spell? Tsk, tsk," he muttered, then turned to Daisuke. "And what have we hear?" Without warning he grabbed Daisuke's face and pulled him forwards. He looked straight into Daisuke's wide eyes and Daisuke had no choice but to stare back.

Voldemort's scarlet eyes held so much evil that Daisuke wanted to scream. He could see hatred, murder, pain, vileness, disgust, and so many other things that Daisuke couldn't even fathom. He knew, as he stared at the evil man, without a doubt that he was insane. He killed for the joy of killing, tortured for the joy of hearing others scream and knowing it was his doing. He was the kind to revel in others misery, to laugh as someone begged for their life.

He was of a true evil that Daisuke had never seen, not the kind of evil where people are made that way because of how they were treated or raised, but the kind of true evil that you can only become when you are born that way. And Daisuke was sure, Voldemort was born evil. He had never been innocent and never would be.

"Hmm, you have power, little boy," the man hissed. "Great power, with a little training you could become a great wizard."

Daisuke knew exactly where this conversation was going and decided to head it off right now. "I'm a muggle-born." He stated.

"What a shame," Voldemort whispered. "But that doesn't mean I can't still find a use for this...odd power you seem to posses." Daisuke really didn't like where this conversation was going. Voldemort released Daisuke's face and instead ran a spindly, finger down his cheek. "I was planning on simply killing you after I had gotten what I wanted." He chuckled and ran his finger down Daisuke's chest. Daisuke was too scared to move. "Or should I say who I wanted? But now, I think I'll keep you."

Daisuke swallowed. "I'm not a pet," he whispered, scared.

"Oh, but you are now," Voldemort laughed quietly. "From now on, you will be my little pet to do with as I please." His hand rested on Dai's stomach as he said this, then slowly moved downward, all the while he stared into Daisuke's eyes.

* * *

The gang kids all met up in the great hall ten minutes later. The place was dark and empty, and also surprisingly clean. There was no trace left of the ball and the house tables had been put back into place. 

"Why we up so early, Dark?" Risa whined, yawning loudly.

"'Cause we can't find Daisuke or Satoshi anywhere," he answered. Everyone suddenly became more alert, the sleepy atmosphere turning into a tense one.

"Can't find them?" Takeshi asked.

"We think they left school grounds," Krad supplied.

"Well the only places they could go are the forest or that village, Hogsmead," Funabashi mused. "And somehow I can't see Satoshi walking into the forest in the middle of the night."

"Us either," Dark answered. "So that only leaves the village."

"Why in the world would those two take off to the village in the middle of the night right after a Halloween Ball?" Riku asked confused.

"How should we know?" Krad snapped. "We'll just have to ask them when we find them."

"We won't find them at the village." Draco spoke suddenly, surprising everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Dark demanded. Draco turned towards him; his blue eyes were dulled and unfocused. Dark was strongly reminded of Daisuke when he used that weird mind power of his.

"They are not there," Draco stated in an emotionless voice.

"What are you talking about Draco?" Krad asked, looking at his brother with concern. "Where are they then?"

Instead of answering, Draco turned and walked out of the great hall, beckoning for them to follow him. Krad shrugged at Dark before following after his adopted brother; Saga and Funabashi following their leader. Dark looked at his gang before they all followed.

* * *

Draco led them to the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. With a simple wave of his hand, the gargoyle leapt aside, allowing them entrance. The kids exchanged surprised glances before hastily following him. Draco led them to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Using the same method as Satoshi and Daisuke, Draco stepped into the flames disappeared. The kids blinked, surprised again, before quickly following. 

When they all had arrived in a room with many doors, Draco led them to a door straight ahead. Without pausing to see if anyone was following him, he walked calmly through it; everyone moving quickly after him. After a few minutes of walking in a long, empty hallway, they reached anther door. Draco stopped at it and blinked, looking around confused.

"How did...where are..." he stuttered, looking at everyone. "Where are we? And how did we get here?"

"You're asking us?" Dark snapped. "You're the one who led us here."

"What? No I didn't. I don't even know where 'here' is," he answered.

"Forget it," Krad interrupted. "We'll figure it out later. For now..." he trailed of and moved in front of the door. "Everyone stay on guard."

"Like we needed to be told," Riku muttered under breath, as she prepared herself to be attacked, the others doing the same. Krad either didn't hear her or choose to ignore her. He pushed the door opened and cautiously walked inside.

Needless to say, what they saw shocked them.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Gomen! But it's been really hard to get over this damn writers block. Hate writers block. Hate it. It's evil. Evil I say! And look, I left another cliffhanger. Everyone probably hates me for that... Um...ya, anyways...**

**Well, I hope everyone liked it. I didn't. I mean it had its' moments, but for the most part...not one of my better chapters. But on the plus side it was only seven pages, ten less then the last one.**

**I just got a new job so updating might take longer then I want it to. I'll try to keep a steady pace, but please forgive me if it takes a while before I update. I really this new job, and can you believe it? It's working at Target as a cashier and it's one of the best jobs I've ever had. **

**Let's do something more pleasant ay? REVIEWS!!!!**

**Kurapy: Yay, you deserve a cookie for so such nice words. And no it's never too late to vote 'bout Lucius. Thanks for giving your opinion. Anyways, here's your update, hope you enjoy!**

**B.H.261: Yay, another person who gets cookies! Sorry for not updating sooner...I had writers block. But I updated now and Chapter 16 shouldn't take that long, I hope. Hey, what does your name stand for?**

**Dark Hikari7: Thank-you, thank-you. Hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

**Lady Jam: Now come on, you can't expect me to tell you what B.S.W. and A.P.W.B.D. stands for, right? That would totally ruin the surprise. Oh...all right. A.P.W.B.D. is Albus Dumbledore's initials. It's in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix chapter 34 I think. But I can't tell you anything else! I want it to be a surprise! (Gambatte ne... yay, I learned a new word.)**

**Darkandme4eva: Ya, I'm sorry that you don't approve of that. But let me explain a little. Dark isn't gay, he's Bi. I'll, more likely then not, have him flirting with some girls later on. And as for Drey, he had no idea he was Bi (not gay) until Draco kissed him. But you want have to worry too much about that for a while. Considering everything that's gonna happen in this chapter and the next...well needless to say, the Niwa and Hikari's aren't going to be friends, much less boyfriends. So no worries! (What typos? Typos as in grammar? Or did I contradict myself and not notice?)**

**Darkandme4eva: This is to answer your review to Power. Well as you can see/read, we haven't made it to the morning after. Daisuke and Sato are in trouble and Draco's all... So I hope you and your friend have forgiven me for taking a while to update. Gomen, thanks for reviewing Power.**

**Kat Himura: Thanks for voting on Draco's dad. I so whish I could tell you what I'm going to do with him...but that would spoil the surprise. Glad you liked the make-out scenes, I was worried about those...I thought I'd messed them up.**

**Ayame: I thought so too. Cause when you think about it, Ginny is a lot like Riku (in the manga at least, never seen the anime) so I thought they'd work together. And Satoshi...well... Thanks for putting me on your favorites! I feel so special...YAY! YOU GET A COOKIE WITH _SPRINKLES_!**

**Baby-mar: Mwwuhuhuhuh...Dark and Krad...hehe...Thanks for reviewing!**

**Seena58: Well, I suppose with how this chapter ended you want to pelt me with rocks, right? Hey on the bright side, it was ten pages shorter then the last chapter. I can't stand writing it out on paper; it annoys the heck out me. No worries about the whole dating, aside form some random fluffy moments, there won't be a whole lot of that stuff going on. And thanks for saying you like Dai and Ginny together; someone else said if I did that, then I would totally ruin my story. How mean. I'm so glad you like my descriptions! They were hell to write, but turned out pretty damn good.**

**I'm not sadistic...just a little evil. IT WAS THE S's IDEA I SWEAR!**

**Amy: Ah, Amy, what would I do without you? Oh, I know, put Edgar Allen Poe in a dress, haha. Actually it's easier for me to write longer chapters then shorter ones. Weird huh? You think it'd be the other way around. Thanks for all the help and review.**

**Lady of the myst: I'm assuming you meant "don't put Daisuke with Ginny" right? Well, sorry you disapprove of that... um, well at least romance isn't a big deal in this story. So you won't have to worry too much.**

**Sheridan: falls on knees and clasps hands together Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my stories. I'm glad you like the costume descriptions; I was really worried about them not being good enough. Dark and Krad...steamy...**

**Hakudoshi-chan: Glad you like, hope you stick with it to the end! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Aaron: Aaron you little brat!! You scared the crap out of me. I read your review and I'm like, how the f did this kid find out my name. Then I figured out it was you. You still scared me though. Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And you know, you write good stuff yourself, you just need to add more detail and it would be just as good as my stuff, if not better.**

**Riss: OMG!!! Thank-you so much for reviewing. You reminded me to put Wiz in here somewhere. I had written this entire chap, then got your review and I'm all...oh no, I forgot about Wiz. Eek, so I added a little part with him and Satoshi. But no worries, I'll make up for that in the next chap because he helps our blue haired friend. But thanks for reviewing, it really helped. **

**Anyone wondering where the teachers are during all this? I mean, eleven of their students are missing and no one has any idea. Heck the kids even used the Headmaster's fireplace to leave. Those teachers must have had too much punch. Tsk, tsk...**


	16. Betrayal and Pain Part Two, Pain

**So…does anyone have an opinion on whether or not Draco's dad should be good or evil now…?**

**Chapter Sixteen: Pain and Betrayal; Part Two, Pain**

To say that Dark was pissed would be like saying circles are round. It's pointless, and obvious; everyone knows circles are round. Just like all you had to be was standing _near_ to Dark, to know without a doubt, he was angry. Not _just_ angry, but one-glance-from-him-and-you'll-piss-your-pants-and-run-away-screaming-like-a-little-girl angry.

Daisuke, Satoshi and two other people were sitting in the center the room Draco had led them to. How Draco had known were to lead them, Dark didn't care at the moment. All that he cared about was that some evil, old guy, was _way_ to close to his little brother and his hand shouldn't even be touching him, let alone touching him where it was.

Dark saw red and in an instant, threw caution to the wind. No one dared touch Daisuke and got away with; he would make this guy pay. With speed that was inhuman, and strength that was unnatural, Dark ran and jumped as high as he could. He soared over the stairs and landed with an audible bang, three feet away from the four people. Drey had done the same thing and landed next to Dark, their feet leaving light dents where they had landed. Krad and Draco appeared next to the two, a little more dignified then their counterparts, but just as impressively. The rest of kids didn't have the four boys' abilities, so they had to settle for running down the stairs so fast they almost fell.

Voldemort calmly stood up, looking at them as if they were nothing more then mere flies interrupting his dinner. He lazy looked them over and noted dully that the four boys in front of him had the potential for real power. Then his eyes rested on the boy at the end the line; a boy with green eyes and messy black hair streaked with red. But most importantly, a boy with a lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

"Well now, who might all of you be?" The Dark Lord sneered down at them.

"Dark! Drey!" Daisuke yelled, a relieved smile forming on his innocent features.

"Dai, stay where you," Dark ordered, never taking his eyes from Voldemort. "Keep a tight hold on Satoshi."

"Kay," Daisuke answered and scooted a little away, holding Sato.

Voldemort smiled, sending shivers down everyone's spines. "Now that was rude. I asked you a question and when I ask a question I expect to be answered."

"Like I fuckin' care," Dark hissed.

"Well we'll just have to make you care, now won't we?" He raised his wand. "_Crucio_." The boys instantly went into fighting mode. Dark jumped to dodge the curse, and headed straight at Voldemort. Drey and Draco fled to the side and ran to their brothers; Krad occupied himself by fighting Bella.

"Dai? You hurt?" Drey asked, flinging himself down next to his brother.

He shook his head, "No, just tired." Draco had moved to Satoshi and untied the robes holding him. Satoshi sat up scowling, looking just as scary as Krad did when he was angry.

"Sato?" Draco asked.

"Fine." He snapped. "But that bitch is going to die." He was, of course, referring to Bella.

"But Sato," Satoshi tried to get up and go fight, but Daisuke stopped him. "You can't see, how are you supposed to fight?"

"Can't see?" Draco demanded, concern etched into his voice. "What do you mean he can't see?"

"I'm fine," Satoshi snapped again.

"A death eater hit him with some sort of spell that made him go blind, it's only temporary," Daisuke quickly explained. Before Draco could respond, a small "kyu-ing" noise was heard. Wiz, Daisuke's little bunny thing, popped its head out from Daisuke's shirt hood and looked around. Its wide eyes landed on Satoshi and with a happy "kyu" it jumped on the blue haired teen. Satoshi let out an undignified yelp as the creature glowed and its body transformed. Within seconds, Satoshi had a pair of stylish glasses on his face that had a soft texture to them. Satoshi blinked and smiled evilly.

"I can now," he grinned and the boys were suddenly very scared. Before anyone could stop him, Satoshi jumped up and ran towards where Krad and Bella were fighting. Draco moved to follow him, but loud cracking noises stopped him. About thirty people in white robes appeared in the room to aid their Lord.

Drey cursed loudly and, grabbing Dai, dodged numerous spells and curses sent their way. Dark and the others were forced to fall back with appearance of the white robed figures. The Streets surrounded their leader and Demons theirs. Daisuke was pushed behind everyone and for once, Satoshi stayed in the front, determined to help in this fight.

The eleven kids stood facing Voldemort and his death eaters with determined faces. Despite the seriousness of the situation, they were all very excited. They would finally get a chance to face the man whose name no one dared speak and his loyal followers. They stood in attack position, ready to strike at any moment, when Voldemort spoke.

"I will give you one last chance to join me," he hissed. "Or die."

"Like we would ever join you," Dark snapped.

"Ya, we're mudbloods," Krad sneered. "You wouldn't want mudbloods fighting for you, now would you?" Voldemort snarled evilly.

"Well if that's the case, then draw your wands and prepare to die," he hissed, very snake-like. Eleven pairs of eyes blinked at him.

"Wands?" Dark turned to his brother.

Drey shrugged, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"All right Streets," Dark addressed them in an authoritative voice. "Anything goes in this fight. You can use your magic if you want, extreme means are allowed. Watch each other's back and don't hesitate to call if you need help.

"Harada girls, stay together, take the four closest to you. Takeshi, you take all the stupid looking ones in front of you. Drey, watch Daisuke and do what you can to take the rest down, but your main priority is to protect Dai."

"Understood," Drey answered, switching into fighting mode. The other Streets added their agreement and prepared themselves.

"Saga, Funabashi," Krad ordered, "Help out the Streets however you can. Satoshi, stay with me. Draco, you help Drey however you can." He turned to Dark. "I assume, Street, that you will take their leader?" Dark nodded his affirmative. "Fine, but if you fail, I get next shot."

"Deal," Dark answered. "Streets, you have your orders. Enjoy yourselves."

"Same to you Demons," Krad muttered.

With that, all the kids were off. The Streets grinning wickedly at the chance to be in a real fight again. And Dark had even allowed them to use whatever methods they wanted; something they never got to do since some of their methods of fighting were potentially lethal. The Demons were also happy with the turn of events; though they hid it better then the Streets. They kept the faces blank as they charged into the fight. The only time the Demons were allowed to use their full power was when they fought the Streets. But since the two gangs were so close together in power, there never really was a decisive victor. Now though, there was sure to be.

* * *

Everyone disappeared from around Dark. His gang jumped into fighting the Death Eaters as well as the Demons. Krad and Satoshi disappeared to fight as well, but to where Dark didn't know or care. He stared at Voldemort, who, like him, didn't move as the fights raged around them. They sized each other up, before slowly circling the other. 

"None of you _children_ drew your wands," the man hissed.

"You realize you sound a lot like a snake?" Dark mocked.

"Why?"

"Because we still haven't gotten used to fighting with wands. And a fight as dangerous as this, you fight the way you're best at."

"A wise philosophy, but you can never hope to defeat us without magic."

"Did I say that we weren't going to use magic?" Dark cocked and eyebrow. "And here I thought I said we weren't going to use our wands."

Voldemort sucked in a breath. "You are saying, that a group of mudbloods can use wandless magic?"

"Perhaps I shouldn't have said that all of us were muggle-born," Dark mused. "It seems to really stick with you. But hey, if you want to find out about the magic thing," he sneered at him. "Bring. It. On." Voldemort snarled before raising his wand and pointing it at Dark.

"_Crucio_," he hissed.

* * *

Drey dodged all curses sent his way without bothering to strike back. Like Dark had said, protecting Daisuke was his main priority; once that was done, then he could join the fight. Draco was shadowing them, watching his back while Drey watched Daisuke. They arrived at the stairs and Drey grabbed his little brother into his arms. Gathering up a little of his "life magic," as they had started calling their wandless magic, he jumped up the stairs with ease. 

"Stay up here and stay down," Drey ordered Daisuke. The fighting was taking place at the bottom of the room so Daisuke should be relatively safe at the top. Daisuke nodded and told him not to worry, if he got into trouble he would yell. Drey nodded and jumped back down the stairs to the fighting.

* * *

Krad watched with great amusement as Satoshi attacked the witch, whom he had named as Bella. At first Krad had helped him, but now he found it much more amusing to watch Satoshi and the woman fight it out themselves. Krad would of course step in if Satoshi got into any trouble, but until that happened, Krad gracefully sat down and wished he had some popcorn handy.

* * *

Drey took stock of the fighting before running to join in. The Harada girls seemed fine, if not a little tired. They were working perfectly together to take on numerous death eaters at once. Takeshi was a little ways away from them, fighting two guys at once. While it seemed as though he was losing, Drey knew better. The black haired boy was just baiting them and waiting until they let their guard down before he would strike. Saga and Funabashi were fighting together, looks of concentration on their faces. Those two weren't having any trouble; together they were just as strong as the Harada twins. Drey wondered for a second on who would win if they ever fought: the girls or the boys? Continuing his sweep of the action Drey noticed Satoshi fighting the woman he was pretty sure was named Bella, or Mella, or something odd like that. Krad was sitting down and watching the fight, amusement obvious on his face. Draco was to Drey's left and fighting three guys at once. They had managed to surround him and he was having difficulties. Drey made up his mind; with one last glance at Daisuke to make sure he was safe, Drey ran towards Draco and knocked out one guy he was fighting. The boys stood back to back, watching the remaining death eaters circle them. 

"Ready to have some fun, my friend?" Drey laughed happily.

"Let's do it," Draco laughed back and the two separated, entering into their own fights.

* * *

As much as Krad was enjoying his little brother's fight, he was starting to get bored. With a sigh he looked around the room to see how his gang was doing. At first glance, it looked as though they had the upper hand; but upon closer examination, something was wrong. While the kids were definitely holding their own, they were tiring quickly. The death eaters were slowly starting to get the upper hand. With an annoyed growl Krad stood up. 

"Sato!" He called to his little brother.

"What?" He snapped, without missing a beat.

"We have other things to attend to. Finish her off now," Krad ordered and Satoshi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Understood," he answered.

"Aw, how cute," Bella teased. "The wittle baby boy thiwnks he can beat me."

"Actually," Satoshi smirked. "I don't think it…" Calling on his wings, Satoshi suddenly shot forward with inhuman speed. He punched Bella in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. As Bella fell to her knees, Satoshi finished her off with a sharp blow to the back of her head. She crumpled to the floor, defeated.

"I know it," Satoshi sighed and turned to his older brother. "That was relaxing, surprisingly enough." Krad nodded, he loved it when his Otouto-san fought, it was so entertaining.

* * *

Dark dodged first to the left, then again to the right. He kept his movements flowing and unpredictable. Even so, he was still having a hard time dodging all of the Dark Lord's curses. He considered for moment pulling out his own wand, but decided against it. He wasn't as skilled with a wand as Voldemort was and didn't want to give the man any more advantages. The thing about this fight that annoyed Dark the most, wasn't the fact he was constantly dodging curses, and occasionally getting hit by one, but it was because of how weak this guy was. Dark didn't know if it was because he was holding back, or he was this weak. All he knew was that if he could just get under his guard, if he could get close enough to lay one solid hit, Voldemort would fall. 

Gritting his teeth, Dark dodged another curse. He was not going to lose to such a weak wizard.

* * *

Drey felt something hit him in the small of his back. He tried to move, but pain flashed through his body. White hot, searing pain. It felt as though someone was peeling his skin off piece by piece with burning iron. Drey couldn't help it, he screamed.

* * *

The Street kids froze as they heard a scream rip though the air. With wide eyes they realized it was coming from Drey, their second in command. It was very disconcerting to see him on the floor, writhing and screaming in pain. Nothing hurt Drey. Not even when he was stabbed in the gut during another fight when they were thirteen. Draco jumped and knocked the death eater down who was standing over Drey. Immediately the screaming stopped, and as if possessed, the Streets turned back to their opponents, all of them seeing red.

* * *

Draco ran back to Drey, who was still panting on the ground. He gently picked him up and shook him. 

"Drey?" He called desperately, "Drey, answer me. Are you all right?" Drey took a deep breath before answering.

"Holy fucking shit," he cursed, shaking. "That hurt." Draco sighed in relief; Drey would be fine if he was already cussing.

"What happened?" Draco asked, Drey never screamed; at least not from pain.

"I don't know. I got hit with some curse and it hurt like a bitch." Drey shook his head and shakily got up. "That dude is so dead."

They stomped over to where Draco had knocked the death eater, who was just starting to get up. Drey grabbed him by his robe collar and pulled him up.

"That hurt," he hissed to the death eater. The other said nothing. "Answer me damn it," Drey grabbed his masks and pulled it off, both boys gasped. They were looking into the face of an older version of Draco. He had the same eyes, same hair, same mouth, same nose, same everything. Drey dropped the man out of sheer surprise and he scrambled to his feet again.

"Who are you?" Draco breathed, barely above a whisper, but they heard him none-the-less.

The man seemed to compose himself and stood up straight. "I am Lucius Malfoy," he stated proudly. Both boys just stared at him, Drey raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Lucius Malfoy, I am Drey Niwa, and I am super pissed about that really painful curse. So I am going to kick your blonde ass." The man snorted.

"You are Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived," he growled. "Don't even try to pretended you're anyone but."

"Ya, for that, I'm gonna hurt you double," Drey hissed and moved to attack him but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Draco?"

"You're that creepy dude I met over the summer," Draco muttered. "When me and Dai got kidnapped, you were there when we woke up." The man nodded. "Why? If this was just going to happen, then why'd you let us go with a fight?"

"Because," the man took a deep breath, "Because you are my son, Draco." Draco's eyes widen and Drey made a strange gurgling noise in his throat.

"Son? I'm you son?" Draco whispered, pointing at himself stupidly.

"Yes," Malfoy nodded, watching his reaction carefully. Drey wisely kept quiet.

"How the hell does that work out?" He demanded of the man. Before Lucius had a chance to speak though, a loud explosion from behind them sent them flying to the floor. Drey looked behind him and saw Dark lying in the ground, blood dripping from his head.

"Dark!" He yelled, and totally forgetting about Draco and Lucius' startling revelations. He jumped up and ran to his brother, gathering his body close to him. "Dark?" He whispered.

* * *

Dark gasped as he suddenly regained consciences. The bastard Voldemort had cast dome sort of spell that blew up nearly everything around them. He was pissed beyond belief. Dark struggled to get up but strong arms held him down. 

"Calm down, Onii-san," a voice spoke, Drey's voice, Dark realized.

"Where's that bastard?" Dark hissed, referring to the Dark Lord.

"Gone," Drey said. "He made an explosion then ordered his death eaters to retreat. They all disappeared a few minutes ago." Dark snorted in annoyance.

"And it was just getting good too," he grumbled and with his brother's help, got to his feet. His gang was standing around him, all looking beaten and battered, but nothing to serious. "Everyone cool?" He asked, looking at his gang. They all nodded mumbled they were fine. "Where's Dai?"

Daisuke jumped up to Dark and smiled at him. He had come down when the death eaters had disappeared.

"That was awesome Oni-san!" Daisuke exclaimed. "You kicked that freak's butt!"

"Ya, I did, didn't I?" Dark smirked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"All hale the humble Niwa Dark," Drey joked. "The self-centered and conceited king of the known universe." Everyone laughed and Dark scowled at his little brother.

"Hey, at least I got a real fight," Dark snapped.

"Hey, I did to fight! If anyone didn't fight it was Krad. He just sat around watching Satoshi," Drey yelled. Dark turned to Krad and his gang.

"What do you have to say to that, Krad?" Dark grinned, Krad glared at him and turned away. He walked over to where his brother was standing, staring off into space.

"Draco?" Krad placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco jumped and turned to meet his golden eyes.

"I'm fine," he whispered. Krad narrowed his eyes but didn't press the matter, now was not the time to get into an argument.

"Dark!"

"Satoshi!"

"Daisuke!" Voices echoed throughout the room as the three boys collapsed. Dark from using too much energy in his fight, Daisuke from using up all of his magic, and Satoshi because Wiz had transformed back to himself and Satoshi was blind again.

"They'll be ok," Krad announced, after checking his brother over thoroughly and taking a quick look and Dark and Dai. "They're just tired. We need to get beck to school." Drey nodded and lifted Dark onto his back.

"Takeshi, get Daisuke," he ordered. Draco pulled Satoshi onto his back as well and Krad began to lead everyone the way they had come. Before they had even taken two steps though, the door they were heading to burst open.

Everyone was in fighting mode in a split second, all in defensive postures, ready for anything. When the smoke cleared, the Hogwarts teachers stood in the doorway, looking livid. The gang kids sighed and relaxed.

Drey glared up at Dumbledore, "You're late," he snapped.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this little section. I tried to get this one out faster then the last chapter; I didn't think it took very long to do. I definitely like this chap much better then the last one. Did you all like the little twist with Wiz? That'll be explained later (I think).**

**Quick note about these last two chapters; they're important. (Duh) Um, they were originally going to be one chapter, but it was way too long. So I broke them up into two chaps. **

**Don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'm scheduled to work 20 hours next week and it's Thanksgiving and all. But I will try work on it as often as possible. **

**Ok, that's all from me. Now on to…REVIEWS!!!!**

**Seena- No pelting with rocks!! You pelt me; I pelt you back for not updating SiD. Yay, no more writers block!! It went out the window. And no worries, this chapter was not a cliffhanger, but a normal ending. Stalk me? Wow, you scary today… The S says hello to as well and warns you; if you attack Staryday, she will come for you. Despite her cruel behavior she can not let anyone besides herself pelt Staryday with rocks. She tells you this as a warning. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Surrealgreen- I'm glad you like my story. And I try to have everyone have an equal part in it, but so far in need more done with Satoshi and Krad. Well, hopefully their parts will come soon enough. If you want another Harry Potter Cross over then I recommend **_The Best Defense by JoIsBishMyoga_.** It's a cross over between Harry Potter and Yu-Yu-Hakusho and done very well. Everything blends together and flows nicely. It's on my favorites list in my profile if you ever get bored and want to check it out. Well thanks for reviewing!!**

**Darkandme4ever- Yes it did take a long time to get the last chap out didn't it? Hopefully this one makes up for that. Yes, yes, The Niwa's and Hikari's have prophecies as well, what a little twist. Wait until you find out who wrote them…if you haven't all ready that is. And I wanted Voldemort there because it worked better with this chapter, him and Dark got to fight and Dark sooo won!!!!! Ya!! Go Dark!!!! Lol, I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Lady Jam- It is a mouthful isn't it? I had some fun trying to type it then making sure it was right. Well my chibi friend, hope this was quick enough update for you.**

**Rebecca- Ah, Rebecca, your review has made me laugh hard. I just loved it! "Pets it" lol, that was so funny. No don't worry!! Call off the angry mobs before they get hurt!!! Daisuke's safe and Dark has kicked Voldemort's ass! So, it's all good right? And thanks for the nice compliment, hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chap.**

**Luna- I'm a fan of that pairing too. No worries, Daisuke's safe and Voldemort's beaten.**

**Reeper Redeemer- Wow, I'm glad you like my story that much. It makes me feel special I'll try to update as often as possible, but it's hard sometimes. With my new job and all…well I promise to do my best. I thought the Halloween Ball thing would add some flavor, glad you like. As for Draco, well I can't tell you that just yet, it's a secret. And sure…now the teachers show up…after everything is said and done. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Babymar-mar- Still can't tell what's going on with Draco just yet. It's a secret. Hope you liked this chap as well. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Chibified Angel- I'm sorry, forgive me…but…but…it just worked!! Look this chapter isn't a cliffhanger! And Dumbledore knew what was going on…? Um, maybe, we'll have to wait and find out.**

**Hakudoshi-chan- I have to end it some day…but no worries it won't be for a while. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Hikari Fubuki- Ha, this chapter isn't a cliffhanger at least. And I'll try to update Power soon; actually, I think I already have the next chapter done. I just need to get it checked. So it hopefully won't take too long. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Coming up next: We meet the real villain of the story, the one behind it all. And Draco has a heart-to-heart with his long lost father. How will there relationship affect the Niwa brothers? You'll have to read and find out.**


	17. New Enemies and Cloaked Villains

**Chapter Seventeen: New Enemies and Cloaked Villains**

The eleven were all forced to stay in the Hospital Wing for no less then three days. Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi had to stay longer since they were so exhausted in their magical reserves. Their brothers stayed with them as often as they could and were forced to bring them their homework. Dark had looked at the homework, then at Drey, and openly laughed. You couldn't get out of work if you skipped school because you'd get a detention, you couldn't just skip an assignment because the teachers really did know where you lived, and even being in the hospital wing didn't get you out of doing your work. This place sure was strict.

Dumbledore had tried to get the kids to tell what had happened but they all bluntly refused. They said he could shove his curiosity up his…at this point Daisuke interrupted and told Dumbledore very politely that they weren't talking and he just had to deal with it. Dumbledore was very upset but realized that it was pointless to try and get the kids to talk to him. So he did the next best thing; he sent in Bonbon.

Bonbon was already angry with her students and Dumbledore asking her to play "informant" just enraged her further. She was angry enough to the point that she snapped at Professor Snape when she caught him punishing a Gryffindor student. While this normally wouldn't have been so bad, the student in question had broken school rules and did deserve his punishment.

Bonbon stormed into the Hospital Wing with her robes flowing all around her. Luckily, all eleven students were there since classes were over with for the day. They all sat around Dark and Satoshi's bed, Daisuke was sitting in Dark's lap while the other kids sat around them in chairs. They looked up to see a very angry Bonbon glaring down at all of them.

"Uh, hey Teach," Dark began uncertainly. "What's up?" Bonbon finally lost and smacked him. Dark's mouth opened and closed a couple of times while he rubbed his sore cheek. The other kids blinked at her in surprise.

"Ok, Bonbon's mad," Takeshi muttered, pointing out the obvious. "Why?"

"Why?" She nearly shouted and Takeshi flinched, worried she might hit him as well. "I'll tell you why! I have a good night at a ball and go back to my room, happy and in an all around good mood. I go to bed and have a beautiful dream and rest peacefully until an insistent knocking on my door forces my up.

"And who is it you ask?" No one had asked really, but they were too afraid to do anything at the moment but listen. "It's the idiot Headmaster asking if I know where the eleven of you are! I, of course, say no and suddenly we're scouring the castle in the middle of the night searching for all of you.

"Then, and then, some stupid painting comes along and tells us you Floo'd somewhere through the Headmaster's office. It took forever to follow after you and we find you in the Department of Mysteries looking like shit!" She suddenly collapsed and Drey stood up and gave her his seat and joined his brothers on the bed. Bonbon covered her face with her hands and hung her head.

"I've never been so frightened. The way all of you looked, I swear I thought someone was dead. And no matter how hard we searched, we couldn't find you." She looked at the kids sadly, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry for getting so upset, but you guys, you're like my kids. I've watched you grow, I've watched you cry and laugh. I've seen you fall in love and get your hearts broken. I've watched you through everything and that night I was just terrified that I'd have to watch you die." She offered a smile that was lost in her now flowing tears. "You kids are so precious to me and I just can't stand the thought of losing you forever."

The kids looked very put-out; they had never realized how much Bonbon cared for them. They had never had someone care enough for them to worry if they lived or died. It came as a shock to them that they cared about her too. Never before had they loved someone outside of their gangs and certainly no adult. And yet, they realized as Bonbon spoke, that they loved her like a bossy big sister and felt very bad for worrying her.

"We're sorry, Bonbon," Risa said gently. "We had no idea that it would hurt you this much. We didn't mean to." The others echoed her.

Bonbon smiled a little. "It's ok guys. Just know that if you ever do this to me again, you had better wish that you die wherever you vanish off to because I won't forgive you second time." The kids grinned and promised never to disappear again if they could possibly prevent it. "Good, so what did happen?"

They spent an hour talking over the events that took place in the Department of Mysteries. Daisuke explained that he was just trying to figure out what was going on in the wizarding world and that's why he had gone there in the first place. Satoshi had said that he was just following Daisuke and when pressed, admitted that he was curious to know what was happening as well. It was then that they started discussing the glowing orbs that held their names upon them.

"I haven't a clue what they were, only that they had our names," Daisuke admitted.

"And what appeared to be the initials of someone else as well," Satoshi added.

"Can you remember exactly what the initials were?" Krad asked. Daisuke and Satoshi nodded.

"Drey's had his full real name on it and something about the Dark Lord," Daisuke began. "And the initials S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D. And then the other one said Niwa and Hikari, B.S.W. to A.P.W.B.D and also had something to do with the Dark Lord."

"The last one had Drey's real name on it again but this time it was about someone named Malfoy," Satoshi continued. "The initials were S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. on this one as well."

"Fine, so now what we have to do is figure out what all that crap is and means," Dark sighed.

"Prophecies," Bonbon whispered quietly.

"What?"

"The orbs you saw, they are prophecies concerning certain people and certain events," she explained.

"How do you know that?" Daisuke asked curiously. Satoshi's eyes widen and he gasped a little.

Bonbon smiled at him. "Yes Sato," she sighed, "My middle name Sue." Satoshi nodded at her in understanding.

"What are talking about?" Dark demanded.

"The initials B.S.W., they are mine. I was the one who wrote the prophecies that you saw." The kids blinked at her.

"Oh," Dark mumbled. "So uh…you're a Seer?"

"Was a Seer, actually," Bonbon corrected. "I grew up having visions of all sorts, from pointless things like if someone was going to trip and fall walking to class, to serious things like if someone was going to get ill. All throughout my childhood I had visions, then one day, after I had left school, I had one final vision, the vision recorded in the Department of Mysteries."

"Final?" Krad questioned.

"I don't know why, but after that last vision, I just stopped getting them altogether. Seeing is one of the most abstract of Magics and nearly impossible to do since the future is always changing. Not all prophecies are accurate and all are riddled with half truths and hidden meanings. They don't always come true. Really, it's in the way that you interpret them. You really shouldn't depend too much on prophecies, because contrary to popular belief, they are not written in stone. They can be changed."

"So, what does the prophecy say?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know. Usually I remember all the visions I ever had, but this one…I have no memory of even making it, let alone what I said." Bonbon perked up a little. "But I can tell you what the initials on them mean." The kids nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "Well, the first set is that of the Seer themselves, and the second set is the person who heard the prophecy, the one it was spoken to. Then, of course, the names, or titles in some cases, of the people or peoples it's concerning."

"Who's the A.P.D.W.P. or B. or C. or whatever the stupid initials are, guy?" Dark grumbled.

Bonbon smirked, "Albus Dumbledore." The eleven kids groaned.

141414

Despite how badly everyone wanted to know what the prophecies said, they weren't willing to ask Dumbledore just yet. Bonbon had also revealed that S. P. T. was none other then their Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. No one even considered asking the old fraud if she remembered making the prophecy; if Bonbon didn't, then neither would she. So the kids' unyielding curiosity was ignored until something could be figured out.

A month had passed and it was now December. Christmas vacation was only two days away and the kids were debating on whether or not they should stay or go back home for the break. In the end, a letter from other gang members saying that the new gang, Muscles, had found themselves a really smart and strong leader and were now moving into their territory, convinced them it was time to go home. Krad and his gang were going as well. A lot of Slytherin students were staying at school and choosing between going home and Slytherin students, they chose home.

So after classes had ended Friday afternoon, the eleven gang members found themselves back in the Thestral drawn carriages heading to Hogsmead to board the Hogwarts Express and head home. Dark slept the whole way there and Drey just stared out a window, oblivious to the fact that Draco was staring at him. Daisuke and Satoshi rambled on about random things and Krad was reading a book about medieval times when they decapitated people on a regular basis and was desperately wishing he could do that to some Slytherin students. The other gang members were wandering the train with friends they had made at school.

A few hours later, when the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, everyone was relaxed and in a general good mood. They each grabbed a backpack of their things, (they had left everything at school so it was easier to carry), and headed off the train. Draco sighed as he followed his brothers to the barrier where a conductor was letting people go in groups of two and three so muggles wouldn't notice them appearing out of thin air. He rubbed his neck and suddenly whipped around. Looking behind him he saw nothing but students and parents, nothing strange at all.

"Draco!" Krad called and the blonde turned around. "Let's go!" Draco nodded and hurried forward, the others had already gone and he and Krad were the last. On the other side of the barrier their gang stood, waiting patiently for them. When they all got outside Draco sighed and whipped around again. Still there was nothing.

"Draco!" Krad snapped, he turned to his brother and blinked at him.

"What?"

"Let's go," Krad practically growled and shouted at the same time, Draco quickly caught up with him.

"What's with you, little brother?" Krad asked as they walked. "You're acting paranoid." Draco shrugged.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," Draco smiled but didn't quite meet (A/N: Steak, pasta…drool…) Krad's eye. Krad frowned but didn't say anything. Draco had been acting a little off ever since the incident in the Department of Mysteries.

Since they lived so far away, they had to get on a subway train to take them home. Even then, the station was far enough away that it was dark when the arrived at their neighborhood. The rival gangs split up, only Daisuke calling out a goodbye to Satoshi, and headed home. When they got there, Draco looked up and smiled. It wasn't anywhere near as impressive as Hogwarts, but at least it was theirs.

141414

Saga and Funabashi crashed on the couches in the living room while the brothers crawled upstairs to their own beds. Draco flopped himself down on his bed without even bothering to change or take his shoes off. He had just closed his eyes when he shot up again, weary and alert. Draco crawled to the window and peered out. There was nothing but inky black of the night and the streets were completely still. Draco frowned and crawled back to bed.

He slept the rest of the night with one eye open. (A/N: That is a figure of speech, not to be taken literally. Basically it means that he was as alert as one can be when they are asleep.)

141414

Drey tossed and turned in his bed before finally giving up. He climbed out of bed and went to get a class of water. He desperately wished they had milk, but they had just gotten home so the cupboards and refrigerator were still empty. As Drey climbed the stairs to his room, class of water in his hand, he made a mental note to get lots of milk. Drey loved milk. (A/N: I don't! I hate milk! What about everyone else? Anybody love milk as much as Drey?)

Drey sat in his window, looking out at the still street through the black night. There were no stars or moon out tonight, just the black of a coming storm. Drey sipped his water and suddenly glared at nothing. Something wasn't right; someone was here who wasn't supposed to be.

Drey shook his head and growled to himself. All this wizarding stuff had made him paranoid; Draco too, if his behavior was any indication. Drey stopped himself from thinking of Draco. Ever since they had returned from the Department of Mysteries Draco had been very distant. He'd refused to talk to anyone and spent increasing amounts of time alone. Drey figured it had to do with the fact he had found his father, only to discover he was slave to some psycho.

Or it might be that weird thing he did that led them all to the Department in the first place. If Drey didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Draco had pulled a Daisuke on them. But Daisuke always kept a piece of himself when he used his weird mind ability, you could always see the little red head's personality in his eyes. When Draco had done whatever he did, his eyes had completely died. It was like there was no life or will in them, that he was just a mindless puppet.

No, whatever happened to Draco that day was not the same thing that happens to Daisuke. Someone, or something, was controlling the blonde. The only question was who? And why? But more importantly, how could Drey stop them from doing it again?

Drey sighed and crawled back into bed, dropping his empty cup unceremoniously to the floor. If Drey hadn't been so tired, he might have noticed a small popping noise from the street below. But, as it were, the minute his head hit the pillow, Drey was sound asleep, his worries becoming his nightmares.

141414

Within two days of being back, Dark had gathered his gang to him and beaten the Muscles with ease. True, their leader had been really smart and really strong, but the rest of them were pathetic. They beat the flunkies and when challenged, their leader had merely shrugged and said to come back late because he wasn't in the mood.

Dark had kicked his ass.

Afterwards, in a surprising change of character, the ex-Muscle leader, Devin, had fallen in awe of Dark. He kept going about how he was so strong, and smart, and charming…and the Streets wanted to punch him really hard while Dark's ego just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Eventually, Devin had been annunciated into their gang.

141414

When Christmas came, it was the same as always. Drey and Takeshi had gotten a tree and Daisuke and the Harada girls had decorated it. Dark would walk around trying to peek at his presents only to be scolded by Daisuke or hit by Drey (depending on who caught him). The rest of their gang had Christmas at their own places but on Christmas day they would all stop over to say hi and give the occasional present.

The Street kids were surprised when a bunch of owls appeared from the Weasleys and Hermione. They were very glad now that Daisuke had forced them all to get them presents. Drey was even more surprised when he got two packages from his "supposed" godfather (he still hadn't excepted that fact fully) and Remus Lupin, the other man who had known his parents. Drey had just shrugged and said, "Yay, more for me." Daisuke pinched him.

From the Weasley twins, they had all gotten some of their homemade pranks. The Harada girls had gotten something else as well but refused to say what, this led the boys to think that it was something kinky from their boyfriends. Ron had given Dark a new chess set, Daisuke lots of his favorite candy, Drey some Quidditch stuff, the Harada girls some make up that his sister had said they would love, and Takeshi a camera with the type of film and developer that allowed the pictures to move. They all wondered how he could afford all the stuff but wisely choose not to ask.

Mrs. Weasley had sown everyone a new sweater that was actually pretty comfy, if not a bit corny. She had also sent lots of Christmas food and cakes which had been devoured in a record two minutes thirty seconds. Hermione has sent them all books on things they enjoyed. When Drey had opened his present from Sirius, it was a brand new shiny broom. The handle named it a FireCold, the newest model after the Firebolt. Drey whistled in admiration, this broom must have cost a fortune.

"Damn," Dark grinned. "That Sirius guy must be loaded. Wonder how much we can milk out of him?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Dark! How could you even think such a thing? Sirius obviously cares for Drey a lot to spend so much money on him. It would be wrong to take advantage of that."

"Well, either that or he's trying to buy me over," Drey shrugged, nonchalant. He set the broom aside and picked up Remus's gift. It was a set of books charmed to be feather-light. The books had numerous spells and magical theories that would be helpful in anytime. Drey smiled in approval at them before setting them aside, making a mental note to check them out later.

"So, is there anything else?" Dark asked, looking around the room that was now covered in wrapping paper. "No? All right, then let's go see Krad!" Everyone blinked at him. "What?" They shrugged and followed Dark outside to the Hikari brother's house.

141414

When Krad opened the door to find the Streets standing on his porch, he had to do a double take. When he'd gotten his brain working again he harshly demanded to know why they were all there.

"Ahhhh…" Dark whined. "Koi, we've some to visit you." Krad slammed the door in his face without another word. Dark blinked while everyone else tried to hide their snickers. A minute later Draco opened the door and smiled sheepishly at them before moving aside and letting them in.

141414

The Streets stayed the rest of the evening at the Demons' house. When it was finally time for them to go home, they opened the door to reveal a huge blizzard outside.

"Well, that sucks," Dark commented dryly, shutting the front door from the cold.

"Ya, it's a complete whiteout out there," Krad muttered. "Well, bye."

"Krad," Draco snapped, the blonde scowled at him.

"Fine," he grumbled. "You guys can stay the night." Dark looked ecstatic. "But you find your own places to sleep." He went upstairs without another word.

Draco rolled his eyes at his brother's retreating back. "Daisuke, you can stay in Satoshi's room. Harada girls, you two can take the spare room, Takeshi, you take the couch."

"Wha?!" Takeshi exclaimed. "How come I don't get a room?!"

"Because the only other room in the house is Saga and Funabashi's," Draco explained calmly. "But if you want to stay with them, you're more then welcome to."

"Ah, on second thought, I'll take the couch," Takeshi headed off. The Harada girls followed Satoshi and Daisuke upstairs to their room.

"What, I don't get a room assignment?" Dark teased.

"I assumed you were going to stay with Krad," Draco stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world –which it was. (A/N: At least to anyone paying attention…)

"You're right, I am," Dark laughed and grabbed his brother's arm. "And Drey will stay with you." He pushed Drey into Draco and they both blushed; Drey scowled at his brother. "What? Takeshi's got the couch and Draco already said himself there's nowhere else. So…" Dark smiled at them cheerfully and ran off upstairs. The two boys glared after him before meeting each other's eyes; both quickly looked away blushing.

"Um, well," Draco muttered. "My room's upstairs," he gestured lamely with his finger, pointing at the stairs.

"I know," Drey stated.

"You do? How?"

"Because this house is an exact mirror of mine, remember?" Drey explained. "Your room is in the same place as mine."

"Oh," Draco shrugged, feeling very stupid.

"So, are we going upstairs or not?" Drey prodded.

"Uh, yes! We are! This way then!" Draco cursed himself for acting so idiotic; Drey raised an eyebrow at his behavior but thankfully didn't comment on it.

141414

First problem: Drey and Draco would be spending the night together in Draco's room, alone. Second problem: They had been so wrapped up in the events at the Department of Mysteries, and then their brothers being hurt, then the prophecies and all their school work, they had never discussed their little "make-out" session, after the ball. Third problem: There was only one bed.

"Um, you can take the bed," Draco muttered. "I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous," Drey snapped. "It's your room, if anyone sleeps on the floor, it'll be me."

"Are you volunteering then?" Draco teased.

"Of course not," Drey stated matter-of-factly. "Sleeping on the floor is really uncomfortable and bad for the back, not to mention dirty. I do not sleep on floors."

Draco smirked; Drey had obviously picked up some of Dark's vanity. "So then, what do you suggest?"

Drey gave a theatrical sigh. "What do you think stupid? We both share the bed. It's big enough. Now stop talking and let's go to sleep, I'm tired." To prove his point Drey yawned and flopped on the bed. He pulled his shirt off, (Drey couldn't stand sleeping with his shirt on, it always wrinkled up) and crawled under the covers.

Draco stood dumbly at the end of his bed. He was going to sleep with Drey in the same bed, while Drey was only half clothed? Blushing furiously, (and grateful that it was too dark for anyone but him to notice) Draco slowly climbed under the covers as well. He was careful not to hog the covers or get to close to Drey. Their bodies weren't even touching. After a few minutes, Draco could hear Drey's even breathing and realized the other boy was asleep. He sighed and turned over to look at the object of his affections face.

Drey looked different when he was sleeping. It was like his mask had finally fallen down and revealed his true face to the world. Most people say that others looked peaceful when they slept; Draco supposed that was true, but only for certain people. Drey's eyebrows were softly knitted together, like he was having a bad dream. Even in sleep, Drey couldn't escape his pain.

Draco wondered if that was what he looked like when he slept; the blonde had his fair share of past horrors as well. Draco envied all those why looked peaceful when they slept; they looked peaceful because they didn't have a tortuous past haunting their dreams. They looked innocent and were able to dream about pointless things, like rainbows or butterflies or something corny like that. But people like Drey and Draco; they didn't get to choose their dreams. They just relived better forgotten memories until they woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

Draco wished he could take Drey's pain away. He wished he could let the boy have fluffy dreams instead of painful ones. Even though it was impossible, Draco still tortured himself by wishing it wasn't. The blonde felt himself growing tired as his eyes slipped closed. Draco smiled at Drey and, without realizing it, he leaned forward and kissed Drey's forehead, right next to his scar. Draco lay back down and within minutes was sound asleep.

Drey turned over and looked and the sleeping Draco, smiling. He scooted himself right against the blonde beauty and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

He knew Draco liked him.

141414

It was late; after mid-night. Everyone was sleeping, unaware to anything strange. Not even Daisuke, with his odd mind-magic, knew that someone was there who shouldn't be. Nope, the entire house's occupants slept on, blissfully unaware of the happenings that was soon to take place.

A pale blonde man lifted his wand and pointed it at one window in particular; the room where Draco and Drey currently slept in each other's arms. The man waved his wand in a complicated gesture while muttering a long spell under his breath. When he was done, he lowered his wand and faced the rundown house's door, and waited.

141414

Draco's eyes snapped open; they looked dull and lifeless, like his mind was there, but his soul was far away. He sat up slowly, not noticing the arms around his middle. The seemingly hypnotized blonde gracefully got out of bed and left the room soundlessly. He walked downstairs in a daze and out the front door; not bothering, or remembering, to grab a coat, he didn't even think to put shoes on his bare feet.

As Draco walked out onto the porch, the man was waiting for him. Draco walked to him without hesitation and as the man held out a wristwatch, Draco touched it. There was a jerk behind his naval and Draco was whisked away by a portkey, to where, only the blonde haired man knew. With one last look at the house, the man dissipated with a small pop.

The other occupants of the house slept on, still blissfully unaware of the happenings that had just occurred.

141414

Drey thrashed in his sleep. The blankets thoroughly tangled around his body. Drey could here screaming in his ears; someone was being tortured. Then to the screaming was added words, not words begging for the torturer to stop, but words begging for them to just kill them and be done with it.

The victim was begging for their own death.

_It had been awhile now, since he had seen light. Harry sat all alone in a smaller room; huddle as small as he could in a corner. His body was sore and stiff, they had said it would be. It had hurt, being penetrated like that. Bran had said it was supposed to be fun, that's why people did it. It wasn't fun for Harry, it had hurt beyond imagining for Harry. He had begged for them to just kill him, to end his misery and just let him die._

_He wanted Bran back. Bran was everything to him. He had saved him from the Dursley's abusive ways. The minute he had found out they were mistreating Harry, Bran had come and taken him away. Bran had brought him to his home and his family had taken in the beaten and battered child with no questions. They had loved Harry unconditionally, just like Bran._

_He really wanted Bran back._

_Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but Harry didn't notice. There were always tears staining his face and probably always would be. Though, he would be the only one to notice them. They only other person who saw them was Bran, but Bran was gone and he wasn't coming back._

_Harry whimpered and started mumbling to himself, unable to take the stifling silence around him anymore. He recited a poem he had made up after Bran had been murdered. Poems and music were his release; he loved stringing words together for whatever reason or purpose. His writings were the only thing keeping him sane right now, his last grip on reality._

**It's Dark**

It's dark.

I'm cold.

I'm scared.

Are you?

It's dark.

I'm alone.

I'm sad.

Where are you?

It's dark.

I'm dying.

I'll be dead soon.

Do you care?

It's dark.

I'm warm.

There's nothing.

You're not here.

It's dark.

I'm fading.

I'm gone.

You never were here.

It's dark.

**(A/N: MY POEM!!! MINE!!! NO TAKE!!)**

_Harry's grip on reality was slipping farther and farther away with each passing minute. He was beginning to think that light was just something he'd made up, like his poems. He was beginning to believe that Bran was just a figment of his imagination. Harry was beginning to believe that the black-eyed man was right._

_He was never going to escape._

_Footsteps echoed through out his prison. Harry shrank back into the wall as far as he could manage. The door opened revealing the black-eyed man. He walked forward and smiled._

_Harry cried in terror._

_The dream shifted and suddenly Harry wasn't a cowering little boy anymore; he was 16 year old Drey again. Drey looked around to find himself in a large room. There was a fireplace, a desk and a chair, but otherwise the room was completely bare._

_Drey was kneeling on the ground, patiently awaiting his Master's orders. The chair, placed behind the desk, slowly turned to face Drey. When it was fully around, Drey looked up into the man's eyes and screamed._

141414

Drey woke up screaming. He sat up so quickly he knocked his head on something, hard. Groaning, Drey opened one eye to see Draco sitting across from him, also rubbing his head. Draco was grumbling and Drey blushed.

"Um, sorry Draco," he muttered. "That was an accident." He bit his lip uncertainly, an action that Draco found irresistibly cute.

"Um, it's ok," Draco stopped rubbing his head. "Bad dream?"

Drey's eyes darkened as he remembered what he had been dreaming about. He'd dreamt about a time when he was still at the black-eyed man's mercy. But that wasn't what had scared him. Drey was used to having dreams about that period of his life. What had scared him had come afterwards, but for the life of him, Drey just couldn't remember what it was. Only that it had been really, really bad.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered, surprising Drey. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"What?" Drey shook his head, realizing he'd been stuck in his own thoughts. "No, it wasn't you. I was just thinking, is all." Draco offered a relieved smile before turning serious again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked seriously. "Your dream, I mean? 'Cause, you know, I'll listen, if you ever want to talk about it." He looked away sheepishly. Drey watched him and was suddenly reminded of the night of the Halloween Ball. Draco had taken the initiative and kissed him that night. Drey had thought that the reason he'd responded was because he was drunk. After all, he didn't like boys –did he?

As Drey looked at Draco, who was still looking at the floor, he began to re-think that theory. Maybe Drey had allowed it because he was drunk, but he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it. So, maybe Drey was gay. No, not gay, bisexual. He still enjoyed checking out the hotties, but there was just something…special about Draco. Maybe it was because of the way he looked after Drey even when he didn't have to. Or maybe it was because he was always so kind and calm (to Drey anyways), no matter what the circumstances. Maybe it was because Drey felt safe when he was with the blonde.

Whatever the reason was, Drey had to know. He had to know if their last kiss had meant anything to him, or if it had just been provoked by his drunken state. He had know if he really did like Draco, or if he was just playing with him.

Draco glanced up when he felt hot breath on his cool cheek. Drey's face was mere inches from his own. Draco's eyes widen in surprise, but he didn't move away.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, afraid to lose the moment.

"I don't know," Drey answered simply. Then he leaned down a placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips. Draco didn't move, afraid to scare the other away. When Drey pushed harder against his lips, Draco responded all too willingly. Soon, the kiss had deepened and Draco had entwined their hands together. He used his other hand to pull Drey closer to himself, and Drey smiled into the kiss.

Things were starting to get more passionate when an "ah hem" was heard from the door. Drey and Draco snapped apart, blushing furiously. Standing in the door was every person in the house and they were looking at the two embarrassed boys happily.

"Well, would you look at this, guys?" Dark grinned. "We all here a scream and think something bad has happened and come runnin' to see what's wrong, only to find you two making-out on the bed." The two boys blushed even harder.

"How long have you've been standing there?" Draco demanded.

"Oh, we came in at, "I'll listen if you ever want to talk," Krad snickered. The boys were now as red as Daisuke's hair.

"I'm so proud of you, Otouto-chan," Dark laughed. "You finally took the initiative."

"Screw you, Dark!" Drey yelled furiously.

"Oh but Otouto-chan, you have Draco for that," Dark teased, everyone laughed and Drey and Draco looked murderous.

"All right, come on now," Krad said, once he was done laughing. "Let's get back to bed and leave these two to their, "activities." The group walked away calling out cat-calls to the boys before Dark shut the door with a suggestive smirk. Drey and Draco sat in an uncomfortable silence once they were gone.

"Um, that was embarrassing," Drey offered lamely.

"Ya," Draco nodded. They sat in silence again.

"Well…I'm tired," Drey said suddenly.

"Then let's go back to sleep," Draco suggested. "After you give up some of those blankets." Drey looked down to realize that all the blankets were still tangled around him.

"Heh, oops, sorry 'bout that," he laughed and untangled himself. They both crawled under the blankets again, just like earlier, only this time, Drey lay down on Draco's chest and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Draco smiled and also snaked his arms around Drey, pulling him closer to himself. They lay together comfortably.

"Hey, Draco?" Drey muttered, already half asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"I don't know, do you want me to be?"

Drey thought about it a minute. "Ya, that would be nice."

"Ok then yes, you are my boyfriend," Draco smirked and Drey rolled his eyes at his triumphant tone.

"Good night Draco," Drey muttered and shifted closer to him. "Ah, your feet are cold! What have you've been doing, walking outside bare foot?"

"No, I've been here the entire time. I haven't gone anywhere." Drey shrugged and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

141414

**A/N: So…you like? I like. I'm sorry for not having more between Draco and Lucius, I really wanted to but…it just didn't work out in this chapter. I made up for it though with lots of fluffy between Drey and Draco, (at least until the others interrupted, how embarrassing☺). I also hope you like/understood Draco's angst in the chapter while he was watching Drey sleep. Um, I guess that's all from me. I got the next three days off work so hopefully I'll be writing lots more on both my stories.**

**All right, no more ramblings. REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**SpinningAvia- I loved your review. I read it and it made me laugh. I'm super glad you liked it. Unfortunately, as of now, I can not answer the questions about the prophecies. But some stuff about them will be revealed soon. So…just be patient. AS for Dumbledore being upset, well he's just not used to his students not running to him with all their problems I guess. And the fact they disappeared right under his nose and he had no idea…that might have contributed to the anger factor as well. I'm so glad you found the spiked punch funny, that's what I was going for, and they just forced themselves sober again. You can do that if you try hard enough. Discussing relationships? Well Drey and Draco did in this chapter, and the Harada girls and Weasley twins don't have any issues to discuss. And Dark and Krad don't have a relationship in their eyes, no they just casually sleep together and occasionally make-out every now and then. No, they don't have a relationship at all… (Rolls eyes). More Krad hmm? I'll try. And you have no idea how close to Lucius' character you have gotten, but I'm afraid you'll still have to wait to find out about him to. Sheesh, long answer. Well long review, long answer! ☺ For such a fun review you get special homemade cookies!!!**

**S: What are you trying to do? Kill your newest reviewer?**

**Staryday: Hey! That was mean!**

**S: So is trying to kill reviewers with so-called "cookies."**

**Staryday: S…why are you being so mean? (sniff)**

**S: … (Growl) Why are trying to murder reviewers?**

**Staryday: I'm not! Fine…here have the store bought ones. Those at least won't give you food poisoning. (Goes off to pout in corner because she can't make stupid cookies)**

**RoYale- Um…no, Daisuke and Ginny won't end up being more then good friends. As for Sato and Dai hooking up…I don't know. I never planned it, but lots of people seem to really want it. I think about it, how 'bout that? And as for relationships, Drey and Draco fixed theirs in this chapter and Dark and Krad are in denial. They don't have a relationship, just casual sex and the occasional make-out scene. At least, that's how they see it. Nut, we all know better right? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Babymar-mar- Yes, Krad felt that it was beneath him to fight such weak wizards. And watching Satoshi fight was so enjoyable, how could he resist? Ah, Lucius…what is up with him? (Shakes head) Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!☺**

**Hakudoshi-chan- OK!! I will try really hard to make this the total best ever!!! I want you and everyone else to really enjoy it!!! So I must work hard and not do something stupid or drastic! Well, maybe drastic…but not too drastic. Glad you like, thanks for reviewing.**

**Dark Hikari7- I'm glad you like it. Why not do something drastic and surprising for yours? That always helps get things going and brings in more reviews. Just a thought, hope it works out for you. And major thanks for reviewing!**

**Reeper Redeemer- Ya, I think Draco was pretty shaken up by that. It certainly was a surprise to them, that's for sure. I wanted to have some light humor so that the chapter didn't get too dreary. So, ya, that's how Krad and Satoshi's fight sorta came about. I'm glad I got you so involved with the chapter, I was really happy to here/read that you liked it that much. Thanks a major ton!!! You get special cookies!!!!**

**S: (Growls)**

**Staryday: Oh leave me alone! They're from the stupid store all right! (Sniff) must you always rub it in?**

**S: … shut up.**

**Staryday: Wahhh!!!!! You're mean!**

**S: Finish talking and shut up.**

**Staryday: Fine…**

**Ok, that's all the reviews for this chapter, hope to see more with my next one! Hey, Seena…Amy, where'd you two go? I didn't get a review from either of you for this chapter. Do you not like me anymore? (Sniff)**

**Reviews? Anyone? Please?**

14


	18. Black Eyes That Cry Black Tears

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**WARNING: Filler chapter; very odd filler chapter. But the end's important, so be sure to read at least that part.**

**Quote: (Mine) **

** The end of the world gets closer with each passing day.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Black Eyes That Cry Black Tears**

Christmas vacation was very entertaining after Drey and Draco finally admitted to liking each other. Just like with all beginning relationships, there was some awkwardness between the two boys; but with a brother like Dark, they got over that really quick. As a result, Drey went over to Draco's house a lot more often. And since Drey went, Dark had to come as well to "look after" his brother (how he did this while chasing/teasing Krad…) and of course, Daisuke didn't want to be left alone so he came as well.

So for the rest of Christmas vacation, Drey and Draco were caught in random places making-out, Krad had almost killed Dark four times only to be stopped by Satoshi and Daisuke, Sato and Dai had spent quality, "best-friend," time together, (as Daisuke had called it) while simultaneously making sure that there was no blood-shed.

With all this going on, vacation came and went to fast for the kids' liking. Soon, they were all packed and back on the subway that would take them to the train that would take them back to school. Devin, very embarrassingly, had begged Dark not to go. He had even resorted grabbing Dark's leg while he was walking away and crying piteously. He had refused to let go, so Dark, having the patience of a small child on Christmas, attacked him. He knocked Devin out with a solid right hook to the jaw and ordered the remaining gang members to make sure the "crazed lunatic" didn't follow him.

"Honestly," Dark muttered. "He's worse then my fan girls!" Everyone just shook their heads and didn't say anything.

* * *

When they arrived at the train station later that day, they met up with Ron and Hermione. They immediately started talking about their vacations and thanking each other for the Christmas presents.

"Ya, Drey and Daisuke loved those books, Hermione," Dark commented casually as they all settled into a compartment and the train started moving. "Daisuke hasn't put them down and Drey only does when he's with Draco."

"With Draco?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ya, it's kinda hard to read when your tongue is half-way down someone else's throat, or theirs is half-way down yours," Dark shrugged and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Wait," She turned to Drey and Draco who sitting very close to each other. "You are…are…dating?" She stuttered. Draco glared at the girl and wrapped his arms around Drey's waist possessively.

"Yes, have a problem with that?" He snarled.

"No," she squeaked, more than a little afraid of Draco's death glare and cold voice.

"Don't mind him," Drey laughed. "He just gets jealous easily." Draco frowned at him and Drey grabbed his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. The boys had long since gotten over their "shy" stage.

"Not a word, Red," Dark snapped, surprising everyone. Ron had just opened his mouth to say something, and judging by his disgusted look, it wasn't very nice. At Dark's words, the red-head snapped his mouth shut and abruptly stood.

"I have to…use the restroom," he said quickly. "Come on 'Mione." He grabbed her hand and practically ran out of the compartment. The Hikari and Niwa brothers rolled their eyes. Some people were just so closed-minded about things.

* * *

There was a feast when they arrived back at school. It wasn't as big as the Halloween feast or opening one, it was just to welcome back students from vacation. Most students enjoyed it, but as Dark so kindly pointed out…

"This is just another way to keep students in line. Give them feast where they can talk all about their vacation and new gossip and they won't blabber on in class. Really, these teachers have no tack."

"Oni-san," Daisuke muttered. "I don't want to go a feast."

"Hmm? Why not?" Dark asked. "Usually you like these kind of things."

Daisuke shook his head, "Uh-uh, too loud." Ever since Daisuke had been released from the Hospital Wing, he had avoided large crowds. He said that whenever he was around so many people at once it gave him a really bad headache.

Dark and Drey had been very worried about this until Satoshi and Bonbon had come up with an explanation. They thought that Daisuke's mind-powers were maturing and becoming more powerful. Usually he sensed only things about those who he was emotionally close too, like his brothers or anyone of the gang kids. But ever since Halloween, he'd been able to almost sense other people's emotions, like empathy.

There wasn't much anyone could do about this except try and help Daisuke when he needed it. It hadn't been bad when they were back home but now that they had returned to school, it was becoming increasingly difficult to block out feelings that weren't the red-head's own. And with so many people feeling so many different things at once, it was very overwhelming for the young boy.

"Ok, let's skip out on this, then," Dark shrugged. "I don't think the passwords changed for the common room." He led the way to the Gryffindor common room not at all that surprised when the Hikari brothers followed them. Draco followed Drey everywhere, Satoshi tailed after Daisuke like a lost puppy (with no emotions) and Krad was still trying to figure out how to murder the Slytherins without getting caught. The rest of the gang kids decided to attend the feast.

Dark gave the password and they walked into the common, surprised to see Ron and Hermione all ready there, arguing.

"…doesn't matter," Hermione was saying. "It's their business, not ours."

"But he's snogging a Slytherin 'Mione, a S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N," Ron snapped. Drey raised an eyebrow in annoyance and glanced at Draco, who looked pissed.

"So what? It's there business, Ron. I actually find it refreshing that someone finally has managed to overcome these petty house rivalries," Hermione stated, all matter-of-factly.

"Petty house rivalries?" Ron repeated incredulous. "He's a Slytherin and everyone knows are Slytherins are down-right evil." That comment got the Hikari brothers upset. They were not evil, mean and possibly a little sadistic, but certainly not evil.

"Oh please, Ron" Hermione snapped. "What have they ever done to you?" The boys took this moment to reveal themselves before Ron could answer.

"Nothing," Draco growled. "Yet." Hermione and Ron spun around to see them standing there and visibly paled.

"Um, how long have you been standing there?" Ron squeaked.

"Long enough," Draco stated and walked right up to Ron and grabbed his shirt collar. "Now you listen and listen good because I hate to repeat myself." Ron gulped. "My relationship is none of your damn business. If I want to "snog" Drey or vice versa, then I will. I don't give a flyin' fuck about Slytherins or Gryffindors and will do whatever I please. One more word about my relationship and I swear I'll beat you so bad that not even your mother will recognize you." He roughly threw the other boy down and smirked at him. "Now, don't you two have a feast to attend? I thought you were prefects or something."

Hermione gasped and the reminder of the forgotten feast and grabbed Ron, pulling him out the common room. Ron left without complaint but not before shooting a glare at Draco, that didn't affect him in the least, and betrayed/angry look at Drey who merely raised an annoyed eyebrow.

When they were gone, Drey turned to Draco and smiled seductively. "Why Draco, I've never seen that side of you before. You hardly ever yell at people like that, and you did it all for me." Before Draco could answer, Drey shoved him backwards onto the couch and crawled on top of the blonde boy. "I like it."

Draco smirked, "Good." And pulled the other boy down into a heated kiss that turned into a full-blown make-out sessions; the other's left the two alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, Daisuke woke up early and headed to the great hall. He ate breakfast before most people even started waking up. When he was done, he headed off to the library for some peace and quiet. He was nervous about attending classes and hoped he didn't do anything embarrassing. Though Dark and Drey would murder anyone who even considered laughing at their younger brother.

When Daisuke got to the library, he was found someone he hadn't expected to see. Draco was standing there, staring off into space. He looked lost, like he couldn't remember where he was or why he was here. Daisuke stopped and studied him for a moment, something was off. Before he could figure out, Draco turned and caught sight of him. For some reason that Daisuke couldn't fathom, he flinched when he met Draco's eyes and quickly looked away.

"Hey Dai," Draco greeted, as if nothing was wrong. "What are you doing here so early? We usually have to pry you and Dark outta bed with a crowbar." He smiled, "Either that, or a well said lie." Daisuke smiled back at him and ignored his earlier feelings of slight fear. He was probably just paranoid because of his growing mind power.

"I just wanted some peace before classes started up," Daisuke explained.

"Oh ya, the whole maturing power thing," Draco muttered. "You know that Dark and Drey asked Satoshi to keep an eye on you when they couldn't?"

Dai sighed, "I figured as much. I don't need to be baby-sat. I can take care of myself."

"Right," Draco smirked. "Just like you "took care" of yourself at the Department of Mysteries?"

"Am I never going to hear the end of that?" Daisuke exclaimed exasperated. "All right, so I made one mistake! You guys have made lots more then me!"

"Yes, well, everyone expects us to make mistakes," Draco explained nonchalantly. "Therefore it's not a big deal when we screw up. You on the other hand, are expected to do well and not end up like your older brothers and that's why it's such a big deal when you make a mistake."

"That is completely and utterly ridiculous." Daisuke stated. "Not to mention totally unfair."

Draco laughed, "Well, look on the bright the side, at least it's better then people giving up on you and calling you a screw up before they even give you a chance." Daisuke scowled at him. "Well, I'm off to go and wake your brother, so I'll see you later Dai." He called as he walked away.

"Hey, Draco," Daisuke called, the other boy turned to him.

"What?"

"Um…never mind," the red-head smiled and ducked into the library quickly. Draco shrugged and continued on his way.

* * *

That day was sheer hell for Daisuke. Until classes started, no one, not even Daisuke, realized exactly how "matured" his powers were. He couldn't just feel the people he was emotionally close too, like Ginny or Satoshi, his best friends in his year. He could also "read" people he was physically close to, like the annoying Ravenclaw student he sat next to during Herbology. She kept freaking out whenever the Professor taught them something new and would scramble for her pen and paper. Normally, Daisuke wouldn't have minded this, but he could feel he nervousness as clearly as if it was his own, which made the red-head quite jumpy.

Daisuke yelped as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder and spun around to see a very worried looking Ginny. He and Ginny had decided to just be good friends after the Halloween Ball.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said uncertainly.

"No, it's my fault, I'm just jumpy today," Daisuke quickly waved off her apology.

"Ya, I've noticed," the girl stated bluntly. "Why?" Daisuke thought about and decided he could trust his friend. He could feel her worry so he knew it was genuine and faked for some devious reason.

"All right, but if it tell, you have to swear to keep it a secret, ok?" Ginny nodded and drew her fingers across her lips.

"My lips are sealed," she swore. So as they walked to their next class, Daisuke filled her in on what he could.

* * *

Ginny took it upon herself to try and help Daisuke out until he could control his new power. The two skipped lunch with Satoshi and walked around outside, where it was peaceful and unemotional. As they walked, Daisuke turned to Satoshi.

"You haven't given me a report on your brothers lately," Daisuke accused his blue haired friend.

"You haven't given me a report on yours either," Satoshi countered.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked. Daisuke looked at Satoshi, raising an eyebrow for permission. Satoshi shrugged and Daisuke turned to the other red-head.

"Despite what our brothers think," Daisuke began to explain. "Me and Satoshi know a lot more about what they do. Ever since before the gang split, me and Satoshi have traded reports on our brothers. I tell him about my brothers and he tells me about his. Then we switch and tell each other about the other's brothers."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because our brothers are a little too close to going insane for our liking," Satoshi continued. "And we don't want them getting hurt or losing it and accidentally hurting someone else. So we exchange observations to make sure that they're fine."

"Why can't you just decide if they're all right on their own? Why do "exchange reports"?"

"Because sometimes we need an unbiased opinion of our brothers' behaviors," Daisuke informed her. "Like, if one of your brothers started doing drugs and the signs were right in your face, you wouldn't want to believe it because you wouldn't want to believe someone in your family could do something so stupid or dangerous, right?" Ginny nodded. "Well that's why Satoshi and I trade stories and stuff. He catches things I don't see and I catch things he doesn't notice, which trust me, doesn't happen very often."

"We actually started doing this after we burnt our school down and got sent to the Save schools," Satoshi mused. "It was a real hard time for everyone. Draco had somehow managed to take most of the fall for the school burning down so he got it the worst at the Saves.

"Of course, Draco, being the insufferable idiot he is, didn't say a word about it. Eventually, keeping everything locked up inside like that made him turn to drugs. He almost died one night from an overdose, but Krad found him first and managed to get him to throw up most of the stuff up by sticking his finger down his throat. Draco was in the hospital for a few weeks. After that we almost lost him to child services."

"Wow, that's harsh," Ginny muttered. "He doesn't do any of that stuff now, does he?"

"Oh no, Draco learned his lesson and learned it well," Satoshi stated matter-of-factly. "Krad made sure of that. But ever since then, we've decided to keep a closer eye on our brothers. After all, Draco is the sanest one out of the four and if he could do something so stupid…" Satoshi trailed off.

"Well, we just like to be safe rather then sorry," Daisuke finished. Ginny nodded.

"I understand, it's really good that you care for your brothers that much," she smiled. The three had ended up by the lake and stopped walking.

"Well, then you'll understand why we're going to ask you to give us some privacy," Daisuke muttered. "Some of the things we talk about are kinda personal." Ginny didn't even look fazed, she had been expecting this.

"All right, I'll let you two be," she said turning to walk away. "But come find me when you're done talking so we can our homework." The two nodded and the curly-haired girl ran off. When she was out of sight, Daisuke turned to Satoshi.

"So, should you go first, or should I?"

* * *

Draco was skipping class at the moment. He didn't know why, he actually liked his Charms class and Krad was going to kill him when he saw him again. But Draco just had the feeling that something wasn't right. He wandered down the halls, looking the source of his discomfort. Why he was looking in abandoned corridors in the first place, not even Draco himself new. He felt as if he was being tugged somewhere, and unable to resist, Draco found himself standing outside a door he'd never seen before. Opening it and walking inside, Draco's world suddenly went black.

* * *

"I will," Satoshi answered Daisuke's question. He thought for a moment before deciding to talk about Dark first. "I'll start with Dark." Daisuke nodded. "I haven't noticed anything strange about him, except for his normal oddness." Daisuke frowned at him but remained silent. "Actually, it seems to me that he's gotten slightly better, but only slightly."

"What do ya mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, he doesn't chase after Krad as much and has barely gotten into any fights. And the fights he has gotten into were with Voldemort and or inside the gangs."

"I see what you mean," Daisuke agreed thoughtfully. "And he still has his fan club so his ego hasn't suffered."

"That's a good thing?" Satoshi inquired, Daisuke ignored him.

* * *

Dark wandered the halls looking for his next victim. It wasn't soon before he spotted a group of pretty girls standing around another girl and laughing. The girl in the center looked as though she were about to cry but was trying to be strong and not show it. Dark glared at the other girls, why were they making fun of her? She was quite pretty with blonde hair and light blue eyes, in Dark's opinion.

Dark sauntered up to the group and was able to here some of the conversation before he was noticed.

"…like you would have a chance. You're nothing but a dirty little girl, Mandy," sneered a girl, who appeared to be "in-charge" of the group. Mandy sniffed but managed to look the other right in the eye.

"I am not, Tamara," she stated as proudly as she could manage under the circumstances.

"Oh yes, you are," Tamara smirked. "That's why you haven't got any friends. Because no likes a little bitch like you tagging along behind them." That did it for Mandy, she finally lost control and tears fell from her face, Dark's heart hardened at the cruelness of the words.

"I don't have any friends because you chased them away," Mandy whispered. Dark noticed more than one girl in the circle glance away. That was when he decided to make his appearance.

"Hey there, ladies," he smiled his most charming smile and the girls swooned at him. "Hope you don't mind me interrupting your conversation."

"Oh, not at all, Dark." The way Tamara said his name made Dark want to gag, but he forced a smile onto his face.

"Good," he walked calmly past her to Mandy. "Mandy, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You…you, have?" She stuttered.

"Of course," he took her hand and gently kissed it once, making Mandy blush furiously. "Let's go somewhere a little more private, shall we?" Mandy dumbly nodded her head as Dark led her away.

Right before they turned the corner, Mandy suddenly found a burst of courage and turned to smirk triumphantly at Tamara and the other gawking girls. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and followed Dark away down the corridor.

* * *

"Well, there's no denying that Dark has improved somewhat with his violent nature. Though I think his perverted side is just as strong as ever," Daisuke mumbled. "But how's that going to affect Krad?"

"Krad? Why would that affect Krad?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh I don't know, because he likes him?" Daisuke rolled his eyes at Satoshi.

"He doesn't like, like him," Satoshi countered. "He likes the sex." Daisuke forced himself to keep a straight face at that comment.

"They liked each other at one point," Dai pointed out.

"Key word being, "liked," as in pass tense. They only tolerate each other on the best of days now," Satoshi replied.

"Maybe," Daisuke shrugged. "But I still think Dark and Krad still care for each other, maybe not as much as they once did, but those two just belong together. Dark is Krad's only dark, and Krad is Dark's brightest light." Satoshi frowned in annoyance.

* * *

Krad watched with increasing anger as Dark took the girl's, Mandy, hand and kissed it. He had been out for a peaceful walk, thinking of ways to torture his brother for skipping class without him, when he came across the scene of Dark helping out a girl.

Krad didn't know why, but when he saw Dark take the girl's hand and lead her away, he got a very tight feeling in his chest. He wanted nothing more then to run and smack the girl, but he mastered the impulse and instead followed the two.

Krad listened as Dark and Mandy laughed before stopping and Dark turned to face her. Mandy blushed but whispered something that Krad didn't quiet catch. Dark smirked and leaned backwards a little.

"Ya, I kinda figured," Dark grinned. "So is that why your friends ditched you?"

"Oh no," Mandy shook her head. "They didn't have a problem with me being gay at all. But Tamara did and she threatened them with all kinds of nasty things, so they left and became her friends."

"Leaving you alone?" Dark frowned. "What year are you in?"

"Fourth."

"Tell ya what," Dark nodded. "My little brother is in fifth year, if you ever need someone to hang out with or talk to, you come to one of us. Or any of the new students, we'll be more then happy to hang out with you. Except Krad," Krad stiffened at Dark's words. "But that's because he doesn't like anyone but his brothers, nothing against you."

Mandy's eyes lit up, "You mean it? You don't mind the fact that I'm gay?"

"Na, heck me and my other brother are both bisexual," Dark shrugged. "So we don't care about that kind of stuff." Mandy grinned and hugged Dark. From where Krad was hiding he had the sudden urge to attack the girl again.

"Oh thank-you," Mandy exclaimed, happiness obvious in her voice.

"Ya, ya, whatever," Dark smiled. The two walked off and Krad stepped out into the corridor.

He was going to murder that girl.

* * *

"Yes, well, let's hope that's not the case with those two," Satoshi said. "Krad can be insanely jealous." Daisuke smiled a little and nodded. He remembered before the gang split just how jealous Krad could get and it wasn't a pretty picture.

"I don't think we have to worry all that much about Dark and Krad," Satoshi continued. "They're just acting like they always do. It's Draco and Drey I'm getting worried about.

Daisuke nodded his agreement. "This place doesn't exactly mix with them, does it?"

"Not so much Draco as it does Drey," Satoshi commented. "It's been over five months since we've been here and still he flinches whenever someone calls him Harry Potter."

"Drey hates the spotlight," Daisuke shrugged.

"It goes a little beyond that, I think. People get used to that kind of stuff after a while but Drey…I don't know, something about his behavior seems off."

"Well, he is famous, like a hero since he was a year old. People practically worship the ground he walks on. And for someone who hates attention…"

* * *

Drey walked out of his final class of the day. He was going to kill Dark the next time he saw him. The stupid katioh had skipped class, leaving him alone with annoying Gryffindors. Apparently, people here weren't as tolerant as gay relationships then most in Japan. Drey had just spent an uncomfortable class period with Hermione trying to force conversation and all other Gryffindors glaring, staring, and/or gaping at him.

It was ironic that everyone thought it a big deal that The-Boy-Who-Lived was bisexual but didn't care that his brother, or Draco or Krad, were. Nope, it was only important because he was Harry fucking Potter.

* * *

"…It can be very annoying, to say the least," Satoshi finished.

"I'm surprised he hasn't attacked anyone, yet," Daisuke added under his breath.

* * *

Drey threw his things in his dormitory and flopped down on the bed. He pressed his face so hard into his pillow; anyone would think he was trying to smother himself with it. A small puffing sound made Drey stop his futile attempts at suicide.

When he looked up he found a letter hovering above him. Drey raised an eyebrow and tentatively took the letter.

_Dear Drey,_

_There has been a nasty rumor going around that you aren't straight. And that you are gay and dating Draco Hikari. I promise, on behalf of you and your reputation, to find whoever started this ugly rumor and hex them so bad that they'll be in the Hospital Wing for a week._

_Do not worry about this anymore; it will soon be taken care of._

_Sincerely yours,_

_A secret admirer_

That's it! Drey had had enough! It wasn't anyone else's business who he dated! Only family and the person he was dating got to voice their opinion about his relationship! This was the last straw!

Drey crumbled the letter in his hand and stalked out the dorm. He slammed the portrait door open, earning an indigent cry from the fat lady. He stalked down towards the great hall, fully intent on finding the authoress of the letter and kicking her ass! He was almost there when a pair of strong arms grabbed him and stopped him.

"Now where are you going looking so upset?" Draco whispered into his ear.

"Let go, Draco, I have business to attend to," Drey hissed.

"This pissed? The last to time you were this angry I believe you landed your unfortunate victim in a coma for two weeks, was it?"

"Two and half, and the bastard deserved it!"

"What's wrong Drey?" Draco demanded, stepping in front of him. Drey growled and reluctantly handed over the letter he had just received. Draco read it over and desperately tried not to laugh.

"If you'll be willing to wait until dinner tonight, I will fix this," Draco smirked and Drey raised an eyebrow.

"What d'ya mean?" He asked.

"You'll see tonight," Draco kissed him and walked away, leaving a very confused Drey behind.

* * *

"It's probably because of Draco won't let him," Satoshi mused. "Draco always has been good at calming people down. He believes that if you do something in a fit of rage then you will regret it later."

"I don't think that statement applies to my brothers," Daisuke considered. "Maybe yours, but mine are too hot-head to regret beating someone up."

Satoshi shrugged. "I guess so. I just really don't want to know what'll happen when one of them finally cracks and goes nuts." Daisuke added his agreement.

* * *

Everyone sat at the Gryffindor table eating dinner. Daisuke had decided to brave the great hall and eat with everyone instead of sneaking off to the kitchens (Fred and George had showed him where they were). Drey looked to be deep in thought and Dark was talking with a girl named Mandy, per usual, the Harada and Weasley twins were sucking face, pointedly ignored by everyone and returning the favor. Everyone else was sitting at their own house tables, having a generally good time just eating and talking. Everything was going fine and perfectly normal for the students at Hogwarts.

Then Draco stood up.

Krad and Satoshi looked at their brother questioningly but he ignored them. Walking in front of all the house tables, so everyone would see him, Draco marched right over to Drey. Drey glanced up and him and raised a questioning eyebrow. Draco indicated for him to standup and after a moment, Drey did so. By now, most everyone was watching the two, curious to see if the rumors were true. Draco glanced around to make sure his "audience" was paying attention, then threw his arms around Drey and kissed him.

There was a collective gasp from most of the school, everyone who hadn't gasped already knew about the two boys' relationship. The students mouths were practically on the floor and most of the gang kids were trying hard not to laugh. Up at the teachers table, they were gaping at the boys in pure horror, all except for Bonbon and Dumbledore. Bonbon was rolling around in her seat, laughing her ass off, while Dumbledore looked amused.

Finally, after a very long kiss, Draco released Drey. He turned to the onlookers.

"Anyone else want to comment on our love life?" He growled dangerously. No one answered. "Good." Grasping Drey's hand, he pulled his boyfriend from the great hall, aware of everyone watching them leave.

No one commented on Draco or Drey's relationship again.

* * *

Draco spent the night with Drey that night in the Gryffindor dorms. The other boys were, except Dark, were very upset with this, especially Ron. He had made a great fuss and finally, getting so fed up with the red head, Dark had grabbed him and thrown him bodily from the room. He slammed the door shut and asked if anyone else problem. Of course, everyone was quick to say no, they didn't want to join Ron in the common room on the couch.

Drey had a very unnerving dream that night, as he slept, cuddled up against Draco. There were voices all around him, but Drey couldn't see who was speaking. It was dark that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Drey tried to walk around, but his body refused to obey him, he was paralyzed. Forcing himself to remain calm, Drey tried to hear what the voices were saying.

"…expect him to…"

"…not ready…willing…or…"

"…doesn't matter…must…can't deny the…"

"…prophecy…not ri…"

Drey squirmed and tried to speak, but his voice was gone. He closed his eyes, he hadn't even realized they were open, it was that dark. The voices got louder, then quieter, then louder again. Drey couldn't take it anymore and tried to scream, only to hear nothing but silence. It became too overwhelming and when Drey was sure he was going to pass out, the dark dissolved into an empty room, save for a desk, fireplace and chair.

Drey was shocked to see Voldemort on his knees before the desk; the dark-haired boy had never expected to see the Dark Lord bowing to someone else. The chair turned around and Drey became frozen with fear.

"Report."

"Things are going according to plan. My spy has successfully infiltrated them without being suspected," Voldemort reported.

"And the father?"

"Will not disobey me."

"Good, you had better not fail, Voldemort. I want my toy back, and no one will stand in my."

Voldemort bowed his head. "Of course, my Lord. I will not fail you."

"For your sake, Riddle, you had better not." The room dissolved and Drey suddenly found himself back in the dark were he had first started. This time though, the voices were nearly faded completely away and Drey could speak.

"Who are you?" His voice echoed all around and back to Drey. The whispering ceased abruptly, as two very large black eyes formed above Drey, looking down at him. Drey stumbled away from the eyes, terror filling his heart.

The eyes blinked and two large, black tears, feel from them. A mouth appeared with the eyes and smiled wickedly. Drey tried to run, but something grabbed at his feet and hands.

The last thing he saw, as the darkness swallowed him, was the black face laughing at him.

* * *

Drey sat up in bed, panting and sweating. Draco and Dark were sitting next to him on the bed, both looking afraid and worried.

"Drey, Drey answer me," Dark ordered. "Are you all right?"

Drey turned fear and tear filled eyes towards the one he had named big brother. His whole body was trembling.

"Drey?" Dark whispered.

"He's back," Drey's voice was shaky and cracked as he spoke. "He's back and he's coming for me." Drey suddenly shuddered and threw himself at Dark. He grabbed him around the waist so tightly that Dark was having trouble breathing. But the kaito didn't pull away; he wrapped his arms around his younger brother's crying form and held him tightly. Dark didn't have to ask who "he" was. There was only one person in the world that could frighten Drey so bad that he would break down cry like a lost child.

Ezek had returned.

* * *

**A/N: Ha, ha, a cliffy? Nah, more like mini cliffy. So, can you all guess who Ezek is? I made it pretty obvious. I don't think anyone caught his appearance in the last chapter. But oh well, makes it more interesting, ne? Um, I really have nothing to say so let's just skip right to REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Reeper Redeemer- (Takes present while blushing furiously) Um…thank you, but please not worshipping! That would be just weird, someone worshipping me of all people… I didn't mean to make Bonbon smacking Dark funny, it was supposed to be kinda serious, but hey. If you liked it then great, glad you got a kick out it. Ya, I'm not really into explanations, but it was important and had to be done. The whole fight with the other gang wasn't really important. It was just added to make it seem more, I don't know, real I guess. To remind everyone that they still have lives out side of school and magic and stuff. And I thought that Devin was funny to add but we won't go there. I'm sorry; I can't tell you what the twins got the twins. I would probably be kicked off the website for doing such a thing. I will only say that it was very kinky. I'm really glad you liked the Draco/Drey moments. I thought that having everyone walk in on them would just add to it more. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. And I'm uber glad you liked my poem. I'm always glad when people like my work. Heh, heh, wow, long answer to a long review. Hope you don't mind.**

**Justme- Finally someone likes my pairings. Some people, I won't name names, have been real down on me for pairings. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like.**

**Seena- Stop banging your head!!! You'll break the wall. Yes, pairings are good. So is killing Voldemort; haven't really decided if I'm going to do that yet or not, though. Don't challenge the S. Then I'll get stuck in the middle.**

**S: Shut up Staryday! If she wants to challenge me then I say bring it on!!**

**Staryday: I'm going to be killed in the crossfire of this fight, I just know it.**

**SpinningAvia- Krad shine? That'll be fun. I have a DNAngel shrine on my wall. Not exaggerating about the cookies. Trust me. Your close with that guess on Draco being under the imperious curse, but that's not exactly what's going on. You'll just have to wait to find out the whole story behind that. What? This story doesn't have Sato/Dai pairing. They're just really good friends. And I'm sorry, but you're not getting the homemade cookies. You are a really fun reviewer and I don't want to kill you with my attempts at cookie making. Taking the much better store bought ones (hands cookies) and enjoy. Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Hakudoshi-chan- Glad you liked. And I write long chapters so you'll just have to deal with it. And besides, you can always take a break and come back later when it gets too long. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Babymar-mar- You know, I totally forgot about them exchanging presents. So I'll have to say no, their presents were staying with each other for Christmas. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	19. Dead Inside and Prophecies

**A/N: WARNING there will be rape at the end of this chapter! Nothing detailed, but I just thought to let you know. I put a warning right before the scene as well. Also, if grammars bad in this it's because computers suck. My dumb computer wouldn't get the file my beta-reader sent right, so it was hard to find her corrections. Hopefully it's not too bad though. Enjoy the story!**

**Quote: (Line from, Pointless Forever…I think)**

**Movies don't create psychos...movies make psychos more creative.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Dead Inside and Prophecies**

Two weeks later, Drey was still an emotional wreck, though he hid it fairly well. Only those who knew him could tell that Drey was suffering immensely. Draco too, was very upset. No matter what he did, he couldn't get his boyfriend to talk about what was going on. Drey hardly spoke to anyone and when he did, it was only if he had to and was spoken to first. Drey's brothers became very protective of him, letting no one near him and glaring at anyone who tried.

But still Drey stayed trapped within himself.

* * *

January was nearing its end when Dumbledore summoned Drey to his office. Drey just shrugged and wordlessly followed Professor McGonagall to the office. It was the same as he remembered it and Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk writing something. He glanced up as the two came in.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, welcome," Dumbledore smiled, Drey said nothing. "Thank Minerva, you may go." McGonagall nodded curtly and left the office, closing the door with a quick snap. "Please Mr. Potter, have a seat, I'll be finished in a moment." Drey sat in a chair across from the Headmaster as Dumbledore finished whatever he was writing. Dumbledore placed the writing aside and turned his attention to Drey. They sat in silence for a minute before Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Some of your…classmates have expressed concern for you, Harry," the old man began. Drey's head rose up.

"Drey." He stated.

"Ah, of course," Dumbledore smiled, leaning back. "My apologies, Drey. As I was saying, some of your classmates have been concerned about your odd behavior of late. Is something bothering you?"

"No," Drey lied, not caring if he was convincing or not. Apparently, it wasn't, since Dumbledore frowned.

"Now Drey, you realize that anything you tell me will be kept completely secret. I will not tell a soul." Drey said nothing. "Are you sure you don't want to speak of what is bothering you?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, you may go." But Drey did not move. A thought had just penetrated the foggy haze his mind had been trapped in for the last few weeks. Drey looked Dumbledore right in the eye, hoping the old man wasn't fool enough to lie to Drey right now.

"What do the prophecies say?" He asked, though it sounded more like a demanded. Dumbledore looked taken back before regaining his composure.

"I was wondering if you kids had seen those," Dumbledore mused, more to himself then Drey.

"So what do they say?"

Dumbledore sighed and glanced at Drey before answering. "It was a prophecy pertaining to the downfall of Lord Voldemort."

Drey scowled. "I didn't ask what it was about," he snapped. "I asked what it says. Exactly." Dumbledore once again looked taken back and Drey felt a small amount of triumphant at being able to surprise the "all-knowing" Headmaster twice in less then five minutes.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_…"

Drey absorbed all this in silence. When he finally answered, it was not to question the prophecy, as Dumbledore had expected, but to ask about the other two prophecies.

"And what did the other two say? The ones concerning my brothers and that Malfoy person." Drey didn't add that he suspected his boyfriend was the one in that prophecy. Dumbledore looked surprised again and Drey couldn't help but think the old man was losing his touch.

"The one that spoke of the Niwas and Hikaris is a pretty vague," Dumbledore muttered thoughtfully.

"_A secret two families have, a power sleeping inside its members. Power the dark wishes for, but not the darkest. A secret of two families, one from the shadows, Niwa, and one from the light, Hikari. Apart they will fail, together they can not win. The secret will be revealed as the dark falls_…"

Silence as Drey absorbed this, committing it to memory, then, "And the last one?"

"_Redeemer. A child abandoned but not given up, will come forth to claim what is theirs by birth and redeem a family 50 years cursed. By his side, a champion will stand, and together they will save a cursed family. Redeemer_…"

Drey committed all the prophecies to memory, word for word and thought them again to make sure he remembered him. He was not coming back to ask the old man to repeat any of this. When Drey was sure he would remember them he stood up.

"Thank you," Drey gave Dumbledore a curt nod before turning and walking out. Dumbledore tried to call him back, but Drey ignored him. He had to find his brothers.

* * *

Drey found his brother's in the Gryffindor common room. They were lying about and being generally lazy, not doing anything. Drey walked over to them and tried to speak, but coughed instead.

"That's what you get for not speaking for two weeks," Dark muttered once Drey had stopped coughing. "A really sore throat."

Drey cleared his throat. "We need to talk, all of us, in private." Dark glanced at him intrigued.

"By all you mean…"

"Everyone, the Streets, the Demons, hell we should probably include Bonbon too, considering how she reacted last time we kept secrets from her."

"Why? What have you found, Oni-san?" Daisuke asked.

"I know what the prophecies say." As soon as Drey said that, Dark was up and moving.

"Daisuke, go find the twins and Takeshi, Funabashi and Saga will probably be with him; Drey, go get Bonbon and the Hikaris. When you find them, meet me on the seventh floor, across from the one tapestry of that one dude –Barmy or Barney or something like that." The boys nodded and left to do what they were told.

* * *

The Hikaris were more then happy for an excuse to get away from the Slytherin students. When Drey had arrived, Krad had been surrounded by seven of them and about eight others were knocked out be his feet. Draco was calmly sitting in a chair reading a book while Satoshi looked to be in deep concentration, not even noticing his brother's actions.

Drey had cleared his throat loudly, gaining Draco's attention. The blond had been ecstatic when Drey had started speaking. Drey couldn't be all that surprised though, he had shut himself away for two weeks. After Drey had explained the situation, Draco and Satoshi followed him yelling at Krad to meet them when he was finished. Krad had grunted and returned to his so called "fight" which was more like a training exercise then anything dangerous.

* * *

Drey, Satoshi, and Draco met Dark right where he said he would be. He was standing in front of a door that Drey was fairly certain hadn't been there before, not that he had been here enough times to notice it anyways.

"Hey, I couldn't find Bonbon…" Drey began then trailed over as said woman opened the door. "…Because she's all ready here."

"Dai found me with the twins," Bonbon smiled. "Where's Krad?"

"Beating up some Slytherin kids, he'll be along in a minute," Draco answered. Bonbon shrugged.

"Whatever, hope he doesn't get caught," she walked back into the room she had come out of.

"Shouldn't a teacher be concerned about hearing that her students are attempting to kill each other?" Dark muttered. The other's shrugged and walked inside, leaving Dark to wait for Krad.

Probably not the best of ideas, but hey, they had other things on their minds.

The room they were in was quite impressive. It had large book shelves filled with heavy tomes of knowledge. There were beanbag chairs of varying color set in a circle around each other in the center of the room. There were also a number of dulled weapons and punching bags around. It seemed like exactly the place they needed to speak privately together.

Drey greeted everyone with a nod as he sat down on one of the blue beanbags. Draco sat next to him on a red one. Smirking, Drey got off his blue one and joined Draco one the red one. Draco squawked a little when he was almost shoved off.

"This thing needs to be bigger," he commented absently, not expecting it to become larger, which it did. Drey and Draco blinked at it then up at the others for an explanation.

"Room of Requirement," Bonbon said. "Whatever you require, it will give you."

"Cool," eight teenager voices said at once, making Bonbon laugh. A loud shout and echoing smack turned everyone's attention to the door. Dark walked in, sniffing a little and holding his cheek, followed by a fuming Krad.

No one asked; they didn't want to know.

"Ok, now that we're all here," Bonbon began as soon as everyone was seated in a beanbag. "What's going on?"

* * *

It took Drey half and hour to explain everything. Something he didn't like at all since it made him the center of attention. And while Drey may have started talking again, that by no means meant he wanted attention. When he was finished, there was thoughtful silence.

"Let's start with that first one," Satoshi suggested. "Since we already know who it's about it will probably be easiest to understand." The others nodded.

"Drey could you repeat it?" Risa asked.

"Again? I've said it a million times already; we need to write it down." No sooner had he said it, did twelve pieces of parchment appear in the center of the circle they sat in. Written on them were the three prophecies just as Drey had said them.

"That's convenient," Takeshi laughed and passed out the papers to everyone. They quietly looked through it before speaking.

Dark sighed. "It seems pretty straightforward to me. Someone with the power to beat Voldemort was born at the end of July. He'll have some sort of secret power and is the only one able to kill him and vice versa."

"Prophecies are riddled with half truths and double meanings, Dark," Bonbon gently admonished. "It may seem straightforward, but what you think can mean one thing, can actually mean something completely different." Dark just shrugged.

"Neither can live while the other survives…" Drey repeated.

"Probably means that so long as one of is alive then you're a constant threat to the other," Draco answered, Drey scowled.

"Great, so he's gonna keep hunting me," Drey growled.

"Look on the bright side," Riku offered. "At least it says that you have the power to beat him. So at least you got a good chance." Drey raised his trademark eyebrow as he pondered on that.

"Next," Dark called, changing the subject to the second prophecy, the one about the Hikari and Niwas.

"So this is what I predicted," Bonbon shook her head. "I wish I could remember something else about it."

"Don't worry about it, teach," Dark smiled. "I don't think you'd know anymore then what is written here anyways."

"Dreary thing, ain't it?" Takeshi asked. "At least Drey's was hopeful, but this one…"

"…Is downright depressing." Draco finished.

"Power sleeping inside its members…a secret between two families…" Saga quoted. "You guys have got to know that is." The other's shrugged.

"As much as I hate to admit this," Draco sighed. "I think the prophecy is only talking about you four." He indicated, Satoshi, Daisuke, Krad and Dark. "You know, seeing as how me and Drey are adopted into the family, not born into it." Though the other four were hesitant to agree with Draco, though, that was most likely the truth.

"A secret between two families, ha," Krad laughed. "Damn, that could be just about anything."

"What?" Takeshi asked.

"The Niwas and Hikaris have known each other for generations," Satoshi explained. "And every generation has fought with the other."

"If anyone from our two families were still alive, they would be appalled by our friendship," Daisuke added. "To them, we would be like black-sheep of our families."

"Great, so your families have loads of secrets then?" Saga grumbled.

"More then we'll ever know. And most of them died with their holders," Krad sighed.

"Let's just hope it's not one of those secrets we have to worry about," Daisuke muttered.

"I don't think it is," Satoshi offered slowly.

"What'cha ya thinkin', creepy bastard?" Dark asked. Satoshi and Daisuke scowled at him, Dark rolled his eyes.

"It says, a sleeping power inside its members…" Satoshi explained. "That would suggest that whatever secret the prophecy refers to has something to do with our inner powers."

"We have inner powers?" Daisuke asked.

"Well some of us do," Krad answered thoughtfully. "Daisuke with his empathy, life magic for me and Dark, and…"

"Scary intelligence for creepy boy?" Dark offered.

"That could work," Daisuke shrugged. "Satoshi is un-normally smart." (A/N: Yes, it's supposed to say "un-normally." I like it better then "abnormally." )

"Gee thanks," the blue-haired boy muttered.

"I was joking," Dark commented, they ignored him.

"How can intelligence be a power?" Risa asked. The others shrugged.

"Hey, we're just grasping straws here," Dark pointed out.

"Apart they will fail, together they can not win," Daisuke read out. "That bites."

"Ya, it does Otouto-chan," Dark smirked. "This wouldn't happen to be one of those double meaning things you talked about, Bonbon?"

"If it is, I can't find a second meaning. Seems pretty solid if ya ask me," the older woman answered.

"Yay for us," Krad grumbled sarcastically. "The secret will be revealed as the dark falls, at least that's somewhat hopeful."

"Maybe it means Voldemort?" Daisuke suggested.

"Most likely," Satoshi answered.

"Ya, when Drey kills him then the secrets of our family will be revealed!" Dark laughed.

"Wait! Who says I'm going to kill him?!" Drey exclaimed.

"The prophecy," Dark responded.

"Ya, well the prophecy can kiss my ass," Drey snapped. "I've never killed before and I have no intention of doing so. Ever."

"That's not what the prophecy says…" Dark sing-songed.

"Moving on," Draco interrupted before they could start to argue. "The last one?"

"Ah yes, the Redeemer," Satoshi nodded. "This one seems to be more specific then the others."

"Specific?" Draco stated. "Yes because a child abandoned but not given up is really specific."

"I meant as a whole," Satoshi grumbled. "As in that whoever this prophecy is about is the redeemer. And also, since it has yours and Drey's names on it, then one of you is the redeemer and the other one is the champion. Most likely." He added as an afterthought.

"You can have this one, I got the whole Dark Lord one already," Drey smiled at his boyfriend.

"Gee thanks," Draco grumbled.

"You don't get to choose which one of you it talks about," Dark snapped. "Do you?" He directed this at Bonbon.

"No," she answered. "And even if Drey was just teasing, it does seem that Draco would fit this better."

"Ya, how'ya figure?"

"You were left at the orphanage when you where a baby, so that covers the abandoned part. And because of that, you could have been born into a cursed family and just not know about it yet." She added.

"Great, so I'm supposed to redeem a bunch of people from what? Passed sins? Current ones?" Draco demanded.

"How should we know?" Krad shrugged. "If we wanted answer that then we should probably find out who your family is first."

Draco lowered his head. "You are my family," he whispered to himself. No one but Drey heard him.

"What about that one person?" Daisuke asked, everyone looked at him questioningly. "The blonde man who you fought in the Department of Mysteries."

Draco thought about it. "I'd almost forgotten about him. He did say that he was my father."

"And he looked practically exactly like you," Drey added, remembering the man.

"Some guy who looks like you says he's your father and you forget?" Dark asked incredulous.

"I didn't forget," Draco answered defensively. "I just forgot to remember."

"Well whoever he is, it's the best place to start. Do you remember what his name was?" Satoshi asked.

"What?"

"The blonde man, do you know his name?" Satoshi repeated annoyed.

"Uh, no," Draco answered looking confused.

"Ok, that'll make things a little more difficult. Draco?"

"What blonde man are we talking about again?" Draco asked, still confused.

"The guy at the Department of Mysteries that claimed to be your Dad," Drey answered, looking at him oddly.

"Oh ya, right," Draco nodded. "What about him?" The kids and Bonbon gave him incredible looks.

"What's his name?" Krad said, a sense of dread sneaking up on him.

Draco blinked, "Whose name?" They all just stared.

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" Drey demanded.

"What?" Draco just looked even more confused. Daisuke stood up and walked around him. He took Draco's face in his hand and looked him the eyes. Daisuke's own ruby eyes glazed over and his voice got far away.

"His confusion is genuine," Daisuke muttered. "He really has no idea what we're talking about." Daisuke leaned forward, not breaking eye contact with the blonde. "There's something else hear. Some sort of…something that shouldn't be there. It's like a spell, maybe? It's magic, but I don't know what kind of magic."

"There's more then one kind of magic?" Takeshi questioned.

"Duh, you idiot, there's wand magic, wandless magic, life magic, not to mention potions are a type of magic too," Dark answered. Daisuke shook his head and pulled away from Draco.

"Well, whatever type of magic it is," he spoke. "It's been there for a while and someone has been constantly reapplying it."

"Someone's put a spell on me and I haven't even noticed?" Draco demanded. Daisuke nodded sadly.

"When I find them, they will die." The blonde growled.

"No, they will suffer, then they will die," Drey corrected. "How dare someone put a spell on _my_ Draco." The kids unconsciously scooted away from the angry pair. When one of them was angry it was scary enough, but both of them? They really pitied whoever had done this.

"Well, regardless of who did this," Bonbon began. "We should get Draco to the hospital wing and see if Madam Pomfrey can get whatever spell it is off, or at least tell us more about it." The others nodded and Draco sighed in defeat, realizing it would be pointless to argue with everyone.

"We'll have to put the prophecies on hold till we know what's going on with Draco. Under no circumstances is anyone to speak of this outside of this room, understand? We don't need a bunch of nosy kids or teachers getting in our way." Dark ordered. The eleven kids and Bonbon nodded before getting up.

"Come on, I'll go with ya to see Madam Pomfrey," Drey smiled to Draco, wrapping his arm about his waist. Draco smiled and returned the gesture. The Hikari brothers, Drey and Bonbon left to the hospital wing while everyone else headed off to their common rooms. It was getting late and they wanted to get some sleep.

* * *

Despite the late hour, Dark couldn't get to sleep. Everything they had talked about earlier kept running through his head. He was missing something, forgetting something important. He ran his fingers through his hair, flopping back down on the bed. Dark hated when things were right on the tip of your tongue but no matter how hard you tried you couldn't remember.

A secret of two families, one from the shadows, Niwa, and one from the light, Hikari.

Why did that particular line keep sticking in his head? No matter what, Dark just couldn't forget it. What possible secret could his family and the Hikaris have together that had anything to do with the wizarding world? All of there secrets revolved around the fact that Niwas were thieves and Hikaris their hunters. There was the occasional forbidden love thrown in, but until Krad and Dark, no member of either family had ever admitted publicly to loving a member of the other and the two families had never produced a child.

So then what? What secret could wizards want from a family of thieves and hunters? The thoughts chased Dark to his dreams as he slowly fell asleep. His last conscience thought was enough to scare him, had he been awake enough to realize it.

His family had been murdered by Lucius Malfoy, a wizard. They had been murdered for the…

* * *

Dark and Daisuke sat up stairs in their room watching T.V. It was storming out when suddenly the lights flickered then died. Dark cursed about not being able to see the end of his show and Daisuke whimpered quietly.

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Dai," Dark scolded. "It's just the dark, it's not like a monster's going to jump out and eat you or something." Daisuke just sniffed and Dark sighed. "Come on, let's go find some candles."

Reaching out through the darkness, Dark grabbed Daisuke, who instantly snatched onto him. Dark sighed at his brother's fear, but at the same felt happy that Dai trusted him enough to be able to protect him. They made it downstairs into the kitchen were Dark, who could see fine in the dark, managed to find some candles and a lighter. He lit the candles and handed one to Daisuke who gratefully took it.

"Let's go find Mom, Dad, and Grandpa," Dark suggested, leading the way to the basement. Daisuke grabbed onto his hand again and meekly followed.

Dark opened the basement door and called out for his family. When no one answered he started down the stairs. Knowing his Mom, this was probably just another test of their thieving skills. He got downstairs and tried the light, knowing full well it wouldn't work, but trying it anyways. He sighed and walked down the stairs, only to trip on something and fall.

"Ow," he whined, and tried to see what he'd fallen over but his candle had gone out when he tripped. Daisuke ran up behind him with his light and the violet haired child took it. He held it out and the light fell on a body, his Grandpa's body.

On first look, Dark thought he was asleep. But his eyes were open wide; his face had a look of shock and fear on it.

"Grandpa?" Dark asked, moving forward and touching the man's face. His skin was ice cold and the scared six year old moved his hand down to the base of the man's neck. He felt for a pulse but found none, his Grandfather's chest wasn't rising up or down; he was dead.

Dark screamed and snatched his hand away, crawling away from the body and dropping their only source of light while doing so. He vaguely heard Daisuke pound up the stairs. After what seemed like eternity, he heard voices coming behind a closed door in the basement. Dark had never been in their before, his parents said they'd tell him about it when he was older.

He thought he heard his mother's voice coming from behind the door and had to find her. She had to know about Grandpa, she would be able to tell him that he was just imaging things and that the beloved old man was still alive. He opened the door to reveal his mother and father lying on the ground with hooded people standing over them.

"Now tell me the ritual and I promise to make your death a quick one," a man sneered.

"Never, Malfoy," Emiko hissed. The man his mother called Malfoy said something and Dark saw a flash of green light hit her. Dark's eyes widen as he yelled for the people to leave Emiko alone. The people, upon noticing him, turned toward where Dark was standing.

Before anyone could react, Kosuke, Dark's father, broke free of the bonds that were holding him. He jumped up and grabbed Dark as he ran from the room. Tears were flowing down his cheeks he ran up stairs, still carrying Dark. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Dark, where's your brother?" Kosuke demanded quickly.

"I…I don't know...he…he…got scared and ran off. Daddy, what happened to Mom and Grandpa? Are they ok? Who were those people?" Dark's voice cracked as he began to cry.

"Not now Dark, we have to find your brother and get out of here. Daisuke!" He called. "Daisuke! Answer me, where are you?" A small noise from the pantry shelf was heard and Kosuke carried Dark over to it. He opened the door to reveal a scared Daisuke who jumped into his arms. Kosuke held both his sons to him for a moment, glad they were all right. A bang on the basement door and it was ripped off its hinges. Kosuke shoved both boys in the pantry shelf and closed the door.

From his vantage point on top of Dark, Daisuke could see out the door cracks. He watched as man advanced slowly and saw his father's lips move.

"The Fukyuu ritual," they could here voice ask. "Tell us how to perform it and we just may let you live, if you beg." Kosuke didn't say a word, just stared defiantly at the men. One figure whispered something, what they said, Daisuke would never know, as a flash of green light hit his dad and he crumpled to the floor. Daisuke wanted to run out to him and scream but strong arms held him back. Dark slapped one hand over his mouth and the other held him tightly around the waist, preventing him from running or screaming. The figures disappeared after that.

The two boys never saw their parents alive again.

* * *

Dark woke with a start, sitting up quickly in bed. It was raining outside and thunder and lighting were flashing constantly. Dark was breathing heavily as he got out of bed. Drey's bed was empty; he'd probably stayed with Draco in the hospital wing, knowing Madam Pomfrey and her over protectiveness. Dark threw on some clothes and silently ran from the room, not bothering with shoes.

Dark ran all the way to the Slytherin dorms and stopped before the painting. It was then he realized he didn't know the password. Dark cursed, he needed to talk with Krad, damn it! He needed to know if his guess was right or not.

Dark turned away from the painting. "Daisuke," he called. "Daisuke!" A sleepy feeling entered Dark's mind as Daisuke's voice echoed sleepily in his head.

"Wha?" He asked drowsily.

"What's the password for the Slytherin common room?" Dark asked quickly.

"Dark, leave Krad alone," Daisuke mumbled.

"Damn it, Dai," Dark snapped. "Just tell me what it is." Daisuke must've sensed Dark's annoyance because he didn't say anything else.

"Cunning Snake," Daisuke answered. "What's wrong, Dark?"

"I'll tell you later, go back to sleep," Dark ordered, turning back to the portrait. He felt Daisuke reluctantly leave his mind and go back to sleep. Dark gave the password and stepped into the rooms.

Since it was so late –nearly three in the morning- no one was in the common rooms to disturb him. Dark silently made his way to Krad, Draco, and Satoshi's room. He vaguely recalled them saying they shared rooms because they couldn't stand the other kids. Dark, using his thief training, silently crept into their room. He closed the door behind him without a sound and stepped into the room.

He hadn't made it three steps before someone grabbed him from behind. Dark, on instinct, wriggled free and whipped around to face…Krad. Dark blinked and sighed in relief.

"How'd you know I was here? I don't make a single noise," Dark pouted.

"I was awake and saw the door open," Krad answered. "And even if I hadn't I would have known that you were here. I am, after all, a Hikari, a hunter of Niwas such as yourself. It would have been disgraceful if I had been caught off guard by you." Dark scowled at him.

"As fun as it would be to prove you wrong, now is not the time. I need to ask you something." Krad looked at Dark a little surprised. It was a rare thing indeed for Dark to be serious.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the Fukyuu ritual?"

* * *

**WARNING: RAPE IN NEXT SCENE

* * *

**

Drey lay on his back, his eyes closed and hands and feet tied down. The dream was the same he'd been having for a while now, ever since he had first found out that Ezek had returned.

It was the memory of the night when he was first raped.

_He had only been at the house for about two weeks. The black eyed man, Ezek, had "softened" him up with numerous beatings. But the black haired boy still had his spirit and still defied him. With this act though, the boy would become Ezek's completely._

_The man entered the room to see the small child tied to the bed, unable to move but left un-gagged so he could here his screams. Without delay, Ezek climbed on top of the boy, positioning his manhood by the boy's entrance. He forced the child to open his eyes before committing the sinful act._

_The child screamed and cried and when it was all over he tried to make himself as small as possible. Ezek grabbed his chin and forced the boy to look into his eyes._

_"You are mine," he growled. Harry shivered in fear. "Say it!" Ezek shouted._

_"I…I am…yours…" Harry cried._

_"Good, and don't you forget it." Ezek walked away, leaving a broken and crying child behind._

Drey woke from the dream with tears running down his cheeks. He didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: And this chapter comes to a close. I had to up the rating of my story to R since it really isn't going to get any better. Well, it will get worse before it gets better. Sorry if that inconvenienced anyone. I have to say, I hated writing that last part. I wish I didn't have to but it will be important. It kinda helps show why Drey is so freakin terrified of Ezek. Still, it made me cry, being so mean.**

**Ok, this chapter we learned about the prophecies, also another (and final) aspect of Daisuke's power. So Dai is empathic and telepathic. But he can only speak telepathically to Dark, but can "read" anyone's emotions. Um, also learned what's wrong with Draco, kinda. And about how the Niwas died and the Fukyuu ritual was mentioned. That will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**So, that's all the important stuff in this chapter, I guess. Did you all like Krad's little fight with the Slytherins? That was fun to write. The next chapter will be a sad one; Dark, Dai, Krad and Sato are going to go back home to visits their family's graves. And something bad is going to happen to Drey and Draco, but I won't say what. It may take awhile to get that chapter out but it's already a third of the way done. I'm working hard on it!!**

**No more pointless blathering that nobody reads anyways. On to REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans- Nice long name you've got there. Hope you had happy holidays as well. And you are correct; Ezek was the guy from Harry/Drey's past. This is actually my first slash fic. Heck, it's my first fan fic as well. Though, I do have another now. Family sounds pretty…interesting. Mine's perverted. **

**Kiri-chan the neko-girl- If you thought the last one was evil…you must've been really upset with this one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Darkandme4eva- Yes, someone else finally notices the black eyed man. That's two points so far! And he only get more creepy and scary as time goes on. And for the record with whole p.s. thing, I'm straight. Just because I write slash doesn't mean I swing that way. No offense meant to anyone who is bi or gay.**

**Seena58- It was a bit strange wasn't it? But hey, at least it served its purpose right? Yes, Ezek is indeed that guy, hopefully after this chapter there will be no more confusion. I hadn't meant to make that part a secret. Oh great, so now you and the S can go after each other and then what? Just resurrect when you're done? No way!**

**S- Silence, if she whishes to challenge me, then let her.**

**Staryday- No!!! This is not fair!**

**S- (Ignores Staryday) I have rebuilt your wall; you may continue to hit your head.**

**Staryday- No! She'll hurt herself!**

**S- That's the whole point.**

**SpinningAvia- Yes, Ezek is the bad rapist dude, as I made quite clear in this chapter. Don't worry about the Sato/Dai thing; aside from some fluffy moments (maybe) I seriously doubt there will be any of that. Report thing was weird, and Ron doesn't hate Sato, Draco and Krad but neither does he like them. Let's just say…he tolerates them. The other students don't like it when the kids switch common rooms but are too afraid to say anything about it. The teachers are just clueless, except for Bonbon, but she's cool. ****Um, Drey kinda always new his name but has always been too scared to say it. Brings back bad memories. **.( **Ahhh chocolate!! Yum. Here have brownies, now these I can make without worrying about poisoning people and they really yummy!**

**Reeper Redeemer- Your name is part of my prophecies. He he, I didn't notice that till now. High fever! Silly, you should be in bed not giving me a great review to my story. Thank-you. Um, Ron is, Hermione was just surprised. Yup, in this chapter he actually did get to attack the Slytherins that was fun. Yes, Draco does get right to the matter of things doesn't he? Ya, I tried to elaborate with Dai's power, it will become important later. He's empathic and telepathic but only with other Niwas. A hint about Draco's "condition" was in this chapter. Haven't fully revealed it yet though. Drey's not thinking of suicide…if anything he wants to kill the other people. Where'd ya get that? Ezek is bad guy, very bad guy. Thanks for the totally cool review! It was the longest one I've ever gotten! For that you get cookies and brownies.**

**Ammy- I know, I'm sooo happy! I can't believe so many people like my story! I'm so happy.**

**Royale- Ya, I love Draco's behavior too. I especially liked how you described it, makes me seem smart. ****I'm not really found of Ron that much, I don't mind him, but he just annoys me. Don't look too deep into Satoshi's and Daisuke actions/words. I really don't think they'll be getting together in this fic. Maybe a few fluffy moments, but that's it. Sorry **( **I have yet to fully reveal Draco's full condition, but did reveal some stuff in this chappy.**

**Babymar-mar- Hey, this is Krad we're talking about. He don't care what she is. She hugged _his_ Dark without permission. They may not be going out, but Dark is still his. Can anyone say denial?**

**Hakudoshi-chan- Here's another update, and you're right, I could never take a break from reading fan fiction either.**


	20. Going Home and To Jail

**A/N: WARNING there will be rape in this chapter, again! Nothing detailed, in fact the last chapter was worse then this one, but I just thought to let you know, again. Oh ya, and it's another long one.**

**Quote: Mine**

**You never know what's hiding behind closed doors, but that doesn't mean you should open them.**

**Chapter Twenty: Going Home and To Jail**

When Draco woke up that morning, it was to the feeling of someone gently stroking his hair. Draco liked the kind feeling and leaned more into the touch with a happy "hmm." A voice chuckled and he opened his eyes to see Drey smiling at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Drey greeted, unusually cheerful.

"Good morning," Draco replied. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Nothin'," he shrugged. In truth, Drey was still torn up inside. But he had already caused his friends and family so much worry that he decided he wouldn't show it. He would smile and pretend to be happy.

"Ok," Draco snuggled closer to him. "Are we allowed to leave yet?"

"I am," Drey shrugged. "Not so sure about you though." Madam Pomfrey, upon confirming that Draco did have some sort of spell on him, had refused to allow the blonde haired boy to leave. Drey had offered to stay the night with him to keep him company. (A/N: And no, nothing happened! They just slept in the same bed, no smut. That comes later…)

Draco groaned in annoyance. "I am not going to be stuck here just because that woman doesn't know what's wrong with me!" He growled.

Drey laughed. "That's ok, if she does make you stay, I'll come and visit all the time." Draco smiled pulled Drey closer to him.

"You'd better," he teased as the two laughed. Madam Pomfrey came in a few minutes later telling Drey that he had to leave and go to class. When Draco tried to sneakily follow him, the nurse cast a spell on him that kept him trapped on the bed.

Draco had still been yelling and protesting this when Drey left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Drey didn't have time to return to the Gryffindor tower so he went straight to class. He entered the Charms classroom, looking around for Dark. When Drey didn't see him, he walked over to where Hermione and the other Gryffindors were sitting. They fell quiet as Drey came over but he ignored them.

"Hey, Hermione," Drey said, getting the girl's attention. "You seen my brother?"

"Which one?" Hermione smiled.

"Dark," he answered.

"No, he wasn't in the common room this morning or at breakfast," she answered. "Ron, have any of you guys seen Dark?" Ron, and the other boys who shared a room with them, shrugged. Drey and Hermione rolled there eyes. They were really starting to get on Drey's nerves.

"Um, I think he left somewhere last night," Neville offered shyly. Drey raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue. "Well, last night the storm woke me up and I remember someone leaving. They didn't come back, as far as I know."

"Shimatta," Drey muttered. "Now I have to go hunt him down." Drey sighed in annoyance before sitting next to Hermione. "I'll do it later though; I'm not in the mood right now." Hermione smiled kindly at him then suddenly blushed. Drey raised his trademark eyebrow again at her.

"Um, Drey" she began. "I, ah, just wanted to apologize for my behavior lately. I didn't mean to freak out about you dating Draco. I was just surprised, and didn't know what to say. But it's obvious that you two really care for each other and I'm happy for you."

Drey blinked at her. "Um, thanks. Don't worry about it." The two spent the rest of the class talking with each other about nothing in particular. When Professor Flitwick gave them their work, Drey and Hermione partnered up together, much to Ron's anger. After class, Drey bid a pleasant farewell to Hermione, saying he had to go find his brother. She promised to tell Bonbon where he had disappeared off to and Drey was sure that Bonbon wouldn't mind him skipping out.

* * *

It didn't take long for Drey to find his brother. After looking back in the common room, he had decided to check the Room of Requirement, hoping to find Dark there. Drey was surprised when he found Dark because Krad was with him. At first, the multi-color haired boy was worried, but grew even more so when he saw the two's unhappy faces.

"Hey guys," Drey greeted uncertainly. "What's going on?" The two glanced up at him and Krad stood up.

"Dark will explain," he said shortly and left. Drey watched him, confused, and turned to Dark when Krad had left.

"Oni-san?" He called worriedly.

Dark sighed, "Sit down Drey; this will take a while to explain." Drey did as he was told and looked at Dark questioningly.

"Have you ever heard of something called the Fukyuu ritual?"

* * *

It took Dark the rest of DADA and half of Divination to explain what he and Krad were planning to do. Drey had not been happy about any of it but had accepted it anyways. Since Divination was already half over when he left, Drey decided to skip the rest of it; in fact, he decided to skip the rest of the day and stay with Draco in the hospital wing. Krad had explained everything to Draco and neither boy was happy at all.

They laid together the rest of the day, taking comfort in the others company.

* * *

January came to a close and February brought the usual cold weather, minus the snow. Nothing happened during that month, it seemed as though both the light and dark sides were taking a break from causing or stopping trouble. The eleven street kids also decided to tone things down a bit and started paying attention in classes and not goofing off as much. The general atmosphere for February was pretty much relaxed or indifferent.

By the time March rolled around though, it was quite different. Neither side in the war had been done anything major for at least a month now, but that was starting to change. There were headlines appearing in the newspapers of random disappearances and unexplained thefts; there was even the occasional unsolved murder. The calm that settled was suddenly shattered as a tensed feeling, like something bad was going to happen soon, made itself known. It seemed that Voldemort and his followers were getting restless and were ready to something big.

They only question was, what?

* * *

Drey was currently sitting outside by the lake, alone. He wasn't really thinking about anything, just staring off across the water with a glazed expression. He had taken to doing this a lot lately; falling into his own little world to escape his thoughts. It hurt, knowing what he knew, feeling what he felt. And, as much as he loathed admitting it, Drey was scared. He was terrified of what was going on.

Ever since he had found out he was a wizard, things had gone from content, to bad, to worse. Sure, he was grateful he had discovered the truth about his family, even if it was a depressing one, and he was glad also that he had a godparent, even though he never spoke to him or saw him. But all the bad things seemed to be overpowering the good.

Since he had been introduced to the wizarding world: he had been attacked and almost killed too many times to count, his brothers had been put into life-death situations, mysteries and secrets appeared around every corner, a prophecy had told him he had to kill or be killed, someone had put a spell on his Draco, and to top it all off, now his brothers, Krad and Satoshi were going back to where they were born come Easter holidays.

Was it selfish to not want his brothers to leave? Sure, but that didn't stop Drey from feeling it. He felt safe when Dark was around; Dark had always been there to protect him and right now, he needed all the protection he could get, with Ezek out there. Drey vaguely wondered if Dumbledore and the Order knew about Ezek.

Probably not.

If it wasn't so important that Dark and the others go back home, Drey would ask them not to leave. But he knew he couldn't do that. They needed to know about that damn ritual. They also needed to get the spell removed from Draco so that he could tell them who the blonde man was and possibly start getting some clues to figure out the riddles that kept getting thrown at them. Even after an entire month, no one had made any progress in helping Draco. Madam Pomfrey had finally let him go back to class and sleep in his own dorm, but he had to come in every week for a check up. It was Drey's task over holidays to do what he could to help his boyfriend. And though he wasn't very optimistic, Drey would try, for Draco.

It wasn't fair. Why did all this stuff have to happen to them? Like they didn't have a hard enough life before, now it was only getting harder. All of their pasts were coming to bite them in the ass, no matter how hard they tried to fight it. Drey knew, without a doubt, he would face Ezek again, he could feel it in his very bones. And that thought alone was enough to terrify him enough that he cried himself to sleep. Drey hated the fact that this guy had so much power over him that he could tear him apart piece by piece until there was nothing left of him but a broken shell. And all he had to do was show his face.

But he did, and really, what could Drey do about it?

* * *

March was ending at it was only three days before Easter Holidays. The Hikari and Niwa brothers had already secured Dumbledore's permission to go back home. Not that him having said no would have stopped them, but for the sake of trouble they decided to pretend to ask Dumbledore for permission. Drey was getting more and more edgy by the day. He had stopped talking to people again, but at least this time he didn't retreat into himself. He just simply lost interest in talking to anyone and stayed quiet.

Draco, too, had started talking less and less. He was very angry, and starting to get scared of this weird spell on him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out what everyone was talking about. He didn't even know a blonde man that looked like him… did he? It was really starting to aggravate him and Draco wanted this spell removed now.

Both boys really wanted their brothers to stay, but neither one brought the subject up. They just dealt with the fact that the four were leaving and would be back in two to three days, four at the very most. They had also promised to write when they got there, if they found out anything, and when they were on their way back. There wasn't much more that anyone could do.

* * *

The first day of vacation arrived and with it, a carriage to take the four back home to Azumano. The six brothers all stood outside the castle to say goodbye.

"We'll be back soon enough," Dark said. "So stay out of trouble till then."

"And don't sleep together," Krad added firmly. Everyone looked at him strangely. "What?" They just shook there heads and ignored the blonde.

"Here," Daisuke stepped up to Drey and held out a red feather to him. "It's a feather from my wings," he smiled. "So that you don't get lonely." Dark smirked and also handed Drey a pure black feather from his wings as well.

"We'll notify you as soon as we find anything out," Satoshi told Draco then held out his hand. He handed Draco a white feather and Krad followed suit.

"I know you're having some troubles at the moment," Krad muttered so that only Draco and Satoshi could here. "And we do promise to be as quick as we can. It's not like we really want to go and visit our parent's graves."

"Just stick close to Drey and we'll be back before you know it," Satoshi ended. Draco smiled gratefully at them and took the offered feathers.

"We'll be fine," he smiled. "Just hurry back." Draco stepped away from them just as Drey did the same. They climbed into the carriages and left, Draco and Drey watching until they were out of sight.

"Let's go inside," Draco sighed. "I don't want to be out in the sun right now." Drey followed him in before stopping and hissing with pain. Draco turned back to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Drey rubbed his forehead, "Just stung a little." Draco smiled at him wrapped his arm around Drey's waist.

"Baby," he teased. Drey stuck his tongue out at him and also grabbed Draco around the waist as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

_Something_, Drey thought to himself, _bad is going to happen. And I really don't want to know what it is._ Drey tightened his grip on Draco and, not for the last time, wished Dark hadn't left.

* * *

It took twelve hours to arrive in Azumano, by flying carriage. They were taken to a hotel right in their home town. It was strange for the boys to be back. None of them had been here since they were very young and being back brought many unwanted memories back.

They checked into the hotel that Dumbledore had "so kindly" provided for them. It was too late to go back to their old homes now; they would have to wait till morning. As the four boys went to their rooms, Dark and Daisuke in one, Krad and Satoshi in another, they really did wish that the sun took an extra long time rising the next morning.

But, as everyone knows, when you don't want something to happen, it always does and a lot faster then it really should. So, it seemed to the four that they had just gone to sleep when room service was knocking on their doors and waking them up. The four dressed quickly and left to the rooms to be cleaned and go get breakfast in the lobby. Satoshi was completely out of it, with his low blood pressure, so the other three had to decide what to do without his input.

"You want to go to your place or ours first?" Dark asked, unusually depressed. Krad thought it over before answering.

"I would rather go alone, just myself and Satoshi," he replied.

"I agree," Daisuke mumbled, poking at his breakfast. "Besides, it'll be faster that way. And the sooner we're done here, the sooner we can go back to Drey and Draco."

"Fine," Dark put down his fork and shoved his uneaten food away. "Then let's go no point in putting it off and have it hanging over our heads all day."

"I think I will wait for Satoshi to wake up first," Krad said, indicating his semi-active brother. "We'll meet back here tonight, no later then seven."

"Sounds good," Dark nodded. "Come on, Dai." Daisuke followed Dark and waved a small goodbye to Krad. Dark called a taxi and gave them their old address, which he had somehow remembered over the years, and they were gone.

* * *

It looked exactly the same. Their old house looked the same as it did when they'd lived there. Dark and Daisuke were told by the cab driver that the house had become a sort of haunted house around the area. Many people moved in but only lasted a couple of weeks at most. Rumor had it that the last family to have owned the house had been murdered except for their two kids. Everyone believed that the spirits of the dead haunted the house because every time someone tried to get in without a key, they always came back out hurt.

Dark rolled his eyes at this. Of course they came out hurt, the traps on the house weren't just for training, they were also to keep unwanted guests out. The only way you could disable them from the outside was by unlocking the door with the house key. The cab driver dropped them off and bid them farewell after they paid.

Dark and Daisuke stood on the threshold of their childhood home, the place where they'd last seen their family alive and dead. Dark pulled out a the house key that he had carried with him always, a sort of reminder of his old home, and unlocked the door. He and Daisuke walked into the house and were bombarded with memories.

Shaking off all the familiar things, Dark lead the way through the front hall, heading towards the kitchen. When they entered, Dark stopped and for a moment just looked around. It was here that Kosuke had met his end, where those bastard wizards killed him. It wasn't until he felt someone grab his hand that Dark realized he'd started trembling. Daisuke leaned against Dark's arm, still holding his hand.

"I was only five, but I remember it like yesterday," Daisuke whispered. It felt wrong to disturb the peace that had settled upon the house.

"Me too," Dark whispered as well. "You don't have to come, why don't you wait outside?"

Daisuke tightened his grip on Dark. "No, I'm coming too." Dark nodded and lead the way downstairs, steering clear of the pantry.

Once, Dark had heard someone describe walking to their loved one's grave. He had said that it was like walking the steps to hell. Dark had never understood that, he was too young when he had heard it. But he had never forgotten the stranger's words and the haunted look in his eyes as he had said it. Dark understood now, why the man had looked the way he had and said what he had said.

Walking downstairs, he was certain that he would see his Grandpa's dead body, his empty eyes. He knew without a doubt that he would hear his mother's defiant voice then scream as she was silenced forever. He believed he would feel his father's arm wrap around him as he grabbed him and ran, tears flowing down his cheeks. He knew without a doubt, this would all happen again, and just as the strange man had said, it was like he walking right into hell.

Beside him, Daisuke whimpered and Dark looked down to see his little brother crying. It was then that he realized he was crying too. Heavy tear drops falling down in streams to the floor. Dark gripped Daisuke's hand tighter in his, not only to reassure his brother, but to reassure himself.

It may have been selfish, but Dark was glad he wasn't walking into hell alone.

The walk downstairs seemed to take hours, when really it took less then a minute. Then suddenly, they were in the basement. The empty, dust covered basement. It was the same as the boys remembered it from so long ago, except that it was dusty. When Emiko had been alive, the basement, along with the rest of the house, had always been spotless. Now though, their feet left light footprints on the floor. Dark stopped as he looked down and saw through the dust, a chalk outline, just like the one upstairs. Drawn there by the police to forever mark where their family members had fallen.

Dark turned his and Daisuke's heads away and continued on to the back room. It was a dark, bare room. The walls were smooth rock, completely uncovered except for one thing, a picture hanging on the wall. It had two feathers painted exquisitely, one was black, and one was white. The feathers crossed each other like an "X" and seemed to actually come alive. The feathers represented the Niwa and Hikari clans, alike in so many ways, and yet, always crossing each other. It was a painting that only the Niwa and Hikari families could really ever understand the true meaning of.

Dark led the way to the painting and carefully pulled it off the wall. He handed it to Daisuke and looked where the painting had been. There was what looked like a safe there, but it was no ordinary safe. It had no combination or lock, not even a handle to open it. This was a very special safe, one that could only be opened a very special way. It could only be open when all the Niwas touched a hand or finger to the cold surface and spoke their name. Inside were almost all of the secrets the family possessed.

It was agreed that long ago, when the safe was first made, that the secrets could never be looked at without the permission of the entire living Niwa family. The safe would read their DNA to make sure that they were true Niwas. After that, they had to speak there names, another security thing so that an enemy couldn't just kill all the Niwas and press their dead hands against the safe. Their ancestors had been very paranoid, back when this safe was first made.

Dark placed his hand on the smooth steel. Instantly, the safe began to glow a light yellow and Dark's hand started to sparkle.

"Niwa, Dark," Dark stated his name clearly then removed his hand and stepped aside for Daisuke who also placed his hand on the smooth safe.

"Niwa, Daisuke," Daisuke removed his hand and stepped back. The safe glowed brighter and then seemed to morph before their eyes. A handle appeared and Dark grasped it. The safe opened with a soft click and inside were rolls of paper, some old, some relatively new. Dark grabbed the scrolls and shut the safe door.

* * *

Kraddidn't have to wait long for Satoshi to wake up fully. As soon as he had, the two called a taxi and were gone. They arrived at the end of the city within an hour of driving. Their family had been very anti-social and preferred living far away. After paying the cab driver and making sure the man would come back in about three hours to pick them up, Daisuke and Satoshi turned to their childhood home.

It was just as large as ever. A huge mansion loomed before them, with three floors and painted white. It had pointed towers at the end of it and, disturbingly, only about three windows that could be seen. Ironically, the Hikari's had not liked the light so there were very few windows in the mansion. The mansion, despite its white painting, looked dark and creepy, like an abandoned house that was supposed to be haunted.

Satoshi wrinkled his nose in distaste and Daisuke sighed.

"Come on," he sighed. "We're probably going to have to look through every room before we find the damn scrolls and the taxi will be back in three hours." Satoshi nodded and followed his brother inside. When they entered, Daisuke went left and Satoshi went right. They had come to a silent agreement to get this done as fast as possible and that meant splitting up. The two hunters may not have had the terrible memories that Dark and Daisuke had of their home, but that didn't mean they liked there's any better.

* * *

Flashback

It was Thursday. Five year old Krad stood alone in his room. He was told to dress nice because they were going to get some important visitor today. Like Krad cared, all he wanted to do was go outside and play in the garden. But of course, his presence was required to great the new guests and his so-called parents wouldn't let him get out of it. Krad didn't complain, even if inside he was fuming, outside he looked nonchalant, almost bored.

His father, a cold hearted man with dark brown hair entered his room and told Krad to be downstairs in five minutes. Krad sighed and finished getting ready, heading downstairs when he was. His parents stood at the door, waiting. His mother was much like his father, brown hair and cold eyes. Krad was an anomaly to the family, with his bright golden hair. The Hikaris had always been dark in hair and eyes, but Krad shined like a star in the sky. He was rather happy that he wasn't as dull and brown as his family.

His parents scowled at him annoyed and told him to be polite; Krad rolled his eyes. There was a knock on the door and his mother went to answer it. A young woman stood there, holding a little boy's hand. The woman entered the house and bowed to Krad's parents. Krad's mother looked at the boy and just for a second, the blonde thought he saw a look of…something in her eyes. But it was gone so quickly he was sure he had imagined it.

Instead of thinking about it, Krad looked at the boy. He had sky blue eyes and matching hair. He looked about a year younger then Krad and was gazing about the house curiously. He stopped staring though and put on an emotionless mask when he noticed Krad's mother look at him. Krad's parents gestured for him to come forward and he did.

"Krad, this is Satoshi," his mother introduced. Krad opened his mouth to deliver the well rehearsed greeting he usually used in times like these, but his mother's next words killed any words on his tongue. "Your younger brother."

Krad blinked at looked at his parent's disbelievingly, next to him Satoshi did the same.

"Brother?" Krad repeated incredulous.

"Yes," his father answered. "Because of medical reasons he has been kept somewhere else. But the doctors have given him a clean bill of health and have allowed him to return here. You shall take care of him. Understood?" Krad nodded dumbly, too shocked to do much of anything else.

"Good," his mother said. "Now take him upstairs, he will be sleeping in the room next to yours." Krad nodded and lead his new found brother up stairs to the second floor. All the while the two children stayed silent.

* * *

Still Flashback

It had been a year since Satoshi had been brought to the house. Things had been the same with their parents, but the two boys couldn't be happier. Krad was happy he finally had a playmate that wasn't scared of him and his death glares and Satoshi was happy that he finally had a playmate. When the two were alone, they were all smiles and games. When they were with their parents, they were emotionless and cold, just as Hikaris are supposed to be.

Now though, it was Krad's sixth birthday. Krad didn't really think about it, his parents had explained long ago that such things were not celebrated. Nothing was celebrated in this house, not even New Years. It wouldn't matter even if they did celebrate it, his parents were too wrapped up with the fact that the Niwas had been found murdered. Krad felt bad for the family, but was also hopeful that maybe now he wouldn't have to grow up and hunt them, like his parents had been teaching him to do.

It was almost eleven and Krad was lying awake in bed, trying to fall asleep. He heard his door open slowly and a blue head poked in.

"Krad-san?" Satoshi called.

"What, Sato-chan?" Krad asked, sitting up. Satoshi walked over to the bed, hands held behind his back.

"Um, well…" Satoshi looked embarrassed.

"What's wrong? And what are you hiding behind your back?" Krad demanded.

"Here," Satoshi held out a perfectly wrapped present from behind his back. The wrapping paper was blue tied off with a golden bow. "Happy Birthday." Krad blinked at his little brother and gently took the present. He very carefully unwrapped it and smiled. It was a pretty black cross that Krad had said he liked when they had gone into town one day.

"Thanks Sato-chan, I love it," Krad smiled and impulsively hugged his little brother. Satoshi smiled an actual smile, a very rare thing for a Hikari. Krad didn't have a chain to tie the cross to so he tied it into his hair. It hung down his back, a stark contrast against his blonde head.

A loud crash from downstairs broke their bonding moment. Confused, the two went downstairs to see what the commotion was all about. They heard loud cracking noises and entered the living room.

Lying on the floor were both their parents, their dead eyes staring at nothing.

End of flashback

* * *

Satoshi stood in the living room where his parents had been killed. He remembered that when they had found them Krad had calmly walked over and checked their pulse. Even though on the outside he looked collected, Satoshi could see in his eyes he was freaked. He told Satoshi to call the police and the blue haired boy had obeyed, telling the operator with unnerving calm that someone had murdered his family and they needed help.

The officers had come, done an investigation and turned up empty handed. Satoshi and Krad had been placed into foster care and that was the end of it. The killers had never been found. As Satoshi stood in the doorway of the living room, a fare away thought drifted to the front of his mind. He vaguely recalled to police officers standing alone in a corner saying that they should contact the Ministry and that the obvious cause of death was…

"Satoshi?" Krad had entered the living room. "I've been looking for you. I found the scrolls, we can leave now. The taxi is outside waiting."

"The Killing Curse," Satoshi muttered, Krad questioned him with a raised eyebrow. "I remember two officers talking the night our parents were killed. They said the obvious cause of death was the Killing Curse. Our parents were killed by wizards and more likely then not, for those scrolls."

"Just like the Niwas," Krad finished and shook his head. "Let's go."

* * *

Draco was sulking in the Hospital Wing, again. It was like, nine pm and he was supposed to be in his dorm because it was past curfew. He had come to Madam Pomfrey to get his check up and she had told him to stay because she might've found what was wrong with him. Naturally, Draco had been happy and didn't protest being made to wait, what she had not said was that he would be put through tests. Very annoying, hard, and disconcerting test that required him to answer all sorts of pathetic questions while the mediwitch cast spell after spell on him.

And to top it all off, he wasn't allowed to move because that would disrupt all her fucking spells. So Draco was trapped in a bed, not allowed to move, and forced to answer stupid questions.

"Very well, Mr. Hikari," Madam Pomfrey continued with her tests. "What is your favorite color?" Draco scoffed.

"What does any of this have to do with whatever's wrong with me?" Draco demanded.

"Because the spell placed on you is a physiological spell, not a physical one. Therefore, I need to learn as much as possible about you physiological self. If this spell is what I think it is, then the counter curse is very difficult and dangerous. So please, stop whining and answer the question."

"Hikaris don't whine," Draco muttered. "Um, green, I guess. Ya, I definitely like green." He thought as a mental image of Drey's eyes appeared in his mind. "Emerald shaded." Madam Pomfrey wrote something down.

"And your favorite day of the week?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Tuesday."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just like it."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Fighting."

"Your passions? Things you love or are particularly found of?"

"Drey, my brothers, my gang."

"And who have you had sex with?"

Draco blanched at the question. "What the hell kinda question is that? And who says I've ever had sex?"

"Oh please, Mr. Hikari," Pomfrey scoffed. "A boy as charismatic and good looking as you? I may be old, but I still remember what it was like being a teenager." Draco was slightly disturbed that a woman old enough to be his grandmother had just called him "good-looking."

"All right fine, I'm not a virgin. But that doesn't mean I'm telling you who I've had sex with."

"Fine," she sighed in exasperation, "We'll do it the hard way. What sex were they?"

"Female," Draco grumbled then sighed, knowing the woman would get it out of him sooner or later, "And a guy as well."

She nodded. "Who was first?"

"The girl."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes, very much."

"How old were you?"

"Um, I had just turned fifteen; I'd been with her for a year though."

"And the male?"

"It was right after I broke up with my girlfriend. I was depressed, got trashed, found some random, had hot kinky sex in the back of his car and woke up the next morning totally disgusted and not remembering much," Draco informed her, blushing furiously.

"I see, and why did you break up with your girlfriend?" Draco got a distant look on his face and suddenly became sad and regretful.

"I didn't, her brother was lead of a powerful gang and one of his rivals killed her to get to him." Draco didn't like this memory, he had really loved her.

"I see," Madam Pomfrey said regretfully. She hated brining up such painful subjects but if she was right about the spell, then she needed to know things like this. "Has there been any other sexual activity? Giving or receiving oral sex?"

"I've had some pretty damn good make-out sessions with my boyfriend, does that count?" Draco asked innocently.

Pomfrey wrote something down. "That's it for now; I'll let you know if I have anymore questions."

"Whatever, I'm out of here then," Draco moved to get up but Madam Pomfrey stopped him.

"Now hang on, you are not going anywhere," she said. "I need to monitor the spells I placed on you. I'm afraid you'll be spending the night." Draco groaned and flopped back down, resigned to his fate.

* * *

Drey wandered the halls of the school alone. It was a little after nine and the sun had long ago set. Drey technically wasn't allowed out right now, but he really didn't care. He needed time to himself and wasn't ready to go to bed yet. As he quietly walked through the empty corridors, Drey kept rubbing the back of his neck. His hair was standing up and he felt like he was being followed.

Drey turned around but saw nothing but darkness behind him. He walked on, only turn around again after a few steps. Still there was nothing there. Sighing, Drey started walking again and only took three steps before whipping around once more. Nothing but starlight and moonlight was in the corridor.

Drey shook his head at his own paranoia and turned around, deciding it was time to go back to the common room. He turned and ran smack into something warm, yet solid. Drey lost his balance and instinctively grabbed the thing he'd run into to stop himself from falling. When Drey regained his balance, he looked up at the thing and glared.

"What the fuc…" his voice died in his throat as he saw who he had crashed into.

Dark hair cut short and slicked back with massive amounts of gel. Pale skin and pointed face hovering way too close for anyone's comfort. Muscular body, about late thirties looking, but probably older and a very strong grip. Drey shivered and did something he knew he shouldn't do, he looked into their eyes; their cold, hard, black eyes.

Ezek.

Drey froze, his eyes widen in terror. Ezek just smirked and tightened his hold on him.

"Well," he purred, his voice like poisoned honey, sweet and bitter at the same time. "I do believe we have met somewhere before."

"Ezek," Drey breathed, unable to move because he was so scared.

"Ah good," the black eyed man smiled. "You do remember me then." He gently pushed Drey backwards until his body hit the wall. If Drey's mind had been working, he would have realized that he was just screwed. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Ezek was holding onto him tightly to push him off and the wall behind him prevented him from running away. Well, that was what Drey would have thought, if he was able to form a coherent thought.

"How…" Drey couldn't speak, his throat was too dry and wouldn't work right.

"Now, now, don't worry about that," Ezek purred into his ear, sending unpleasant shivers down his spine. "There are so many other things we could do." Drey was trembling by now as Ezek continued. "So many things that I would just love to do." Ezek ran his hand through Drey's hair, normally a gesture Drey enjoyed, but now he wished he didn't have any hair to be touched.

"I see you dyed your hair, red and black, how cute," Ezek smirked. His hand trailed down his face. "And your eyes, a nice little touch with the contacts. They almost seem to glow, you realize?" Drey's mind was screaming at him to do something, to yell, to push him away, but his body refused to cooperate.

Ezek's hand roamed farther down his body to his chest. "And look, you've grown so much since last we were together."

"Together?" That word struck a cord and Drey managed to rasp out. "We were never "together." Drey and Draco were "together," Ezek was just straight up crazy.

"Oh, so you do remember how to speak?" He chuckled and allowed his hands to move farther down Drey's body, stopping right at his pants that he wore. "We were together, because you are mine. Or have you forgotten your own words?" Drey stayed silent, they had not been his words, they had been Harry's, and he was Drey.

Ezek glared at Drey's silence and smacked him, hard. "Answer me, brat."

Drey kept his eyes downcast. "That wasn't me."

"Oh?"

"That was Harry."

"There is no difference, you are Harry."

"No. I am Drey," Drey stated slowly. "Harry died. He died in a fire." Ezek growled at him and grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"If that is the case, then I will just have to claim Drey as well, now wont I?"

* * *

Drey lay on the cold floor, sore and broken. Ezek stood over him, his back to Drey as he put his shirt back on. Drey weakly managed to lift his head and look at the hated man.

"Why?" He croaked. He was voice was raw from having screamed so much, but a silencing charm from Ezek had prevented anyone from hearing him.

"Why what, my little toy?"

Drey flinched at the name. "Why are you doing this to me?" Ezek looked down at Drey's unguarded eyes. He slowly knelt down and lightly grasped his chin.

"Because," he kissed him lightly, almost lovingly, on the lips. "Tearing you apart makes me feel alive." He released Drey and glared down at him. "Never forget, no matter what, you are always mine, and always will be." Drey collapsed on the floor and the next time he looked up, Ezek was gone.

* * *

It was midnight when Drey finally managed to pick himself up. He grabbed his clothes and dressed as if in a daze. He really didn't know what to do, he just kinda stood still, trying and failing to think. Eventually, Drey managed to shake himself out of his thoughts and make a decision.

"I need to find Draco," he muttered then wandered off in the direction of the Slytherin dorms.

He was wandering around for about ten minutes before someone found him. Mandy had just been walking around because she couldn't sleep when she had stumbled upon Drey. The poor boy looked so lost and confused that Mandy almost wanted to cry. He looked even cuter then a lost puppy.

"Drey?" She called out uncertainly and walked up to him. Drey didn't answer her, just kept walking with the same dazed look. "Drey, stop." She placed her hand on his shoulder and instantly regretted it.

Drey turned around so fast she couldn't even see him move and smacked her hard across the face. Mandy stumbled and let out a yelp as looked wide eyed at Drey. Drey seemed to snap out of his daze and looked at his hand to Mandy.

"Oh…I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I just..."

"Just what? Just randomly decided to hit me?" Mandy demanded. But her face softened as she saw Drey's confused and scared eyes. She had never seen him look so vulnerable. He was so always cool and collected, never showing any emotion, and now here he was, soul bared for the world to see. "Drey? What's wrong?"

"I need to find Draco," he said, sounding and looking for all the world like a lost child.

"No, we need to go to the Hospital Wing," Mandy said gently, something was not right with Drey. "Come on hunny." She gently took his hand, trying not to scare him, and lead him away. Drey didn't argue, just followed where she led.

* * *

Draco was still stuck in the Hospital Wing. He had a nasty feeling in his gut and because of it he couldn't sleep. So he just lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. The door to the Hospital Wing opened and Draco was surprised to see the girl that Dark had introduced to them a while back walk in. He was even more surprised when she led Drey in by the hand.

Without really caring if he was allowed to get up or not, Draco got out of his bed and moved over to the two. "Drey, Mandy? What's going on?"

"Draco?" Mandy looked surprised but relieved at the same time. "Oh thank goodness, I'm so glad you're here, I wouldn't have known where to find you. Something is wrong with Drey!" Draco moved past her to see his boyfriend, and knew instantly she was right.

Drey had a few cuts and bruises on his face and arms and limped slightly as he walked. But that wasn't what let Draco know what was wrong. It was Drey's expression, lost and dead. The last time Draco had seen him like this was when Drey had woken up screaming and claiming that Ezek was back. Only this time, he looked much worse.

"Drey?" Draco whispered. He gently reached out for him and stroked his cheek. Drey flinched away and looked at him with wild eyes. When Drey seemed to realize that it was Draco, his eyes watered and he threw his arms around Draco's neck, trembling uncontrollably.

"Drey?" Draco held him tightly, whispering soothing words into Drey's ear as he led him to his bed. "Drey, please answer me."

Drey just hugged him tighter and refused to let go. Draco turned to Mandy. "What happened?"

"I don't know," the younger girl whispered helplessly, tears filling her eyes. "I was just taking a walk because I couldn't sleep and found him wandering around like this. He kept saying that he needed to find you and I was scared so I brought him here."

Draco nodded. "Get Pomfrey," he ordered and Mandy ran to do as told. "Drey baby?" Draco spoke calmly and soothingly to him and Drey slowly stopped trembling. Mandy and Madam Pomfrey came rushing into the room.

Madam Pomfrey started checking Drey over being careful not to touch him because whenever someone did, the teenager would flinch and cling to Draco even tighter. When she was done, she cast a spell and explained it would search for any internal injuries. When the spell finished Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"What?" Drey and Mandy demanded at the same time.

"Oh dear, this child has been raped," she whispered sorrowfully. Mandy's eyes widen and she broke down in tears for her friend. Draco clutched Drey as tightly as possible and closed his eyes to stop from crying as well.

"Who?" Mandy asked through her tears.

"Ezek," it was the first word Drey had spoken since he entered the Hospital Wing. Draco kissed his forehead and rocked him back and forth while whispering comforts in his ear.

"There is no one at this school by that name," Madam Pomfrey said after she had thought it over.

"That's because he's not from the school," Draco whispered sadly. No one got a chance to answer because at that moment the doors burst open and four people stormed in.

"What in heavens?" Madam Pomfrey jumped, glaring at the people before her. "What is the meaning of this?"

A plump man walked forward to Draco's bed, completely ignoring the nurse. "You, boy, is your name Draco Hikari and Harry Potter?"

Draco glared at the man. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Don't you use such fowl language around me boy," the fat man said. "Now answer my question, what is your name?"

"Tell me yours and I might tell you mine," Draco hissed. Before he could answer, the door opened again, revealing Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Bonbon. All four teachers looked lived.

"Minister Fudge, what is the meaning of this?" Bonbon demanded, glancing with obvious concern to Draco and Drey who were still holding each other on the bed.

"The meaning? The meaning is that all of you have been keeping secrets from the Ministry, AGAIN!"

"Now Cornelius, perhaps we should go up to my office and speak of this. Madam Pomfrey has patients that require rest," Dumbledore suggested calmly, also glancing at the kids concerned.

"And allow these hoodlums a chance to escape?!" Draco looked at the man in both anger and confusion, who the hell was this guy?

"Hoodlums?!" Bonbon shouted. "Why you…you…retched bastard! How dare you say such things about my students?!" Suddenly Bonbon's wand was out and pointing right between the man's eyes. Dumbledore immediately went to Bonbon and told her to calm down and after some convincing, she put her wand away.

Fudge took a moment to gather himself and stood up straight, glaring at the teachers. "I have here," he pulled out a parchment waving it at Dumbledore, "An official arrest warrant for the following people: One Harry Potter, Draco Hikari, Krad Hikari, and Dark Niwa. You will bring these people to me immediately and they will be taken into custody."

"Arrested?" Draco exclaimed. "What the hell did we do?" Sure they had broken a few rules…ok, they broke most of the rules, but those were just school rules. It hadn't even been enough to get them anything worse then detention, let alone arrested.

Fudge glared at him. "For the use of illegal dark magic." Draco blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Bonbon demanded, then her eyes widen in understanding. "Their life magic." Draco blinked; they were being arrested for doing magic in the magical world?

"That is a legitimate arrest warrant, Dumbledore," Fudge stated, looking disgustingly proud as Dumbledore looked over the warrant. "Now, you will bring the other two to me without fuss."

"I'm afraid I can not do that," Dumbledore said simply. "They are not here at the moment."

"Not here?" Fudge sputtered. "And where exactly are they?"

"I allowed them to return to their home over vacation so that they could visit their parent's graves," Dumbledore answered somberly.

"Very well then," Fudge muttered, a little put out. "Then when they return I expect them to be placed into Ministry custody. Until then," he gestured at the men that had come in with him and they moved forward. "We'll arrest these two and hold them until there trial."

"No!" Draco shouted. He couldn't let this happen; Drey was in too bad of shape. He had just been fucking violated mere hours before and now they were getting arrested? Drey couldn't handle being locked up when he was at his best; he would go insane if they locked him up now.

"You should have thought about that before you started to delve into in black magic, Mr. Hikari," Fudge snapped. Draco sent him a death glare that had the fat man shivering. Draco looked at Bonbon and spoke to her in Japanese. While Bonbon was better with French, she did know some of the language.

"Drey can't go, Bon, Ezek was here, he got Drey," Draco said, looking pleadingly into her eyes. Bonbon's eyes widen in shock and anger. "You know him Bon, he can't stand being locked up and right now he really needs someone. If they arrest him, Drey will loose it, he'll go insane, we have to do something!"

Bonbon shook her head, "Draco, the warrant is legit. There isn't anything I can do!" Draco bit his lip and nuzzled his face into Drey's hair. The others watched the exchange silently; none of them could understand the Japanese words.

"See here," Fudge demanded. "What are you two saying?" Draco glared at the man and if looks could kill, Fudge would be six feet under and rotted by now. It was quiet ironic, they had known each other less the fifteen minutes and already Draco was planning ways to kill the man. An impressive feat, considering that Draco was one of the least violent of them all.

"They were saying that you are a fat, power hungry bastard," Drey muttered, speaking for the first time. He gently sat up and glared at Fudge, realizing his hold on Draco's neck, but not letting go of his hand. "Actually they weren't, that was just my opinion." Fudge seemed to inflate, he was so angry. Drey ignored him and turned to Bonbon and Draco.

"It's ok," he whispered in Japanese to them both. "I'll be all right, no worries."

"But Drey…" Draco began but Drey planted a chaste kiss on his lips to silence him.

"Ten pounds says that when Dark and Krad find out they bust us out anyways," he smiled. "It'll be all right, we haven't got much of a choice, now do we?"

"Are you sure, Drey?" Bonbon asked, concerned etched into her face and voice.

Drey nodded, "We just have to hold out until Dark and the others get back, then everything will be fine." Bonbon reluctantly nodded and Draco helped Drey stand up.

Switching back to English, Draco turned to Fudge. "Congrats dude," he growled. "You've made our kuso rekki in less then half an hour. That's a new record."

"Your…say what?" Fudge demanded.

"Let's just say, it's not a safe place to be," Drey growled at him. He turned to Mandy and quickly whispered into her ear. "Write our brothers, warn them." She nodded as the men with Fudge came forward and locked their wrists in magical chains. Drey shivered and Draco rubbed his arm against him in a comforting gesture. Drey smiled at him before slipping his perfectly crafted mask back into place.

Fudge led them out of as the teachers and Mandy watched helplessly. Bonbon glared at the Minister, angry tears shining in her eyes. "Mark my words Fudge," she snapped. "You will regret this."

Fudge just sneered and took the boys away.

* * *

**Kuso- shit**

**Rekki- list**

**Kuso rekki is a shit list. Growing up, my family, whenever we're mad at each other or really frustrated with someone, we'd always say that that person was on our "shit list."**

**A/N: All right, and another long chapter comes to an end. Took a while to tweak this and had to stop writing Power because of it. But now I'm going to go and finish Power and update that sometime this weekend if not sooner.**

**Special notes on this chapter? I don't know, was the part where Dark and Krad and them go back home good? I wanted to make it emotional, or at least a little emotional. How about the flashback scenes with Krad and Satoshi? Did anyone like those? And eek! Ezek hurt poor Drey and then Drey and Draco are going to jail!!! Something must be done! And once again, I forgot to say anything about the ritual. Well, i didn't forget, i just didn't get a chance to stick in the explanation for it in this chapter. Other then that, not much else to say. So let's go onto REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Morena- I'm glad you found my fic so amusing. The Sato/Dai pairing is done a lot, and I don't know, I probably would have that in here but it just really didn't work out. I wouldn't know how they acted together or anything. I've got nothing against that pairing, it just doesn't work here. Well this chapter had an entire scene and stuff with just Krad and Satoshi, though most of it was when they were younger… Yes, the S is quiet…mean. But Seena did challenge the S to a fight and she's gotten some good hits in as well. Those two, they're just strange. I hope you will continue to read my fic and enjoy it, thanks for reviewing!**

**Reeper Redeemer- Yay, your review! Let's see shall we? If Drey wasn't so out of it he probably would have bitched Dumbledore out for calling him Harry, but he had other things on his mind. Well, the thing was so serious and Draco and Drey haven't had much going on so I just had to add the beanbag thing. You know, if Dark hadn't been a perv he wouldn't have gotten smacked, but really how can anyone not love him (glomps Dark) Mind reading could work…but I have something special for Satoshi. Scary couple, ha, more like murderous couple. Even if Snape had come and questioned Dark, Dark would have probably just knocked him out and continued on. As for the ritual, I had originally planned to put it in this chapter, but it didn't come out that way. Oh well, now you're just going to have to wait a while seeing as how Drey and Draco are in jail and Krad and Dark have arrest warrants out for them. Not good… Well, that's it for now. You get an extra large batch of cookies this time, for Dan and everyone else to share with. Hope you liked this chappy as well, by!!**

**Sandra Cloudpole- Ah, it's the Wiz lover. I haven't heard from you in a while. glad your still enjoying this, hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Kiri-chan the neko-girl- Yes, you are right on both counts. I'm mean to Drey and that is what it stands for. It should be revealed in full soon, I hope.**

**Seena58- Ok, no movies for you. Don't get all mopey on me yet, it gets worse. (Ducks and runs for cover while you're waving around sword)**

**S- Head as hard as a boulder huh?**

**Staryday- S…no. whatever you're thinking stop. It's bad.**

**S- (rubs hand together and laughs evilly)**

**Staryday- I'm scared…**

**SpinningAvia- Yes, I upped the rating and this time it will stay upped. I hope people still read it. Ah Ron…wonder how Fudge found out about the life magic thing? Drey's making me depressed, I hate being so mean to him, but…I just can't help it. I can't tell you about the ritual yet, you'll just have to wait. As for what Dark said to Krad, just know that it was something perverted. Glad you liked!**

**Babymar-mar- River in Egypt? Did I miss something? Um, can't tell yet about the ritual, sorry. Thanks for reviewing!**


	21. Reality Really Is Overrated

**This first scene is my aplogy to everyone for not having Sato/Dai pairing. **

**Chapter Twenty-One: Reality Really Is Overrated**

Mandy ran as fast as she could to get to the Owlery. She didn't bother trying to be quiet or worried about getting caught by a teacher. She had to get a letter to Dark and the others. Dark had helped her out so much; she just had to warn them before they got back.

* * *

"Hey Sato-chan! Sato-chan, wake up! Please wake up?" Daisuke was calling, poking, prodding and doing everything short of spilling cold water on Satoshi's head, trying to get the other teen awake. "Sato-chan!" Daisuke whined, tugging on his friend's sleeve. 

"Stop it," Satoshi's groggy voice ordered.

"Not until you wake up!" Daisuke yelled.

"I am awake," he stated with his eyes closed. "Now leave."

"Saaaattttoooo!" Daisuke had practically worked himself to tears. Satoshi, who had actually woken up fully by now, growled and sat up.

"What!" He snapped, glaring at the red-head. He immediately regretted it though when Daisuke's wide eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Dai, I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm not mad, honest."

"I don't believe you," Daisuke crossed his arms and legs and pouted.

"Come on, Daisuke, don't be like that," Satoshi sighed.

"Prove it."

"Nani?"

"Prove that you're sorry and I'll forgive you," Daisuke stated firmly.

"And how am I supposed to prov-" Satoshi's words were cut off as a pair of lips crashed onto his own. Satoshi was surprised for a moment before smirking. He grabbed Daisuke's lithe body and flipped him over, pinning him underneath the blue-haired boy on the bed. Daisuke looked up into Satoshi's eyes and giggled playfully.

"You know, you could have just asked," Satoshi growled as he started kissing along Daisuke's neck. Daisuke mewled in pleasure at his actions.

"This was more fun," Daisuke gasped out right before Satoshi's lips met his own. Satoshi ran his tongue on Daisuke's bottom lip and was granted entrance to the warm cavern. Their tongues battled for a while before Daisuke gave up and let Satoshi have his way with him.

He moaned in pleasure as Satoshi started to suck on his tongue. He felt the blue-haired boy's hands running down his body, gently unbuttoning his shirt. Daisuke also started to remove Satoshi's shirt and just got it off when he felt a hand slip into his pants. He gasped as the hand gently rubbed him through his clothes and moaned in pleasure.

Satoshi, tired of the teasing, started to remove the unwanted clothing…

"AHHHHHH!" Dark sat up in his bed, screaming bloody murder. He sat up straight and looked franticly around. Daisuke was sleeping peacefully in his, all alone, and neither Hikari brother was anywhere to be seen. Dark placed a hand over his racing heart and took several calming breaths. Daisuke stirred and looked over at his older brother sleepily.

"What's wrong, Oni-san?" Daisuke asked voice heavy with sleep.

"Nightmare, very bad nightmare," Dark shivered.

"'Bout what?" Daisuke asked concerned. Dark looked over to him and the image of Satoshi ravaging Daisuke's mouth appeared unwanted before his eyes. Dark shivered again and made gagging sounds.

He was fortunately spared from answering as an excited animal jumped onto Daisuke's bed. Daisuke turned his attention to the little rabbit-thing and petted him happily.

"Hey Wiz," Daisuke petted the fury creature.

"Kyu, kyu!" Wiz grabbed onto Daisuke's sleeve with his teeth and started tugging on it.

"Hey, stop that," Daisuke ordered. Wiz continued to pull on him, becoming more persistent. "Wiz!"

"I think he wants you to follow him," Dark piped up. Wiz stopped tugging and nodded while kyu-ing urgently. He started to tug on Daisuke's sleeve again.

"All right, all right," Dai sighed. "Lead the way Wiz." Wiz jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. He pawed at it and kyu-ed. "Oh, you need to go out?" Daisuke asked. "Why don't you just go out the window like usual?" The bunny-creature made an exasperated sounding noise. It kyu-ed and seemed to glare at its master.

"Wow, evil bunny," Dark laughed and jumped to open the door. The minute he did, the rabbit-like creature tore out of the room and down the hall, kyu-ing at them to follow. Shrugging, the Niwa brothers ran after the rabbit.

* * *

Wiz led them to the hotel lobby. He ran towards the front desk and kyu-ed at Dark and Dai. There many people surrounding the area, all of them hovering over something. Dark pushed his way through to see what all the fuss was about. He gasped in surprise when he saw a snowy white owl lying on the counter top. 

"Hedwig!" Dark exclaimed. The people looked at him curiously and moved out of the way as Dark and Daisuke went to the bird. Dark gently picked her up and held her out to Dai. Dai's eyes glazed over for a second before he sighed in relief.

"She's fine, just exhausted," Daisuke reported as Wiz jumped onto his head and softly kyu-ed in a worried manner. "She flew all the way here from school, non stop."

Dark's eyebrows raised and he looked at the bird's leg. She had a letter attached to it and Dark handed Hedwig to Daisuke as he grabbed the note. He read through it and his eyes widen in horror then narrowed in anger.

"Go get Krad and Satoshi," he growled. "We're leaving, now."

* * *

It took six hours to get back to Hogwarts. Six hours too long in the four boys' opinions. When they arrived, Mandy was sitting on the steps waiting for them. They had owled ahead to let her know they were coming back. She dashed up to Dark the minute they stepped out of the Thestral drawn carriages. 

"Thank goodness!" Mandy exclaimed. "I've been so worried!"

"Mandy, where are Drey and Draco?" Dark demanded. "What's going on?" Mandy shook her head.

"We can't discuss it here," she explained. "We have to get you and Krad hidden before the Minster finds out you're back and comes to arrest you too. Bonbon said that she would meet all of us in the same room as where you talked about the prophecies. I sure hope you know where that is because I sure as hell don't." Dark nodded to her.

"We know exactly where to go," Dark started to walk inside but Satoshi's voice stopped him.

"Wait, if we want you and Krad to be hidden then we have to take care of our stuff first," he reasoned. "Our belongings being here are a dead give away that we're back."

"Then we'll just have to take them with us," Krad stated. "We don't have time to run them to the dormitories." Krad walked over to where their luggage was stored and pulled out his wand. He cast feather-light and shrinkage charms on everything, making the luggage weightless and small enough to carry in their pockets. Everyone took their now pocket sized luggage and hurried inside to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Bonbon was there with Hermione and Ron when the five walked in. The room was layered with books and research materials of all sorts. Hermione was buried under a pile of thick tomes and seemed engrossed in whatever she was reading. Ron was also looking though some books but seemed lost and very confused. Bonbon was pacing while she flipped rapidly through a heavy book but stopped when she heard them come in. 

"Thank goodness you're back, boys," she exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to get here so soon, but then again I probably should have."

"Cut the crap teach," Dark snapped. "What the hell is going on?"

Bonbon knew better then to argue at this point. "The Mister of Magic came yesterday night and arrested Drey and Draco for illegal use of dark magic."

"Not that," Dark interrupted. "We can bust them outta there no problem. I want to know what this whole crap about Drey getting raped is about." Daisuke nodded his head in agreement.

Bonbon gestured at Mandy, "She knows more then me. And we are not going to bust them out if we can avoid it."

"We'll talk about that later," Dark muttered and looked at Mandy. "Well?" He barked. Mandy flinched; she had never seen Dark this angry. He was always the one who was laughing no matter what the situation. He was so care-free; it was strange to see him so worried and pissed.

Mandy quickly recounted last night's events to the boys. They were upset about it when she'd finished speaking but Dark and Daisuke especially took the news of their brothers' rape hard. They all agreed though that getting Drey and Draco out of jail was their number one priority. Revenge could come later.

"So what's the deal with all the books?" Dark asked as he walked over to wear everyone was now sitting with books piled all around them.

"We're trying to find a way around the warrant that that Fudge used to take the boys," Bonbon explained.

"But it isn't easy," Hermione sighed, closing one book and grabbing at another.

"Ya, especially since they're guilty," Ron muttered. Krad had him by the shirt before the he could even blink.

"What was that?" He snarled. Ron gulped and started to stutter.

"Put him down, Krad," Bonbon ordered. "He's right, they are guilty."

"What d'ya mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Drey and Draco, along with you both," she gestured to Dark and Krad, "Admitted freely to performing dark magic. Hell, you had a huge fight right in front of the entire teaching staff."

"Wait," Satoshi interrupted. "They're getting arrested for their life magic? But that happened ages ago, why is something only just being done about it now?"

"Fudge probably only just found out about it now," Bonbon shrugged. "Dumbledore worked very hard to keep that incident a secret."

"So how'd he find out?" Dark asked. Krad caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced over at Ron. The red-head was looking anywhere but at them.

Krad growled and grabbed him again by the shirt. "You ratted us out," he hissed.

"Wha…no, I didn't," Ron stammered. Krad growled at him and roughly shoved Ron in front of Daisuke.

"Tell me if he's lying," Krad ordered, not releasing his hold on Ron. Daisuke glanced at Dark who looked thoughtful and nodded his permission. Daisuke shrugged and gently grabbed Ron's face.

"Hey…wha…what do you think you're doing?" Ron demanded as best he could; Daisuke ignored him.

"He didn't tell on us," Daisuke said slowly, "At least, not directly."

"What d'ya mean, Dai?" Dark asked.

"He told his dad and someone when he was visiting him at work," Daisuke informed them and Ron's eyes widen as he realized that the ruby eyed boy was seeing his memory. "It got back to the minister from there." Daisuke let go of Ron and sat back, his eyes returning to their normal shade.

"So you did tell on us," Krad growled, shaking the smaller boy.

"Wait, no, I didn't," Ron tried to explain. "I was just curios about it and asked my dad and his friend just happened to be there. I swear, I had no idea that he'd tell Fudge or that Drey and Draco would get arrested, you have to believe me!"

"He's telling the truth, Krad," Daisuke piped up.

"That doesn't matter," Krad snapped. "Because of his curiosity our brothers are rotting away in some jail cell and we have the damn porisu after our asses!" Krad throw Ron to the ground and turned to punch the wall.

"Actually," Hermione spoke up. "Drey and Draco aren't in a jail cell just yet." Everyone but Krad glanced at her. "Fudge arrested them using a warrant. That means that they're in a holding cell and haven't been taken to an actual prison yet."

"So?" Dark asked. "How the hell does that help us?"

"It helps us because the holding cells are located in the ministry," Ron dared speak. The others, even Daisuke, turned to glare at him. Ron swallowed but continued. "You said that you were going to break them out, right? Well, it's impossible to break in or out of Azkaban but the security in the ministry sucks. It would be a whole lot easier to get them out of there."

"He's got a point," Bonbon ventured. "I worked at the ministry as in intern during my college days. After a week I had everyone's schedule and work shifts memorized and I hadn't even been trying to learn them."

"We don't have a week though," Hermione pointed out. "We have until their trial, which could be at anytime."

"Then it's a good thing I'm a master kaitou," Dark stated. "We won't need a week."

"Not even you could learn their entire security system in one night," Krad snapped.

"What choice do we have?" Dark shouted. "We need to get out brothers out of there!"

"Which is exactly why you can't go charging in there and risk getting caught," Satoshi interrupted calmly. "Then you'll be in the same position as them and we'll have a harder time getting to you because security will have been increased."

"So you come up with something then, creepy-bastard!" Dark yelled.

"Watch what you say to my brother," Krad growled threateningly.

"Stop it!" Daisuke yelled before Dark could retaliate. He turned to Satoshi questioningly, "You have an idea?"

"Use him," Satoshi pointed at Ron who nearly fell down from surprise.

"Wha? Me?" He asked stupidly.

"Your father works there," Satoshi explained. "And you obviously go and visit him enough to know about the Ministry's security; therefore you should also know where everything is."

"Well, ya but…" Ron hesitated. "I don't know the security officers rotations or anything like that."

"Do you know how to get there?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes but…"

"Do you know where the holding cells are?" He continued.

"Yes but…"

"Did you tell on us in the first place?"

"Yes but…"

"Do you want us to forgive you for telling on us?"

"Of course but…"

"Then help us get our brothers out and everything will be forgiven," Daisuke stated with a pleasant smile. When Ron still hesitated he added, "And if you don't want to help us then leave now and when we do rescue our brothers we'll get our revenge on you later for tattling on us." He said this with such a pleasant smile it was down right creepy. Even Satoshi, the prince of creepiness, was impressed by Daisuke's disturbing display. Ron gulped and nodded his head that he would help.

"Good, then the rest is up to you, Onii-san," Daisuke smirked pleasantly. Everyone was officially freaked out.

* * *

Daisuke, Bonbon, Satoshi and Hermione sat outside by a broken down phone-booth. It was the middle of the night and the sky was painted black with no visible stars. Hermione had insisted on coming along since the boys were forcefully dragging her boyfriend. The other gang kids had wanted to come but they would have been found out right away if so many students disappeared all at once, so they had been forced to stay at Hogwarts. But that didn't mean they couldn't be there to offer support with annoying comments. 

"You realize this is stupid," the voice of Fred Weasley spoke into their ears. "Ron can't even remember what day it is!"

"Yes well, for his sake he'd better remember everything he can," Satoshi sighed. They were speaking into headsets that Satoshi had modified. Normally, electronics wouldn't work at any magical location, like Hogwarts or the Ministry. But Satoshi had been so annoyed with the Harada girls complaining about not being able to use anything electronic that he had found a way to change that.

The reason muggle technology didn't work anywhere magic was because there was too much magic in the air. So Satoshi had modified a few choice things that usually ran on battery power. Instead of running on batteries or electricity, now the items ran on magic that it absorbed from the air around them. The items now worked just as good, if not better, then they originally had.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The youngest Weasley's voice came in loud and clear, sounding annoyed.

"Oh don't mind Sato, Ginny," Risa's voice said in a dismissive tone. "He's always saying things like that. He's not serious, right Satoshi?" Satoshi ignored them and didn't answer. A crackle was heard over the head set and suddenly Dark's whispered voice came through.

"Hey, you guys there?" He asked quietly but no one had a problem hearing him because the headsets volume was turned up.

"We're here," Satoshi answered and the pointless chatting ceased. "Are you in?"

"Yup, we just made it past the first guard with ease," Dark's cocky voice replied. "Where heading to the lower levels now but we'll have to take the long way since Ron says there almost always someone on the lift."

"Ok, we'll keep an eye on things from here," Satoshi informed him. "Daisuke has a lock on you and will tell us if he senses anything or anyone coming your way."

"Cools," Dark replied. "We'll call you when we get to the holding cells."

"Roger, over and out," Satoshi acknowledged.

"Over and out," Dark's voice cut off with a soft hiss as he turned off his headset.

"Why did they say "over and out" and who's Roger?" Ginny, Fred and George's voice asked. Satoshi tuned them out as Riku explained why they'd said that.

* * *

One day, it had only been one day. It felt like an eternity. Everything was too small, it smelled strange, it was too small, the food was terrible, it was too small, there was no one to talk to, and it was way too fucking small! 

Drey hated small closed places. Especially ones he couldn't get out of. The feeling of being trapped, not being able to get out, it was overwhelming. You could be ambushed in the little room and have nowhere to run because you were locked in. Someone could attack you; hurt you and no one would here you scream.

The walls were so close; Drey missed the openness of his home and Hogwarts. Ha, he'd never expected himself to say he missed that crazy school. But he did. He'd rather be there then here; hell, he'd rather be anywhere but here. Well, almost anywhere anyways. Everything was just so…close; there was hardly any space to move around. Drey felt like he was suffocating.

Where was Draco? He hadn't seen him since they'd put him in here. Drey had been placed in his cell before Draco, for all he knew, Draco could be on a completely different floor. Draco had been really helpful on the trip here. He had whispered kind and loving things to Drey the entire time and kept repeating that everything was going to be all right. He had kept the fear away and stopped Drey from loosing control. Draco had been his solid thing to cling to, but now he was gone and with him went Drey's strength.

It really was too small here. Drey really didn't like it. He looked around at the shrinking room, why was everything getting so small? Was this some sort of wizard trick? To make someone believe they were going to be crushed in this stupid cell? Cause it was working, everything really was getting smaller.

Ok, now Drey wanted out. He had wanted out before, but now he really wanted out. Where was Dark? Or Draco, or anyone for that matter? Why was he alone? Ok, don't panic, there has to be a guard standing right outside because all jails have guards. Drey stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the door. He reached it and tried to bang on it to get someone's, anyone's, attention but he didn't have the strength to lift his arm up. He was too weak and ended up sliding down to the floor again.

He had to get help; Drey had to get out of there. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at the ever shrinking room around him. There were no windows or light showing anywhere. The only way out was the door and he was too weak to open it. The tears started slipping from his eyes and Drey angrily wiped them away; now was not the time to breakdown. He had to get up and get out of here before he was squished.

Drey opened his mouth and called for help. He waited a minute then called again. There was no answer either time and this time, Drey couldn't stop his tears no matter how hard he tried. He screamed again, begging for someone to hear him. Still no one came and after ten minutes of desperate howling, he gave up. Drey's throat was sore and hoarse from yelling. He curled upon himself and tried to imagine that this was all a dream and soon he'd wake up.

Drey opened his eyes and screamed. It wasn't a dream and to make matters worse, the room had gotten smaller as soon as he closed his eyes. It was like it had just been waiting for him to admit defeat before it crushed him. Drey try to scoot backwards but ended up running into another cold wall. He yelled and whipped around, scrambling away from it. Drey desperately looked around but there was nothing but four walls and a ceiling. The door had disappeared as had the bed he was supposed to sleep on. There was nowhere to go, he had nowhere to hide.

Drey whimpered and wrapped his arms around his legs and curled into the smallest ball he could manage, all the while tears kept running down his cheeks. He watched in terror as the cell walls started coming slowly closer. Drey could do nothing there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. They kept coming closer and closer…

And then he heard it. Footsteps. Light footsteps walking towards him. Drey wanted scream in relief. He opened his mouth to call out for help when the footsteps stopped. A loud laugh was heard and Drey's voice died in his throat.

Laughter. Footsteps.

Ezek.

Ezek always laughed right before came. His footsteps were always quiet, that's why you had to be quiet too or else you might not know he was coming. How could this be? Did the wizards really hate life magic so much that they would hand him over to Ezek? Was he really that bad?

Drey started sobbing again and looked around. There still wasn't away out and while his attention had been focused elsewhere, the walls had moved closer to him. He realized now that he didn't even have enough room to stand up straight or stretch his body out. He was stuck in this position and still the walls kept coming closer.

Drey let out an anguished cry and closed his eyes. He felt for that place in the far back of his mind he knew was there. He had made that place just for those times when Ezek came for him. It was his special place where nothing existed. Nothing could harm Drey there and nothing would ever try. It was his haven, his safe place and it came to his call as easily as it had all those years before. Yes, Drey would be safe there, in his made of world of dreams. Besides, who would want to stay where he was anyways?

Reality really is overrated.

* * *

Dark walked silently down the halls of the ministry. Ron was behind him followed by Krad who was watching their backs. Ron told them which way to go but Dark still lead; Ron would have gotten them caught by now with all the noise he kept making. The hunter and thief desperately wished they could have left the red-head behind; he was very aggravating. 

As they reached the last level of the ministry Ron told them that the cells were right around the corner but there was always a security guard watching the doors. Dark and Krad ordered the boy to stay where he was and not make a sound. Failure to comply would invoke Krad's wrath and that was something Ron really didn't want to do.

Dark peeked around the corner and glanced around. He did it fast enough that no one saw him. He turned to Krad and held up two fingers then pointed towards the far wall and the wall closest to him Krad nodded his understanding; one guard was guarding the left while the other was watching the right. Krad pointed to himself then to the left and Dark nodded, signing that he would take the guy on the right.

The two waited until they were sure everything was safe before darting out from their hiding place at the same time. The guards barely had enough time to register that they were being attacked before Dark and Krad had knocked them out. They crumpled to the floor silently and Dark called for Ron to hurry up.

The red-head grabbed on of the fallen guards wands and pointed it at the door.

"Alohamora," he whispered and the door swung open. "You can't use your own wand or it will set off the alarms," he explained. "My dad told me that once."

"Pitiful," Dark shook his head in disgust. "Simply pitiful."

The three darted forward and were met with a long hall filled with cells. None of them had bars but large wooden doors, kinda like medieval style dungeons except cleaner. Dark glanced around and looked at Krad and Ron for some clue about where their brothers might be. Ron shrugged and Krad glared at the doors angrily.

Dark placed the headset Satoshi had given him on and switched it on. "Hey guys, you there?" The chatting that had been taken place ceased as Satoshi's voice answered him.

"Yes, did you find them?" He asked quickly.

"Not yet," Dark answered. "We're in some hallway with lots of cells but we don't know which is Drey and Draco's. And we can't very well go opening every single door now can we?"

"No," Satoshi replied. "Let me ask Daisuke if he can help you." There was a minutes of silence then before Satoshi's voice came back. "He says third door on Krad's left."

Krad nodded and they walked silently to the third door. Ron tried to be as silent as the other two but his feet still made the soft sound of footsteps on the stone floor. The other two glared at him and he shrugged helplessly. When they got to the door Ron used the guard's wand again to unlock and open it. Krad stepped inside and was pleased to see his younger his brother standing in the room, looking ready for a fight.

"What a nice way to greet me after I had to come all the way here to save your sorry ass," Krad grumbled playfully. Draco cried out in joy and hugged his brother, laughing. Krad immediately shut him up and they left the cell.

"Drey's in a cell farther down," Draco whispered, pointing two doors down to Drey's. Before they could move they heard an anguished sob come from behind the door and started running. Ron quickly opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. Dark shoved him out of the way and ran to his brother's side.

"Otouto-chan?" He whispered, gently touching Drey's shoulder. Drey flinched but otherwise made no move or sound. "Otouto-chan, Drey, answer me." Drey didn't even blink.

"We have to get out of here before the guards wake up," Krad hissed. He was unconsciously gripping onto Draco's sleeve and glancing down the hall incase someone came. Dark looked at his brother and sighed. He would have to snap him out of it later.

For now, Dark picked up Drey and was surprised that he had lost weight. Almost everyone had gained a couple pounds from eating so well at Hogwarts, so why was Drey loosing weight? Dark shook his head again; he'd worry about it later. Turning the headset back Dark called for Satoshi.

"We got them," he reported. "We're on our way back to up now. Tell Bonbon and to be ready though, there's something wrong with Drey." After receiving Satoshi's affirmative Dark shut the head set off and followed the others out of the stone cell.

It didn't take them long to get back to the top of the ministry though it was trickier with Dark having to carry Drey. When the finally reached the exit, Krad knocked the man sitting there out with a quick shot to the pressure points. They would never have been able to sneak by unnoticed and this seemed the easiest way. The five crowded into the exit and waited as it rose back to the surface, since they were underground. When it finally opened up they stumbled out, glad to be free from the small confines.

Dark glanced around for their friends and was confused when he saw no one. He had figured they would have been there waiting for them when he said that they'd found Drey and Draco. Sharing a glance with Krad, Dark slowly led the group to where Satoshi and the others had been hiding. Something didn't feel right; it felt like they were being watched. Dark glanced over at Krad and saw the blonde looked just as confused and worried.

When they reached the alley the others had been hiding out in, Krad stopped Dark. He gestured for him to wait as he and Draco walked forward, both poised for attack. They hadn't gotten two feet into the alley when Hermione's voice shouted from somewhere in the darkness.

"Krad, Draco! Ru…" her words we cut off but it was the warning they needed. The blondes turned to run but were stopped as red lights flashed out at them. Krad tackled Draco to the ground and the two heard shouts behind them. Dark and Ron were trying to fight off some death eaters but Ron was no match for them and Dark had his hands full, literally.

Draco and Krad jumped up to go help them but a cold voice froze them in their tracks.

"Don't move," a very familiar voice hissed. Draco whipped around to see a death eater pointing his wand a bound and gagged Satoshi. He froze in his movements as he realized the threat right away. Krad also stopped and shouted for Dark to as well. Dark saw the situation and growled low in his throat as another death eater stepped forward holding an unconscious Daisuke.

The death eaters took their wands and bound their wrists, all except for Dark who was still clutching Drey. The boys didn't resist but their eyes promised vengeance and a painful death. The death eaters then pointed their wands at them.

"Move," they ordered. Slowly, the boys began to walk without a word. Satoshi growled and suddenly stomped on his captor's foot before elbowing him in the stomach. The death eater regained himself before anything else could be done and hit Satoshi, sending him into a wall and knocking him out. Krad roared in rage but was stunned by another death eater before he could even move.

Draco yelled and launched himself at the death eater who had attacked Satoshi and flung his shoulder into his gut since he couldn't punch him. The death eater fell against the wall and his mask fell off, revealing his face. Draco gasped as a stunning spell hit him and he fell to the ground. Right before he passed out he sensed something freeing from his mind and looked the death eater right in the eye.

"Father," he whispered then sank completely into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: The end for the chapter! So, let's recap! Dark has a dream that Satoshi and Daisuke have sex, Ron told on them, Daisuke went all creepy on us, they went to go rescue their imprisoned brothers, Draco was fine, Drey has been so tortured and scared that he's retreated deep within his mind where no one can follow, the death eaters have caught everyone and the spell on Draco is now removed! Wow, loaded chapter hmm?**

**This story is coming closer and closer to its end. I put some details about it on my profile page; I finally got the guts to make one. I also put some stuff about Power on there too. So if you want to learn about the status of any of my stories go ahead and check it out. Ok, that's all for me. Now on to REVIEWS!**

**Reeper Redeemer- (Looks at long and takes deep breath) Ok, let's get going! Um… here, there's eight cookies for Dan and eight for Rev. Now they can't fight about whose cookies who's. There also ten for Reeper because we I can't forget her…um him? Multi-colored means more then one color. If you remember, in this fic, Drey had red and black hair. I want all the DNAngel DVDs…I've only gotten two so far. No, it wouldn't. Because then you'd just have to get up earlier to be on time. Wow, if you didn't like them crying, you're going to hate next chapter. Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sad…it just is. Wow, Dan and Rev need chill pills, they do. I thought the same thing when Pomfrey said that. Glad you liked that line; I put it in there to make people laugh. Pomfrey has to be good, I don't have time or patience for her not to be. Fudge sucks. Nothing else need be said. Haha, I hope Dan and Rev don't kill each other either…they're so funny. That's for the fun review.**

**Seena58- I destroyed your eyes. (Sniff) Sorry, here, have glasses. Yes, you are very right. S is sleeping right now. She actually let me right this chapter on my own. Though, she has been interfering a lot with Power. That's getting annoying.**

**S: Who are you talking to?**

**Star: Uh…no one, go back to sleep.**

**S: It's Seena isn't it?**

**Star: No…**

**S: Tell her to take one step to the left.**

**Star: Why?**

**S: Just do it. (Goes back to sleep)**

**Um, ok. I'm supposed to tell you take a step to the left. I recommend you don't though.**

**Sandra Cloudpole- Did I say Daisuke? I'm sorry, I meant Sato and Krad. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kat Himura- The Ritual wasn't mentioned at all in this chapter. But I can almost 99 guarantee that it will be revealed in full in the next chapter.**

**Kimpatsu no Hoseki- Glad you like. Here's an update and major thanks for reviewing.**

**Babymar-mar- Die Ezek? Ya, that's what a lot of people seem to want. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SpinningAvia- I read your review to my parents and they laughed. As for your question on Ron, it was answered in this chapter. Incase I left anything out though… Ron didn't Daisuke and Satoshi in because he never actually saw them do life magic. If it was anyone else, yes, they would have figured the two boys could do it as well. But this is Ron, he's an idiot. Enough said. As for the ritual, see review response for Kat Himura (two up). Sorry it's so depressing. Usually my stuff isn't this bad, but hey, what works, works, right? Glad you like, hope you enjoy.**

**Hakudoshi-chan- Ya, this one's kinda long as well. 10 pages in word. Thanks for sticking with it.**


	22. Transition To Pain

**Not a long chapter for once. It's more decent in length then most of them have been.**

**Quote- My mother:**

**Winners are never losers. **

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Transition To Pain.**

When Draco woke it was to complete darkness. He groaned and sat up slowly, placing a hand on his throbbing head. He tried to shake off his dizziness and swore vengeance on whoever knocked him out. Removing his hand, Draco slowly took in his surroundings.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw that he was in a small room. Or more accurate, a prison cell. The room was bare and only had a single cot as furniture, which he was currently laying on. There was one door and no windows.

"Great," Draco muttered aloud, "I've traded one jail cell for another." He stood up and walked to the large wooden door. What was with these wizards and they're love for medieval decorating? Knowing it was pointless, but wanting to try it anyways, Draco pushed at the door.

He was very surprised when it opened and nearly fell down as the thing he was leaning on was jerked away from him. Draco blinked as his eyes looked into a mirror. It took him a confused second to realize he was not looking in a mirror, but at a man who was exactly like him. Draco took a step back gasped as the man moved forward into the cell and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the cot and sat down, Draco's eyes never leaving him. The man studied him before speaking him.

"You're probably wondering where you are," he said. Draco gave him an annoyed look. Of course he was wondering where he was. He was also wondering where his friends were and what the hell was going on.

The man smirked and Draco was slightly disturbed at how much like his own smirk it was. "You are at my Master's headquarters," the blonde explained.

"Master?" It was the first word he had said.

"The great Dark Lord Voldemort," he answered.

Draco scoffed. "Ya, he's real great," he muttered sarcastically.

The man frowned, "You should not disrespect our Master like that."

"Our?" Draco demanded angrily. "I don't follow him, don't lump me in with you."

"You may not follow him now," the man replied. "But you will soon."

"Over my dead body," Draco snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am your father." He stated calmly. Draco blinked at him and with that one sentence everything came rushing back to him.

He remembered the previous summer; it seemed like such a long time ago.

Flashback

Draco slowly woke up and yawned widely. He stretched, cat-like, keeping his eyes closed. He really didn't want to get up; the bed was warm and comfortable. Besides, didn't he usually get to sleep in after they had gotten into a fight? That was a rule Dark and Krad had come up with before the gang split up; after a fight everyone got the day to themselves to heal and what-not. Draco's body stilled as he realized what he was thinking.

Fight, white robes, Daisuke. Oh my gosh! He and Daisuke had been kidnapped!

Draco was on his feet in a second and glancing around the room. It was a nice room actually, obviously richly decorated. There was a crib next to the bed he'd been laying on and Draco ran his fingers over it curiously.

"Porcelain," he whispered in awe.

"It was my son's," A voice said behind him and Draco whipped around, cursing himself for letting his guard down.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded. And why do you look exactly like me? He added silently.

"Draco…" The man took a step forward and Draco took a step back.

"Whoa, freeze it dude," Draco ordered. "How do you know my name?"

The man stopped his approach and sighed. "I guess I'll have to start at the beginning," he said. "Draco I'm…" He stopped as if the words had gotten stuck in his throat. Draco glared at him annoyed. "I'm…your father."

Draco blinked at him. "Nani?"

He gestured at the bed and sat down. "This will take some explaining but I will do my best." He patted the spot next to him but Draco didn't sit. Instead he grabbed a chair that was by the crib and sat in it. The man smirked a little before sighing again.

"Well, where to begin?" He mused, "First of all, my name is Lucius Malfoy, and yes, I am your father. Your mother passed away almost 15 years ago now, you were barley a year old." Draco nodded, that was a disappointment but really, he couldn't grieve for a woman he'd never met before. Apparently, Lucius was at a lost as what to say next and fell silent. Draco decided to take pity on him and help out.

"So, if you're my father," he began. "Why'd I grow up in a second rate orphanage being passed from one foster home to the next?" The man's eyes darkened.

"That would be your mothers doing," he growled and Draco raised his slender eyebrows questioningly. "She decided when you were a baby that she would have nothing to do with me. She took you and ran away."

"She ran away?" Draco demanded. "Why didn't she just get a divorce or something?"

"Because I would never allow such a thing," Lucius snapped. "Imagine, a Malfoy getting something as disgraceful as a divorce."

"You're joking, right?" Draco demanded. Lucius looked at him questioningly. "Well, come one, what kind of excuse is that? 'I don't want a divorce because the neighbors might say something bad.' How pathetic, no wonder she left."

"Silence," the man snapped. "How dare you say such a thing? A reputation is everything to a Malfoy!"

"Then I'm glad I'm not one," Draco snapped.

"You are my only son," Lucius replied. "And because of that you are the only Malfoy heir. Your mother made a mistake in thinking she could run away, especially with my only son."

"She obviously had her reasons," Draco answered coolly. "What happened to her anyways? How'd she die?"

"Narcissa grew up in a rich life, her every whim cared for and her every need met. In short, she was a pampered rich woman. When she ran from here, she was left with nothing, no money, no servants, and no help. She had never worked a day in her life and knew nothing about working. Because of this she ended up homeless and begging, a pathetic shadow of the woman she once was. She eventually ended up at the steps of a church, or so I later discovered. A nun had found her clutching a baby and tried to help her, but Narcissa passed before help could arrive."

"I knew that much," Draco sighed. "Sister Cathrice raised me in the Christian orphanage until she died when I was four. She said that my mother's last word had been 'Draco' and figured that was my name. I guess they figured right."

Lucius nodded, "Yes, I chose that name myself."

"Whatever," the blue-eyed boy grumbled. "Great, so…now what?"

"It depends on you," he answered. "I would like you stay here with me."

"Thanks, but no," Draco replied. "I mean, I don't mind getting to know you or something, but I'm not taking off on my brothers."

"Do you mean that small red headed child?"

"Daisuke, oh crap, I forgot all about him! Is he all right? Is he here?"

"He is fine," Lucius answered. "My servants are tending to him and last I was told, he was asleep."

"Thank god," Draco ran a hand threw his hair. "Drey and Dark would kill me if anything bad happened to him, so would Satoshi for that matter."

"Are those your so-called 'brothers?'"

"Dark and Drey? No, they're our rivals. Krad and Satoshi are my brothers. Krad and I have been fighting with those two since the gang split."

Lucius's eyes narrowed. "They have dared challenge a Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him strangely. "We challenge each other. And it's not like we fight to the death or anything. We just…fight." Lucius didn't look convinced but decided to drop the issue, for now.

"Anyways, I'd like to see Dai," Draco continued on. "Then we should probably get out of here." Lucius nodded but did nothing. "Um…now would be good."

"Tell me, Draco," he started. "Do you know who Harry Potter is?" Draco stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

"I do, why?"

"Because, Draco, it is the destiny and pride of every Malfoy to serve the Dark Lord."

Draco really wasn't liking where this was going. "Your point?"

"You have been denied what is yours by birth-right," the blonde began. "And now it's time you were given what you should have received long ago."

"Which would be?" Draco asked cautiously.

"What every member of your family has done since the rise of our Master, you will receive the honor of serving Lord Voldemort."

Draco's jaw dropped and he looked at the other like he was crazy, which, in Draco's mind, he was. "You're joking, right? I'm not following some wacko murder just because a family I've never known does!"

"It is your birth right!" Lucius nearly shouted. "Think of all he could give you! The Lord favors the Malfoys above all, anything you want he could give to you! Power, money, fame, you name it and it would be yours."

"Ya, and for what price?" Draco yelled back. "My humanity? My soul? He would give me whatever I wanted but that would not change the fact I would be his slave! I will never bow down to anyone!"

"Draco Malfoy, this is not an option!" Lucius was on his feet now and shouting. "You will join our Lord either way, don't make this harder on yourself! Accept your fate and you can have whatever your heart desires!"

"No, I couldn't," Draco growled. Pictures of his brothers, his gang, all of his friends, Drey…they kept flashing through his mind. He knew, without a doubt, that if he said yes, he would never see them again. Or if he did, it would be to kill them. No, Draco would not agree to this, ever. "I will not bow to your Lord."

Lucius sighed, "Then I'm afraid you've left me with no other choice, son." He pulled out his wand and Draco stiffened. "Forgive me, but I would rather see you controlled like this than dead." Before Draco could move Lucius waved his wand in several complicated gestures and muttered something in Latin that Draco couldn't understand. A yellow light appeared around his wand then flew straight at Draco. He tried to get away but found he couldn't move, everything was getting darker and Draco was vaguely aware that he was falling to the ground. He felt his body land on something soft and opened his eyes just enough to see a marble crib gently swaying before he blacked out.

End Flashback

Draco plopped down heavily on the ratty cot next to Lucius. "Oh, right," he said. "I forgot." Lucius smirked a little.

"I know," he answered.

"So, what'd you do to me anyways?" He asked.

"It's a more advanced version of the Imperious Curse," Lucius explained. "It works the same way, allowing the caster to have complete control over ones mind. But unlike the Imperious Curse, the victim has no idea the spells been placed on them, making it nearly impossible to fight. On the down side, if the victim comes face to face with the caster, the spell is broken."

"I didn't remember when I met you in the Department of Mysteries," Draco pointed out.

"That is because I had reapplied the spell so strongly that you couldn't break it," Lucius answered. "But it would seem you managed to this time."

"Ya, lucky me," Draco growled. "Why'd you put it on me in the first place?"

"Because you bluntly refused to serve the Dark Lord," Lucius explained. "And while I admire your spirit, such a thing could not be allowed." There was something in Lucius' voice that made Draco pause and consider the situation carefully. He only just now realized that whenever he had met Lucius, all those times during the school year when he'd taken control of his mind, even right now, never had he met any other Death Eater but Lucius. He was always alone when he called on Draco.

"He doesn't know about this, does he?" Draco asked and Lucius scoffed indignantly.

"Do you honestly think I would keep any secrets from my Lord?" He demanded and Draco smirked.

"Yes, yes I do," he answered and forced the older man to look him in the eye. "He doesn't know that I'm not loyal to him. He doesn't know that you forced me to betray me friends, my boyfriend. He thinks I'm doing this all of my free will."

After a long pause, Lucius finally answered. "Yes, he doesn't realize that you do not serve him." Draco smirked.

"So Krad and Dark were right, he's nothing but a manipulative bastard. He's got not nothing going for him except fear." Lucius glared but didn't deny it. "So, then who's pulling the stings? Who's really behind all this? Who's the real threat?"

"A man named Ezek," he muttered and Draco's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Daisuke slowly woke himself up. He really didn't want to wake up; he hadn't had a good night sleep in days. Right now, he was curled up to something warm and comfortable. The red-head sighed in pleasure and heard a soft chuckle in response. 

"As much as I hate to wake you up," Dark's voice said, "Now really isn't the time for sleeping." Daisuke's eyes snapped opened as he suddenly remembered what happened.

The death eaters had appeared out of nowhere and so fast that not even Daisuke, with his strange powers, could sense them. They had fought as best they could, but there were too many of them. He remembered seeing Satoshi getting grabbed and then someone knocked him out. He looked around desperately and realized that it was only him and Dark in the small, windowless room.

"Hora, taizen umou," Dark whispered and pulled the smaller boy closer to him. "You're fine." Daisuke leaned back into Dark's embrace and sighed.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know," Dark admitted. "We were all knocked out when we were brought here."

"Great," Daisuke mumbled into Dark's shirt. "Where's everyone then? Drey and Satoshi and everyone else?"

"I was actually hoping you could find them, Otouto-chan," Dark suggested gently. Daisuke nodded and felt in his mind for his brother, he would be easier to locate. It took him three seconds to realize that he couldn't feel him anywhere.

"I can't find him!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Oh no! Dark what's wrong with me! Why can't I find Drey! I've lost my powers! They're gone! What do I do!"

"Dai, Dai," Dark yelled. "Stop, calm down!" Dark grabbed his brother and held him still, forcing him to look him in the eye. "You haven't lost your powers. Try searching for someone else."

"I tried, I can't feel anyone!" Daisuke wailed. "I can't feel anything! I can't even sense you and you're sitting right next to me!" Dark sighed, he had been afraid this would happen. When Dark had woken up, he had tried to use his magic to blast open the cell door, only to find his life magic was gone. He had hoped it was just him, but apparently he was wrong.

"It's ok, Dai," Dark sighed. "I haven't got my powers either." Daisuke sniffed and looked up at him.

"Where'd they go?" He asked innocently.

"How should I know?" Dark demanded. "If I knew that, we wouldn't have a problem."

"I want Drey and Satoshi," Daisuke mumbled. Dark chuckled at him.

"We'll see them soon," Dark assured his little brother.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Flashback 

The Fukyuu ritual, the only thing that both Hikari and Niwa work together to keep secret. It was created by a man driven insane by the death of his world. The man found a way to keep people alive for all eternity, to make them immortal. He wrote it down and was determined to see if it worked, the only problem was, he didn't have enough power.

The man searched high and low, searching for a way to make his ritual work. One day, by chance, he came across a Niwa and Hikari fighting. He watched, fascinated, as the two men fought with swirling power that they shot at each other, life magic. He couldn't contain his excitement and devised a plan to capture the two people. The plan succeeded.

It took a long time to figure out how to use the Niwa and Hikari power to make his ritual work; almost as long as it took to make the ritual itself, but eventually he did it. But the ritual was a dangerous and deadly thing; the Niwa he had kidnapped didn't survive. Rather ironic though, a ritual for immortality could kill you if even one thing goes wrong.

The man performed the ritual and was ecstatic when it worked. He was suddenly gifted with immortality. He hunted down the person who had destroyed his world, murdered his family, and killed him. His revenge was complete and he vowed would make sure that every single of his decedents pay for their ancestors crimes.

And with his immortality, that's exactly what he did.

"That's disturbing," Dark muttered and threw the papers down.

"So, the Niwas have the history of the ritual and half the directions to perform it," Krad commented as he looked all the information over. "And the Hikaris have what you need and the other half of the directions."

"That's smart, I guess," Dark shrugged. "You'd have to go through both families to get what you needed. And there was no chance of anyone from our family using the rituals because they would never ask the other for the information."

"Our ancestors did have some sense," Krad answered. "Who was the man though? The one who made the ritual in the first place?"

"Doesn't say," Dark shrugged. "None of the records do."

"He killed the Niwa to get what he wanted," Krad commented. Dark said nothing; he went over to where Daisuke and Satoshi had fallen asleep. They were curled around each other in Satoshi's bed.

"Wasn't it because the ritual drains the life magic of the Hikaris and Niwas?" Dark asked and Krad nodded.

"And if we use too much life magic, we die," Krad stated.

"Well, the plus side of that is at least we'll know if someone's performing the ritual."

Krad snorted. "Ya, we lose our magic. But by then, it'll be too late to stop it."

"Whatever," Dark grumbled. He gently pried Daisuke away from Satoshi, earning annoyed grumbles from them both, but neither woke up. "I'm going to bed; don't forget to hide that stuff."

"Please, that's something you would do," Krad shook his head as he carefully hid the scrolls.

"Sure, 'night Krad," Dark carried Daisuke to their own hotel room. Krad walked over to Satoshi and pulled the covers over his brother.

"He's worried," Satoshi's sleep ridden voice mumbled.

"I thought you were asleep," Krad commented, placing the pillows under Satoshi's head.

"I am," he answered. "He's worried that if anyone gets hold of that ritual then Dai will get hurt."

"Because a Niwa died the first time and could die again," Krad confirmed. "I know, now go to sleep."

"I am asleep," Satoshi murmured. Krad sighed and climbed into his own bed.

End Flashback

* * *

Krad sighed as he sat, watching over his brother. Satoshi was in the process of waking up, but the whole low blood pressure thing was making it kinda hard. Knowing it was futile, but being too stubborn to quit, Krad summoned up his life magic. He concentrated as hard as he could but nothing happened. No matter what he did, Krad couldn't summon up any of his magic. He sighed and glared at nothing in particular. 

"Looks like the rituals started then," Krad muttered.

"Ya," Satoshi answered.

* * *

Five people in mask entered the cell Dark and Daisuke were sitting in. Both were instantly on guard but didn't resist as the death eaters led them out at wand point. They were led down a hall and to another cell, exactly like the one they had just left. The death eaters opened it and led Krad and Satoshi out. Krad fell into step by Dark while Daisuke latched onto Satoshi. Satoshi was still half out of it but was starting to become more aware. He had enough sense not to make any noise, anyways. 

They were silently led to a large wooden door. The death eaters opened it and forced the four inside, but they remained outside themselves. Dark and Krad glanced at each other before stepping into the dim light of the room. It was large, bare and cold. The only decorations there was were some torches on the wall and a goblet sitting on a pedestal at the end of the room. Dark completely ignored all that though, when he saw who sitting at the base of the pedestal.

"Drey!" He exclaimed and ran forward. He hadn't even got half way when arms grabbed him around the waist and stopped him from moving forward. "Krad! What are you doing, let go of me!"

"Never thought I'd those words out of your mouth," Krad muttered absently. "Look at the goblet, you idiot."

"I don't care about some stupid cup!" Dark yelled.

"Well, you should!" Krad snapped. "It's the goblet from the ritual." The Fukyuu ritual called for the blood of the Niwa and Hikari to be drank from an enchanted goblet. Life magic did reside in the blood, after all, and the enchanted goblet made it all the more potent. Dark stopped struggling as he realized that Krad was right. They couldn't get near that cup without it draining their life magic. He couldn't get to Drey.

"Kuso," Dark hissed. As he said that, two figures emerged from the shadows next to the goblet. One they all knew as Voldemort, the other though, they had never seen before.

"Welcome, Niwa, Hikari," Voldemort hissed. "I'm so glad you could join us."

* * *

"Ezek," Draco hissed. "So Drey was right, he is the one pulling the strings." 

"Do you know of this man?" Lucius asked his son.

"Ya, I know of him," Draco answered. "Know and him wish him dead. He hurt my boyfriend." Lucius nodded, he knew of some the things the man had done to Harry Potter. They sat in silence for a while, both thinking. Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"Why do you serve them?" Draco asked. "You seem like you're too proud to serve anyone and yet, your kissin' ass."

"The Malfoys have served the Dark Lord since the beginning of the war," Lucius answered. "My father did before me and his father before him."

"So what?" Draco snapped and angrily stood up. "Who cares what your family did before you! You're your own person, right? Why not make your own choices?"

"This is how I was raised," Lucius answered, standing as well. "This is what I was born to do, to serve the Dark Lord."

"That's shit!" Draco yelled.

"Enough!" Lucius shouted. "This is how things are! This is how they are meant to be! All Malfoys are destined to serve the Dark Lord and so we shall."

"Well what happens when there's no Dark Lord left to serve?" Draco countered. "I mean, do you really think that my brothers are going to let this freak get away with everything he's done? Krad and Dark will kill him, and then what will you do?"

"You put too much faith in those boys, they will not win. They can not win."

"You obviously don't know Dark and Krad," Draco smiled cockily. "No one can beat both Krad and Dark. Your stupid Dark Lord is as good as dead. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he already was dead."

"Apart they will fail, together they can not win," Lucius stated and Draco froze. "What do think we were doing at the Department of Mysteries? Sight seeing? The Lord knows all about the prophecies."

"They'll still win," Draco replied. "Krad would never lose just because some prophecy said he would."

"Your fooling yourself, son," Lucius said and drew his wand. "And I'm not going to let your childish hope be your downfall."

"What are you doing?" Draco slowly started to back away.

"Making sure that you will be spared from those other boys' fate," he began waving his wand. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I would rather see you controlled then dead."

"No please," Draco said quickly. "Don't do this. This is another way! I know there is!"

"No, there isn't," Lucius answered and pointed his wand at Draco, a strange yellow light glowing over it.

"Please, don't make me fight my brothers," Draco begged. "Please."

"It is for your own good," Lucius spoke a single word and cast the spell on his son. He watched as Draco's eyes went blank and he seemed to lose all self will. Lucius hung his head in shame before standing straight. Malfoys regretted nothing.

Lucius walked out of the cell, his mindless son following after him.

* * *

**A/N: The end of another chapter. This was actually supposed to be a really long-action filled chapter, but it was getting too long. I mean, this part alone is only eight pages, imagine if I had kept going. I'm trying to make the chapters shorter or medium anyways.**

**Um…nothing to say about this. I finally revealed what's been wrong with Draco…his dad's been controlling him! Ha, and you thought your parents were bad. ) The Fukyuu ritual was also revealed, yay! And now the boys finally get to face off against Voldy and Ezek. That's going to be interesting. And Drey's still in a "coma" and Draco is having his mind controlled and can't do anything about it.**

**Anyways…REVEIWS!**

**SensiblyTainted- (poke) Hey…I know you. You write Broken Shards of Peace. You rule! It's really not that hard to have so many characters. I just think of them in sets. Like the Niwa brothers…Hikari brothers…gang kids…Hogwarts kids and teachers. When you separate them like that then they're easier to handle.**

**Reeper Redeemer- Hi'ya Reeper! (Waves like an idiot) Sorry, I'm in a good mood. Ah, Sato/Dai. I can't wait until I finish Power so I can start on the sequel and actually have that pairing when it's not dream. I agree…don't get in Dark's way, he bites. I enjoy a creepy Daisuke every now and then, especially when he's yelling at a character I don't like. Wows…remind me to never anger Kira…Of course they are! They're Hikaris! Good luck on your exams, or if you already took them, I sure hope you did well! Hmm…I didn't write as much as usual…I'll give twenty seven cookies to make up for it. By!**

**RoYale- Sato/Dai cute…Ron, stupid…Drey, ya, he's going insane…Boys? No magic for slight little while. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Luna- Ha ha…you amuse me to no end. Ok, I'll "continue."**

**SpinningAvia- Hey, no question is stupid! I like when people ask questions because it shows that they're interested and actually care a little bit about what happens. Yaoi thing…I found it amusing. Are you a yaoi fan? Ritual was finally revealed…Drey's going insane, and Daisuke is just cute when he's creepy. Glad you like!**

**Kimpatsu no Hoseki- Well…now they have to fight. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Babymar-mar- Well, he knew since the beginning of the summer before they went to Hogwarts. But Lucius put a spell on him to make him forget. It was all explained in this chapter, if you have any questions, just ask. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hakudoshi-chan- Good morning then… Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing, even if you're not awake yet.**

**Seena58- Ya…someone's definitely getting maimed, and possibly killed, next chapter. Not saying who, just that everyone will hate me for it. Lucky you, betas get to know what happens before most people. **

**S- What an annoying human.**

**Star- S! Be nice to my friend!**

**S- Your friend annoys me. Fine, there is a large rock hanging over your head. If you don't move I will cut the rope and it will squish you.**

**Star- S!**

**S- Goodnight.**

**Star- Did she just say "squish…?"**

**Well everyone…hope you like the story. I'm trying really hard not to go over Twenty-five chaps. Anyways, feel free to drop me a review!**

11


	23. Prophecies Fulfilled and The Dark Falls

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! But first I finished Power, then I got writers block for this and it took me forever to get this chapter out. I'm really sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Quote: Mine**

**To cry is to be human.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Prophecies Fulfilled and The Dark Falls.**

It was as if he was living outside a dream. Drey watched everything from the sidelines, watched as his brothers and the others had been brought in, as Dark had tried to run to him but Krad held him back, and he continued watch now, as Voldemort said something to them. Drey didn't know what he was saying, nor did he care. Nothing out there mattered because nothing out there could hurt him. He was perfectly fine right here, wherever he was, safely locked away from all the bad things happening around him.

* * *

"What the hell have you done to my brother!" Dark demanded, trying in vain to throw Krad's grip of himself. Never had Dark ever expected to be in a situation when he actually _wanted_ Krad to let go of him; it was strange.

"We have done nothing," the man who they did not recognize spoke softly. "He has done it to himself."

"What d'ya mean?" Dark asked cautiously.

"It a defense he created for himself long before he met you," the man continued. "He hides within his mind, able to see everything around him but he's so far gone that he can't not react to any of it. It is how he has managed to stay sane for so long and after so much torture."

Dark stared at the man in disbelief. How could this freak know that about Drey when Dark himself hadn't known? The man stared calmly back at Dark, his dark hair shining slightly from the gel in it. Violet eyes met black ones in a staring contest. Dark's eyes suddenly widen in shock as he realized that the eyes were indeed black and empty…just like Drey had always described.

"You're Ezek," Dark stated. "Aren't you?" The man smirked a little and nodded. Without warning, Dark threw Krad off of him and launched himself at the man. He didn't get within three feet of them before an invisible force knocked him backwards. Dark went flying back and slammed into the door, crumbling to the floor.

* * *

Hmm, he shouldn't have done that. There was a barrier around the small cup on the pedestal. It wouldn't let you though unless you were bleeding or something. The goblet only wanted blood so if you weren't offering any, it wasn't letting you near itself. Drey had a small pinprick in his finger as did Ezek and Voldemort, that's all it took to get the goblet to let its defenses down. But even so, it would never let anyone touch it. No, there were only certain people who could touch this goblet. That boy had been very foolish to try and attack them when the goblet's shield was protecting them.

Very foolish indeed.

* * *

"Dark!" Daisuke ran to his brother's side and carefully helped him sit up. Dark shook his head a couple of times to try and clear the spots in front of his eyes. He spit out some blood in his mouth, noticing that he had bit his tongue when he'd hit the wall.

"Dark, daijoubu?" Daisuke whispered.

"Hai," Dark grumbled annoyed, "Fine." He stood up and slowly walked back to where Krad was still standing. Dark stopped next to him and glared at the people who he had just failed to attack.

"So what was that?" Dark snapped angrily.

"A barrier," Voldemort sneered. "Though you're welcome to try and attack again, I'm sure you'll get through this time." Dark sneered at him.

"Who's making it?" Krad asked.

"The goblet," Ezek stated, gesturing to the cup. "It makes a barrier around itself and only allows certain people through it. So long as it sits undisturbed on this pedestal the barrier will stay up and no one may enter." Dark and Krad glanced at each other worriedly. If they couldn't get to them, how were the boys supposed to fight? This was definitely not good and put them at even greater disadvantage then before.

"So come and face us then," Dark challenged. "Or are you too afraid to fight us like men?"

Voldemort snorted, "Why should we come to you, when you will come to us?" Dark and Krad once again exchanged strange looks. Their unspoken question was answered though as Ezek kneeled down next to Drey. He whispered something into his ear and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

The effect was instantaneous. Drey immediately screamed and wrapped his arms around himself, shaking uncontrollably. Dark made to run forward, but once again Krad stopped him. Though the blonde wasn't as attached to Drey as Dark was, that didn't mean he wanted to see him suffer like this. Beside, if Drey suffered that would hurt Draco and hurting Draco was something he could not allow.

"Stop it," Dark hissed at Ezek who slowly moved away from Drey. As soon as he had stepped away, Drey's shaking ceased. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing much," Ezek shrugged, "Just your blood."

Krad rolled his eyes. "Ya, sure, that's not asking for a lot."

Ezek smirked and calmly lifted his hand into the air, "No, I don't think it is." Blue lightning crackled out of his fingertips and shot straight towards Dark and Krad. The two barely managed to dodge it and the lightning hit the door with a loud bang.

"What the hell was that?" Dark demanded, looking between the smoking door and Ezek.

"A new trick I've just learned recently, do you like it?"

"Actually, that would be pretty cool of it couldn't kill us," Dark answered.

"Damn it, Dark," Krad snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you not to compliment the enemy?"

"Sorry," Dark muttered, "But it looked cool. It reminded me of Star Wars."

"Whatever, we have more important things to worry about now." Krad glanced to where Daisuke and Satoshi were huddled out of the way in a corner. Satoshi was almost fully alert but Krad noticed he was still leaning lightly on Daisuke. Daisuke himself was looking terrified buy determined not to show it. Drey was still of in la-la land, so that left only Krad and Dark to fight.

"So Krad," Dark mumbled in Japanese. "Any ideas?"

"Iie," the blonde stated emotionlessly; Dark sweat dropped.

"So what do we do?" Dark sighed.

"We can't do anything so long as that goblet's shield is up," Krad mused. "We have to get it down."

"The only way to do that is to disturb the goblet," Dark countered. "And you have to be on the inside of the shield to do it. Incase you forgot, we're on the outside."

"Drey's on the inside," Krad pointed out.

"Drey's pretty much dead to the world at the moment," Dark sighed.

"No, he's just being a coward and running away from his problems," the blonde snapped. "He can't handle fighting back for himself so he's run away into his mind."

"How do you know?" Dark yelled. "Maybe they just put a spell on him or something."

"Because he reacted to Ezek," Krad answered. "And if he'll react to his greatest fear, he'll react to his Onii-san." Krad's golden eyes met Dark's violet ones in an intense stare. "I'll distract them, you get through to your brother."

Dark nodded. "How are you going to distract them?"

"I don't know," Krad answered. Before Dark could reply, Krad hurtled himself towards the barrier. He hit it full force and was thrown back against the wall, much like Dark had earlier. Except instead of falling, Krad twisted his body to land with his feet on the wall then fell to all fours. Dark shook his head as Voldemort and Ezek laughed.

It wasn't like he had any other way to distract them.

* * *

What an obvious tactic; attacking the barrier to distract them while the other person finds a way to bring it down. Ezek would see through it in a second. Though Drey doubted he would do anything about it. He was just here to watch, entertain himself by enjoying their fighting. He really didn't care in the least who succeed and who failed. For him, everything would be over soon enough.

Considering everything went as planned, that is.

* * *

As Krad picked himself up and started to attack the barrier again with renewed force, Dark quietly slipped to where Drey sat. After Ezek has spoken to him, the green-eyed boy had managed to slip farther away from the fighting. Dark still couldn't get close to him, but he could at least get close enough to speak to him so that only they could hear.

"Hey, Drey," Dark whispered as he got close enough to his brother. "Snap outta it, we've got a fight on our hands."

Drey didn't even blink at him.

"Damn it, what's wrong with you?" Dark snapped. "I know you can hear me, if you can listen to Ezek you can listen to me. I'm not the psycho rapist out for your blood." Dark growled when Drey still didn't acknowledge him. "Bro, you are so lucky that I can't hit you right now."

Oddly enough, that statement got reaction out of Drey. All he did was blink once, but it was still something.

"What, so I gotta threaten you before you answer me?" Dark demanded. Dark didn't get a chance to continue because a shout from Krad had him jumping backwards, barely avoiding a red curse.

"I do not recall giving you permission to speak to my toy," Ezek stated calmly.

"Well that's ok, because I don't see any of your toys in here," Dark retaliated. Ezek frowned at him and lifted his hand, blue lightning crackling around his fingertips. He threw the deadly attack at Dark who was too slow to move out of the way and it grazed his side. Blood spilt from his left side where the attack hit and he fell with a cry of pain.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort shouted. "I need his blood for the ritual! He will be of no use to me dead."

"Calm down," Ezek ordered. "You can always use the smaller one; his blood will work just as well." Voldemort didn't object after that but he still glared disapprovingly at Ezek.

Krad and the others had meanwhile ran to Dark's side. Satoshi was finally awake and knelt down to exam Dark's side.

"Flesh wound, from what I can tell," he diagnosed. "The cut itself isn't deadly, but we have to stop the bleeding."

"We can stop the bleeding after we win this fight," Dark struggled to get to his feet.

"Onii-san, stop!" Daisuke exclaimed. "You'll hurt yourself even more." Krad glanced at Dark's determined face and sighed. He knew that look well enough by now. It was the look the gang leader got when he was going to see something through to the end. Come hell or heaven, Dark would finish in whatever he was planning, for better or for worse. Not even little Daisuke could stop the kaitou now.

"Satoshi," Krad turned to his brother. "Keep yourself and Daisuke out of the way. We can't fight and protect you at the same time." Satoshi looked deflated for a second before nodding. He knew they would just be an unwanted burden for the two older boys if they tried to fight. Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him back to the corner they had been standing in. Daisuke protested, but Satoshi refused to let go of him.

The two older boys stood face to face with Ezek and Voldemort again.

"So, you can attack us, but we can't attack you?" Krad sneered, "How quaint."

"Well, what do you expect from a couple of weak cowards?" Dark added.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Voldemort seethed. "You will pay for your insolence!" Dark stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come get us," he mocked.

"If you're not too scared, that is," Krad laughed. Voldemort took an angry breath though his nose and was just about to leave the safety of the goblet's barrier when Ezek placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"They are trying to get a rise out of you," he explained calmly. "These two are much too troublesome to bother with. Why not just kill them?"

"But the ritual…" Voldemort began.

"Can be completed with their younger brothers just as effectively," Ezek interrupted smoothly. "Besides, the younger ones would be much easier to control."

Voldemort thought it over carefully before deciding that Ezek was right. "Very well," he nodded. "Then it is time to say goodbye to these two pests."

He lifted his wand and pointed it at Dark first. "_Advada Kedavra_," he said and smiled.

"Shimatta!" Dark cursed and barely managed to dodge the killing curse by jumping to the left. He hissed in pain as he landed on his injured side, but at least the curse had missed him.

"It seems they have some energy left, perhaps you should wear them down before killing them. It would be amusing to see how long they can withstand Crucio before they go insane," Ezek commented lightly.

"Yes, that would be very amusing indeed," Voldemort answered and raised his wand again. This time, he pointed it right in the middle of where Dark and Krad where standing, a little ways away from each other.

"_Gemino Crucio_," he called out. The curse shot from his wand and went straight between the boys. The two thought that Voldemort's aim was off, until it stopped and split in two, one beam heading for both of them. Dark yelped and scrambled out of the way as Krad growled and jumped high over the beam of light.

"This sucks, this sucks, this sucks!" Dark shouted and quickly got to his feet and ran as the beam of light changed course to try and hit him again. Krad wasn't faring much better as he tried to dodge but the curse kept chasing him.

"What the hell? Are these things like homing in on us or something?" He yelled. Dark ended up next to Krad, both backed against a wall. They glanced once at each other before nodding and facing the double curses. They waited until the last possible second before hurling themselves onto the floor. The curses hit the wall and explode, effectively not coming back.

"Impressive," Voldemort sneered. "But can you do it again?" This time, when he cast the spell, the beam of light split into four different beams, two for each boy. Krad and Dark looked at each other incredibly before they were forced to start running again.

"This is ridiculous!" Krad shouted. "We can't just keep dodging curses, we need to attack them!"

"How are we supposed to do that with that damn barrier up?" Dark shouted. Krad spared only a second to give Dark a withering glare. Dark sighed and rolled his eyes before jumping over a beam of light.

"All right, Drey!" Dark shouted, still dodging the curses. "It's time for you to snap outta this! I've indulged you long enough! Now it's time for you to wake up and help us!"

Ezek laughed, "I told you, he can't hear you. My toy is dead to this world."

"Like hell he is!" Dark screamed. "And stop calling him your toy! If he's anyone's toy then he's Draco's! Remember Draco, Drey, your boyfriend? What are you going to tell him when these idiots kill Krad and Satoshi because you couldn't brave your demons long enough to help them? What are you going to tell our gang when me and Daisuke turn up dead and Voldemort becomes immortal?"

Drey's eyes blinked once, slowly and his mouth formed a silent word. Dark didn't catch this though because he was too busy trying to dodge the curses chasing him.

"Come on, Drey, do something! I get it all right, I get that you're hurt and I get that you're scared, but damn it all! You can't just run away because you're hurting! That's not far to anyone! Not to you, or me, or Daisuke, or Draco, or anyone else who actually gives a damn about your life! You may not care whether you live or die, but we do! We…we…we love you Drey, you're our brother, my second! And you've never let us down so don't start now! Come on, Drey, please, just knock over the stupid cup and we'll do the rest! I know you can do this, please!"

"You're wasting your breath, boy," Ezek frowned. "He is too far gone to help you."

"No, he's not," Dark countered. "Drey won't fail me; he never has and never will."

"Give it up already," Ezek snapped. "Admit it, your brother is weak. He can't even take care of himself, let alone help you."

"That's it, shut up!" Dark roared.

Blinded by rage, Dark ran towards the barrier. He was too upset to notice anything or hear Krad's call of warning. All he wanted to do was attack Ezek; hurt him like he has hurt Drey. Because Dark's mind was so focused on this task, he didn't notice the goblet come start to glow. Dark ran threw the barrier without any problem but before he could hit Ezek, something shot out and grabbed him.

A tendril of soft white light wrapped around Dark's waist. Dark stumbled and tried to break away, but when he attacked the light, his hand went right through it. The light curled around Dark's waist until it came to the gash in his side. It seemed to smell his blood before diving into his body. Dark blinked once then closed his eyes and screamed. The once pure light was slowly turning red, the same red as the Niwa's blood.

"Dark!" Two voices belonging to Daisuke and Krad shouted. Krad ran towards the barrier, only to be blocked by it. Unlike Dark, Krad had no cuts, only a few bruises from being knocked down. He couldn't get past the barrier with offering his blood and even then, all that would accomplish was fulfilling the other half of the needs for the ritual.

_Apart they will fail, together they can not win_. So this is what it meant? That stupid prophecy? Dark couldn't escape without help, but if Krad did help, then the ritual would be completed and they would fail anyways. But what did it matter now? Either way the ritual had officially begun, if it didn't get the rest of what it needed, the blood of a Hikari, then it would happen? Would it just lay dormant, or would it hunt out Krad and Satoshi to get the rest of what it wanted.

Krad watched in frozen horror as Dark's screaming stopped and his body slowly began to fall. It was then Krad realized what the final line of the prophecy meant. _The secret will be revealed as the dark falls,_ they had assumed that it meant Voldemort and his dark ways, but now Krad could see that was wrong. It wasn't as _the dark_ falls, as _Dark_ falls.

Before Dark's body hit the ground, someone was there to catch him. Krad watched, as if in a daze Drey grabbed his brother and roughly knocked the goblet over. Surprisingly, no blood spilled out of it, but it took the barrier down. As the goblet hit the floor, Krad suddenly felt his power return to him. Apparently, the ritual had successfully been stopped, just by knocking the stupid cup over.

Krad didn't wait for the something else to happen, he ran forward and grabbed Drey's arm, pulling him to his feet. Drey stood up; clinging to Dark and the two ran for the door. Daisuke, having felt his powers return, had already made quick work of the magical lock and flung the door open. The five ran out the door, slamming it shut behind them as curses hit it hard. They turned down the corridor and ran, trying to find a way out.

* * *

It didn't take them long to realize they were lost. They could hear voices shouting from behind him so they didn't dare stop to catch their breath. Drey looked around at everyone who was there and turned to Krad.

Still running, he panted out, "Where's Draco?" Krad's golden eyes narrowed in fury and disguised worry and didn't answer. Drey gulped and bit his lip, hoping beyond hope, that his boyfriend was ok.

A turn came up ahead, either left or right. They skidded around the corner, planning on going right and ran head first into a large group of people. Everyone ended up on someone else or under someone else and there was much confusion and shouting as they all tried to regain their balance.

"ENOUGH!" Krad finally shouted and everyone stopped moving.

"Krad?" Draco asked, sitting up. He was half on top of Bonbon and Daisuke was lying over his legs.

"Draco? Where the hell have you've been?" Krad demanded. He would have gotten up but Satoshi was sprawled over his stomach and couldn't get up because Ron was lying on his legs.

"Um…fighting my father and death eaters and rescuing these guys," Draco answered. "What the hell happened to all of you?" He was referring to Drey's still slightly lost look, Dark's passed out and bloody body, Satoshi and Daisuke, who were covered in dirt, and Krad, who was covered in dirt and bruises.

"Oh, nothing much," Satoshi snarled. "We just got attacked by Voldemort and Ezek and Dark got his blood drank by a cup."

"You mean from a cup," Bonbon corrected.

"No, I mean by a cup," Satoshi repeated grimly. "Weasley, will you get off me!"

"I can't until Hermione gets off of me!" Ron yelled.

"And I can't until Drey gets off of me!" Hermione snapped.

"And I can't because someone is sitting on my shirt," Drey answered, oddly calm with the situation.

"All right, let's start from the top," Krad ordered. "Who's on Drey's shirt?"

"Um, that's me," Daisuke frowned and managed to wriggle to the side enough to get Drey's shirt out from under him. Drey gently stood up, still managing to keep a tight hold on Dark. After he got up, Hermione climbed off of Ron, who climbed off of Satoshi, who climbed off of Krad, who climbed off of Daisuke, who climbed off of Draco, who climbed off of Bonbon and offered her a hand up, which she accepted gratefully.

"Well now, that was difficult," Daisuke commented happily.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Krad asked.

Draco shrugged, "Well it's not the way we just came or the way you did, so that only leaves one other choice." He continued running the same way they had been before bumping into Krad and the others. It took a while, but finally, after ten minutes of nonstop running and listening to death eaters get closer and closer, they found a door. It led out to a balcony about five stories in the air.

"Funny," Daisuke muttered, "I thought we were under ground in a dungeon for sure."

"How do we get down?" Ron asked.

"Fly?" Bonbon suggested.

"Dark's outta commission," Drey reminded her.

"What about you three?" Bonbon asked. "Can you carry us all?"

"Um, my wings aren't strong enough to for me to carry more then one person," Daisuke sighed.

"I can take two people, if they're light enough," Satoshi offered.

"Fine, I'll take Ron and Draco, Satoshi you take the girls, Daisuke…"

Daisuke interrupted Krad and smiled, "Me and Wiz will take Dark and Drey!"

"Wiz?" Everyone asked. As if their question had been a summons, the little rabbit-creature appeared from the sky and fell into Daisuke's waiting arms.

"Yup, he must've known his Master was in trouble and decided to come find us," Daisuke petted the creature affectionately.

"Ok, but can that thing really help carry us?" Drey asked skeptically. To answer his question, Wiz kyu-ed happily and jumped onto Drey's back, becoming huge black wings that looked a lot like Dark's.

"Yup, he sure can," Daisuke smiled.

"Ok, that is one strange little creature," Ron stated, pointing at Wiz.

The rest added their agreement before turning serious again. Krad, Daisuke, and Satoshi all concentrated hard and soon their wings were revealed. Krad picked up Draco and Ron as he jumped on the ledge of the building. Satoshi had Hermione climb on his back and hold onto him around his neck while picking up Bonbon in his arms, bridal style. Drey and Daisuke shared the burden of carrying their brother between them, Daisuke holding his legs and Drey holding his upper body.

Together the group jumped into the air and calmly, but quickly, flew away into the night and away from the shouts of death eaters trying to find them.

* * *

**A/N: Then end of yet another chapter. Good news? There are only two chapters left. Bad news? I don't know how long it'll take for me to get them done. Ooh, but I'll give you a hint for the next chapter. It's called Chapter-Twenty-Four: Farewell Dark, Goodbye Drey and Draco. So ya, things almost done.**

**I didn't really like this chapter that much but my friends all assure me it's better then I think. Hope so…Ah. For anyone who reads Power, here's an update on the sequel. I've started it, and have about five pages done so far. So right when this story ends, I'll be posting the first chapter to it. Yay!**

**Nothing more for me to say. So on to REVIEWS!**

**Sandra Cloudpole: You're right there (points to the end of chapter). You like?**

**Laura: Two more chapters and it will be finished. Glad you like.**

**Seena58: Ya know, reading too much can hurt your eyes too. I'll give a better explanation next chapter about what happened to everyone else.**

**S: Yes, too bad indeed.**

**Star: Ah no! Look out!**

**S: (cuts rope holding rock) You should have moved farther.**

**Star: …00…**

**Kimpatsu no Hoseki: Glad you like, but they didn't get to fight each other after all. That will be explained next chapter.**

**Reeper Redeemer: You guys crack me up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as the cookies!**

**SpinningAvia: Ok, ok, no more short chapters, promise. He does want the best for his kid. He thinks that serving Voldy is best for Draco because that way the Dark Lord won't kill or something. He's just trying to protect him…in a screwed up twisted sort of way. OMG! I'm so proud! You're absolutely right and that will be explained either next chapter to the last one. If someone's a homophobe, I doubt they would be reading Fan fiction, considering 90percent of it is slash. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Babymar-mar (now dimonyo-anghel): Yes, but at least he didn't have to fight his brothers. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Hakudoshi-chan: Is it getting stranger? Hmm, oh well. Glad you like, thanks for reviewing.**

**All right, so only two more chapters to go. Almost done…**


	24. Farewell Dark and Goodbye Drey and Draco

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Farewell Dark, Goodbye Drey and Draco.**

"This is unacceptable; all of you could have been seriously hurt. It was pure luck that any of you made it out of this alive!" Dumbledore berated a guilty looking Bonbon in his office. "And breaking into the Ministry of Magic! I can't protect you from this one; once Fudge finds out what happened there will be nothing I can do to stop him from arresting you and all of the children."

"I'm not asking you to protect us," Bonbon whispered, still looking at the floor.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down in his chair. "Bonbon, I hired you this year not just because you were qualified for the job, but I also thought you could control these children. I thought you would have enough sense of responsibility to prevent these kids from doing something like this. I had no idea that you would ever join them in, not only their rule breaking, but law breaking a well."

"Dumbledore, why can't you just accept it? These kids can not be controlled. I know, what happened, it was partly my fault…but you just don't understand," Bonbon stressed this point.

"Then please explain it to me?" Dumbledore asked sadly. His blue eyes didn't twinkle.

* * *

"I don't know boys, he lost a great amount of blood," Madam Pomfrey informed Drey and Daisuke about Dark's condition. Krad, Draco and everyone else stood in the background listening to the conversation.

"But you healed his wound," Drey insisted. "So shouldn't he be alright after lots of rest?"

"Normally that would be the case," Pomfrey explained. "But whatever drained his blood drained his magic as well. And wizards can not survive if their magic is taken from them."

"When we were stuck in the cell we didn't have our magic but we weren't sick or hurt or anything," Daisuke pointed out tearfully.

"That's because your magic was still inside of you, it was simply blocked. Mr. Niwa has had his forcefully removed and there is barely enough to keep him alive. Boys, I'm doing everything I can, but there isn't much that can be done. It's all up to Dark now." She looked sadly at the two's faces, both boys were desperately trying to hold back tears. "You can stay with him for as long as you like. Just be quiet and don't wake him up and if he does wake, get me immediately." They nodded and after a moment the mediwitch left. As soon as she was gone, the rest of the kids came forward.

"She thinks he's going to die," Satoshi whispered.

Daisuke and Drey took a seat next to Dark's bed, each taking one of his hands.

"She's wrong," Daisuke whispered.

* * *

"I can't explain it to you because it's not something that can be explained in words," Bonbon sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's got nothing to do with responsibility or what's right and wrong. The kids…they do what they want, when they want, however they want. They don't give a damn about rules or laws."

"Then what do they care about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Each other," Bonbon answered. "Sure, they'll follow the rules and occasionally do what someone tells them. But they only do that if it suits them. Except, when it comes to each other…no one touches what is theirs. When it comes to each other, they throw everything away. Rules, laws, responsibilities…they forget them all in favor of helping one another."

"But why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why?" Bonbon let out a choked sob, "Because, take away one and you've destroyed them all."

* * *

It was completely silent in the Hospital wing. Aside from the occasional tearful sniff from Daisuke or one of the girls, no one made a sound. They had arrived back at Hogwarts after four hours of very long flying. By the time they had landed on the front steps, exhausted and hurting, everyone had already found out about their disappearance. Dumbledore, the gang kids, and the Weasleys had been there waiting for them, Daisuke had "called" ahead to warn them of their arrival.

They had wasted no time in getting Dark to the Hospital Wing and helping the others by giving them food and warm clothes. Everyone had waited three agonizing hours as Madam Pomfrey worked tirelessly on Dark's wound. She had come out only to tell them that she had stopped the bleeding and healed the wound, but it still wasn't good. Dark was very weak and she was worried he wouldn't live out the night.

After that Pomfrey had treated everyone else while Dumbledore and Bonbon disappeared to his office to discuss what had happened. The four that had been present when Dark was hurt blatantly refused to say what had happened; they didn't even tell their gangs. Now, everyone sat around waiting. Waiting to know whether their brother, leader, friend, lover, was going to be all right.

They sat around waiting for Dark to either live or die.

* * *

"Each child plays an important role in the other's lives," Bonbon muttered. "Drey is the protector, guarding those he loves with everything he is. Draco the calm reasoner who keeps them from doing something rash, Satoshi the logical thinker who keeps everyone in their place and Daisuke the innocent one who keeps everyone's hope up. Then Krad, the perfect balance of non-caring and violence so that no one keeps their rage bottled up. And Dark…the leader. The one who somehow manages to always know when someone needs space, or a good kick in the ass. That's just how they are. Dependent on each other in more ways then they know."

"They've survived apart for a long time, if I understand this gang split correctly," Dumbledore pointed out.

"They never actually left each other though," Bonbon countered. "They were still together, still there for each other. They never truly separated."

"And should the worst happen, and Mr. Niwa passes on?"

"Then Drey, Daisuke, and Krad will follow. As will Draco and Satoshi, by default," the teacher whispered. _And I will go with them; I could never live with the guilt of knowing I played a part in Dark's death.

* * *

_

Drey sat outside the Hospital Wing, smoking a cigarette he had stolen from Takeshi. It had been two days since they'd gotten back and Dark was still in a coma. Everyone had stopped crying, they'd run out of tears. Now they just stared and sat in contemplative silence. At the moment though, everyone had fallen asleep, it was after midnight. Even Krad and Satoshi had fallen asleep, Krad with his head on the foot of Dark's bed and Satoshi with his head resting on Daisuke's head, who was resting on his shoulder. It would have been really cute if the circumstances were different.

The door opened and Drey glanced up to see Draco standing there. He sighed and sat down next to his boyfriend. Without a word, Draco turned to him, putting one leg behind his back and the other in front of him and pulling Drey close to his chest. Drey shivered and slowly wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco tightened his grip and Drey started cry. Tears silently slipped down his face and stained Draco's shirt.

Neither boy noticed.

* * *

"Well, since the others are preoccupied, I was hoping you could inform as to what happened a couple days ago," Dumbledore asked Ron and Hermione kindly. The two were sitting in his office and holding hands tightly. It was obvious from their disheveled appearances that both had been crying and neither had gotten much sleep.

"I guess," Ron muttered. "Though there isn't much to tell. We got ambushed at the Ministry of Magic by some death eaters. Daisuke was too focused on helping his brothers and didn't sense them until it was too late. We all got captured and taken to some weird castle-like-fortress place."

"The Niwas and Hikaris were taken somewhere different then the rest of us," Hermione continued. "We were all put in small cells and heavily guarded. The death eaters said that the Dark Lord would deal with us as soon as he finished with the others.

"A few hours later, Lucius Malfoy and Draco came walking in. It looked like Draco was with them, and for a moment, we thought he was. Then Bonbon stood up and called to him and he seemed to snap out of some trance when he met her eyes."

"After that Draco stunned a bunch of death eaters and freed us from our cells," Ron took over again. "We had to fight a lot, but we all got out. Then we just ran down the halls, trying to find somewhere we could catch our breath and we ran right into the missing half of our group."

"We checked that everyone was ok, but Dark was hurt and Drey wasn't acting like himself. He was acting like he was only half there. But since we had more important issues to deal with, I didn't press the issue and we all started running again. We found an exit, the boys used their wings and we flew all the way here," Hermione finished retelling their story.

"Hmm, I see," Dumbledore was silent for a while, thinking things over. "Tell me, did you know about the boys wings?"

"Yes, since Halloween," Hermione admitted. "The wings they used for their costumes were real. They made us promise not to tell anyone, and honestly I didn't see any reason to break that promise."

"No, I don't suppose there was," Dumbledore conceded. "Thank you, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, you may go." The two nodded and stood up, leaving the office and Dumbledore alone to his thoughts.

"So," Dumbledore thought allowed. "One prophecy has been fulfilled and the other two have been set in motion." He stood up and shook his head sadly. "I truly hope we don't lose anyone else in the completion of the last two."

* * *

Three days later nothing had changed. Dark still slept, constantly in the verge of death, and everyone sat around him, waiting. Even Daisuke, the forever optimist, was starting to doubt that Dark would wake up and was becoming more and more depressed by the minute. Drey was sitting next to Dark's head and looking around at everyone.

He sighed; they were going to hate him for this, but it couldn't be helped.

"Get out," Drey's voice was clear as he spoke to the silence of the room. For a moment everyone just stared at him, to which Drey glared. "You heard me, I said get out."

"But, Drey…" Riku began hesitantly.

"What? Being stuck here has slowed your brains down or something? It's not a difficult thing to understand; you just get up and leave."

"Why the hell should we?" Takeshi demanded, looking hurt and confused.

"Because I said to," Drey answered. "When Dark's incapacitated I'm in charge of the gang until he wakes up. So now I'm not asking you as a friend, I'm telling you as a leader of your gang, get the fuck out."

The Streets stared at him for a moment before reluctantly doing as Drey said. They had all agreed when they joined the gang to follow Dark and Drey without question. So Riku, Takeshi, and Risa left, glaring at Drey the entire time. When they were gone, Drey turned to Krad.

"Don't even think about trying to order me around, Niwa," Krad growled.

"I'm not," Drey stated calmly. "I'm asking that I be left alone with my brother, my brother Krad. You have no right to defy me on this wish, since you're not Dark's lover anymore."

Krad looked like Drey had just bitch-slapped him. He narrowed his eyes in hate before standing up.

"You have five minutes," he hissed and gestured for his gang to follow him out. Soon, only Drey and Daisuke were left in the room with Dark.

"And how are you planning to make me leave, hmm brother?" Daisuke asked with a surprising amount of venom. "Neither of those excuses will work with me."

Drey said nothing and stood up, walking over to where Daisuke was. He kneeled down in front of the red head and swiftly pulled the other into a tight hug. Daisuke was surprised by this but hugged back tightly.

"You're a godsend, Dai," Drey whispered into his ear. Daisuke frowned in confusion and hugged Drey tighter. "Be sure to watch out for Dark for me, in case I don't come back."

"Don't come back?" Daisuke repeated. "Onii-san, where are you going?"

Drey smiled at his younger brother but didn't answer. He simply held Daisuke close as the red head collapsed into his arms. Drey placed him on the bed next to Dark.

"And you, Onii-san," Drey's smile was sad and tears were now flowing down his cheeks. "Please, forgive me for not being able to help you sooner. I was lost, but because of you, I found my way back. Because of you, I found the strength I need to do this." He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Dark's forehead. "Dark, Daisuke, I love you."

* * *

"Everyone's pissed at you," Draco commented matter-of-factly as Drey walked up behind him.

"They'll get over it," Drey answered. "What about you, said your goodbyes?"

"Hikaris don't say goodbyes," Draco replied. "They know I love them."

"They'll follow us, as soon as they find us gone."

"By the time they find out, everything will be said and done," Draco sighed and stood up, pulling a stone out of his pocket as he did so. "Ready?"

"You made a portkey?" Drey smiled. "Yup, let's do this."

The two touched the stone and Draco whispered the password to activate it. They were gone in the blink of an eye and no one was around to notice it.

* * *

It was a large half castle, half mansion type of building. The style of Voldemort headquarters was that of a castle but it wasn't quite big enough to be called one. Draco and Drey stood before it and for a moment they just stared lost in thought.

"When I look at this place," Drey muttered into the silence. "I get the feeling that once we walk in, we're not walking out again."

"It does kinda feel like that, doesn't it?" Draco replied. "Kinda sucks, you know?"

"What?"

"I finally get you, but because of some dumb war that we shouldn't be fighting in, I never get to have you completely," Draco took Drey's hand in his.

"Ah, I'm not that good anyways," Drey mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Draco smirked, it was sad and bitter. "You have to be very good to keep that sick freak coming back for more."

"Hmm, I'd rather not dwell on that thought," Drey answered thoughtfully. "I miss my brothers, and my gang."

"Ya, I miss mine too," Draco turned Drey toward him and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

Drey reluctantly pulled away from the sweet kiss. "Let's go before we chicken out."

"Can't chicken out," Draco held up the stone-turned-portkey. "It's one way only." Drey snorted, though it wasn't really funny.

The two grabbed each other's hand and interlocked their fingers, walking towards the mansion. They opened the doors and walked inside. There was a long hallway that went two different directions. They walked down the hallway together until they reached where it split. For a moment the two boyfriends stopped and stared at each other, sapphire blue met emerald green for what both boys hoped wasn't the last time. After one lingering moment, Drey went right and Draco went left.

Neither boy looked back.

* * *

Miles and miles away, unconscious eyes slowly started to open to a pounding headache.

"Drey…"

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much too say this time. Only that I lied when I said there was only going to be two more chapters. There's actually going to be one more chap and an epilogue, and then it's done. But epilogues aren't that long, so no worries. **

**Also, for all those who care, Forgetful Darkness is now posted and on the website! Yay! So, go read and review it! Please.**

**I would write review responses, but I'm pressed for time. So just know that I appreciate your reviews a whole lot! Until next chapter!**


	25. Final Confrontation

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Final Confrontation**

Dark sat up in his bed and looked around slowly. The last thing he remembered was that creepy cup sucking out his blood. He thought he had heard someone shouting for him, but he couldn't remember. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and instantly regretted it when the whole world started spinning around him. When the scenery finally became stationary again, Dark realized he wasn't alone in his bed. He looked down to see a sleeping Daisuke lying next to him.

"Hey, Dai," Dark smiled at the peaceful picture Daisuke made, "Daisuke, wake up."

Daisuke grumbled and turned over.

"Don't make me resort to the methods you use to get me up," Dark warned.

"Mmm…" Daisuke turned over and blinked his eyes open. "Dark?"

"Well it sure ain't the Easter bunny," Dark teased. Daisuke blinked once more before his eyes filled with tears. Before he knew what was happening he had a half sobbing, half laughing little brother clinging desperately to him.

"You're awake, you're awake," Daisuke kept repeating it like a mantra.

"Ya, I'm awake," Dark answered, for once being very understanding and tolerant of his brother's childish ways. "Everything's fine now, Dai."

Daisuke sniffed and smiled up at Dark through his happy tears. "We were worried about you. We thought you were gonna die."

"Please, didn't I tell you before that it would take a lot more then some crazy psychopaths to do me in?"

"Let it be known that I will never doubt you again!" Daisuke laughed.

"Darn right," Dark smirked then sobered. "Now, where is everyone? Where's Drey?"

Daisuke's smile disappeared and his eyes glazed over with sadness. "He's gone…him and Draco left."

"Left? Left where?" Dark asked, suspicious of the answer.

"I saw it in Drey's thoughts right before he knocked me out."

"He knocked you out?" Dark exclaimed.

Daisuke nodded. "He knew that I would stop him if he didn't."

"So where'd they go?"

"To fight Ezek and Voldemort."

* * *

Draco stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. It was the only door the hallway lead to, so Draco knew he had the right place. He smirked and wondered for a brief moment about what would happen if he knocked before entering. How stupid would that be? I'm here to kill you but I decided to knock first and be polite about it. Draco snorted, ya, right.

Draco grasped the door handle and pushed the heavy wood open. He walked inside to be met with a cold room, lit only by a fire burning in the fireplace. It gave off no heat and Draco dimly registered that as strange before returning his attention back to his task. Sitting in front of the cold fire was Lord Voldemort in all his glory. Draco offered a sad smile about what was going to happen.

"Ah, young Malfoy," Voldemort hissed. "Good, this saves me the trouble of hunting you down. We didn't get to talk upon your last visit, and you left so…abruptly as well."

Draco glanced up at him and looked the Dark Lord in the eye. "Your point?" He asked with no fear. The death eaters in the room shifted in surprise; no one spoke to the Dark Lord like that.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "My point, young Draco, is that your actions demanded justification. Why did you betray me?"

"Don't you know the number one rule about betrayal, Voldemort?" Draco asked. "You can not betray what you never served." He smiled sardonically at Voldemort's shocked and confused expression. "That's right, Voldy, I have never served you. Everything that I did, I did because me father had placed a spell on my mind that controlled me."

Voldemort, Draco was ecstatic to see, was actually speechless. Though, that didn't last long.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy," he hissed. "If you do not serve me, then you are against me. Goodbye, _Advada Kedavra_."

Draco smirked cockily as the curse sped towards him.

_Let the fight begin.

* * *

_

"Hello, Ezek," Drey whispered and he walked into a darkened room and shut the door behind him. He locked it, swearing to himself that only one, or if necessary, no neither man was leaving this room alive. Either he, Ezek, or they both would die tonight.

"So you finally remember how to speak in my presence?" Ezek was sitting in a chair in the otherwise empty room, calmly drinking red champagne.

"So sorry if I bored you with my silence," Drey drawled, not sorry in the least.

"Oh but you were anything but silent," Ezek smirked.

Drey scowled at him, "How sickening to know that you got turned on my screams of pain." Ezek tipped his glass to him in mock salute. "You know, there's a prophecy that says I'll take down the Dark Lord, that I'm the only one who can defeat him."

"I know," Ezek answered. "I am well aware of it."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Enlighten me."

"Well, everyone always assumed that it meant I would be the one kill Voldemort, right? Well, that's not true…is it?"

Ezek smirked at him. "So you figured it out then? I'm so proud."

Drey sneered. "Don't be," he growled. "'Cause now that means I have to kill you."

Ezek smiled lazily and stood up, walking over to Drey calmly. "Tell me, did the Niwas or Hikaris ever tell you about the origins of the Fukyuu ritual?"

"No…I was kinda in jail when they came back from Japan," Drey answered with guarded sarcasm.

"The Fukyuu ritual was created by a man driven insane by the death of his family," Ezek explained. "He wanted to find the one who had, in his mind, murdered his family. He was as devoted to them as you are to your brothers, so you can imagine how he must've felt at seeing them dead."

Drey shook his head, remembering Dark's near-dead state that he had last saw him in.

"The man was blinded by grief and rage and created the ritual to give himself immortality. You might think this odd, why didn't he just kill the one who had killed his family? Simple, he didn't want to kill him, but hurt him. He wanted this person to grieve as he grieved. He wanted this man and all that followed after him to know his suffering until there was no one left in this man's family."

"Depressing story," Drey interrupted. "But what's that got to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that, be patient," Ezek admonished and Drey glared at him. "This man, when he created the ritual, unwittingly did something terrible and dreadful to himself in the process. He bonded himself to the family of the one who murdered his family until there was none left. Of course, he didn't find out about that stipulation until two hundred years later."

"Why so long?"

"Because, it was until two hundred years after he'd performed the ritual that he wanted to die. He wanted to end the cycle of pain and hate and just go into the afterlife and hopefully find his family one last time."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Drey asked. "Did he finally realize he was being an idiot?"

Ezek smiled sadly at him. "No, he finally realized that he was in the wrong. He still believed he had every right to kill the one who had killed his family, but it wasn't until two hundred years later that he realized he had no right to kill the man's descendents. And it was all because of a little girl with a black rose."

Drey gasped and Ezek pulled out a rose with night black petals.

* * *

When Drey was a little boy, before he met Dark, before the Dursley's ever sent him to foster care, he loved to dream. He would lie in the cupboard under the stairs for hours and do nothing but imagine whatever his childish mind wanted. There was always one dream in particular that Drey loved the most.

He didn't know whether it was true or not; he didn't _think_ it was true. But whenever he had this dream, whether he was awake or asleep, it always felt so real that he began to believe that it was true.

The dream always took place in the same spot, but with different people almost every time. Drey would always be standing by a grave, whose grave it was, he never found out. He would be standing there and someone would come to the grave, always alone. They would put a black rose on the grave then kneel down and pray. Then they would leave, only to come back the same time and date a year later.

Drey would always wake from theses dreams crying, but he stilled loved them more than anything else. He would wait with anticipation for one and watch the always faceless people place the black rose on the grave and pray. The people were always faceless, except for one little girl he saw.

The little girl looked a lot like him; she had black hair and a skinny body, just like Drey did when he watched the dream as a child. He remembered this girl the most, not only because she had a face, but because she was the only one to ever speak.

"I've been dreaming of this place," she had said in a sad child's voice. The little girl could be no more then six years old. "And I don't know why. But ever since mommy died I've seen this place and faceless people in my dreams. Daddy thinks it's because I'm the very last blood Potter. Anyone else with the name Potter is not of my family or else related by marriage. I don't understand why that's important; Daddy says he'll explain when I'm older.

"But that doesn't change the fact that every night I see this grave and every night I see someone place a black rose upon it and pray. Ever since I had the first dream, I have had an irresistible longing to come here, so here I am." The little girl placed a black rose on the grave and knelt down, folding her hands into her lap. "This is my prayer.

"To you who have passed away a long time ago, I wish you peaceful slumber and undisturbed rest. I wish you joy among the angels and happiness forever in heaven. I wish you eternal bliss and for the Lord to bless your soul. Amen."

Drey usually always watched the people walk away before waking up from his dream, but this time, he woke up at the end of the prayer. Also, this time when he woke up, he wasn't crying. It was the last time Drey ever had this dream and eventually, as he grew, he forgot all about them.

* * *

Draco had been dodging curses for the past five minutes now and he was starting to get annoyed. This idiot had power but his aim was terrible. Not to mention the more he missed Draco, the angrier he got and the angrier he got, the worse his aim. Finally getting annoyed enough to stop their little game, Draco dodged one last curse and charged straight at Voldemort.

Voldemort, who had never dreamed that someone would actually dare to attack him head on, didn't react quickly enough. Draco pulled back his fist and with a wide smiled, punched the Dark Lord square in the jaw, knocking him down. Draco smiled in satisfaction and jumped away from the fallen Lord, waiting for him to get back up. The death eaters watching were shocked beyond belief and Lucius was very proud of his son, though he didn't dare show it.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that," Draco exclaimed passionately. "That, by the way, was for my brothers."

"You insolent…vile…" The Dark Lord seemed unable to find an insult great enough for Draco right now. Draco just smirked at him.

"And this…" he whispered, charging forward again. Voldemort reacted quicker this time but it didn't matter since Draco had faked him out. While Voldemort was expecting an attack from head on again, Draco dodged to the left and came at him from the side.

"…Is for the Niwas," Draco finished and punched the Dark Lord squarely on the side of his head, once again sending him flying. Draco sneered condescendingly down at Voldemort.

"Get up, Voldemort," he hissed. "I still have a lot of people to avenge."

* * *

"Explain," Drey hissed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Harry_ Potter_," Ezek smirked.

Of course Drey had figured it out; he just didn't want to believe it.

"That little girl was your Grandmother as a child," Ezek stated and Drey sucked in a breath. "She gave birth to your father who then birthed you."

"Obviously," Drey hissed. "You still haven't said what this is all about."

"Simple, that little girl, was the only one to ever speak while standing before my lover's grave. All the others were silent. Hearing her words, her prayers…" Ezek slowly trailed off.

"They made you feel," Drey stated. "They made you feel regret for murdering my family. For creating the Dark Lord and sending him to kill any and all who carried the name Potter."

"Yes," Ezek asked. "Because until then, I believed that the only felt pity for myself and my dead family. That little girl proved me wrong; she proved they felt remorse for their ancestor's sins. That is why I let her and your father live when I finally found them."

"So then why are coming after me?" Drey asked in a pained voice.

"Because I wish to die," Ezek answered seriously. "I wish to see my family again and the only way to do that is kill every last Potter."

Drey shook his head. "My name is Drey Niwa, I have never met, nor will I ever meet, Harry Potter. He is already dead." With that said, Drey ran straight towards Ezek, fully intent on killing all the pain.

* * *

_All right, I'll admit it, calling Voldemort that was a very un-smart thing to do,_ Draco thought as he narrowly dodged another curse. He had been winning their fight until he made the mistake of letting himself become cocky. He had thought it would be fun to taunt the Dark Lord and called him by his birth name, Tom Riddle. Drey had once told him that was his real name.

Well, needless to say, it had indeed pissed Voldemort off. Unfortunately for Draco, when he got pissed, he got stronger. Voldemort was throwing so many curses and hexes at him Draco could barely defend himself, let alone fight back. He had also seemed to become smarter because now instead of just using _Advada Kedavra_ all the time, he was using some binding spells and spells designed to slow Draco down.

Draco would agree that when he had come here with Drey, he had not thought things through. He was pretty sure that if he had sat and thought about the consequences of his and Drey's actions then he would never had gone though with this. This was exactly why he didn't sit and think about it. Now Draco was really starting to regret that choice as some sort of body binding spell hit him right in the chest and knocked him down.

"Oh shit," Draco muttered under his breath, struggling futility. "Not good, not good at all."

Voldemort's sneering face appeared in Draco's line of vision. He held up his wand pointed it at him, hissing, "_Crucio_."

Draco screamed and he suddenly understood why Drey had warned him not to get hit by this curse. It was _painful_. He tried not to scream, but with little luck. It was like someone was slowly cutting off his skin then burning it back on, only to cut it off again. He thought he would go insane with agony before the curse was lifted and he lay on the floor, panting.

"I'll give you this one chance," Voldemort smirked. "Join me, or die painfully."

Draco couldn't help a small smile. "'Die painfully,'" he repeated. "Well at least your kinda original and didn't just say "die" or something as used up like that."

"What is your answer, boy?" Voldemort demanded.

"Go fuck yourself," Draco smiled as pleasantly as he could.

"Then die. _Cruc_…"

Voldemort didn't get to finish because at that moment a strong voice yelled out "_Expelliarmus_." Voldemort's wand flew from his hand and landed on the other side of the room.

Voldemort whipped around to come face to face with none other then Lucius Malfoy, who had, until then, been watching the fight in horror.

"You will not kill my son," Lucius growled.

"How dare you?" Voldemort said quietly. "You will die with your brat for such insolence."

"No," Another voice spoke up and stepped out from the shadows where the death eaters had been hiding. "He will be honored for defending his family." Severus Snape had somehow appeared and was also pointing his wand at the Dark Lord. He stood next to Lucius.

"You traitors!" Bellatrix had stepped out of the shadows as well and was pointing her wand at the two. "You will not defy our Lord!"

"Your Lord, Bella," Lucius hissed. "I have served this…freak for far too long. Because of him I have lost my wife, my pride as a pureblood and I will not lose my son! I have had to throw away all dignity and kiss his feet and could do nothing as he drove my wife insane until she ran away from me!"

"What has Voldemort ever done besides bring us shame?" Severus added. "He swore that the wizarding world would be "purified" but so far all he has done is tortured purebloods and killed random muggles. For gods sake, he was bested by a group of teenage muggle-borns!"

There were murmurings in the shadows and some movement as people went to stand by Severus and Lucius. Others though, went to stand by Bella and Voldemort. Soon, half the death eaters were with Voldemort and the rest with Severus and Lucius. Draco wished the binding spell would wear off so he could stand up period; stone floors were not good for the back nor were they comfortable.

"You shall die for your disobedience," Voldemort yelled. "Bella, retrieve my wand."

Before she could move, Severus acted. He shouted the killing curse at Voldemort. Bella saw it coming and dove in front of her master before it could hit. She was dead before she had finished falling. Everyone was in monetary but unfortunately –or fortunately, depending on your point of view– Lucius recovered from his shock first. He pointed his wand at Voldemort and shouted the deadly spell.

"_Advada Kedavra_."

This time, no one jumped in front of him. The curse hit straight on and Voldemort fell to the ground.

There was absolute stillness in the room.

Draco stood up; the binding spell had disappeared when Voldemort died. He looked down at the Dark Lord, right into his lifeless eyes. They were wide with fear and something akin to grief. Draco pitied the dead man at him feet.

Lucius looked up and met Draco's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before speaking.

"Look," Draco said before his father could open his mouth. "You ain't forgiven.' But…you're definitely on the right track. We'll talk about it later. Right now, you should probably like, call someone or something and get help here." With that Draco turned and headed towards the door.

"Wait," Lucius called. "Where are you going?"

Draco turned to him. "To make sure my boyfriend isn't dead yet."

Draco then ran out the door and down the hall to Drey.

* * *

"This isn't fair!" Drey shouted. Ezek had somehow managed to pin him to the floor and no matter how hard Drey struggled, he couldn't get up.

"I am over five hundred years old," Ezek smirked. "You are barely sixteen. There is no way you're going to defeat me."

"Damn it," Drey hissed and glared hatefully at the man. "Why do I have to suffer because you're so insecure?"

Using strength he didn't know he had, Drey managed to free an arm and shove Ezek off of him. They rolled away from each other and came up in crouching positions.

"I hardly think that's a fair statement," Ezek answered calmly. Drey growled and rolled his eyes.

"I think it is," he answered. "Just because you couldn't handle your family's death you go and follow my family, killing us off like insects. Then you can't be patient and just wait for me to die so you'll be free from your stupid curse the natural way, no. You have to go all psycho rape stalker dude and fuck up my life."

"You have no plans for having children?" Ezek asked, mildly surprised.

"Duh, I'm gay," Drey pointed out. Ezek couldn't resist a smirk.

"It matters not," he answered. "You will be dead in a matter of minutes now, anyways."

"Oh, how nice," Drey deadpanned.

Ezek's smirk grew wider and reached into his robes. He pulled out a dagger from his sleeves and waved it at Drey. Drey's breath caught in his throat and he felt red hot anger boiling up inside of him. There was nothing special about the dagger. It had a sharp, silver blade and a plain brown hilt. It looked like an ordinary kitchen knife, but Drey knew better. That weapon was burned forever into his mind's eye. That was the knife that had killed Bran.

"You bastard," Drey hissed.

"To tell you the truth," Ezek muttered, looking over the blade disinterestedly. "That boy…Bran, was it? He was the first person I have ever killed outside of the Potter family. Sure, I've tortured many of people and even indirectly caused some of their deaths, but never have I murdered anyone other than a Potter. He was in essence, my first." Ezek looked Drey straight in the eyes. "And I feel it to be fitting you die the same way."

Ezek charged at Drey with knife and Drey jumped to his left. The black eyed man continued to attack Drey relentlessly and drove him backwards. Drey gritted his teeth and had to focus all his attention on not getting cut open. He knew that continuing on like this would get him killed. Drey couldn't win if he didn't attack and he was sure he'd get tired long before Ezek would.

Drey screamed at the blade cut the back of his arm. He lost his footing and fell to the floor, careful not to land on his injured arm. Ezek took advantage of this and jumped on top of him, bringing the knife swinging down. Drey barely managed to catch his arm before the dagger slammed into his face.

Ezek pushed down with all his strength and weight; try to get the blade into Drey. Drey was desperately giving everything he had to prevent this but he was slowly losing the fight. Angry and scared tears were falling down his cheeks and Ezek smiled evilly.

"Just give up," Ezek growled. "You have always wished to die, just as I have. Why not give us both what we want and let go?"

Drey gulped and forced his tears to stop. "Because," he snarled. "I will never give you what you want!"

Krad had once taught Drey a trick to break someone's arm when in this type of position. And by taught, Drey meant that Krad had used it one him. With so much weight and strength being focused in one place, then you just had to hit the right place on the other person's arm and it would break, almost in two.

So using the technique that Krad had "taught" him, Drey punched Ezek as hard and fast as he could, right on the bone. There was a sickening _crack_ sound and suddenly Ezek had dropped the knife, screaming in pain. Without hesitation, Drey picked up the dagger and forced it right into Ezek's heart.

Ezek stumbled back and fell to the floor, panting. His breath became slower and slower until they were almost stopped completely. Drey slowly crawled over to him, ignoring all his instincts that said to stay away, and leaned over his face. Ezek's dying eyes blinked at met his.

"Forgive me?" Ezek whispered, broken and fading.

"Uh-huh," Drey whispered. "I forgive you."

Ezek smiled then, and it was a true smile. It held no malice or evil, it was a just a smile.

"Thank you," he whispered and died.

Drey moved away from his dead form and sat down. He didn't jump when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

"Why'd you forgive him?" Draco asked.

"Because," Drey shrugged. "Everyone knows that if the bad guy doesn't get what he wants, they always come back." Draco smiled held Drey as close as he possibly could. Drey hugged him back.

* * *

**A/N: I do hope I didn't confuse anyone with all this. I guess just to sum it up, Ezek had been killing the Potters off for a very long time before he realized it was wrong. The only reason he realized it was wrong was because of the little girl with the black rose. Um...Drey got mad and they faught and Drey won. Then Drey forgave Ezek for everything he had done.**

**As for everything that happened with Draco. Voldemort and him faught, Draco got cocky and was about to be killed but his daddy stepped in and saved him. Then half the death eaters chose to follow Voldemort while the rest betrayed him. Severus killed Bella while trying to kill Voldemort, and Lucius killed Voldemort and also blamed him for his wife's death.**

**Ok that's all...oh and Dark is alive and not going to die! So now everyone go read the epilouge to tie up all loose ends. BYE!**


	26. Eplilouge

**Epilogue**

Dear Martha,

I know I said I would write and I guess I didn't really do good with keeping that promise. But you see, I have a valid excuse; my life has been sheer craziness ever since my sixteenth birthday. To tell you the truth, I don't even know why I'm writing this letter, I suppose it's just so that I can get it all off my chest. So, hope you don't have anything happening, because this is going to take a while to explain since I plan on starting from the very beginning.

_Drey yawned with boredom as he sat on the porch of 4Private Drive. He was sprawled in a swing tied off on the porch with his sketchbook in his hand…_

_"…Because," Drey shrugged. "Everyone knows that if the bad guy doesn't get what he wants, they always come back." Draco smiled held Drey as close as he possibly could. Drey hugged him back…_

…And that's the whole story. After the fight Dark and the others gave us such a yelling for taking off like we did. Me and Draco are still being punished for it, and it's been two months since it happened.

The wizarding world sees us all as great heroes and Draco's dad is only spending five years in the Azkaban prison since he turned on the Dark Lord and helped kill him. They even named a national holiday for what we did, calling it, "The Fall of the Dark." Dark was super pissed about that and demanded they changed it. Now I think it's called, "The Day You-Know-Who was beaten" or something as corny as that.

The old wizarding families, the ones who served Voldemort, are slowly putting themselves back together. Draco has been in charge of keeping them in line and I've done my best to help him out.

As for the ritual stuff, Dark and Krad found the cup that had taken Dark's blood and smashed it. Dark made sure it was in tiny little pieces before throwing them into a fire and laughing as they melted. We all laughed with him.

We still live on our own in the same place we always have but I go to my Godfather's house often. Him and his boyfriend, Remus, tell me stories about my parents all the time and I'm starting to warm up to them. Not enough to leave my brothers, of course, but enough to acknowledge them as my family.

Dark and Krad unofficially ended the feud between our gangs. By that I mean we still fight each other, but not as much as before. Mainly because we really can't pretend to be enemies anymore, seeing as how I'm sleeping with Draco and Dark and Krad are back together. Though if you ask any of us, we'll tell you we're still enemies. Oh, and Dark and Krad don't love each other, it's all about the sex. (Ya…right…)

I think that's all I want to say then. Just one more thing before I wrap this up. I've never told this to anyone and probably never will, but it's the real reason I forgave Ezek. It was because, right before he died, when I looked into his eyes, they weren't black. They were a really pretty hazel, the same shade as my father's eyes. I'll let you draw your own conclusions about what that means.

I hope you're doing well, I know I'm doing a lot better.

Love,

Drey Niwa (A.K.A. Harry Potter)

* * *

**A/N: Holy Monkey Chickens! It's all done. For those of you that forgot, Martha was the little old lady who helped Drey and Draco out way back at the begining of the fic. And about the whole "Draw your own conclusions" that's exactly whatI want you to do. That comment could mean something, or absolutly nothing, you decide.**

**Well, thanks everyone for sticking with me to the end. And no, there will not be a sequel to this story. This is the end. Well..bye.**


End file.
